Corazón Esmerilado
by clarisee
Summary: Él no está enamorado de ella, ella tampoco lo ama. Ambos sabían que era un buen negocio y que no era posible eludirlo. Un accidente puede cambiarlo todo, ¿cuándo la compañía de una persona pasa de ser rutina a ser necesidad?
1. Chapter 1

esta idea me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante varios días... así que me pareció mejor compartirla ^^

espero les guste ...

_**Disclamer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa S. Meyer... sólo la historia es mía :D

* * *

**_CORAZÓN ESMERILADO._**

La blancura de las paredes de la capilla contrastaba tenuemente contra el diáfano cielo azul sobre la colina, con el verde prado y con los coloridos vestidos de las damas que entraban en ella, mientras una suave música salía cálida desde dentro de ella.

Isabella observaba todo desde la ventana de la habitación que se le había asignado para arreglarse, que se encontraba cruzando todo el magnífico jardín, y que estaba en el tercer piso de la imponente mansión de la familia Cullen. Le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar, mezcladas con la sensación de arcadas incontrolables.

Alice, una de las damas que había elegido la señora Cullen, estaba colocándole cuidadosamente el velo con unas horquillas de plata y zafiros. Mientras que su prima Ángela buscaba con desesperación casi histérica el collar que la madre de Isabella había preparado para aquel día.

-ya está- le avisó Alice con una sonrisa centellante, haciéndola girarse y dejar la vista de la ventana, para poder observarla mejor –te ves muy linda, Isabella.

-gracias- respondió, sintiéndose repentinamente agotada. Eran muchos meses ya, desde que sus padres habían elegido su destino y, aún no se acostumbraba. Así que las palabras "ya está", eran como la sentencia fina.

Aunque claro estaba que Alice no tenía la culpa de nada. La pequeña hermana de su futuro esposo era además de hermosa –con su cabello negro corto y siempre peinado con cuidado, y sus ojos verde menta-, extremadamente amable, se había comportado verdaderamente bien ante la situación; aunque era claro que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sucesos.

Los matrimonios arreglados estaba aún presentes entre la realeza europea, sin embargo, ahora eran escondidos entre la bruma y el humo de historias de cuentos de hadas ante los paparazzis y demás aristócratas.

Ahora eran acuerdos cerrados y que tenían de por medio más el dinero y posiciones sociales, que la antigua búsqueda de la sangre noble y pura. Nadie fuera de los padres se enteraba, y en algunas ocasiones el rumor se regaba sólo a los parientes más cercanos, como Alice.

Su prima avanzó hasta ponerse tras ella y colocarle el collar de perlas que había sido de su madre, de su abuela, bisabuela, tatarabuela y quien sabía cuántas otras generaciones de mujeres Swan, todas ellas, usándolo el día de su boda. Ángela se lo colocó con cuidado y la empujó para que se observara en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Isabella suspiró al sentir la fría textura de las piedras preciosas y sintió las pulseras que le extendía Ángela como grilletes dispuestos para romper con toda la libertad que había conocido alguna vez.

Pero nada fue comparado con el momento en que entró en la capilla, tomando fuertemente el brazo de su padre y esperando que algo –cualquier cosa- ocurriera e interrumpiera de forma abrupta aquella unión.

-sonríe linda- le reprendió su padre, mientras comenzaban su marcha por el pasillo de la iglesia –parece que te esfuerzas demasiado. ¿Recuerdas?, ¿verte feliz? Es por la familia Bella.

-lo sé- Isabella se cuadró de hombros e intentó no forzar la sonrisa y sacarla más naturalmente –me lo has repetido… casi en cualquier momento en el que lo recuerdas.

Caminó los escasos metros que la separaban de Edward Cullen, de aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que cualquier otra hubiera podido casi morir por tener sobre ella, de aquel cuerpo musculoso y perfecto y por esas facciones perfectas, angulosas y tan masculinas que derretirían a cualquiera que lo tuviese en su campo de visión.

Su padre le ofreció su mano a aquel hombre y él, tomándola, tomó también su vida y su futuro.

La tomó, como se toma cualquier otra pertenencia; como probablemente había tomado las llaves del auto que sus padres le regalaron cuando aceptó el compromiso, o como tomó los tickets de avión que les dieron para su "luna de miel".

La boda, para fines prácticos y no llamarla "contrato monetario" o "cierre de negocios", fue lo que todos esperaban que fuese, elegante, con aire sobrio y hasta con tintes de alegría en los momentos en que los novios pretendían bromear –embadurnándose pastel y riendo en el vals- . Fue del gusto de todos y cuando los novios desaparecieron en el auto que eligieron para la ocasión, todos juraban que eran la pareja perfecta.

Sí supieran la verdad… quizá no habrían sido tan festivos.


	2. 1 Corazones Sacrificados

_**Disclamer**:_ los personajes no son mío... obviamente :P... son de la genialosa S. Meyer... sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**Corazones Sacrificados**

Los dos meses que llevaban casados, se habían pasado bastante rápido. Para ambos.

Para Bella habían sido ajetreadas semanas corriendo de un evento a otro, poniendo cara de felicidad cada vez que le preguntaban por su perfecto matrimonio; era actuar como si realmente estuviera totalmente enamorada de Edward y luego echarse a reír con cada una de las miradas de envidia que le regalaban varias de las chiquillas que lo habían asediado alguna vez.

Para Edward, era totalmente distinto. Él se había pasado el tiempo trabajando, yendo a los eventos con su esposa, cerrando negocios familiares y, además, ayudando a su madre en la pequeña clínica gratuita que había abierto en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Las únicas ocasiones que pasaba al lado de Isabella, eran cuando regresaba por las noches a casa. Y para entonces, ella ya estaba completamente dormida.

En ese momento, estaban en la casa solariega de la familia de Edward. Una repentina invitación de Esme los había obligado a retirarse por poco tiempo de las reuniones y cenas engalanadas donde requerían presentarse para formar una fachada creíble; pero bueno, Esme era insistente y, nada mejor que también descansar de la actuación por un tiempo, con gente que sabía la verdad. Así no haría falta pretender cosas en todo momento.

Los rayos veraniegos caían de frente hasta tocar los cuerpos de todos, entibiándolos, del mismo modo que la brisa húmeda y salada les golpeaba los rostros, refrescando el ambiente. La terraza en la que se encontraban les permitía observar la hermosa vista de la playa Italiana. Sin duda era una fortuna que la familia Cullen tuviera una propiedad tan magnífica.

Bella suspiró y se sentó al lado de su suegra, mientras ella le comentaba a Alice sobre su grandioso descubrimiento: una pequeña niña enferma, que aseguraba se llevaría muy bien con su sobrino Emmett. Isabella se preguntó cuántos años tendría la niña que decía, puesto que Emmett McCarthy tenía ya dieciséis. En todo caso, creía que esa amistad que Esme creía que podría entablar con el chico, no sería más que una simple distracción; puesto que ella jamás permitiría que alguno de sus parientes se enrolara demasiado con la "gente común".

-entonces, ¿tú qué opinas Isabella?- le preguntó Alice -¿crees que sería bueno llevar a que Emmett la conociera?

-la verdad- Bella se lo pensó mejor, quizá sería bueno para el chico que conociera el otro lado de la vida, ese en el que la gente no nace en cunas de oro y de navidad le regalan su propio caballo de carreras –creo que sería bueno para Emmett, no hay muchos muchachos de su edad con quien pueda hablar.

O, al menos –pensó Bella- no eran lo suficientemente buenos. Eso de nacer entre la realeza no te aseguraba que en el paquete también viniera un cerebro inteligente o algún talento para no meterse en problemas. Las "travesuras" del grupo de amigos de Emmett ya se habían vuelto legendarias entre los nobles y en los medios de comunicación.

-yo opino lo mismo madre, creo que sería bastante provechoso para Emm que pudiera convivir con gente que…- Alice dudó un segundo –bueno, que no se meta en problemas cada cinco minutos.

-eso mismo pensé yo- Esme sonrió.

Bella pensó que Esme Cullen, su suegra, era una mujer bastante bella, con sus cabellos caramelos cayéndole sueltos por la espalda y esa mirada color verde profundo, esa piel blanca y su rostro que te brindaba bienvenida con una simple sonrisa. Pero también era inteligente y calculadora, siempre veía por el bien de su familia, ¿y quién la culpaba de ello? Isabella no podría, a pesar de estar en medio de una de sus inversiones más importantes.

Bajo ellas los hombres se encontraban conversando. Estaban Charlie, Carlisle, Edward, además de su medio hermano: James, hablando sobre el escándalo que había surgido en la familia Hale. Un chisme bastante gordo sobre alguna aventura que tuvo el conde.

-¿crees que Jasper esté enterado ya de todo eso?- le preguntó Bella a Alice, que también escuchaba la conversación de abajo.

-eso creo- Alice resopló y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla –no sé como los estúpidos medios se enteran de todo eso, creo que a la madre de Jazz le va a dar algo si no dejan de hablar de una buena vez.

-hija- la reprendió Esme –cuida tu vocabulario.

-sí, ehm… lo siento madre.

Después de poco tiempo las tres bajaron para unirse con los demás. Uno de los sirvientes le sirvió varias copas de vino y algunos zumos naturales, mientras esperaban por la comida en una mesa de hierro junto a la piscina.

-mañana hablaré con Elizabeth, Carlisle- Bella vio como le avisó Esme a su marido –estoy segura de que la pequeña será una buena influencia para mi sobrino. Le hace falta algo de eso.

Carlisle simplemente sonrió y afirmó.

-no te ves muy contenta, Isabella- le murmuró Edward al oído.

-no es eso- la verdad era que… todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a todo eso –estoy cansada.

-¿te cansó el viaje desde Londres?

-un poco- se giró para mirarlo, plenamente consciente de que no parecía creerle del todo.

-me pregunto si algún día tendremos la confianza de hablarnos con honestidad- lo que le dijo Edward parecía un reclamo en toda la regla, y sin embargo, soltó una risita al final, como si se estuviese jactando de una buena broma.

Isabella suspiró y trató de seguir el hilo de las conversaciones. Charlie, James y Carlisle se habían internado en los terrenos de los negocios; mientras que Esme, Alice y Edward hablaban sobre la clínica, sobre las siguientes vacaciones, sobre el tío Aro en Volterra. Y tuvo que suspirar de nuevo, porque era como meterse en un mar totalmente desconocido y que se abría frente a sus ojos.

Ella hubiese deseado que estuvieran ahí su madre Renée o su media hermana Jane; pero ninguna estaba, las dos tuvieron que quedarse a esperar la llegada de su primer sobrino y, definitivamente con casi nueve meses de embarazo, no era bueno que ella viajara.

Jane, Alec y James eran sus tres únicos hermanos, y no eran del todo suyos. La palabra "medio", siempre estorbaba un poco. Eran mayores que ella, aunque James era el primogénito de su padre, siempre pareció que eso no importaba demasiado, a todos los trataba por igual. Después seguían los gemelos y, por último, después de haberse vuelto a casar, estaba ella.

La primera esposa de su padre había sido hermosa e inteligente y tuvieron un matrimonio bastante feliz por varios años, hasta que un accidente coartó su vida y, después, se casó con su madre, que era varios años menor que él. Un escándalo bastante divertido, si se lo preguntaban a Charlie, el que todos estuvieran al pendiente de sus pasos cuando trató de cortejarla.

-… ¿tú qué piensas querida?- le preguntó Esme e Isabella no supo que contestar, se había desconectado de la conversación hacía un buen rato.

-ehm…- su mirada voló hacia Edward, pidiendo auxilio.

-creo que aún no lo hemos hablado lo suficiente madre- contestó él, mirando a Bella, con una ceja enarcada –sólo tenemos un par de meses casados.

-oh, bueno; pero no tarden demasiado- soltó Esme volviendo su atención a su trago –no quiero ser tan vieja como para no poder jugar con mis nietos.

Bella se sintió mareada, y estaba segura que no era a causa del vino blanco que estaba bebiendo. Su amable suegra había hablado sobre nietos, lo que indicaba cierto proceso, en el que irremediablemente ella tendría que quedar embarazada. Bueno, eso cualquiera lo sabía. Lo que nadie sabía, era que Isabella Swan no había estado con su marido, más que en la noche de bodas y eso… sólo fue a causa de beber demasiado alcohol.

El punto crucial, además, caía en el hecho de que ella no pensaba en tener hijos aún. Tenía una tesis que estaba terminando para poder graduarse en Oxford y muchos planes para abrir una pequeña escuela, para poder ser de utilidad.

Un hijo… ella no recordaba que un hijo estuviera entre las clausulas del contrato. Al menos, no las que ella recordaba.

La parte mala, también era que, en realidad, no existía un contrato que pudiera leer y releer para ver si había pasado algo por alto. Era un simple acuerdo, tácito, y al que los demás podían añadirle miles de obligaciones más por cumplir.

-la cena ha terminado hace bastante tiempo, como para que continúes en ese estado de divagación- le comentó Edward, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Bella lo observó desde su posición, sentada en la cama, con las sabanas cubriéndoles sólo las piernas.

-¿un hijo?- preguntó en un chillido entre dientes -¿tu madre acaso está loca?, en serio, ¿un bebe?

-oh, vamos Isabella- Edward dejó caer su camisa en un silla al otro lado de la habitación –no pensarás que ellos de verdad aceptaran el hecho, de que como nuestro matrimonio era acordado y tú no estabas totalmente de conforme con él, simplemente se negarían a tener nietos, ¿verdad?

-bueno… - ella frunció el ceño –creo que simplemente esperaba que ellos fuesen lo suficientemente pacientes como para comprender que, prácticamente, no te conozco. ¿Cómo esperan tener noticias de nietos ya?

Edward soltó una risita entre dientes, mientras se ponía su pantalón de pijama.

-Isabella, por Dios- se giró hacia ella cuando ya estaba listo –recuerda que hablamos de mi madre. La misma que te convenció de hacer todo esto, aún cuando tú te negaste rotundamente al hablarlo con tus padres y… conmigo. ¿Realmente encuentras extraño que desee tener nietos tan pronto, sino pudo esperar los dos años que yo le pedí para llevar a cabo el matrimonio?

Ella no respondió, frunció el ceño y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mullida almohada.

-como sea, entérate de una vez- le dijo, apuntándolo con un dedo –y encuentra el modo de decírselo a tu madre: nada de niños.

Edward bufó y se metió entre las cobijas. No podía creer lo particularmente extraño que podía llegar a ser convivir por tanto tiempo –días completos- con su esposa; era obvio que no la conocía, tal como ella se lo había dicho, ninguno había pasado suficiente tiempo con el otro como para poder decir que, mínimamente, eran amigos o compañeros de casa.

Se quedó observando el techo blanco de la amplísima habitación, con la luz de la luna entrando en halos que se escurrían por las cortinas de un material demasiado traslucido como para ocultar de algo a su interior. Escuchó la respiración acompasada de Bella y se creyó con la privacidad necesaria para poner un poco de orden en sus ideas.

Eso que había dicho su madre, sobre los hijos, aún le zumbaba en los oídos. No lo había visto de forma tan terrible y trágica como Isabella, para él, los niños eran el siguiente paso natural para un matrimonio, aún para uno como el suyo. Pero también entendía la postura de su esposa, no podían simplemente engendrar un niño sin conocerse en las cosas más pequeñas o simples.

Volteó el rostro para observarla, el color rosado pintándole de sus labios y mejillas, que lograban contrastar con su nívea piel; el cabello castaño se le derramaba en ondas suaves, cubriéndole parte de la cara. Era sin duda una mujer hermosa, inteligente y dulce.

Se preguntó por qué, entonces, se le hacía tan difícil dejar de verla como la Duquesa Swan, la jovencita que había visto sólo una vez cuando ella tenía 16 años tan sólo, en aquella fiesta que había dado su padre para festejar el compromiso de su hija mayor Jane.

Recordó el vestido azul celeste que portaba, uno que se le ceñía al cuerpo –casi como una segunda piel- hasta los muslos, y luego caía graciosamente hasta el suelo, dejando como remate una fina cola; que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y dejaba libre su cuello para lucir la preciosa gargantilla de diamantes que portaba.

Sabía que la estrella de aquella noche debió haber sido Lady Jane, pero Isabella parecía haber salido esa noche sólo para quitarle el aliento.

Acarició levemente el mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de su esposa y se lo acomodó tras su oreja.

Casi pudo palpar el aroma que desprendió su fragante cabello y, también, rememoró el efluvio que en aquella ocasión le había embrujado. Floral y fresco, único; porque era la esencia de ella misma. Porque desde esa noche, ella le pareció totalmente fuera de lugar, en un sitio en el que las apariencias siempre importaban y ganaban. Isabella siempre fue diferente a todas las demás.

Y esa había sido la razón por la que, después de ver los beneficios económicos y sociales, había aceptado la disparatada idea de su madre. Se dijo que de casarse con alguien por un acuerdo, era bueno que ese alguien fuese aquella chica que salía de los estándares que se esperaban de una noble.

A pesar de que todavía la veía como una niña. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo –todavía recordar la noche de bodas, en la que vio como cualquier cosa, menos como una niña-. Pero estaba seguro de que era la mejor de las elecciones y de que si hubiese sido otra la que hubiese escogido su madre, él jamás habría aceptado.

Isabella parpadeó varias veces, medio dormida aún y lo observó con detenimiento, la forma en la que él le clavaba sus orbes verdes.

-¿qué ocurre?- bostezó y se recargó en los codos para verlo mejor.

-nada, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿pensando?- ella miró la luz de la lámpara de noche y frunció el ceño -¿y sería tan terrible pensar con la luz apagada?

Edward pensó en decirle que sin la luz, no podría observar al objeto que ocupaba en esos momentos sus cavilaciones; pero estaba seguro de que ella no comprendería nada de eso. Había alcanzado a comprender que el matrimonio y todo cuanto tratara sobre ellos, le daban algo de fobia a su esposa.

-no, la apagaré en seguida.

Y con un movimiento rápido, estiró la mano y la apagó.

-buenas noches, Isabella.

-duérmete ya, Edward.

La mañana siguiente Isabella fue secuestrada por su cuñada después del desayuno, quien la sacó de la finca Cullen para llevarla hasta la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, que Alice juraba necesitaba.

Y "unas cuantas cosas" se convirtieron en horas de caminata de boutique en boutique, buscando algunos trajes de baño de diseño y ropa veraniega que Alice decía les haría falta. El punto era que Bella no creía que fuesen necesarios tantos vestidos sueltos y sandalias. Pero nunca se podía discutir con Alice, ni tampoco con su tarjeta de crédito dorada.

Al término de la extenuante tarea, decidieron tomar un hielatto en una heladería cercana a la playa, se sentaron en una mesita alejada de todos; pero que les otorgaba una vista magnifica de las aguas turquesas del mar.

-¿qué tal la vida de casada, querida cuñada?- le preguntó Alice, después de que la camarera dejó sus copas con varias bolas de nieve en la mesa –y por favor, abstente de comentarios de felicidad fingida. Dime la verdad.

Bella se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara y se lo acomodó con gesto distraído, mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

-¿la verdad?- Alice afirmó y ella suspiró –bien, no es como me lo imaginé que sería. Todo mundo estaba preocupado por lo que ocurriría cuando me casara con el príncipe Edward y todo ese asunto de la herencia y todo eso. Pero nadie se encargó de hablarme sobre las muchas horas que tendría para mi sola, pues mi esposo se lo ha pasado de un lado a otro. No lo culpo, tiene montón de cosas por hacer.

-¿quieres decir que Edward te deja demasiado tiempo sola?- Alice frunció el ceño y parecía realmente indignada –no me lo puedo creer. Supongo que alguien tiene que hablar con él y recordarle que está casado ahora y que las obligaciones del reino y cosas de ese estilo quedan en segundo lugar.

-Alice- el nombre le salió de los labios a Bella como un chillido suplicante –ni siquiera lo intentes, ¿de acuerdo? Si te lo he contado es para que vayas viendo como es mi vida; pero no he dicho que sea infeliz con eso. Es, simplemente, que no conozco a tu hermano.

Alice clavó su vista en las olas que chocaban contra la costa de manera cadenciosa, dejando que el suave viento bamboleara sus cortos cabellos azabache. Bella pensaba, que la belleza era un bono extra que tenía que incluir el ser parte de la familia Cullen, parecía que, además, de tener un montón de otras cualidades, los Cullen eran todos hermosos.

-sé que nos conocemos de hace muy poco- inició Alice, con el tono más serio que le había escuchado usar jamás –y que no fue en las circunstancias que te gustaría recordar con todo eso de los negocios entre tu familia y la nuestra; también sé que no tenías intenciones de casarte pronto, y mucho menos con mi hermano; incluso estoy plenamente consciente del asunto con el vizconde Black.

Bella se atragantó con el helado y comenzó a toser rabiosamente, sólo con la mención de su antiguo ex novio; que más que un caballero valiente y educado, resultó no ser más que un chasco de hombre con una cuota bastante alta de egocentrismo y una muy baja de valentía.

-lo siento- se disculpó Alice, dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda, hasta que logró componerse.

-no pidas disculpas- Bella se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que le rodaron por causa de su casi atragantamiento –es sólo que no pensé que nadie estuviera enterado de ello. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

-bueno- Alice la miró con duda y luego se encogió de hombros –no sé cómo no te imaginas todo lo que hizo mi madre antes de que el acuerdo fuese llevado a cabo. Aunque no lo creas no te eligió sólo por lo que tu familia aportaría a la nuestra, y al país; te escogió por varias otras cosas. Lo que implicó…

-lo que implicó una exhaustiva investigación-concluyó Bella -¿me equivocó?

-no, no lo haces- Alice sonrió y se llevó una cucharada de helado de vainilla a la boca –por eso es por lo que me preocupa que mi hermano esté tan ocupado siempre.

-¿de qué hablas ahora, Alice?

-se supone que… - Alice guardó silencio y pareció debatirse entre decir lo siguiente o no –no soy la indicada para decirlo.

-¿se supone que no eres la indicada para decirlo?

Alice soltó una carcajada y siguió comiendo su helado después de encogerse de hombros. Isabella no insistió, era obvio que ya no planeaba decirle nada. Aunque no era como si realmente le hubiese dicho mucho.

Horas después, ya estaban el mayordomo, la ama de llaves de la casa y una mucama ayudándolas a bajar la infinidad de bolsas que Alice había decidido comprar. Incluso el pobre de Sam –el chofer- ayudaba a Emily y a Jessica a subir las cajas y varias bolsas.

-esto es excesivo- refunfuñó Bella, cerrando la puerta del porsche de su cuñada.

-lo has repetido mil veces Isabella- se mofó Alice, mientras subían la escalinata de mármol, para llegar a la puerta principal –y no por eso te haré caso.

-¿tratas de llenar algún vacío con las compras exorbitantes, Alice?

Alice se giró y la miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

-Isabella, por favor, tú no.

-tú no, ¿qué?

Alice se llevó las manos a las caderas y su cara formó un mohín por el que Bella tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír.

-el idiota de mi hermano siempre dice eso- Alice suspiró y comenzó a caminar por la enorme estancia –no entiende lo que una chica como yo necesita.

Dos sofás con señas claras de tener siglos de antigüedad adornaban el extremo izquierdo, justo frente a un ventanal enorme que iluminaba todo y, que era el lugar en el que se topaban las escaleras de mármol blanco que daban al segundo piso.

Alice pasó rauda por los pasillos, dejando atrás la sala, el comedor y deteniéndose solamente en la cocina para tomar una manzana del desayunador y salir por la ventana francesa que daba a la piscina.

-el punto es…- continuó ella, medio mordiendo la fruta –que ninguno comprende eso. Todos piensan que compro sólo por comprar. ¿Qué nadie jamás ha tenido algún pasatiempo no "tan" normal? Además, estudio diseño de modas, también; ¿por qué simplemente no lo dejan pasar?

Bella soltó una risa ligera y se sentó en el camastro junto al que Alice se había ido a dejar caer.

-supongo que las cuentas estratosféricas por tus compras no son algo fácil de dejar pasar- bromeó ella, mientras veía el modo en que Alice fruncía el ceño.

-no son tan grandes- refunfuñó Alice –en todo caso, no es nada que no podamos pagar.

-quizá tu madre sólo quiere saber qué estás completamente bien.

-estoy bien.

Bella frunció el ceño y observó como Edward y James subían por las escaleras de madera que daban a la playa.

-no lo estás- afirmó Bella en voz baja, esperando que ninguno la escuchara –sé que estás esperando que Esme te diga lo próximo por hacer. Estás a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

Alice se puso rígida y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-bien, tienes un buen punto, pero…

-y si te sientes así, es porque tú ya has hecho planes para el futuro- siguió ella, como si no hubiese sido interrumpida por su cuñada –lo que también quiere decir que no estás dispuesta a hacer lo que diga la reina. Y que por consiguiente significa, que nadie debe saberlo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Alice bajó la mirada a sus manos y evadió la mirada de los recién llegados.

-¿cómo les fue en la ciudad?- preguntó James, sentándose en una silla cercana a Isabella.

-bastante bien- aseguró Bella, al ver que Alice parecía haberse perdido en sus divagaciones –mi querida cuñada me mostró varios lugares lindos y me llevó a comer un delicioso hielatto.

-estoy seguro de que ha hecho que tu guardarropa sea dos veces más grande- bromeó Edward.

-no lo hice- contestó Alice, de manera ausente –debo… tengo cosas que hacer. Con permiso.

La pequeña mujer se levantó con rapidez y se metió a la casa, mientras James y Edward la veían con aparente asombro.

-¿qué dije?- preguntó Edward, viendo la ruta por la que había desaparecido su hermana.

-nada- contestó Bella –ahora vengo.

Ella también se levantó y salió tras su cuñada.

-¿qué le pasa a las mujeres en esta casa?- le preguntó James a Edward, aparentemente ambos se habían quedado sorprendidos por el extraño comportamiento de las chicas.

-no lo sé- Edward se encogió de hombros -¿aún quieres ir al club de golf?

James afirmó y le pidió unos minutos para cambiarse con algo acorde al sitio, pues solamente traía puestos unos shorts y una vieja camisa. Así, le dio tiempo a Edward de pensar en el modo en el que su hermana y Bella se estaban comportando.

A todas luces, era obvio que ellas estaban compartiendo un secreto. Lo que debería ser bueno, puesto que implicaba que su esposa se estaba integrando a la familia. Pero, por algún motivo, su mente no dejaba de repetirle que eso sólo significaba que Isabella podía confiar más en su hermana que en él.

-Alice- Bella abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación y no logró verla en ella –Alice, de verdad, lo siento.

La chica entró por el ventanal abierto, que daba a un amplio balcón.

-no debes sentirlo, ni pedir disculpas por nada- Alice bufó –ni siquiera hiciste algo por lo que deba molestarme, en realidad. Sólo dijiste lo que pensabas.

-pero no era el momento, debí comprenderlo.

-no, era justo el momento- Alice sonrió –lamento mi pequeña escena, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me vea tan trasparente. Nadie había visto nada diferente en mi comportamiento, sólo tú. Y lo peor es que me has dicho todo lo que quería ocultar, lo descubriste todo. Me aterré. Eso sólo significa que cualquiera podría llegar a la misma conclusión.

Isabella respiró hondo, esa era la primera charla completamente honesta que había mantenido con cualquier miembro de su nueva familia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Alice se le unió después de unos segundos de vacilación.

-no eres transparente, créeme- aseguró Bella, en voz baja –sería difícil que alguien lograra saber que ocurre. Supongo que fue un golpe de suerte. Palabras al azar que lograron llegar al punto clave.

-o tal vez sea que eres demasiado perceptiva.

-me inclino más por mi teoría- refutó Bella medio sonriendo -. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que ocultas?

-no es un que- contestó Alice resignada, si tenía que decirlo, era bueno que fuese a ella –es un quien.

-¿un quién?

Alice afirmó y levantando las rodillas, recargó su cabeza en ellas.

-mi madre jamás me permitirá estar con él- explicó ella.

-¿no es noble?

Alice negó suavemente.

-es noble, pero no es el noble que mi madre desearía.

-¿a qué te refieres, Alice?

-tú lo conoces, lo has visto muchas veces y has oído hablar de él- Alice suspiro al ver que Bella realmente parecía no entenderla –él pudo haber sido perfecto para mí, si no hubiese sido del maldito padre que le tocó.

-Alice, realmente me estás confundiendo.

-bien, él es un noble, un buen partido, incluso para mí, ¿entiendes?- Bella afirmó, aunque todo lo estaba entendiendo a medias –y luego vino su padre con todo el escándalo ese de su vieja aventura y, ¡todo se fue a la mierda!

-¿estás hablando de Jasper Hale?- chilló Isabella, con los ojos como platos, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?, ¿cómo nadie lo había visto antes?

-sí, Jasper y yo hemos estado viéndonos desde hace varios meses- Alice se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sólo hasta ese momento Bella se percató de que tenía los ojos húmedos –él planeaba hacerlo oficial, hablar con nuestros padres y todo eso. Pero ahora, ahora que se rumora un montón de cosas… mi madre no estará dispuesta a estar en medio de un escándalo como ese.

-¿quieres decir que Esme estará dispuesta a alejarte de quien realmente quieres, sólo para no estar en boca de los medios?

-Isabella, por favor. Hablamos de mi madre.

Isabella afirmó y dejó reposar su cabeza en uno de los postes de la cama.

-no la culpo- murmuró Alice –tiene que pensar siempre en lo que es bueno para nosotros, para nuestro futuro, para el bien de la imagen de la familia real, para darles a todos lo que ellos quieren de nosotros. Pero yo no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar una vida sin él.

-yo creo que nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin la persona que uno ama.

Alice suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando al vacío, igual que lo hacía Bella. Ambas pensando en todo lo que debían sacrificar siempre. El vivir en la realeza, no siempre era como en los cuentos de hadas que les contaban de niñas, con los "y vivieron felices para siempre" y los príncipes azules que iban en su rescate.

-¿tú lo harías, Isabella?- preguntó Alice, después de un largo silencio.

-¿qué cosa?

-vivir sin la persona que amas, solamente porque sabes que es lo mejor.

-yo… ehm- Bella frunció el ceño. Realmente no tenía idea de qué cosa debía responder.

-¡Isabella!, ¡Isabella!- la voz de Edward llamándola desde algún lugar de la segunda planta interrumpió la conversación.

-debo irme, Alice. ¿Estarás bien?

Alice afirmó, levantándose de la cama y dándose una mirada rápida en el espejo. Concluyendo que había tenido momentos mejores.

-pero no me has respondido.

Bella se giró, con la perilla en la mano y la puerta medio abierta.

-es que…

-aquí estás- le dijo Edward, asomando la cabeza por el espacio que ella había dejado abierto –te he estado buscando, James quiere conocer el club de golf y yo quiero que vengas con nosotros.

Ella sonrió y afirmó.

-Isabella…- pidió por última vez Alice.

-no lo sé, Ali- murmuró, antes de salir tras Edward- te juro que no lo sé.

Alice salió al pasillo, para ver como su hermano tomaba la mano de su esposa y juntos bajaban las escaleras, para unirse con el medio hermano de Isabella.

Algo en la forma en la que él la observaba le dio la respuesta que estaba esperando de su cuñada.

-afortunada tú- soltó en un susurro, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y resbalando por ella, hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

* * *

bn, quiero agradecer x las alertas y tmb a kienes me agregaron a sus favoritos... no saben lo feliz ke me hace eso ^^

en fin... espero hayan disfrutado el capi y me dejen su opinion en un lindo rr... el botoncito verde no come, de veras XD


	3. 2 Corazones Conmocionados

_**Disclamer**_: bueno, obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de la grandiosa S. Meyer... sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**Corazones Conmocionados **

Bella observó el modo en que las escasas nubes se paseaban perezosas por el cielo azul, mientras su afable suegra le hablaba sobre las muchas cosas que tenía por hacer la próxima semana, en cuanto llegaran a Londres se pondría a trabajar en todo eso, mientras Carlisle trataba de encontrar el modo de iniciar con los negocios con su padre.

Ella se limitaba afirmar cuando creía prudente y a responder con monosílabos, para cualquiera que la viese, desde fuera, era evidente que ella no deseaba estar ahí.

-Isabella, sé que la vida de casada es muy diferente a lo que era tu vida normal- inició su suegra de nuevo, intentando llevar la conversación hasta los terrenos del matrimonio -¿ha sido realmente difícil? Ya sabes, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, puedo ser de ayuda.

Bella suspiró y pensó que, en realidad, no podía decirle cualquier cosa a su suegra. No creía que ella pudiese comprender el hecho de que su hijo le era un total desconocido, o que tampoco deseaba concederle su deseo de tener nietos. Así que se abstuvo de comentarios y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-oh, vamos- Esme la apremió con una sonrisa amable –sé que a veces no va todo tan fácil como queremos hacérselo creer a los demás. No tienes por qué fingir conmigo, Isabella. Sabes que entre nosotras los secretos de este matrimonio se disuelven. No amas a mi hijo…

-Esme yo… -Isabella frunció el ceño, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a llamarla así –no sé qué decirte.

La sonrisa de Esme se volvió cariñosa.

-no me digas nada- Esme suspiró y llevó su vista hacia las olas que chocaban contra la arena a unos pasos de ellas –estoy plenamente consciente de que esto te es más difícil que para… -lo dudó un segundo y Bella pudo palpar la misma vacilación que hacía tres días con Alice -. El punto es, querida nuera, que no importa cuán feliz o triste se esté en un matrimonio, ya sea acordado o no, lo verdaderamente importante es que los involucrados hagan algo al respecto.

-se refiere a que si quiero un matrimonio feliz, ¿debo intentar…?

-realmente buscar tener un matrimonio feliz- Esme se acomodó los lentes de sol que había dejado en una mesita de madera a su lado -. Ese es el secreto para cualquier buen matrimonio. No te creas esos mitos de que el amor nunca se acaba. En realidad, cuando una relación no se cuida, se deteriora y desaparece. Así que, es más sencillo simplemente trabajar porque eso nunca suceda.

Bella se recargó en la silla para el sol y suspiró. No se creía capaz de, simplemente, ponerse en pie e ir a buscar a Edward, para "intentar" tener un matrimonio feliz.

-tampoco quiero que me malentiendas- continuó su suegra con voz tranquila –no se trata de que amarás a Edward, sólo porque deseas amarlo. Sí eso llega a pasar, será porque eso debía ser. Pero si no, ¿no te parece mejor vivir con un buen amigo, que con un completo desconocido?

Isabella volteó para mirar a su suegra, que la veía un brillo travieso en la mirada, a través de los lentes oscuros.

-¿realmente piensa que Edward y yo podamos tener el matrimonio que usted dice?

Esme soltó una risita ligera, tanto que pareció desvanecerse entre la brisa del mar.

-por supuesto- Esme le contestó, poniéndose recta, para mirarla a los ojos –no he buscado cualquier mujer para mi hijo, del mismo modo que no busqué sólo a alguien digna de llevar la corona un día –levantó la vista, lo que obligó a Bella a mirar en la misma dirección que ella, para ver como Edward y Alice caminaban por la playa, acercándose a ellas –debes saber, Isabella, que yo jamás tomo una decisión a la ligera. Lo tomé todo en cuenta.

-¿quiere decir que realmente pensó que yo era la indicada para Edward?- preguntó Isabella frunciendo el ceño, no creyendo lo que decía.

Pero la respuesta no llegó. Alice se sentó a los pies de su madre y se puso a hablarles de las noticias que habían llegado de Londres y París –lugar donde vivía la familia de Esme-; además de que se había enterado de varias cosas en boca de las mucamas. Aún no comprendía cómo lo lograba.

-… así que, según Jessica, hay un montón de chiquillas queriendo contactarse con Emmett- Alice sonrió, medio burlándose –parece que ahora, tiene fama de Casanova.

Esme negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-no puedo creerlo, primero su hermano Félix, ahora él- se giró para ver a Edward -¿cómo fue que tú superaste esa etapa, hijo?

Edward se encogió de hombros, se había sentado junto a su esposa, en un espacio que ella le había dejado, haciéndose un poco a un lado.

-no recuerdo haber sido un Casanova en toda regla- sonrió de forma ladina viendo a Bella, que lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos, como si ella no fuese capaz de creerle eso –de verdad.

-recuerdo que cuando yo tenía quince años, todas mis amigas hablaban de con quién te habían visto- Bella sonrió – y créeme, mencionaban muchos nombres.

-la mayoría eran rumores- lo defendió su hermana –mi hermano no salía con cualquiera. Pero bueno, si fueron las suficientes para que dijeran que era un rompecorazones.

Las tres mujeres soltaron una carcajada, que Edward no siguió.

-¿cuántos años tenías entonces, Edward?- le preguntó de nuevo su esposa.

-dieciocho.

-y un año después, te conocí en la fiesta de Jane, ¿no?- preguntó Bella de nuevo, era como si le hubiera nacido el repentino deseo de, verdaderamente, conocer al hombre que tenía al lado.

-sí, el Duque Swan nos pidió que le acompañáramos y aceptamos- soltó Alice, con uno de sus dedos golpeando su barbilla –recuerdo que no podía hacer que Edward dejara de verte.

Isabella se sonrojó y miró a su esposo.

-te veías bien de azul- respondió él con simpleza.

-eso es verdad- lo respaldó su cuñada –siempre he dicho que el azul es tú color.

Después de varias horas de placentera plática, los cuatro decidieron irse a comer algo.

Ese día, Charlie y James regresarían a casa, tenían asuntos que atender con su hermano, el rey de Mónaco, para poder iniciar todo lo que tenían planeado; además, su padre quería ver cómo era que seguía su hija mayor.

Bella los despidió con un abrazo, antes de que se metieran en el auto que había pedido para ellos.

Cuando lo vio partir suspiró y se giró para ver a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-pareciera que tú también desearas irte- le dijo cuando ella logró llegar a su lado.

-no lo deseo, pero me gustaría saber cómo está Jane- contestó de forma simple, esperando que le creyera del todo –ver cuando naciera mi sobrino.

-sólo nos quedaremos un par de días más.

-pero después regresaremos a Londres- refutó Bella –y ella está en Mónaco ahora, ¿recuerdas?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-no quiero que te sientas como una prisionera.

Isabella abrió los ojos impresionada por la palabra que había utilizado. Se había sentido como muchas cosas en esos meses, pero nunca pensó que se sentía prisionera. No del todo… no podría.

-Edward yo… no creo que…

-¡Isabella!, ¡Edward!- Alice se acercó hasta ellos gritando, luciendo un pulcro atuendo para practicar equitación –vengan conmigo, vamos a montar a Agnes, ¿sí? Edward, muéstrale a Bólido.

-¿bólido?- preguntó Bella, mientras Alice la tomaba de la muñeca y la hacía subir a cambiarse.

-es el pura sangre de Edward, un árabe que le obsequio Carlisle cuando cumplió dieciséis años.

Su cuñada los arrastró hasta su dormitorio y les dijo que tenían todo lo necesario para cambiarse en su cama. Donde cada uno encontró un uniforme de equitación.

Cuando estuvo lista, después de ponerse la ropa que Alice le había dado: unos pantalones negros y un saco rojo. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño, el cabello que lo traía suelto le molestaría cuando estuviese encima del animal.

-tendré que hacer algo con mi cabello- le dijo Bella a Edward, metiéndose en el baño, para hacerse una trenza francesa.

Cuando terminó, bajó para ver que Edward ya estaba totalmente listo, portando de igual modo un uniforme como el de ella, sólo que su marido llevaba un saco negro, con pantalones caquis. Le tendió el casco de montar y, tomándola de la mano, la guió hasta las caballerizas.

Entre su cuñada y Edward, se encargaron de mostrarle los pura sangres que tenían en la finca, eran solamente cuatro, y cada uno pertenecía a un miembro de la familia. Esme tenía un árabe alazán y Alice uno totalmente blanco, Edward tenía uno totalmente negro, mientras que el de Carlisle era un zaino.

La dejaron disfrutar de cada una de las criaturas, pudo palpar cada una de las crines y acariciar los suaves lomos de todos.

-vaya- soltó cuando estuvo frente al de su esposo –es hermoso.

-Isabella, monta a Bólido y yo te seguiré en Agnes- le indicó Alice.

Bella se giró para ver a Edward.

-¿tú no vendrás?

-Esme estará a la orilla de la pista- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –no quiero dejarla sola. Además, quiero que tú montes a Bólido, y a la yegua de Esme no le gusta que nadie más lo haga.

-el pobre de Reinaldo, el caballo de mi padre estuvo enfermo un tiempo- Alice hizo un mohín curioso –tenía algo en el estomago; está bien ahora, pero no queremos moverlo mucho.

-bien.

Edward ayudó a montar a Alice y a su esposa, le dio una palmada al caballo y ambas salieron de las cuadras a velocidad moderada.

Cuando llegó al lado de su madre sonrió al ver a las dos mujeres reírse encima de los caballos.

Se veía que Isabella tenía práctica en el asunto de la equitación, puesto que hacía movimientos gráciles y ágiles para mantener al caballo en la velocidad que ella deseaba. El ocaso se mostró como marco a la escena, pintándolo todo de colores anaranjados y matices rosados. Y a Edward le pareció que el castaño cabello de su esposa brillaba con reflejos rojizos y su piel tenía pequeños destellos dorados.

Hubo un momento, en el que ella se detuvo, mientras Alice hacía que su yegua caminara alrededor de ella, en el que Isabella levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos chocolate en él.

Pudo observar el sol perderse tras ella y como los escasos rayos del astro, iluminaban toda la delicada figura de su mujer, le brindaban un halo de resplandor poco natural, muy bello y que casi lo dejó sin aliento. Fue una visión casi… celestial.

-¿es hermosa no?- le preguntó en un susurró su madre, como no queriéndole romper el momento.

Pero el momento no se perdió, tras la desaparición del sol, el cielo nocturno formó un marco aún más centellante para ella. Mientras reía y hacía al caballo lanzarse hacia el frente, las estrellas parecían refulgir sólo por su paso, solamente para acompañar sus juegos.

-querido mío- siguió Esme –sería mejor que cerraras la boca- y con eso, sintió la delicada mano de su madre levantando su quijada, para que la dejara cerrada –así evitamos que entre en ella alguna mosca.

Ambos soltaron una risa suave y baja.

-hermosa- dijo él al fin, girándose para ver a su madre.

Las luces de la pista ya habían sido encendidas y le daba a todo, matices nuevos.

-lo sé- Esme sonrió –yo jamás me equivoco, Edward. Jamás.

Él entrecerró los ojos, medio divertido, medio frustrado. Estaba seguro que no podía caber tanta seguridad en una sola persona y que fuese algo realmente bueno. Pero Esme bien podía ser la excepción, sólo llegabas a odiarla si te metías con su familia, porque ella te haría odiarla. Y sin embargo, en momentos como estos, era el ser más dulce del mundo.

-vamos, Alice- le gritó Bella riendo, mientras hacía que su caballo aumentara de velocidad.

Su hermana la siguió de cerca, las dos riendo, las dos mostrando una alegría sincera que Edward no había logrado verle a ninguna en un buen tiempo.

Y luego… todo fue muy rápido.

Bólido saltó uno de los obstáculos, pero sus patas traseras no alcanzaron a pasar. La velocidad con que lo hizo, aunado a que Bella no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada, ocasionó que el animal cayera de costado, aplastando parte del cuerpo de la pobre mujer.

-¡Isabella!- chilló Alice, bajando de su yegua con un movimiento rápido, casi inconsciente.

Esme se llevó una mano a la boca, para reprimir el grito de horror que pugnaba por salir.

-¡Isabella!- gritó Edward -¡Bella!, ¡Bella!

Edward salió corriendo, brincó la barda que limitaba a la pista con una agilidad que le fue desconocida, y sólo se detuvo hasta estar a su lado. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar de donde había salido aquel sobrenombre, no importaba. Lo único que le importó fue verla.

-Bella- le murmuró de rodillas a su costado.

Uno de los cuidadores del animal ya había llegado y le había quitado a bólido de encima. Bella sentía que todo su cuerpo había sido arrollado por un camión –y probablemente podía comparársele-. Ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse después de ver la expresión que el hombre le dio, antes de dejar pasar a Edward.

Éste se hincó a su lado y comenzó a tratar de verificar en qué condiciones estaba. Por un segundo, Isabella estuvo muy feliz de que su marido hubiese estudiado también medicina. Alice estaba a su lado y tenía una mano en la boca, parecía que se la estaba mordiendo para evitar chillar angustiada.

-tranquila- le pidió, quitándole el cabello de la cara.

Ella sólo alcanzó a afirmar lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuello.

-Alice, por favor, ve por mi maletín- le pidió suavemente, como para tranquilizarla a ella también –está en el estudio, justo sobre el escritorio.

Su cuñada afirmó y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Isabella, tendida en el suelo, alcanzó a ver como su suegra hablaba de manera apresurada por un teléfono móvil. Pero su concentración duró poco, el dolor parecía acrecentarse poco a poco y también parecía que sólo estaba iniciando.

Para Edward, decir que la mejilla enrojecida y la frente sangrante de su mujer le hacían estremecerse de miedo, era poco. Él no deseaba pensar en los cientos de accidentes similares que había escuchado, en los que el implicado terminaba en una silla de ruedas o en rehabilitación por daños mayores.

En cuanto Alice llegó, puso en práctica los años que tenía de experiencia –dentro y fuera de la escuela de medicina- y trató de convencerse que lo único realmente terrible era que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Isabella- la llamó, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla buena –no te duermas, mantén los ojos abiertos.

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía realmente esforzándose por hacer simplemente eso.

-me… duele- le dijo con voz apagada, y el corazón de Edward se encogió al verla tan vulnerable.

-lo sé- contestó en voz muy baja.

No estaba seguro si lo hacía por no alterarla a ella o para calmarse él mismo; pero sentía que si alzaba la voz todo el autocontrol que estaba teniendo se vendría abajo y la desesperación le ganaría la partida. Tenía que pensar en su esposa, en su hermana y en su madre. No podía ponerse débil.

-pero necesito que estés despierta.

Isabella soltó algo similar a un "ajá", pero fue todo lo que su cuerpo y energías le permitieron hacer. Se sentía excesivamente cansada y tenía unas ganas incontrolables de dormir; además de poder prácticamente sentir su pulso en la cabeza y ver todo borroso. Le dolía todo y respirar se estaba volviendo aún más doloroso.

Sintió el momento en que las manos de su marido palparon su costilla derecha y soltó un gemido de dolor.

-creo…- le escuchó decir –que te rompiste una costilla.

Edward levantó la mirada en cuanto vio a Jessica correr con dos hombres tras ella. Los paramédicos tomaron su lugar rápidamente y comenzaron a checar el estado de su esposa; pero por lo que alcanzó a entenderles, no había mucho que pudieran hacer en cuanto a las lesiones internas que parecía haberse hecho.

La llevaron en una camilla hasta la ambulancia y en cuanto pidieron que uno de sus parientes la acompañara, Edward se subió velozmente con ella.

Además de ser un momento angustioso, Alice y Esme tuvieron que tomar uno de los vehículos y evadir las muchas cámaras de video y fotográficas que se había aglomerado fuera de las rejas de la casa. Ninguna entendía exactamente cómo, pero los medios siempre parecían aparecer en los peores momentos.

Edward se mantuvo todo el tiempo junto a ella, con una de sus delicadas, frágiles y, en estos amoratada, mano entre las suyas.

-todo saldrá bien- le repetía como si fuese una canción de cuna; aunque lo menos que deseaba era que ella perdiera la consciencia – te pondrás bien.

Era extraño, él lo sabía, el preocuparse por una persona que apenas si conocía.

Pero había algo que le impulsaba a permanecer ahí. Algo que le decía que ese lugar era donde debía estar. Y fuese como fuese, eso era lo que haría. Pertenecería al lado de su mujer en todo momento.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el médico salió a recibirlos con prontitud. Le decía que todo estaría bien y que dejara todo en sus manos. O quizá dijo otra cosa, pero su cabeza no daba para traducir del italiano al inglés la mitad de lo que le decían.

La enfermera le impidió el camino, excusándose en políticas del hospital y se internó con su esposa, dejándolo solo y con el alma pendiendo de un delgado hilo.

¿Por qué lo atormentaba tanto la visión de su esposa en esa camilla?, ¿por qué después de varias horas, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, en ese estado?

Alice estaba sentada junto a él, estaban esperando la llegada de Carlisle y, aparentemente, también la de Charlie, que en cuanto se había enterado, había pedido al jett privado en el que viajaba que regresaran de inmediato.

Los médicos sólo salieron para informarle que por causa de una fractura en tres de sus costillas, tenía una contusión en el pulmón derecho; además, tenía un montón de golpes y había sufrido un esguince en la muñeca izquierda y en algunas de las cervicales del cuello. Pero le repetían que estaría bien, que pronto la subirían a un cuarto y que podría verla.

-tranquilo- le dijo a su hermano, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él había utilizado con su esposa.

Él afirmó, pero no podía creer las palabras. Sólo podría tranquilizarse hasta que pudiera ver a Isabella y estuviese fuera de peligro.

-ella es una mujer fuerte- le dijo su madre, después de un rato –estará perfectamente.

Y de nuevo se vio en la necesidad de afirmar sin estar convencido del todo.

Poco después una enfermera llegó preguntando por los familiares de Isabella Cullen y, cuando los tres se levantaron, la mujer indicó que solamente podría acceder una persona a su cuarto.

-ve, hijo- le pidió Esme –y dile que todos estamos esperando que se recupere.

Edward afirmó y siguió a la pequeña mujer entre los pasillos del hospital. Entre enfermos, heridos y mucha, mucha gente vestida de blanco y azul cielo–el color del uniforme del hospital-. Pasaron de largo el área de cuidado intensivos y él, casi le regresa el alma al cuerpo al percatarse de que quizá, Bella no estaba tan mal.

Subieron un ascensor hasta el piso tres, y de ahí sólo caminaron unos cuantos metros, para internarse en el área de las habitaciones.

La mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta de la última de un largo pasillo.

-le advierto que ahora está un tanto perdida, le hemos dado calmantes- luego checó en el historial que tenía apoyado en un brazo –el médico decidió hacerle unos análisis, los resultados estarán pronto, así que el doctor vendrá a darles los resultados. Por favor, no la agite mucho, ha tenido suerte.

-gracias.

La mujer le brindó una sonrisa calmada y dulce, de esas que se le dan a las personas cuando no quieres que sepan que todo está mal. O quizá, eran visiones suyas y la enfermera solamente trataba de hacer su trabajo, siendo amable.

Él abrió la puerta sólo hasta que la pequeña mujer se perdió en el pasillo.

Y lo que encontró dentro hizo que su corazón se estremeciera.

No era una habitación de cuidados intensivos, por lo que no encontró respiradores, ni miles de otros instrumentos para mantener a alguien con vida. Pero sin duda, era la visión más aterradora que había visto, y trabajando en un hospital, eso era algo bastante difícil.

Su esposa estaba tendida entre las mantas blancas, con un collarín rodeándole el cuello, varias vendas en su mano y brazo izquierdos, tenía véndatelas en la frente y su mejilla aún permanecía amoratada. Podía ver a través de la ligera manta, varias vendas más en su torso y en su tobillo derecho.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el hollter mostraba su pulso tranquilo.

Caminó hasta poder sentarse en la cama, procurando no lastimar su cuerpo en ningún lugar. Suspiró y le tembló la mano cuando, con mucho cuidado, le acarició la mejilla buena.

Se veía tan frágil y delicada. Casi rompible. Como si con cualquier toque pudiera desmoronarse entre sus dedos.

Esa visión hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

-¿Bella? – la llamó en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla -¿Bella?, ¿estás despierta?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, frunciendo el ceño, y alejando su rostro con cuidado de la luz blanca que bañaba sobre ella una lámpara en la cabecera de la camilla.

-hola, linda – Edward le sonrió, se sintió más que aliviado al verla despierta -¿cómo te sientes?

-uhm- Bella carraspeó y sintió la garganta reseca –creo… que bien. Adolorida- frunció el ceño de nuevo –me duele todo. Pero estoy… bien.

-eso es… muy bueno.

Isabella trató de sonreír, pero el lado derecho de su cara parecía decidido a no hacerle la cosa fácil. Sólo pudo esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa. Pero que esperaba fuese suficiente para quitarle esa expresión atormentada al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-¿tan mal me veo?- le preguntó intentando sonreír.

Edward medio sonrió, feliz porque se sintiera lo suficientemente bien, como para que comenzara a hacer bromas.

-no, te ves genial.

Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo, sólo que en esta ocasión alcanzó a remover las véndatelas en la frente. Siseó entre dientes.

-no te muevas- su esposo acarició su frente, con suavidad.

Isabella suspiró por el contacto, era raro que lograra tranquilizarla de ese modo. Cuando antes, estaba segura, ni siquiera sabía cuando ella lo necesitaba.

-¿qué me pasó?- le preguntó después de un corto silencio -¿qué dijeron los médicos?

-te rompiste varias costillas- le relató Edward, pasando sus dedos por el contorno de su cintura, justo donde estaban las vendas –y tienes un esguince en la muñeca y te lastimaste algunas vertebras del cuello, varios golpes, te abriste la frente y… parece que tienes un tobillo torcido.

Bella suspiró y sintió todo el dolor más real, era como si los calmantes que le habían dado no fuesen suficientes para cubrir el hecho, de que realmente estaba terriblemente malherida.

-te mandaron a hacer algunos estudios- le dijo Edward –traerán los resultados en un rato, supongo.

-¿qué clase de estudios?

-honestamente- le contestó con una sonrisa ladina –no presté mucha atención cuando me lo explicaron, quizá no me lo dijeron. Sólo sé que estuve muy aliviado cuando me informaron que ya estabas mejor y en condiciones de tener visitas. Esme y Alice estaban preocupadas y Charlie y tu hermano decidieron dar vuelta cuando se enteraron de todo. Incluso mi padre está en camino para verte.

Bella medio sonrió divertida.

-¿tanto escándalo por una simple caída?

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció ante el recuerdo del animal aplastándola contra la tierra, se estremeció cuando la recordó toda amoratada y débil en la ambulancia.

-no fue una simple caída.

-lo siento- ella fue capaz de ver que su broma no le resultó graciosa –pero, no me gusta que la gente se preocupe tanto por mí.

-bueno, eso no sería necesario si un caballo no te hubiese caído encima.

-¡oh!, ¿cómo está bólido?- preguntó Bella con verdadera preocupación -¿le pasó algo a él?

Edward soltó una risa baja, casi adolorida. Ni siquiera podía creer que Bella se estuviese preocupando de verdad por el animal que casi la mata. Y a pesar de que no la conocía, supo que eso era común en ella. Siempre pensar primero en los demás.

-no le pasó nada, Bella.

-¿Bella?- le preguntó entonces, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad, pues sólo su familia solía nombrarla así.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó con cuidado su brazo vendado, que terminaba con una férula en la mano. La levantó con delicadeza y observó los dedos amoratados y rojos.

-supongo que lo he escuchado en algún sitio- levantó el rostro para verla y sonreír –me parece que te sienta bien.

Ella se sonrojó por algún motivo que desconocía y evadió la mirada, aunque no podía mantener su vista lejos de él por mucho tiempo. Había algo, casi magnético, en todo eso, que la obligaba a querer grabar el momento en su memoria.

-así me llaman en mi familia- le dijo en voz baja, observando el modo en el que su marido movía su mano, entre sus dedos.

-entonces, no habrá problema con que lo haga yo, ¿no?- le sonrió de nuevo –eres mi familia.

La puerta abriéndose le permitió a Bella no tener que responder a eso. Le gustaba la idea de que su marido la considerara su familia. Era bueno saber, que tenían una esperanza, de ser todo aquello que ella creía no podrían. Al menos, como le había dicho Esme, serían amigos y no simples desconocidos.

Un hombre alto y de cabellos negros, que portaba una bata de médico, entró al cuarto con una sonrisa conciliadora. Caminó hasta colocarse a los pies de la cama y le dio un golpecito al pie bueno de Bella.

-bueno, parece que ya estamos mejor, ¿no?- sonrió y siguió hablándoles en un inglés casi perfecto –soy el doctor Snow, el encargado de tu caso.

Era un hombre de edad, lo que le permitió a Bella medio sonreír y sentirse más tranquila. Le daba la impresión de que llevaba varios años ejerciendo, lo que indicaba experiencia, y eso, la hacía sentir más segura.

-tuve que hacerte varios estudios de sangre- le informó a Bella –no queríamos correr riesgos con la contusión de tu pulmón, queríamos estar seguros de estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad y como no queríamos perder mucho tiempo pedí que sacaran tu tipo de sangre.

Ella afirmó, al comprender que todo mundo pensaba que podía haber sido algo mucho peor de lo que fue. Suspiró, aparentemente había sido muy afortunada.

-bueno, en el laboratorio hicieron todo el procedimiento rutinario- sonrió de nuevo, de forma más abierta –incluyendo varios análisis que piden las políticas del hospital.

De pronto, su rostro se puso serio.

-¿encontraron algo fuera de lo normal?- le preguntó Edward.

-depende de lo que usted considere normal, príncipe Edward.

Él se giró para ver a su esposa y ella sólo pudo verlo con expresión confundida.

-alteza- llamó la atención de Bella –tiene usted mucha suerte. Ese golpe pudo haber sido terrible para usted y…- sonrió de nuevo –por supuesto, también para el hijo que espera.

La mirada de Bella se quedó clavada en los ojos oscuros del doctor, buscando algún atisbo de que bromeaba. Pero no lo encontró.

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que las manos le sudaban incontrolablemente, a pesar de sentirse helada de pies a cabeza. Exhaló el aire que había contenido y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando Edward volvió a hablar.

-¿está seguro de esto?- su voz era tensa; quizá no era una noticia para él, pensó Bella.

-completamente, hemos realizado los estudios necesarios- le sonrió de nuevo a su paciente –aparentemente no tiene más de un par de meses, quizá no pasa de las seis semanas. Deberemos hacer más estudios para estar completamente seguros respecto a la edad del feto.

-bueno, supongo que será mejor que los deje solos- el médico se giró directo hacia la puerta y sólo volvió la cabeza para despedirse -felicitaciones, altezas.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos. Bella aún podía sentir la mano de Edward sobre la suya, pero se había quedado rígida, estática entre sus dedos. Ella no podía despegar la mirada de su vientre, ni siquiera se notaba alguna diferencia, era igual a como siempre lo había tenido: plano y pequeño, ¿realmente estaba un bebe creciendo ahí? En todo caso, sólo había estado una noche con su marido... ¿había sido tan acertado?

Suspiró y se llevó la mano buena a las mejillas, por algún motivo había empezado a llorar y las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas ahora?, ¿sería algo para bien o para mal? Como fuese, ella tendría que cambiar... y mucho.

Cuando creyó que ya nadie diría nada -no es que realmente alguno de los dos estuviese diciendo algo-, ella pasó sus dedos por su estomago, sintiéndolo como en cualquier otra ocasión. Y a pesar de que un hijo no estaba en sus planes, no podía culparlo de haberse adelantado en sus planes, era ahora un nuevo ser que crecía en sus entrañas. Su hijo.

Le sorprendió sobremanera el repentino movimiento de su marido. Edward se recostó sobre ella, colocando con cuidado la cabeza sobre su vientre, con su oído apretado sobre su ombligo, con la mano que tenía libre, acarició sutilmente aquella zona, como si fuese alguna pieza de delicada y frágil porcelana.

Edward murmuró algo, que ella no alcanzó a escuchar; pero sonó como "que sorpresa".

Bella sólo quería descifrar si era una buena o una mala sorpresa.

* * *

wenop, aqui toy de nuevo... agradezco de nuevo las alertas, ke me agregaran a sus favoritos *o*

y tmb a akellas ke se han tomado el tiempo de darme su opinion... son tan lindas ^^

espero el capi les haya gustado y esperen x mas :D

dejenme saber ke les ha parecido, vale??? el botoncito verde no muerde, de veras XD

Atte. clarisee


	4. 3 Corazones Pillados

_**Disclamer:**_ ninguno de los personajes es mío, obviamente.... sin embargo, la historia si XD

* * *

CAPITULO III

Corazones Pillados

Tenía mucha hambre, después de que la sacaran en la camilla para hacerle varios estudios sobre el bebe, la habían llevado de regreso al cuarto que ocupaba. Ahí se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Charlie.

-vaya, te ves terrible, pequeña.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-gracias por los ánimos papá.

Con ayuda del camillero la colocaron en su sitio, con la mayor delicadeza posible. Ya no sólo porque era una mujer gravemente herida, ni por ser parte fundamental de la realeza inglesa, sino también porque en su interior se gestaba una nueva vida.

-tengo que decirte, Bella- dijo su padre, sentándose con precariedad en la silla que tenía a un lado de la cama –que entre todos los accidentes que has tenido, este ha sido el peor.

Bella rió con ganas –aunque se calló al sentir el dolor en las costillas-, su padre tenía razón, tenía como una espacie de magnetismo maligno que la atraía al suelo con mayor regularidad que a cualquier otra persona. Otros dirían que era simple torpeza, ella pensaba que no era más que un maleficio malévolo en su contra. Nadie –y repito- nadie, podía tener tan mala suerte, como ella pensaba que tenía.

-bueno, he tenido suerte en todo caso- se excusó, intentando encogerse de hombros y fallando en el intento.

-sí, el médico ya habló con nosotros- los ojos de su padre se clavaron en ella –nos ha dicho también, que Edward y tú, tienen algo que decirnos.

Ella evadió la mirada de su padre, concentrándose en la vista que tenía la ventana. Había un lindo parque allá afuera, gente caminando por él. Aunque sólo alcanzaba a ver el extremo más alejado, pues su cama no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver más.

-entonces…- insistió Charlie -¿Qué cosa deben decirnos?

-no creo que sea algo que deba decirte yo sola- respondió en voz baja, todavía con la mirada en lo que había fuera.

Porque, en realidad, todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que todo aquello fuese real. Aunque el doctor le hubiese hecho esa resonancia –ultrasonografía- y hubiese visto esa pequeña cosilla débil y casi, casi inexistente. Era algo difícil de creer, que alguien realmente estuviese creciendo en su interior.

-¿y qué se supone que significa eso?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Charlie no era hombre que demostrara mucho los sentimientos, al menos casi nunca lo hacía. Pero hoy parecía tener poca paciencia.

-significa que no soy la única que debe decírtelo, papá- Bella suspiró y volvió la vista a su padre –en cuanto esté aquí Edward te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlie refunfuñó entre dientes.

-de acuerdo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ni siquiera pudo haberse contado como un silencio largo. A los pocos segundos, Edward entró a la habitación, con un sobre amarillo grande.

Él clavó los ojos en Charlie y sonrió al verlo ahí.

-vaya, no creí que llegara tan pronto, suegro- ensanchó su sonrisa –es bueno para Bella tenerlo aquí.

Charlie observó a su hija. ¿Realmente Edward acababa de llamarla "Bella"?, eso era lo que cuestionaba a su hija con la mirada; aunque no recibió respuesta, ella volvió a evadir sus ojos, fijándolos en el sobre que llevaba su yerno.

-¿qué traes ahí?- le preguntó ella.

Edward bajó la mirada al sobre y luego volvió a ver a su mujer.

-son las imágenes que tomó el médico de la ultrasonografía.

Ella abrió la boca a medias. Fue como si intentara sonreír, pero se hubiese frenado en el último momento. Dirigió una mirada curiosa a la expresión perpleja de Charlie, y sólo entonces sonrió de forma completa.

-¿qué quieren decir con "ultrasonografía"?- preguntó, bueno, casi gruñó, Charlie.

-papá, tenemos…- ¿qué debía decir ella ahora?, ¿"buenas noticias"?, ¿simplemente "noticias"?; después de todo, su marido aún no había dado indicios de lo que sentía respecto a todo aquello.

-excelentes noticias- finalizó Edward, pasándole el sobre –creo que debe conocer a su nieto.

Charlie tomó el sobre, pero sus ojos se clavaron en Edward, para luego viajar hasta Isabella y fijarse al final en el sobre amarillo. Lo abrió y observó en la lámina negra con imágenes en blanco, una pequeña mancha, casi del tamaño de una nuez, estaba ubicada en la parte central.

Era obvio que era muy pequeño, más de lo que Charlie imaginó cuando entendió lo que le decían. Pero tampoco podía esperar que fuese más grande con sólo dos meses de matrimonio entre los chicos. Observó la imagen, era extraño.

-¿cuántos…?- quiso preguntar, pero se le apagó la voz.

-sólo unas semanas, seis para ser exactos- contestó Edward, luego se giró para ver a su esposa –parece que el doctor Snow tuvo razón en eso. O, al menos, es el cálculo más aproximado.

Charlie sonrió con torpeza. Hacía sólo unas cuantas horas la incertidumbre lo habían invadido por completo –le preocupaba su hija-; ahora, otro sentimiento, por completo diferente, lo ahogaba. Y aunque fuese una sensación –casi de vértigo- fue lo más agradable que sintió en mucho tiempo.

Su pequeña, su hija menor, el fruto de su amor con Renee… ella tendría un hijo.

Que desconocida y placentera sensación: sentirse satisfecho por la existencia de ese pequeño embrión en el vientre de su hija.

Le daba la esperanza de que, quizá, no se había equivocado cuando hizo todo lo que hizo. Todo parecía bien y, sorpresivamente, en su lugar.

Se acercó hasta ella y, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso, le besó la frente. Evocando las noches en que, aún siendo una niña, la llevaba a la cama y le explicaba que no había por qué temer a la noche: que él estaría ahí para protegerla.

-felicidades, nena.

Ella simplemente afirmó, sintiendo lo que se supone debía haber sentido desde que le dieron la noticia: felicidad.

Estaba feliz porque su padre parecía realmente contento con la noticia y eso le parecía grandioso. Además, su esposo había dicho que era una noticia "excelente", eso debía valer algo.

-bien- Charlie observó su reloj –he perdido un montón de horas de viaje. No me malentiendas, necesitaba estar seguro de que estabas bien y sé que tu tío estará feliz de saber que lo estás, él entiende. Pero ahora, necesito irme si quiero llegar temprano a Mónaco. Le diré todo a tu madre.

-que te vaya bien, papá.

-cuídate, Bella- luego la observó mejor –y también a mi nieto.

Ella sonrió y afirmó.

-bueno- se giró para ver a Edward– mantenme al tanto de todo y llámame en cuanto pase algo. Felicidades a ti también, Edward– le tendió una mano, que su yerno estrechó sin dudarlo.

-estaremos en contacto, Charlie.

-así lo espero.

Y salió de la habitación.

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos, en los que Edward se sentó en la cama y observó las imágenes que Charlie había dejado ahí.

Su hijo era… tan pequeño.

Y Bella observó a su esposo mirando el eco del bebe. Podía ver el modo en que sus ojos verdes veían toda la imagen, como buscando algo en ella, y luego miraba su vientre. También vio el modo en que una sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios, y parecía tarea difícil borrársela.

Minutos después, Esme y Carlisle habían llegado a la habitación. Donde ambos les dieron la buena noticia.

Esme sonrió de forma chispeante y abrazó a su hijo y a su nuera, Carlisle le dio un abrazo también a Edward y le pasó una mano por uno de los brazos a Bella, no quería incomodarla demasiado.

-quisiera que, por el momento se mantuviera la información los más hermética posible- les pidió Edward, cuando ellos dijeron que debían marcharse, en el pasillo –tiene muy poco tiempo y aún es precipitado anunciar algo como esto.

Esme afirmó.

-concuerdo con eso- respondió Carlisle –es mejor para la ella que no la atosiguen con preguntas sobre el infante que espera. Además, no quiero verla teniendo que huir de la prensa en sus condiciones.

-hablaré con los encargados del hospital, les pediré mucha más discreción- apoyó Esme –creo, que es lo mejor, tanto para el bebe como para Isabella.

Edward suspiró aliviado. Por lo que sabía, las primeras semanas de gestación eran críticas, y si había tenido la fortuna de que sobreviviera a la terrible caía de su madre, no se permitiría ponerlo en riesgo de nuevo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para ver a Alice entrando casi corriendo al cuarto.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro, chilló feliz y se tiró en brazos de su hermano, que estaba sentado en la blanca silla a un lado de la cama.

-no puedo creer las buenas noticias- chilló de nuevo y dando unas palmaditas.

-yo tampoco- concordó Edward.

-¿cuándo los darán de alta?- preguntó ella, pasando un brazo cuidadosamente por los hombros de Bella.

A Bella le gustó el "los" que había utilizado, era como si fuese un hecho que el bebe estuviera ya en la familia. Porque, bueno, ya lo estaba. Pero le resultó lindo que le confirmaran el hecho que parecía más sueño que realidad –aunque aún no podía decir si era un feo o un bonito sueño-.

-esperarán por lo menos hasta mañana, para ver estar completamente seguros de que el embrión y Bella se encuentran bien.

Alice afirmó y le sonrió a su cuñada.

-tendremos que comprar muchas cosas- sonrió de nuevo y Bella creyó que tenía mucho por delante –ropa para la bebé, una cuna, una silla para el auto, biberones…

-¿la bebé?- la interrumpió Edward, sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

-bueno, es que estoy segura de que será niña- ella se encogió de hombros y se giró para ver a Bella -¿o tú que preferirías que fuera?

Isabella se sobresaltó por la pregunta. ¿Qué quería que fuera? Sonrió y pasó una mano por su vientre plano.

-no importa- la voz le salió demasiado dulce, sin siquiera proponérselo –seré feliz con lo que sea.

Alice gruñó por lo bajo.

-ya sé lo que quiere papá- afirmó Alice –quiere un varón, un heredero. Bah. Yo digo que debe ser una linda nena, para hacer chispear el palacio en Londres y enloquecer a Sue, ¿no te parece?

Edward rió disimuladamente y afirmó.

-sería lindo ver a Harry corriendo tras una niña. Imagino también a Jane- se giró para ver a Bella –de seguro tu hermana se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea que su pequeña Emily tendrá compañía. ¿Qué dirá tu madre?

-probablemente brinque de contenta en cuanto Charlie se lo diga- contestó Isabella, imaginando a su efusiva madre.

-bueno- me tengo que ir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y… -Alice observó a su cuñada y frunció el ceño- le diré a una enfermera que te traiga algo de comer. Te ves hambrienta. Te veré después Isabella.

Hasta ese momento ella no había recordado que tenía hambre. El ir y venir de la gente la habían tenido mareada y había olvidado todo el asunto de la comida. Se llevó una mano al estomago y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar alimento.

-adiós, Edward- se despidió Alice con un beso en la mejilla –llámanos sí ocurre algo.

-lo prometo.

Después de unos minutos, la enfermera que había dirigido a Edward entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. Colocó en posición la cama y la barra que utilizaban de mesa –una alta y con ruedas, para no incomodar al enfermo, que le permitía comer recostado-.

-bien, altezas, si necesitan algo más, llámenme apretando ese botón- les indicó un botocillo que tenía un control atado a la cama –con permiso.

Le llevaron pechuga de pollo y verduras, además de un poco de gelatina. No sabía tan mal; pero seguía siendo comida de hospital, nunca sería igual a la que cocinaban para ella en los palacios y mucho menos a la que –escasas veces- le preparó su madre, o se hizo ella misma. Se puso el tenedor contra los labios y se preguntó por qué no le había cocinado aún nada a Edward, quizá le gustaría probar lo que ella le preparara.

-¿en qué piensas?- le preguntó su marido, acercándose a la cama.

-en comida- ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Edward evaluó la comida que le habían dejado a Bella y observó que no tenía tan mal aspecto. Quiso saber que veía de malo en ella, o en todo caso, a que se refería exactamente.

-¿no te gusta lo que te trajeron? Podemos pedirles otra cosa.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-no me refería a eso- luego se quedó viendo el plato con el pollo a medio comer –además, no creo que esto sea un restaurante, Edward.

-bien- concedió Edward sonriendo del mismo modo que su esposa –entonces, ¿a qué te referías?

Ella levantó la vista del plato y se vio atrapada en la maravilla de ojos que tenía su marido. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para contestar.

-a que, cuando esté bien, quiero cocinarte algo.

La sonrisa de Edward se volvió más grande, reluciente. Era la primera vez en esos casi dos meses de matrimonio que su esposa le hablaba sobre cosas que hacer juntos –sin contar las cosas que hacían para los demás-, sólo ellos y sin intenciones de llamar la atención a su "perfecto matrimonio" o algo similar. Era un cambio. Era un buen cambio.

Tomó la mano buena de ella entre una de las suyas y la acarició con el pulgar.

-y dime, ¿qué se supone que me cocinarás?

-¿qué te gusta?- preguntó ella, después de pensarlo un rato. En realidad no sabía casi nada sobre los gustos de su esposo.

-cualquier cosa que desees hacerme me parecerá perfecta.

Bella arrugó la frente, tenía que pensar en un modo de conocer mejor a su marido. Como le había dicho Esme, era mejor vivir con un amigo a con un total desconocido y ella, había decidido que por su bien y por el de su hijo, era mejor intentarlo.

-bien- ella suspiró y terminó de comer.

En el hospital duró hospitalizada una semana completa, mientras los médicos estaban seguros tanto de su salud, como la del bebe.

Para Bella no fue tan terrible como creyó que sería –ella odiaba los hospitales-, pues siempre estaba rodeada de gente.

Un día Esme se había quedado casi toda la tarde con ella, le había llevado una madeja de estambre y se pasó las horas intentando enseñarle a tejer algo para el hijo que venía en camino. Otro, Alice llegó con montón de revistas de moda y bebes -sí moda de bebés y maternidad-, además de varias revistas en las que hablaban sobre lo que le esperaba durante el embarazo. Incluso su prima Ángela había llegado a verla, se pasó la mañana hablándole de cómo Renée y Jane casi habían roto los cristales de la mansión cuando se enteraron de las noticias.

Pero su compañía constante era Edward, que sólo desaparecía para ir a cambiarse, bañarse, comer y regresaba. Era él quien le acomodaba las almohadas cuando estaba incomoda, era él el que le sonreía cada mañana y también era él el que le daba las buenas noches. Y a pesar de cómo había iniciado su matrimonio, sólo hasta entonces le había parecido más real de lo que era en verdad.

-bueno, princesa Isabella- le sonrió la enfermera, cuyo nombre era Ana, mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse –tendrá que tener cuidado con los vendajes de las costillas cuando se cambie, pida ayuda. El doctor le explicará cuánto tiempo durará así, pero estoy segura de que no será mucho.

Bella afirmó y sonrió, metiendo los brazos por la blusa sin mangas que Alice le había llevado.

Ana le colocó con cuidado el saco que también le habían llevado. Todo atuendo de la ilustre princesa debía ser cuidado al detalle, no podían permitirse romper con los protocolos. Así que traía puesta una falda larga y ligera –la fortuna había sido que sus piernas sólo habían tenido unos pocos moretes y el tobillo ya estaba bastante bien, sólo fue una leve torcedura-, una blusa de seda sin mangas y sobre ello un saco de tela fresca, todo en colores azules bastante claros.

-gracias, Ana- le dijo cuando ya la había puesto sobre la silla de ruedas.

-un placer, alteza.

Ella sonrió, pero también tuvo ganas de vomitar, odiaba que la llamaran alteza, era como si fuese más grande que la gente común y ella no se creía mejor que ellos, sólo… diferente.

Cuando salieron al pasillo Edward corrió para colocarse a su lado y le avisó que tendría que sonreír a unos cuantos reporteros y paparazzis que se encontraban postrados fuera del hospital. La pobre de Esme se había quedado hablando con un diario italiano, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien.

Así que cuando salieron, ella tuvo que sortear a unas cuantas cámaras y micrófonos, en su intento de llegar al auto. Sam ya la esperaba ahí y la ayudó a entrar rápidamente, mientras su pobre marido les explicaba que lo que necesitaba era mucho reposo y tranquilidad, o mejor traducido: que la dejaran en paz.

Cuando llegaron a la casa solariega Bella no pude evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro, por fin tendría tranquilidad y aunque no estuviera en casa, era lo más parecido que tendría en un tiempo.

-¿puedes caminar?- le preguntó Edward.

-el tobillo ya está bastante bien, puedo probar.

-¿estás segura?

Ella afirmó. Así que cuando Sam la ayudó a bajar, Edward ya estaba listo para pasarle un brazo por la cintura y colocar el suyo sobre sus hombros, de modo que la mayor parte de su peso la cargaba él.

-con cuidado- le murmuró cuando llegaron a las escaleras –tómalo con calma.

-deberías dejar que Sam me llevara- soltó sin pensarlo.

-cuando sea la esposa de Sam la que necesite ayuda, con mucho gusto le dejaré el lugar.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, en ocasiones le parecía que Edward hacía comentarios que lo único que provocaban era que se confundiera.

Pasó así otra semana en cama, pues la incomodidad de las costillas a veces la obligaba a permanecer quieta; pero era lindo ver que Alice seguía dispuesta a seguirla consintiendo y también Ángela que se quedaría por un tiempo. Puesto que su linda suegra tuvo que regresar al lado de Carlisle y seguir con sus obligaciones en Inglaterra.

Alice le contaba sobre lo ocurrido con Emmett, mientras Bella trataban de tejer una cobija con estambre verde y su cuñada intentaba hacer una botita amarilla.

-… así que la niña es encantadora como dijo mamá- luego frunció el ceño y levantó la cosa que hacía, porque eso no podía llamarse botita. Hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros, quizá le serviría de otra cosa –. Pero Emmett es un cabeza dura, no tiene intenciones de pasarse un poco de tiempo con ella en la clínica.

-¿lo han obligado a hacerlo?

-no, claro que no- Alice parecía desconcertada con eso –con él pasa lo contrario que con una persona normal, cuando se le dice que debe hacer algo no lo hace. Así que mi madre se lo pidió como un pequeño favor, argumentando el estado de la pequeña y… bueno, el idiota de mi primo no tiene mucha paciencia para las buenas acciones.

-vaya…- Bella suspiró y se preguntó si ella sería lo suficientemente buena madre como para inculcarle a su hijo o hija las cosas buenas, o si él sería de tan mal carácter que eso no importaría –creo que Elizabeth debe estar desesperada.

-más que eso…- Alice negó y dejó por la paz el asunto del estambre –de verdad está tratando de encontrar el modo de regresar "al buen camino" a mi primo, pero con el carácter de Emmett es muy difícil.

Bella pensó que si ella estuviera en Londres, quizá podría hablar con él y encontrar el modo.

-y si… le apuestan algo- sugirió, buscando la mejor forma de poder enredar en el asunto a un chico que lo único que deseaba era pasárselo bien –bueno, ya sabes, le gusta todo el asunto de ganar dinero con el azar. Quizá pedírselo no sea la alternativa, no si él no ve que gane algo a cambio.

Alice alzó las cejas sorprendida y afirmó.

-ya lo creo que aceptaría- luego su puso un dedo en la barbilla –me pregunto qué deberíamos apostar… ya se me ocurrirá algo. Me quedaré todavía unos días más aquí.

-¿cuándo te irás?

-creo que en una semana más- Alice se encogió de hombros –haré una pequeña parada en Paris, debo… ver a alguien.

Isabella abrió los ojos y, tragándose el nombre de la persona que estaba segura vería ahí, afirmó.

-ya veo.

Así, una semana después, Alice se despedía, diciéndole que volvería lo más rápidamente posible para seguirla ayudando a diseñar el cuarto del bebé y le traería un montón de cosas para ella y para el futuro hijo, o hija –porque ella insistía en que sería una nena-.

-te prometo que te llamaré todos los días- aseguró antes de meterse en el auto –no dejaré que te aburras, haré que el idiota de mi hermano se dé más tiempo para cuidarte.

-Alice- la reprendió en voz baja –te juro que eso no es necesario.

-Isabella- Alice le palmeó la mano –he visto el montón de horas que desperdicia al teléfono y atendiendo "asuntos" en el estudio. Eso lo puede hacer cuando tú estés perfectamente y el bebe igual. O quizá… debería aprender a equilibrar las cosas, no siempre estarás ahí para esperarlo.

Bella frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo la mitad de lo que su cuñada le decía.

-pero estoy bien- levantó con cuidado su mano, medio aprisionada en un cabestrillo -¿ves? Nada que no pueda manejar sola.

-el punto es: que no deberías tener que hacerlo sola.

-tu hermano no está aquí para ayudarme, Alice- Isabella medio sonrió –es el futuro rey del Reino Unido. No puede tener todo el tiempo para cuidar a su malaventurada esposa.

Alice bufó y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-¡no estás hablando en serio!- casi gritó -¡dime que no estás hablándome en serio!

Isabella enrojeció por el espectáculo que la pequeña Alice estaba dando; pero no contestó nada.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- soltó Alice, casi jadeó –de verás que tengo que hablar con él.

-Alice, por Dios, súbete de una vez al auto y deja de gritar tonterías- Bella intentó sonreír –todo estará perfectamente.

-pero mi hermano y tú… él debería…

No la dejó terminar, la hizo subir al auto y cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Suspiró agradecida cuando Sam hizo avanzar el automóvil y lo perdió después de que saliera por el portón de la casa.

Entró a la casa, seguida por Jessica –Ángela seguía dormida, puesto que aún era temprano- y cruzaron los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina donde Emily preparaba el almuerzo, logrando que el lugar se inundara de aroma a comida, a fusiones y especias.

Se sentó en el banquillo del desayunador y observó como trabajaba la joven.

-alteza- le dijo ella, mientras sacaba un cartón de leche del refrigerador -¿desea comer algo en lo que espera?

-nop- negó y luego sintió ese pequeño huequito; pero amplificado, quizá si tenía hambre y no lo había advertido. Se encogió de hombros y estiró una mano para tomar una manzana de la cesta de fruta.

El jugo de manzana le recorrió la boca y su gusto se le clavo en cada papila gustativa. Por un momento pensó que eso era lo más delicioso que había comido en mucho tiempo y luego… y luego tuvo que salir corriendo al baño del primer piso, porque unas arcadas irrefrenables la hicieron prácticamente vomitar la manzana y todo lo que alguna vez había tocado su estomago.

Sintió unas manos suaves quitarle el estorboso cabello y alejarlo de su cara. Lejos de sentirse mejor, pensó que era el peor momento para verla –con la cara verde y todo el poco almuerzo en el retrete-.

-tranquila- le dijo su marido, con voz dulce y acariciando su espalda –pasará pronto.

Ella trató de afirmar, pero una nueva arcada le obligó a volver lo poco que le había quedado en el estomago.

-¿estás bien?- cuestionó Edward, al verla intentar levantarse.

La ayudó cuando ella afirmó, se veía algo pálida; pero no estaba del todo preocupado, sabía que estas serían las semanas más difíciles para ella, los mareos y el cansancio se volverían la constante en sus días. Sólo esperaba que no afectaran su recuperación.

-me siento terrible- dijo después de lavarse los dientes, tres veces –el estomago parece querer salírseme por la garganta y la cabeza no para de darme vueltas.

Edward sonrió, la había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo por la cintura. Le parecía que en cualquier momento podría desplomarse y eso, en definitiva, no sería bueno.

-se te pasará, siempre son así.

-¿qué sabes tú de esto?- dijo Bella, cerrando los ojos y tratando que el feo mareo se desapareciera –aunque lo hayas visto en la clínica no sabes lo horrible que se siente.

-tienes razón. Pero ahora, debemos que ir a comer algo.

-ugh- Bella gimió y frunció el ceño –no quiero comer nada.

Edward la tomó en brazos sin previo aviso y negó varias veces.

-no te pregunté si querías comer, te dije que debes comer.

-bájame, Edward- chilló, medio riendo, medio gritando por el camino a la cocina –de verdad no quiero comer.

Trató de removerse y casi pudo escuchar a Emily riéndose de la escena, junto con Jessica, en el umbral de la cocina.

Edward la sentó con cuidado en el sitio en el que antes estaba y se acomodó a su lado.

-dale algo rico, Emily- pidió Edward con voz de súplica burlona.

-por supuesto, alteza.

Le puso frente a ella un par de panecillos y algo de miel, un vaso de zumo de naranja y una taza de humeante café.

Bella frunció la nariz y recorrió con la mirada todo lo que le habían dado.

-no puedo comerme esto- concluyó, rehuyendo del café y la miel.

-¿por qué no?- preguntó Emily angustiada. Si había algo que podía hacer enojar a Emily, era que no apreciaran su comida, del mismo modo que sólo eso podía ponerla de los nervios a causa de que le saliera algo mal.

-porque me huelen mal- se enfurruñó y giró el rostro –creo que deben tener algo mal, simplemente… no me gusta.

Emily se puso a olfatear el café y la miel y enarcó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros cuando comprobó que no tenían nada fuera de lo común. Edward también examinó las cosas, pero tampoco fue capaz de encontrarles algo mal.

-parece que los malestares del embarazo apenas empiezan- le dijo Edward, mirando el modo en que su esposa hizo un mohín cuando le pasó la taza con café.

-estoy comenzando a odiar esto- Bella frunció el ceño.

Parecía que hoy sería el día en que todo iniciaba y no era nada lindo.

***

En Londres, Esme disfrutaba de su té vespertino, mientras observaba por la ventana el modo en que los hijos de algunos de los criados jugaban en los jardines. Le gustaba mucho poder ver la vitalidad en ellos y pensar que pronto tendría al primero de sus nietos corriendo también por ellos.

Eleazar, una de las personas a quien más confianza le tenía, entró a la estancia y se colocó a su lado, esperando que ella decidiera hablar.

-¿no son hermosos, Eleazar?- le preguntó minutos después –los niños y su energía y alegría perpetua.

-mucho, alteza.

-¿qué noticia me tienes?- preguntó entonces, dejando la taza en la mesita y girándose para verlo.

-ya sé con quién se encontrará la princesa Mary Alice en su viaje a París- inició y luego dudó en si debía contarlo o no.

-¿y?… te envié para que me dieras resultados, no para que tuvieras remordimientos de conciencia- le crítico mientras lo veía dudar.

-se está viendo con un hombre.

Esme bufó, eso ya lo sabía y no era necesario que él se lo dijera, ella quería nombres.

-es el conde Jasper de Hale, alteza.

A Esme se le atragantó la saliva en la garganta. No podía creer lo que su hija estaba haciendo, encontrándose con ese hombre que podría traerles mala fortuna a la familia con todo el caos que le rodeaba.

¿En qué pensaba?, se preguntaba, horas después de haber hecho las llamadas pertinentes, ¿en qué pensaba su hija al hacerles eso?

* * *

bn, bn... gracias a todas x las alertas, lo agregados a favoritos y los reviws... eso me hace muuuuuuuuuuy feliz ^^

una chik pidió un capi en el ke hablara sobre la noche de bodas... lo toy pensando :D

en fin, de vdd espero ke este cap tmb les guste y me dejen su sincera opinion en un lindo rr...

el botoncito verde no muerde... de verás XD

atte. clarisee


	5. 4 Corazones Doloridos

_**Disclamer**_: ninguno de los personajes es mío, obviamente... son la de grandiosa S. Meyer... sólo historia me pertenece :D

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**Corazones Doloridos**

Llevaba días vomitando, comiendo y volviendo a vomitar.

Su piel se estaba volviendo ceniza y tenía dos enormes manchas violáceas bajo sus ojos. Cerró los ojos al ver su reflejo y se preguntó de dónde demonios habían sacado eso de que todas las embarazadas lucían hermosas, o quizá era que ella era una excepción a tan arraigada regla. No sería la primera vez que desafiara a lo que se decía _debía_ ser.

Sintió las –ya conocidas- manos de su esposo en su frente, cálidas en comparación a su temperatura corporal. Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-estás fría.

-acabo de volver el estomago- frunció el ceño y dejó el cepillo de dientes que tenía aprisionado en una de sus manos sobre el lavamanos –es injusto que no pueda comer casi nada sin tener que verlo luego en la taza del baño.

Edward sonrió al ver el inocente puchero que su mujer hacía con sus labios. Se veía linda –se dijo al contemplarla-, a pesar del cabestrillo, la piel pálida y las ojeras. Tenía un brillo diferente en la mirada, uno que decía que en su seno crecía algo maravilloso, algo que advertía del secreto que guardaba su cuerpo.

-ven aquí- y sin pensarlo, o razonarlo siquiera, la enrolló en sus brazos, dándole el más cálido abrazo que jamás hubiera podido dar a alguien más y dejando que su cabeza reposara contra su pecho.

Hundió su rostro en sus cabellos e inhaló su aroma, re memorizándolo –porque ya tenía su fragancia grabada desde antes- y sintiendo su textura contra la piel de su rostro, recordando. Sonrió contra su cabeza y suspiró.

Había pasado tan poco tiempo desde la primera vez que la tuvo así de cerca, aunque en aquella ocasión el vino abundaba y la ropa y la vergüenza habían escaseado bastante. En aquella ocasión…

_La sonrisa de tonto nunca se le quitaría de la cara. Al menos no en mucho tiempo, o eso creía mientras escuchaba la risa musical de su… nueva y ebria esposa, que no paraba de soltar pequeñas risitas, mientras la llevaba cargada hasta la cama que compartirían aquella noche._

_Quizá lo hacía porque estaba nerviosa, o porque él no paraba de tambalearse de un lado a otro por el pasillo que daba a la habitación. El punto era, que ninguno podría decir quién de los dos estaba en peores condiciones, ambos estaban –para cualquiera que los pudiese ver- en un estado deplorable, aunque ellos se sentían… revitalizados._

_¡Vamos!, se habían visto sólo un par de veces antes de ese día y ahora, parecían… bastante cercanos. _

_Sentían como si… tuviesen que tirar todo lo que sabían sobre el otro por la venta –y estaban en el piso 17, sería una larga caída- y dejarlo ir. Ambos pensaban que esa noche era simplemente de ellos, ni de la madre que se metió en sus vidas, ni del padre con los grandes negocios o los medios de comunicación que los seguían a todos lados y pensaban que la suya era una historia de amor de cuentos. Serían sólo ellos: Bella y Edward, sin títulos ni otras boberías de por medio._

_La puerta del dormitorio se abrió después de que él lo intentara por tercera vez y sólo hasta ese momento admitió que, cuando le ofreció a Isabella una copa del bar que contenía la suite en la que se hospedarían esa noche, jamás pensó que bebería tanto. Es más, ni siquiera podía creer que el cuerpo de una persona fuese capaz de albergar tanta cantidad de licor._

_Ninguno se percató de que los empleados del hotel se habían esmerado mucho en preparar justo esa habitación para los celebres invitados, ni siquiera miraron los bonitos racimos de rosas rojas que decoraban los muebles, ni los pétalos que estaban esparcidos alrededor de la cama, o las velas que iluminaban todo de manera sublime desde el tocador frente al lecho. Todo lo que vieron ambos, fueron los ojos del otro, nada más._

_Las risitas de ella desistieron y se quedo callada cuando él la depositó en la cama. Sintió el cuerpo temblándole irrefrenablemente y un extraño golpe de pudor la obligó a ruborizarse sin remedio. _

_Edward quiso besarla con delicadeza, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y sentándose a su lado saboreó los labios de su ahora esposa. Sabían a whisky, menta y fresas –quizá un poco de chocolate- y tenían un tacto tan suave que le parecieron un manjar digno, no de un príncipe como él, sino del más grande rey o emperador, de un dios._

_Quiso palpar su piel con cuidado, conociendo cada curva, cada textura que pudiera brindarle su piel. Descubrió la curva de su cuello, con tacto a pétalos de rosa y fragancia de fresias, la trama de los cabellos que le cayeron por su suave espalda al quitarle los broches, la extensión de sus brazos y los planos de su vientre cuando se atrevió a desanudar los listones del vestido. Incluso encontró la cicatriz de cuando le extirparon el apéndice._

-¡majestad!- escuchó la voz de una de las mucamas desde la habitación, volviéndolo a la realidad – ¡princesa Isabella!, ¡princesa Isabella!

… En aquella ocasión se había olvidado de que la había conocido cuando prácticamente era una niña y de que su matrimonio era un acuerdo entre dos poderosas familias. Fue la primera vez en que vio a Bella como una mujer.

Suspiró de nuevo contra el cabello de Bella y la dejó ir. Se asomó por la puerta del baño, observando a Jessica parada en el umbral del dormitorio.

-¿qué ocurre, Jessica?, ¿por qué el escándalo?

La rubia hizo una reverencia y sonrió un poco, parecía que llevaba buenas noticias.

Bella asomó la cabeza, tras el cuerpo de Edward, viendo también el modo en que la mujer parecía tener, o un muy buen chisme, o una noticia excelente.

-sí, Jessica, ¿qué ocurre?- la instó Bella, viendo que no decía nada.

-la buscan allá abajo- contestó ella y con una inclinación se esfumó por el pasillo.

-¿por qué no ha anunciado quién es?- cuestionó ella, saliendo del baño y colocándose con cuidado, un suéter ligero que había dejado sobre la cama; tarea que tuvo que dejar terminar a su esposo.

-supongo que han querido darte una sorpresa- trató de adivinar Edward –o quizá están conspirando en tú contra y hay un asesino a sueldo allá abajo, esperándote- sonriendo por su broma.

Ella la vio con mala cara, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando una risa sarcástica.

-eres _tan_ lindo, de verás- soltó ella, caminando ya por el pasillo –se nota cuanto me quieres.

-aunque lo dudes- le respondió él, alcanzándola antes de la escalinata.

-normalmente las muestras de cariño se limitan a palabras dulces, pequeños regalos, lindos momentos- Bella se detuvo a mitad de escalera y lo miro desafiante por un segundo –no a amenazas de muerte.

Él se echó a reír y Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros y, rodando los ojos, siguió el camino a la estancia, donde creía que estaría quien fuese que la estaba esperando.

Entró en la luminosa habitación, donde una figura alta y desgarbada lucía imponente entre todo lo demás, con su piel tostada y el cabello negro contrastando con su inmaculada dentadura. El hombre se giró para ver a quienes entraban y sonrió abiertamente al ver a la mujer que se quedó como paralizada al reconocerlo.

-hola, Bells- le saludó en tono amable.

-que… sorpresa- murmuró Bella en respuesta.

Él caminó hasta ella y extendió los brazos, pidiendo un abrazo. Bella simplemente sonrió y lo abrazó como innumerables veces lo había hecho antes, sonriendo y dejando la perplejidad de su aparición –respirando su efluvio a agua salada y madera-.

-hey, ¿cómo estás?- le dijo sonriendo y alejando su cuerpo para poder verla bien –me dijeron que la caída no fue tan mala.

Ella suspiró y medio sonrió, recordando las muchas veces que él había sido testigo de sus torpezas.

-no, no tan terrible, unas cuantas costillas rotas, un esguince- se encogió de hombros –lo usual.

-tienes una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, ¿te pusieron puntos?

Ella negó y recorrió la fina línea rosada con la mano buena.

-véndatelas- explicó.

-¿cuántas?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre que Edward recordaba haber visto alguna vez, pero que no lograba decidir exactamente donde –la vez del brazo fueron tres, ¿no?

-sí, tres- Bella frunció el ceño recordando el día en que se había tropezado y su brazo sufrió las feas consecuencias.

-ehm, ¿Bella?- Edward tuvo que aclararse la garganta para atraer la atención de las dos personas que tenía enfrente. De pronto le pareció que se habían olvidado de que él estaba ahí -¿me presentaras a tu amigo?

-oh, sí… claro- ella enrojeció al darse cuenta de su error, tuvo que haber presentado a Jacob y no lo hizo –él es Jacob Black, vizconde, ehm… su familia es amiga de mi familia desde siempre. Jacob, él mi esposo… Edward- no le pareció necesario decirle cual era el titulo que portaba su marido, ese era un dato que Jacob conocía a la perfección.

-un placer, alteza- le tendió la mano y él simplemente secundó el gesto.

-mucho gusto- a pesar de que su tono parecía normal, Edward estaba rememorando todas las cosas que su madre había alcanzado a investigar de su esposa, entre todos los detalles, recordó que aparecía ese hombre y no le agradaba como.

El lugar se ahogó en un silencio un tanto incómodo, ninguno parecía saber el modo de seguir con todo aquello. Bella tenía conciencia de que quizá Edward –al igual que Alice, también sabía sobre su antigua relación con Jacob… y no se equivocaba. Él tenía la certeza de que no podría haber persona menos grata en esos momentos que Jacob Black. Y Jacob, simplemente sentía la tensión del momento cernirse sobre él.

-uhm… íbamos a desayunar- soltó Bella, intentando remediar la situación -¿quieres acompañarnos?

-ya comí, gracias- contestó Jacob medio sonriendo, consciente de que Edward tenía sus clavados en él –sólo estoy aquí de paso, tengo asuntos que arreglar en Florencia con unos inversionistas; pero Alec me contó lo que ocurrió con el caballo y… además, necesitaba felicitarte en persona, por lo del bebé.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia su vientre. Si bien seguía sin dar demasiada muestra de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, era una parte de ella con la que se estaba encariñando –bueno, más específicamente con lo que se encontraba bajo la piel de su vientre-.

-gracias, Jake- levantó la vista y observó un sentimiento nuevo en los ojos de su… ¿amigo? –pero, por favor, por lo menos acompáñanos con una taza de café.

-está bien- Jacob trató de sonreír de nuevo y siguió a la pareja hacía el desayunador, observando el modo en que Edward tomaba la mano de Bella y parecía perder su mirada en ella.

Le dolió. No había mentido cuando dijo que había ido a ver como estaba ella y ver cómo era que se veía ahora, con aquella sortija de oro y piedrecillas preciosas decorando su dedo y acompañando a la intrincada argolla de compromiso, más aún con el aura nueva que estaba seguro que portaría. Porque tenía que estar seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

Los tres se sentaron y al poco rato Jessica estaba sirviéndoles algo de fruta picada y yogurt, zumo de frutas y café caliente. Aunque Edward mantuvo su taza lo más alejada posible de Bella, para que el aroma no le provocara nauseas como lo había hecho uno de los jabones del baño más temprano.

-y entonces…- comenzó Bella, antes de que el silencio volviera a instaurarse entre ellos -¿has visto a Alec?

-sí, estuvo en Madrid hace poco días- se encogió de hombros –dijo que estaba buscando a alguien y pasó a saludar, aprovechando su estadía me pasé varios días de fiesta… ya sabes cómo es tu hermano.

Bella suspiró y afirmó. Ella reconocía que su hermano, a pesar de tener la edad de Jane, era mucho menos maduro que ella, o quizá sólo eran celos porque él había tenido el valor de hacer lo que quisiera, antes de sucumbir ante los deseos de la familia.

-y está bien, ¿no?- la voz de Isabella salió más preocupada de lo que realmente se encontraba –no está haciendo tonterías, por ahí, ¿verdad?

-no, en realidad creo que estaba allá siguiendo a una chica- Jacob sonrió de forma socarrona al ver como la morena ponía los ojos como platos –aunque no lo creas, creo que… la conoció en El Cairo y… según dijo "tuvo que seguirla, pero la perdió de vista".

-¿cómo que la perdió de vista?- Bella frunció el ceño, le parecía tan extraño que Alec estuviese siguiendo a… bueno, cualquier persona.

-dijo que sabía que vivía en Madrid y tenía la dirección; pero que cuando llegó a preguntar por ella, le dijeron que acababa de mudarse- Jacob volvió a sonreír y negó varias veces, recordando el modo en que Alec había reaccionado cuando se lo dijeron –así que se puso a buscar en toda la ciudad, o algo así… me habló poco de eso, en realidad nunca me dijo que era lo que hacía… yo lo suponía de las pocas veces que hablábamos sobre a quién había ido a buscar.

-es extraño, la última cosa que mi hermano persiguió fue ese auto último modelo que una de sus novias locas intentó "robarle"- ambos se echaron a reír ante el recuerdo.

-oh, sí… todavía recuerdo verlo correr por los jardines de tu palacio, intentando darle alcance y gritándoles a los guardias que no la dejaran salir-Jacob soltó otra risita entre dientes al recordar el modo en que le tomó sólo cinco segundos darse cuenta de que su auto valía mucho más que unos cuantos días en boca de la prensa y salió corriendo atrás de la modelo brasileña a la que se lo había dado a cambio de su silencio.

Edward trató de mantenerse atento a la conversación; pero era más que obvio que él no conocía la mitad sobre lo que hablaban, ni tampoco compartía las cosas que ellos había compartido. Había sido tonto creer que ese hombre no se cruzaría por su camino en algún momento, según su madre, él había sido el primer y único novio que había tenido Isabella y la cosa había sido bastante seria. Ahora se pregustaba qué había provocado su ruptura.

-pobre chica- Bella también reía, intentando controlarse, el movimiento hacía que las vendas de las costillas apretaran y lastimaran –uno de los guardias la detuvo con un arma- le explicó a Edward que se veía algo perdido –creyeron realmente le había robado el auto a mi hermano, cuando él se lo dio esa mañana, a cambio de que no fuera por ahí, diciendo que había pasado toda la semana con él.

Después de varias horas de pláticas sobre el pasado y el recuerdo de momentos felices, sólo dos de ellos pasaron a la sala. Edward quiso quedarse ahí –donde pudiera vigilar a Jacob-, aunque no entendiera muy bien el motivo, pero tenía cosas por hacer, asuntos por resolver y llamadas por hacer; así que se fue a recluir al estudio.

Refunfuñó, gruñó y se paseó de un lado a otro del estudio, mientras desde Londres le mandaban faxes y contestaba varias llamadas. Se sentía enjaulado, pero tampoco deseaba salir y presenciar cómo era que su esposa y su _amigo_ lo dejaban fuera de las conversaciones.

El teléfono del estudio timbró por tercera vez -había intentado ignorarlo antes- sacándolo de sus casillas. Y mientras levantaba la bocina se dijo que algo debía estar realmente mal con él. Usualmente, era una persona muy juiciosa, sensata y tranquila –cualidades que necesitaba para desempeñarse como heredero al trono-; pero en estos momentos la furia y la desazón lo consumían poco a poco.

Lo peor: no tenía ni idea del por qué.

-¿diga?- soltó con la voz un poco tensa.

-Edward, soy Charlotte.

-¿Charlotte?- Edward trató de recordar cuál había sido la última vez que había hablado con su prima, sobrina de Carlisle. Bien podrían haber pasado años.

-sí, Edward, yo… ya sé que hace mucho que no hablo contigo pero…- suspiró y pareció tomar aire profundamente –sucedió algo con Alice.

-¿qué le pasó a mi hermana?- si bien antes estaba tenso, ahora la voz le salió lúgubre; las palabras de Charlotte le habían calado en lo más hondo: su familia.

-Esme.

-¿qué hizo mi madre?- su tono se volvió grave, sombrío. Si su madre estaba metida en aquello, sabía que se armaría un embrollo de primera. Aunque lo que más le pesaba, era que probablemente, eso sólo significara que, por fin, querría meterse en la vida de su hermana –Charlotte, ¿qué cosa le quitó?

-por ahora nada… pero sé que intentará hacerlo.

La mente de Edward comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, recordando todo lo que su hermana le había dicho que haría durante su viaje de regreso a casa. No recordaba que existiera algún destino demasiado extraño, como para poder iniciar con la cólera de Esme. Al menos, todos parecían demasiado inocentes.

-Charlotte- soltó en tono serio, sentándose en su sofá reclinable y acolchado –dime la verdad, ¿con quién se vería Alice en París?

***

La reina Esme I entró con la usual gracia que la caracterizaba a la clínica, deseaba percatarse que todos los mandatos que su hijo les había pedido que realizaran en su ausencia se realizaran eficazmente y eficientemente. Además, tenía una visita pendiente.

Se introdujo al ala de oncología y buscó a la pequeña.

Había tenido que poner toda su imaginación a trabajar para poder convencer a Emmett de que el día de hoy la acompañara, y en realidad no fue hasta que Isabella tuvo la idea de la apuesta que su joven sobrino aceptó el trato: dos meses conviviendo con ella, sino lo lograba, tendría que seguir haciéndolo hasta que a ella le pareciera, si podía hacerlo, se ganaría un nuevo automóvil.

Emmett estaba, más que aburrido, un tanto hastiado entre tanto enfermo y personas que no dejaban de hacer parecer que su tía era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Bien, a sus ojos, no lo era. La quería -¿quién no quiere a una tía que es reina y te da obsequios por montones?-, pero a veces tenía la manía de querer controlar la vida de todos… como ahora.

Ambos pasaron por varias camillas y compartimentos donde les estaban haciendo quimioterapias a algunos de los pacientes, hasta que encontraron el que Esme buscaba.

La pequeña –como Esme la había llamado- estaba recostada en un sillón acojinado, tenía una de sus delgados brazos extendido en el reposabrazos del sofá y la cabeza echada para atrás, donde una aguja la conectaba con la máquina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pálida piel casi parecía traslucida por causa de la luz y, bueno, de su deteriorada salud.

-hola, linda- la saludó Esme con voz dulce, casi como si la arrullara con sus palabras.

-hola, alteza- la delicada voz de la chica era casi tan frágil como ella, que levantando el rostro le dedicó una sonrisa a la reina.

-ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Esme- ella sonrió y le tocó la mano -¿cómo va todo?, ¿qué te han dicho los médicos?

La chica volvió a sonreír y a acomodarse con cuidado para poder hablar con ella, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho cuando, estando sola, había necesitado de un amigo para pasar lo peor de toda aquella enfermedad –y es que su madre tenía un montón de horas por trabajar, poco salario y mucho menos oportunidades de pedir permiso para poder acompañarla-.

-han dicho…- el movimiento la mareo un poco, o bien pudo haber sido la misma quimio –que me harán pruebas dentro de dos semanas… para poder ver el avance después de la cirugía… espero…- cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse –espero que esta sea la última vez que me ves aquí.

Esme sonrió y le acarició la pálida mejilla.

-yo también lo espero, pero te visitaré después de la operación.

-gracias, Esme.

Ella afirmó y se puso en pie, checó unas cosas con un médico que se acercó a hablar con ella y la dejó sola por unos momentos.

La chica ni siquiera había reparado en el joven que estaba parado a pocos pasos de ella, estaba escondido por las cortinas que separaban los espacios. Sólo se percató de él, hasta que se puso frente a ella.

Era alto- demasiado si se lo preguntaban-, tuvo que levantar un tanto la cabeza para alcanzar a verlo por completo, de cabellos castaños rizados y cortos, piel blanca y una mirada color gris impresionante, un cuerpo que muchos podía envidiar y… había algo en él que le parecía familiar.

-así que tú eres la chica que la tía quería que conociera- Emmett suspiró y buscó un lugar para sentarse, si tenía que vivir un suplicio, lo haría cómodamente sentado.

Ella lo miró acomodarse en la silla que tenía a un lado y pudo ver el parecido con la reina, algo en la asimétrica proporción de sus labios, pero que no terminaba con la perfección que toda la familia real tenía. Después de todo, había conocido al príncipe Edward y la princesa Alice.

-supongo que eres… el archiduque Emmett, ¿no?

Él afirmó y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que la hora que su tía quería que pasara con ella, se fuese rápidamente.

-tu tía dijo…- inició ella, volviéndose a recostar en el sofá –que eras agradable.

-soy agradable- Emmett se encogió de hombros y sonrió, marcando los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas –y encantador, ¿no lo ves?- hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar todo su cuerpo

Ella afirmó y negó, no podía creer que Esme le hubiera dicho que ese chico se podría llevar bien con ella.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿eh?- preguntó Emmett después de un rato de silencio. Su tía se fue, excusándose con asuntos reales.

Ella parpadeó, se había quedado momentáneamente dormida.

-soy Lillian.

-y… ¿dónde están tus padres Lillian?

Ella se giró para verlo, procurando dejar en la misma posición su brazo derecho. Clavando sus ojos azules en él.

Emmett pudo ver unas machas moradas rodeando sus ojos y lo pálidos que también se veían sus labios, pudo ver las pocas cejas rubias que le quedaban y la pañoleta anaranjada no alcanzaba a cubrir algunos pocos mechones de ondas rubias que alcanzaban a caerle hasta la nuca. Pensó que quizá, en otro tiempo, pudo haber sido una chica bastante bella.

-mi padre es un fulano… casado que enamoró a mi madre… y luego se fue- frunció el ceño, todavía no podía comprender como su madre tuvo el valor de criarla sola –no sabe siquiera que estoy viva… Y mi madre, bueno, ella está ahora trabajando. Lo hace casi sin descansos, dos turnos seguidos y fines de semana para poder pagar lo que la clínica no puede cubrir.

Emmett asintió, pero no podía imaginar que una persona trabajara tanto. En su mundo, nadie sufría tal necesidad.

-¿no tienes hermanos o algo así?- vamos, él estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para intentar hacerle algo de platica a la chica enferma.

-nop… mi madre no volvió a salir con nadie o a casarse- ella se encogió de hombros –lo único que tengo son tres primos encantadores, pero ninguno pasa de los cinco años. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-uno, se llama Félix, ¿no has escuchado de él?

Ella afirmó y rió al recordad el modo en que hacía como un año hubo un escándalo, por una pelea que tuvo fuera de un restaurante con otro noble. Hubo golpes y sangre.

-así que eres hermano de ese Félix- soltó una risita, seguida por un pequeño acceso de tos –jamás imaginé que tuvieses… tan malas influencias.

-¿qué sabes de mi hermano?- Emmett se enderezó en la silla y apagó el televisor, al que llevaba rato sin hacerle caso.

Lillian se encogió de hombros y medio sonrió, recargando su cabeza de nuevo en el sofá. Se estaba quedando dormida, era lo malo de este tipo de tratamientos: feos, largos… -ella pensaba mientras sentía sus ojos entrecerrarse agotados- ¿ya mencioné feos? Pues son peor.

-he escuchado un montón de cosas en esos programas de la farándula y todo eso- contestó con voz somnolienta y cansina –que si sale con esta o con la otra… que si es con una duquesa, marquesa o la hija de un empresario famoso… Creo que una vez lo filmaron discutiendo "apasionadamente" con una florista.

-sí, ese es mi hermano Félix… aunque ya se ha controlado un poco.

-eso escuché… creo que encontró a una chica… ¿Gianna?- Lillian bostezó –es… condesa de algo, creo.

-la Condesa Gianna de…- Emmett se rascó la cabeza –no recuerdo… nunca me ha importado todo ese asunto de los títulos nobiliarios.

-eso es algo extraño… viniendo de una persona que porta uno.

-un titulo jamás te dirá quién es realmente un persona- le indicó Emmett, haciendo el primer comentario serio y honesto que hacía a… bueno, cualquier persona en toda su corta vida –puede que yo sea un archiduque, pero eso no me define como persona ni individuo, sólo es una cosa que todo mundo dice que es importante, pero que no pedí.

-¿no te gusta ser lo que eres?- preguntó Lillian, alzando la cabeza un poco, para poder verlo.

Los ojos de Emmett se habían fijado en un punto en la nada y parecía que su mente estaba más lejos que su cuerpo –que estaba frente a ella-. Se preguntó por un momento si éste realmente era aquel del que se quejaba siempre Esme, contando lo desagraciada que hacía a su madre y en los miles de problemas en los que siempre estaba en medio.

Porque, sinceramente, no lo parecía.

-te da muchas ventajas- le sonrió de forma desenfadada –pero también te acarrea cosas con las que no puedo estar de acuerdo.

-¿cómo cuales?

-eres demasiado curiosa, creo- dijo Emmett suspirando y desviando la mirada.

En lo que a él respectaba, esa niña bien podía ser alguna triquiñuela que había ideado su tía para sacar información sobre él. Así que no podía, simplemente fiarse así como así de ella. Aunque no parecía capaz de hacerlo, no podía dar nada por sentado. Era joven, no idiota.

-no es mi culpa… eres lo más interesante en este cubículo y no puedo salir de aquí- ella se levantó en el asiento y lo observó detenidamente –además, parece que tú tampoco puedes salir de aquí… por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender. O quizá sí, Esme siempre me amenazó con traerte… dice que eres perfecto para hacer reír a las personas.

-sólo cuando quiero.

-hoy no quieres, ¿cierto?- Lillian volvió a amoldar su cuerpo al sofá de cuero sintético –no me he reído… ni una sola vez.

-no, no tengo intenciones de hacer reír a una enferma. No creo en eso de la "buena acción del día".

Lillian bufó y se movió de forma que él sólo pudiera ver su espalda. Si Esme creía que aquello era una buena idea de algún modo, estaba total y completamente equivocada. Emmett podía ser bastante desagradable cuando quería.

Escuchó el modo en que el enorme cuerpo del joven se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta los límites del cubículo hacia la puerta. Estaba segura de que –fuese cual fuese- el tiempo que Esme le había pedido que permaneciera ahí, se había agotado. ¡Yupi por él! –que se notara el sarcasmo que destilaban sus pensamientos.

-la próxima vez- le susurró, aún de espaldas. Pensando que quizá no la escuchaba –no le recuerdes a una enferma terminal que lo está. Eso no es necesario, lo ve todos los días cuando se para frente al espejo.

Y lo escuchó alejarse hasta que el sonido de sus pasos desapareció. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar el llanto que amenazaba con vencerla. Era terrible sentirse así de débil, cuando ella había sido una chica fuerte –una luchadora de la vida- y había salido de tantas. El pobre imbécil que había venido a "hacerle compañía" sólo logró hacerla sentir tan frágil como ella no deseaba sentirse.

Era como decirle que no podría lograrlo. Y ella, simplemente no tenía que lograrlo, _debía _hacerlo.

Dejó caer un par de lágrimas y se cubrió la boca cuando un sollozo se abrió camino hasta la superficie. Pero pronto dejó de llorar, el tratamiento hizo su parte y la obligó a retorcerse en el sillón hasta alcanzar el cubo que habían dispuesto para ella. Y las arcadas hicieron el resto.

Emmett no alcanzó a salir lo suficientemente deprisa como para no poder escuchar el destrozo que había dejado a sus espaldas y, aunque lo negara rotundamente, esta era la primera vez que se arrepentía de "romper" algo. Ella no había hecho nada que mereciera el modo en que la trato y, sin embargo, hizo lo que hizo –más por costumbre que por otra cosa- para salir de ahí.

El escucharla tan rota le pareció lo peor que había hecho y podía afirmar con toda confianza a no equivocarse, que sería la primera vez, también, que tendría remordimientos.

***

Edward bajó las escaleras de forma apresurada, quería hablar con Jasper de Hale y pronto. Todavía no podía creer que su hermana le hubiese ocultado algo así. Lo peor, era que podrían haber encontrado un modo de evadir por un poco más de tiempo a su madre. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era que los daños no fuesen tan grandes.

Escuchó la voz de Bella hablando tranquilamente con Emily en la cocina y, preguntándose si por fin se había largado Jacob, entró en el lugar. Encontró a Bella comiendo una rebanada de pie de limón congelado.

-altezas, me retiro- soltó Emily, saliendo por la puerta que llevaba al área de los cuartos del servicio.

Ambos afirmaron. Pero Edward casi no le prestó atención, solamente estaba concentrado en que ella parecía realmente hermosa, mientras pasaba la lengua por la cuchara, quitándole todo el dulce, hermosa y atractiva. Suspiró y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

Ella lo vio sentarse a su lado y le sonrió. La visita de Jacob parecía que realmente lo había perturbado, era obvio que ninguno se agradaba. Pero tampoco era algo que la preocupara mucho, Jacob era parte de su pasado y, aunque no lo conociera mucho, Edward era su futuro.

-¿se ha ido ya el vizconde Black?- le preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

-sí, ya ves… dijo que sólo estaba de paso- se encogió de hombros y continuó mordisqueando su pie.

-parece que te llevas muy bien con él.

-lo conozco desde siempre- Bella se sitió extraña, hablándole sobre Jacob –crecimos juntos…

-y salieron juntos- no pretendía acusarla, sólo era la constatación de un hecho que de por sí, ya sabía que era cierto.

-por un tiempo, sí- afirmó levemente y en voz muy baja.

-¿lo quisiste?

Era raro, para los dos, hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas. Tenían un montón de cosas que conocer sobre el otro; pero ninguno había imaginado que iniciarían con un tema como aquel.

Para Isabella era una pregunta difícil de responder -¿qué si lo había querido?-, por supuesto que lo quiso, y mucho; pero eso no significaba nada en realidad. De no haberlo querido, jamás habría salido con él en un principio. Sin embargo nunca fue lo mismo que pensaba sentiría cuando se enamorara y amara a alguien.

-lo quise, Edward- suspiró y posó su mirada en el pie a medio comer –pero nunca lo amé. Por eso no me preocupé con lo del matrimonio, nunca he amado a alguien lo suficiente como para que el acuerdo me resultara desagradable o algo impensable.

Edward frunció el ceño, por algún motivo, no le agradaba saber que nunca había sentido amor, ni siquiera cuando él estaba ahí. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía realmente feliz, de saber que nunca nadie había podido ser dueño de aquel ser –ni mente, ni corazón, ni cuerpo-. Se sentía hasta presuntuoso de ser el primero en casi todo. Aunque el "casi" resultaba un problema que quería eludir por el momento.

-aunque no lo creas, no me hace más feliz saber que no te has enamorado. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte y profundo- cerró los ojos y suspiró, de manera instintiva tomó su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –siento como si todo esto te estuviese reteniendo de sentir ese tipo de cosas. No es justo vivir una vida sin experimentar el amor, algo irracional y maravilloso.

Bella sonrió, pensando en las posibilidades que había de poder sentir algo así. Pero no lo hizo con tristeza, aunque sabía que quizá, el amor de pareja se le negara –tal vez ni siquiera estaba hecha para ello- pero tendría la oportunidad de experimentar el amor maternal. Eso le parecía una recompensa suficiente.

-¿por qué dices que no tendré oportunidad de experimentarlo?- le soltó bromeando, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-¿acaso intentarás tener una aventura?

Ella soltó una carcajada y negó varias veces. Luego, recargó la cara en una de sus manos. Bostezó y cerró los ojos

-debes dormir- le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre –te ves cansada.

-quedé de llamar a Alice.

-no podrás hablar con ella- la voz de Edward se tensó al recordar lo que había provocado que dejara el estudio.

-¿por qué no?- abrió los ojos y pudo ver la preocupación en sus orbes oscurecidas, en la pérdida del brillo en sus ojos y como se habían convertido en algo acerado y escaso de vida -¿qué ocurrió?

-mi madre descubrió que ella pretendía ver a alguien "no apto" para ella.

-¿sabe lo de Jasper?- la voz de Bella se subió varias octavas.

-¿cómo sabías tú lo de Jasper?

-ella… uhm, me lo dijo antes de irse- vio como el ceño de Edward se fruncía –descubrí que ocultaba algo, me lo dijo después de que adiviné la mitad de las cosas.

-no puedo creer que tú hayas logrado ver eso y yo no- la arruga en su frente se hizo más profunda –soy su hermano, se supone que debería conocerla.

-no te pongas así- uno de sus dedos tocó su frente y la alisó –Alice es bastante buena ocultando cosas y tú tenías muchas cosas en qué pensar.

-es mi familia, debería haber notado algo.

-tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza- Bella acarició su brazo, sintiendo algo raro, nuevo… como estática en la punta de los dedos –nadie te pide más.

-sé que estás habituada a una vida en la que las personas que te rodean no pueden darte todo su tiempo y atención- Edward suspiró, sintiendo el cálido tacto de su mujer –pero yo no deseo terminar así, como un padre y esposo, hermano, que no se preocupa por lo que es realmente importante.

-¿y qué es lo realmente importante?

Él se levantó –aún con una de sus manos entre la suya- y se colocó demasiado cerca de ella.

Inclinó su cabeza y la colocó en el hueco de su cuello, respiró su dulce efluvio y sonrió. Su otra mano se deslizó por su vientre y lo acarició suavemente, palpando la pequeña seña de que ahí crecía su hijo.

-ustedes son lo _más _ importante- le dijo al oído, reacio a alejarse de ella –mi hijo y tú. A pesar de todo, de cómo fue que ocurrieron, de quién lo propicio. Son mi familia ahora.

Isabella se estremeció entre sus brazos, cuando la rodeó con ellos. Era el momento más íntimo que habían tenido desde su boda, lo más sorprendente, era que estaban completamente sobrios. Y aunque no hubo mayor contacto, fue tan absorbente como si la hubiese besado como aquel día y tan nuevo y repentino, que no pudo frenar la necesidad de acortar la distancia.

Cerró los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

Él tenía razón: eran familia. Una que no se había formado por amor, pero seguían siéndolo, una que ella deseaba profundamente tener.

* * *

bn, aki toy de vuelta ^^ en fin lindas debo decir ke aunke no he podido responder ni un solo rw los leo todos y me enknta sabeer ke les gusta :D me pone contenta saber ke esto va bn...

en fin, espero lo disfruten y dejen su opinion, alguna idea... etc. me pone muy feliz saber de ustedes...

el botoncito verde no muerde, de verás ^^

atte.. clarisee


	6. 5 Corazones Acorralados

_**Disclamer**_: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a S. Meyer.... la historia es tooooda mía ^^

**CAPITULO V**

**Corazones Acorralados**

Se sentó en la cama y lo observó buscar algo en el guardarropa. Edward parecía intentar encontrar algo valioso entre las tantas mudas de ropa con que su cuñada había llenado aquel armario. El cuarto, ahora, era un pequeño desastre, por tantas cosas que había desparramadas por todo el suelo.

-Edward- le llamó por enésima vez –si me dijeras que estás buscando, probablemente podría ayudarte.

-es que sé que está por aquí.

-llevas media hora intentando encontrarlo- suspiró y acarició de modo distraído su ya redondeado vientre –perderemos la cita con el doctor.

-no la perderemos, paciencia.

Ella rodó los ojos y observó el modo en que su marido seguía volteando patas arriba su habitación.

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a despertar con su olor cada mañana. Era agradable para ella, poder acceder a todo aquello. Aunque no la amara y ella tampoco lo hiciera, era bueno saber que, al menos en eso, Esme había tenido razón en que podían llegar a llevarse bien y a apreciar los momentos que pasaban juntos.

-vamos, Edward- soltó Bella de nuevo –no quiero perderme la cita, podrás seguir buscando cuando regresemos.

-no la perderemos…- se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

Eran gestos como aquellos, los que se habían vuelto rutina –algo habitual- entre ellos. Los hacía sentir que realmente aquello era lo que era y que no había acuerdos de por medio que los obligaran a actuar de tal o cual manera. Les gustaban, porque nacían del sentimiento de unidad y familia que estaban comenzando a albergar.

-además, ya encontré lo que buscaba- le mostró una delgada cadena de plata, de la que colgaba un dije del mismo material, con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada en él.

-y… ¿qué es eso?

-esto… es sólo por la felicidad que me embargó hace una semana- Edward le sonrió –por darme a mi primer hijo.

-pero si todavía no nace.

-no, pero con saber que el heredero de mi sangre está alojado en tu vientre, me es más que suficiente.

-Edward…- Bella frunció el ceño, nunca fue demasiado adepta a recibir regalos o portar joyas demasiado costosas –no hace falta nada de esto.

-lo siento- él sonrió –te consentiré todo este tiempo, Bella. Quiero… - Edward lo dudó un segundo, buscando las palabras adecuadas –quiero que sepas cuán importante es todo esto. Además, en cuanto lleguemos a Londres la rutina cambiará, ya sabes. Volveré a estar casi todo el tiempo fuera del palacio. Quiero que recuerdes de algún modo que siempre estaré pensando en ustedes.

Ella sonrió. Más que nada, porque jamás había tenido a nadie que le dijera algo así; pero bueno, le gustaba saber que su marido pensara en ella todo el tiempo –siempre-. Así que, afirmó, mientras él se lo colocaba con cuidado.

-no te conocía este lado cursi- se medio burló ella, cuando bajaban por las escaleras.

-hay muchas cosas que todavía no conoces de mí, Bella.

La mirada de Bella se oscureció de repente. Ella sabía perfectamente que había demasiadas cosas que desconocía de Edward. La mayor parte de su vida no la conocía en absoluto y estaba segura de no poder ver aquellos detalles que se supone las personas que aman saben del otro. Suspiró cuando recordó a su madre decirle cosas, como que Charlie cuando estaba muy enojado, sus ojos se convertían en rendijas negras, o que cuando estaba feliz su sonrisa se alcanzaba a ver en el reflejo de los mismos.

Bajó el tramo de escalera que restaba y miró de reojo a Edward, preguntándose si ella tendría la oportunidad de ver eso. Tenía miedo de no hacerlo jamás, de ser dos conocidos que se eran extraños entre sí.

En pocos minutos, Sam le tendía la mano para que ella bajara con cuidado del automóvil. Edward tomó su mano y la jaló deprisa hasta el interior del hospital.

Había sido bastante difícil ocultarle la noticia a los medios; pues en cuanto Bella había cruzado la línea de los tres meses, su vientre ya podía dar evidencia de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo. En realidad, todo el mundo había volcado su atención a ambos, cuando habían captado una imagen de ella en el centro comercial de la ciudad, donde –junto a Ángela- estaban escogiendo un par de prendas de maternidad.

Edward intentó sonreír a las cámaras mientras le sostenía la puerta a su esposa, que entró de modo apresurado. Parte de los agentes de seguridad que los acompañaban se quedaron fuera y Bella sólo se sintió totalmente cómoda, hasta que estuvieron dentro del consultorio del médico.

-no lo puedo creer- soltó en un suspiro, sentándose frente al escritorio -¿nunca se cansan de seguirnos?

-me temo que no.

-¿qué acaso no hay algo más interesante que nosotros?- arrugó la frente –no sé, ¿Britney ya no hace locuras?, ¿Maddona no salé con pubertos?... ¿algo?

Edward soltó una risita antes de que el doctor entrara.

-buenas tardes, altezas- él sonrió y con unos papeles en mano prosiguió –he recibido los últimos resultados de las pruebas que le hicimos a la princesa Isabella, obteniendo resultados bastante favorables. Así que, puedo decirles que a partir de este momento ella y el pequeño bebe que viene en camino, están dados de alta. Pueden regresar a Inglaterra cuando quieran.

-eso es un alivio- Bella sonrió. La verdad era que las cosas en Londres se estaban poniendo complicadas, todo con respecto a Alice. Y los dos sentían la necesidad de ir allá para brindarle apoyo a la chica. Además, corrían rumores, y ninguno de ellos era alentador.

Así pues, pocas horas más tarde, Isabella tenía vuelta loca a Jessica, para que lograra introducir la ropa nueva que su prima y ella habían comprado –que no era mucha, pero tenían poco tiempo-. El avión partía sólo en tres horas y –a pesar de ser privado- no deseaba llegar tarde. Amó Italia y sus bellas costas; pero quería regresar a Londres. Todavía no lo sentía su hogar, ese seguía en Mónaco y, sin embargo, era donde deseaba estar.

Alice se sentó al filo de la cama, recogió sus piernas entre sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Veía hacia el enorme ventanal, la fina lluvia que hacía que el cristal sonara rítmicamente. También veía la niebla que se había instaurado afuera.

Llevaba casi dos meses encerrada en el palacio. Sólo tenía permitido salir a la escuela y regresaba –siempre vigilada por agentes de seguridad- de inmediato al palacio. No podía hablar por teléfono y le habían quitado móvil. Vaya, que Esme hasta se había atrevido a pedirle a una de las muchachas del servicio que la vigilase cuando estuviera en el castillo.

Incluso ahora podía verla a través del reflejo del ventanal, parada tras ella; intentando en vano ocultarse tras la puerta entre abierta.

-Carmen, por favor- le pidió al ver que no se marcharía –te estaría muy agradecida si me dejaras sola. Ya viste, no saltaré por la ventana ni me escurriré por el jardín trasero.

-lo siento, alteza- la pobre muchacha bajó la cabeza y desapareció por el pasillo.

Después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa y Alice lo sabía. La única culpable era su madre, con su complejo de hacedora de vidas. De hecho, ella tenía la teoría de que su madre estaba tan acostumbrada a gobernar, que tenía la errónea idea de que podía mandar sobre todo aquel que ella deseara.

Bien, Alice sabía que la excepción a esa regla absurda sería ella. No sabía aún cómo; pero encontraría el modo de librarse de lo que Esme decía y haría lo que ella quería, ni más ni menos.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras, corroboró la hora en el reloj que adornaba la estancia y vio que era el momento en que Esme saldría para ir a la clínica. En realidad, no tardó más de dos segundos en aparecer por una de las puertas, ya con todo listo.

-hola, Alice. ¿Qué ocurre?

-madre, quería saber si podría acompañarte esta tarde a la clínica- dijo ella con voz inocente.

Esme la observó con atención. Obviamente evaluaba las múltiples cosas que podría estar maquinando su hija para salirse con la suya. Pero, por otro lado, dejarla en el palacio ya le parecía arriesgado. Era mejor tenerla donde pudiera mantenerla vigilada con sus propios ojos.

-me parece una buena idea, hoy es un día especial- contestó con voz sosegada –Emmett estará atento a la pequeña Lillian; pero necesito quien esté encargada de darme las noticias importantes con respecto a lo que pasé, pues me tendré que ir muy rápido. Sólo voy hoy de paso, creo que Edward puede venir en camino.

-¿de verdad?- chilló Alice contenta. Sentía que por fin tendría a alguien en el palacio que la comprendiera. Así que prácticamente dio brinquitos en el asiento de la limosina.

-me llamó por la mañana, diciendo que tal vez hoy darían de alta a Isabella y al bebé; así que, lo más probable es que regresen de inmediato. Edward tiene varios asuntos que necesita resolver aquí y no tiene deseos de dejar a Isabella sola. Creo que es lo mejor.

-eso es genial- Alice de verdad se sentía tan feliz que no midió sus palabras.

-Mary Alice, habla con más propiedad- Esme suspiró –no pretendas convertirte en la adolescente que nunca has sido.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Su madre nunca era tan insoportable; pero estos días estaba rompiendo record.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica bajaron escoltadas por los agente y entraron directamente en el área de oncología. No se detuvieron hasta que alcanzaron una de las camillas más alejadas de la puerta –cruzando un largo pasillo con unos cuantos enfermos-.

Ahí las esperaban una jovencita que no tendría más de quince años y Emmett, quien parecía sentirse fuera de lugar en aquel espacio tan reducido.

-hola, Lilly, querida- la saludó Esme, sentándose cerca de ella en la cama –pronto vendrán a prepararte para la operación. ¿Nerviosa?

Ella afirmó e intentó sonreír. Aunque a Alice le pareció que le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Se quedó quieta, tan fuera de lugar como Emmett, mientras Esme se despedía de ella.

-cuídala, Emmett- le advirtió la reina, antes de salir del sitio.

Alice la siguió un paso atrás.

-¿no es la misma niña a la que operaron hace unas semanas?- le cuestionó confundida.

-sí, pero no pudieron extirpar el tumor de una vez- Esme se giró para verla. Tenía el semblante preocupado y la mirada llena de temor –todos esperamos que esta sea la última intervención quirúrgica que haya que hacerle. En realidad, es la última esperanza que tiene. De otro modo, no creo que las quimioterapias y las radioterapias le vayan a servir de mucho.

Alice afirmó, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿y ella lo sabe?

-claro que sí- Esme le sonrió de forma cálida a su hija –es una chica valiente. Además, su madre pocas veces se ha parado aquí. Ni siquiera la conozco. Siempre está trabajando, necesita hacerlo para mantener a Lillian. Así que todas las noticias debemos dárselas a ella… creo que ha llegado al punto de hacerse casi impenetrable para las malas noticias. Lo que menos necesita es deprimirse.

Alice volvió a afirmar. Estaba más que sorprendida por el valor que una niña podía llegar a reunir. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

-bueno, debo irme ya- su madre observaba con impaciencia el reloj de pulsera que traía –no tuve tiempo de hablar con el doctor Phillips, ¿lo harías tú? Y por favor, cualquier cosa, comunícate inmediatamente conmigo –le tendió su propio teléfono celular con un movimiento tenso, volteó la vista, para clavarle la mirada verde en la de su hija –se cauta Mary Alice, no deseo tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, una sola vez. Su madre era perceptiva y muy intuitiva. Sí ella tenía planeada cualquier cosa, con aquellas palabras le dejó claro que tendría muy serios problemas. Bueno, sabía que los tendría de cualquier forma.

En cuanto Esme desapareció por la puerta, salió casi corriendo a la calle, agradecida de que los únicos tres escoltas que se quedaron, permanecieran en el interior vigilando a Emmett.

En la esquina encontró la caseta de un teléfono de monedas y, después de rebuscar en sus bolsillos, encontró lo que necesitaba. Marcó los números de forma precipitada y esperó a que atendieran al otro lado. _"Vamos, vamos… contesta de una vez. Anda, contesta"_

Al cuarto timbrazo, se escuchó como descolgaban el teléfono y ella suspiró de alivio.

-¿diga?- le preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Jasper, gracias al cielo contestas tú.

-¿Alice?, ¿Ali?- la voz del joven se volvió un tanto aguda -¿qué ocurrió? Charlotte me dijo que Esme había venido por ti a París. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-no, Jazz… aún no- ella suspiró y recargó su peso en el teléfono –pero se debe solamente a que no tiene pruebas sobre nada. Deberemos ser mucho más cuidadosos…

-Ali, no quiero meterte en problemas con tu madre.

-no me estás metiendo en problemas- refunfuñó y miró tras su hombro, esperando ver en cualquier momento a alguno de los guardaespaldas –es mi vida. En algún momento deberá entenderlo.

-no creo que sea prudente- Jasper suspiró –ella hace lo que piensa que es correcto para ti. Y creo que tiene razón en esto. No es bueno que te vean conmigo ahora.

-no me vengas con eso también tú- bufó exasperada y volvió a ver que nadie la estuviese vigilando –no tienes la culpa de lo que ha hecho tu padre. De cualquier modo eso no me importa a mí en lo absoluto. Debo verte- casi suplicó la última parte.

-no es el mejor momento, Ali…

-¿por qué no?

-mi madre… ella está desesperada. Volveré a Escocia en los próximos días para verla- Alice escuchó el sonido de otro suspiro, sólo que éste fue más pronunciado y preocupado -. Parece que tiene intenciones de ponerse a buscar a…

Fue entonces que Alice alcanzó a ver como una figura uniformada de negro se desplazaba hacia afuera de la clínica. Así que nunca alcanzó a escuchar los planes de la madre de Jasper.

-debo irme. Te contactaré con Charlotte. Adiós- y colgó deprisa.

Corrió hasta el otro extremo de la calle, donde estaba una pequeña tienda. Hizo como que veía el modesto mostrador de dulces y compró un par de chocolates cubiertos con caramelo. El guardaespaldas se limitó a esperarla fuera, vigilando cada movimiento de la gente que se le quedaba viendo confundida.

Habían pasado casi los dos meses que Esme le había pedido permanecer al lado de la chica enferma. Tenía que admitir que no se lo había pasado tan mal. Cuando ambos parecían tener ánimos, podían ser visitas muy agradables. La parte mala era que esas veces eran pocas y, la mayoría de las ocasiones, terminaban peleando. La última vez se habían gritado.

Así que, en cuanto Alice y Esme se fueron, el silencio incómodo volvió a reinar en el lugar.

Ella pretendía ignorarlo y él, no podía sentirse menos bienvenido.

-vamos, Lillian- dijo por fin, al ver que el tiempo pasaba y ninguno decía nada –sabes que no quise decir lo que dije.

Ella le miró, con aquellos ojos azules, como si con aquella mirada deseara partirlo en trocitos y después arrojarlo a los leones.

-dijiste que mi padre no me quería- soltó ella, frunciendo la frente –tienes razón.

-pero no era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar- respondió él, suspirando. Era raro, nunca había sentido la necesidad de disculparse con nadie; pero siempre tenía la impresión de que ella era demasiado delicada como para no hacerlo –pero fuiste tú quien dijo que yo no merecía nada de lo que tengo y que era un descerebrado y egocéntrico.

Ella enarcó una ceja, mientras veía la nada, recordando sus palabras. Después, sin que viniera al caso, soltó una carcajada limpia.

-oh, vamos, Emmett- sonrió e intentó levantarse, sin conseguirlo, estaba muy débil. Se dejó caer –te he dicho cosas peores.

Él afirmó, medio sonriendo, feliz por haber surcado aquel tema. Se levantó de la silla y ocupó su habitual sitio en la parte baja de su cama. Ahí había pasado las últimas dos semanas, después de que ella le pidiera que se acercara, pues no podía escucharlo, ni levantarse por la cirugía que le había realizado y de la que continuaba recuperándose.

Al principio, ella hablaba sobre lo imposible que era convivir con él, luego de que la curiosidad le ganara a Emmett, comenzó a hablarle de sus cosas y, ahora, ambos se conocían lo suficiente para ver cosas que otros no veían.

-¿estás nerviosa? Esme te lo preguntó pero…- él la escrutó con cuidado –no estoy seguro de que le hayas dicho toda la verdad.

-ella piensa que hay esperanza, yo no- Lillian sonrió a pesar del pesimismo de sus pensamientos.

-no digas eso- la reprendió. Habían pasado pocas cosas desde que la había conocido y, la más terrible, había sido ver como su fe decaía sin remedio.

-no fueron capaces de hacerlo con la primera operación- le explicó, como si fuese lo más lógico –y hay una probabilidad muy baja de que lo hagan con esta. Hay que comenzar a ser realistas.

-no eres realista, eres trágica- apuntó Emmett –y ridícula. Creo que Esme te estima tanto que sería capaz de buscar por medio mundo la solución a tu condición.

-pues creo que te equivocas- Lillian suspiró –le agradó, pero no creo que sea posible que ella realmente pueda llegar a estimarme. Soy sólo una chiquilla pobre y enferma. Soy su buena acción del día.

-no, tú eres…- las orbes azules de Lillian se clavaron con suspicacia en él y se le quedaron trabadas las palabras en la garganta.

-¿sí?

-tú eres…

Y una enfermera interrumpió el momento, pidiéndole al joven que las dejara solas, mientras ella preparaba a Lillian para la cirugía. Así que él tuvo que salir.

Pensó, cuando estuvo en el pasillo que llevaba al único quirófano de aquel sitio, que había sido lo mejor. Que aquella enfermera llegara en el momento justo en el que él estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez. Quizá debería agradecerle a la oportuna mujer por aquello.

Y es que, cuando estaba con ella no media sus palabras, estas salían a borbotones sin reserva de su boca. Era fácil hablar con ella –a veces- y le gustaba su compañía, Lillian lo escuchaba _de verdad _no como las chicas que conocía de la nobleza, que sólo lo oían y jamás le prestaban atención. Además, cada vez que sus ojos azules le veían de aquel modo suyo tan propio, como si dos océanos fundiera ahí, como si brillaran sólo para él…

¡Tenía que parar! Se dijo una y otra vez, yendo y viniendo por el pasillo. No podía permitirse pensar de aquel modo tan… tan… Ni siquiera importaba, lo único importante es que el tiempo estaba por agotarse y pronto sería libre, no necesitaba ponerse a pensar tonterías.

Vio como su prima caminaba hacia él, con aquel andar de bailarina suyo y se colocó junto a él.

-el médico dijo que le han puesto la anestesia en el suero y ella está a punto de dormir- le explicó en voz baja –pero que desea hablar contigo.

-¿conmigo?

-creo que tiene que preguntarte algo- ella se encogió de hombros –no sé.

-bien.

Él se levantó, soltando un largo suspiro y caminó de regreso al lugar donde la había dejado.

Estaba recostada en una camilla, junto a la cama donde ella estaba; toda su indumentaria se resumía a la bata blanca de hospital –que dejaba a la vista sus extensas piernas- e incluso le habían quitado la pañoleta que siempre cubría su –ahora- desnuda cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la enfermera le dijo que el medicamento aún no hacía efecto.

-… dijo que necesitaba preguntarte algo, antes de entrar al quirófano.

Fue lo último que dijo la enfermera, antes de salir en busca del camillero que la ayudaría a transportarla.

-uhm…- se acercó a su rostro, acuclillándose a un lado de la camilla -¿qué cosa quieres saber, Lilly?

-¿realmente crees que lo pueda lograr?- le cuchicheó en voz muy baja, con la vista desenfocada, como si intentara mantenerse despierta.

-por supuesto, en mi vida no he conocido a nadie más fuerte ni más valiente que tú- confesó con voz seria.

Ella afirmó y dejó que su mirada se quedara suspendida en el techo.

Emmett comprendió que sólo lo necesitaba para aquello: darle fuerzas. Acarició levemente su mejilla y salió, justo a tiempo, pues la enfermera y el camillero estaban ya cerca.

-tranquilo- le dijo Alice, cuando lo vio aparecer en el pasillo –se ve que ella es una chica fuerte.

-lo sé.

_La piel le ardía, ahí donde él tocaba, y sentía cada célula de su cuerpo atenta y extasiada por el cumulo de emociones que las llenaban. Su respiración era tan errática que parecía a punto de llegar a la hiperventilación. Y aún así, todo aquello, le parecía tan… natural. _

_Fue tan natural cuando se atrevió a llevar sus propias manos a apoderarse de aquel cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía. Un cuerpo perfecto en su extensión, moldeado con cuidado para que sus manos tomaran posesión de cada músculo, curva y plano, creado sólo para ser palpado por ella. Porque –no importaba en esos momentos cómo- era suyo, cada pliegue de aquella tez marmórea. Igual que pensó que su aroma se había hecho solamente para embriagarla a ella, porque la ahogaba y la liberaba –todo a la vez-, porque seducía cada vez que lo inhalaba y le llenaba los pulmones, la hacía desvariar y estar deseosa de más. _

_Ni siquiera le importó cuando los listones del aquel funesto vestido se habían rendido ante la pericia de Edward. Lo único que quería, era que él pudiera conocer su cuerpo, del mismo modo que ella deseaba hacerlo con el suyo._

_Cuando los labios de su marido se posaron con frenesí sobre los suyos, sintió fuego en las venas, calcinando todo a su paso. Sintió calor chisporroteando en forma de hogueras a su alrededor. Sintió la habitación en llamas y electricidad, toda desapareciendo a causa de aquel beso._

_Jamás había sentido nada tan profundo y devastador como aquello. No había conocido tampoco un deseo tan irrefrenable como aquel. Así que lo besó, con ímpetu y desenfreno, memorizando la textura y el sabor. Atrapando su cuello entre sus manos y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. _

_No era consciente de nada y, a la vez, lo era de todo: de aquella respiración errática que ambos mantenían, de su propio pulso acelerado hasta lo imposible, del cuerpo perfecto de ese hombre sobre ella, de sus pieles tocándose en cada inhalación apresurada._

_Era infinitamente consciente de aquellas manos cálidas recorriéndole la espalda desnuda y las piernas, bajo la falda del vestido, de sus labios perdiéndose en su cuello y su respiración acalorada mandando estímulos por todo su cuerpo. _

_En el último vestigio que creyó tener de consciencia, agradeció poder sentir aquello. Pensó que con él, la vida se reduciría a unas cuantas platicas y -si tenía suerte- una larga amistad; pero tenía suerte, más allá de eso. No creyó que ese deseo podría aparecer en la ecuación. Pero ahí estaba, incinerándolos. Eran totales desconocidos, que por alguna gracia del destino, podían arder de aquel modo por el otro._

_Su respiración se volvió aún más superficial cuando él logró quitarle por completo el vestido y lo tiró al piso. El corazón le atronó en el pecho cuando Edward levantó el rostro para verla, sus ojos verdes eran eclipsados por el negro, por el fuego. Y se creyó morir cuando sus labios se concentraron en su cuerpo._

_-Edward yo no…- cualquier pensamiento coherente se perdía cada vez que sus labios rozaban su piel._

_-shh- la calló de pronto, elevando el rostro de nuevo y tapándole con dos dedos la boca –no digas nada. Mañana… -dijo él, besando su delicado cuello –mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras… mañana…_

_-mañana- murmuró Bella, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que la ahogaban._

-Bella… ¿Bella?

Ella se removió y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes verdes de Edward fijas en su rostro. Él tenía una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-es sólo que ya llegamos, Bella- le respondió aún intentando no reír –y… ¿dormiste bien, linda?

-uhm…- un poco de rojo le entintó las mejillas, al recordar lo que soñaba –sí. ¿Por qué?

-es que no creo que sea prudente dejar que la azafata escuche que cosas pasaron en nuestra noche de bodas.

-¡¿qué?!- casi chilló y se sentó muy recta en el asiento del avión, enrojeciendo hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-volviste a hablar dormida- le explicó con voz monótona, reprimiendo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir –y no sé tú, pero yo preferiría que la gente sólo se imaginara lo que pasó esa noche, no me gustaría ir por ahí divulgando intimidades.

-eres un tonto- le refunfuñó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos cuando vio salir a la azafata de la cabina de los pilotos.

-oh, vamos. Fuiste tú quien se puso a hablar sobre el calor y mis manos en tu cuerpo- le dijo en voz baja, bromeando.

-oh, cállate- le golpeó el hombro y se levantó cuando abrieron la puerta del jett.

Bajando la escalinata, alcanzó a escuchar la carcajada jocosa que su esposo se había atrevido a soltar. Refunfuñó cosas inentendibles y se encaminó al coche negro que los esperaba. Sam ya ocupaba su sitio junto a la puerta abierta.

-gracias, Sam- le dijo, cuando le tendió la mano para acomodarse en el asiento trasero.

-alteza- contestó él con una inclinación de cabeza.

Edward ocupó rápidamente su lugar a su lado y aún mantenía su sonrisa burlona cuando el auto arrancó entre las nebulosas calles de Londres.

Isabella se concentró en los edificios que pasaban al otro lado de la ventana, intentando no pensar en todo lo que pudo haber estado diciendo mientras dormía. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso que Edward la escuchara de vez en cuando; pero eso de haberse puesto a hablar mientras la azafata iba y venía por la cabina era demasiado.

-yo también sentí fuego en las venas esa noche- le murmuró Edward al oído, cuando unas gotitas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear los cristales.

Ella no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había colocado a su lado, tan cerca. Incluso sintió su respiración golpeando su cuello. Giró su rostro para verlo y se encontró con sus ojos verdes y sus labios rojos y carnosos a mucha menos distancia de la que imaginó.

-y también me calcinaban por dentro- confesó, también murmurando. Acarició la sonrojada mejilla de su esposa y sonrió -. Definitivamente placentero. Definitivamente ardiente…

Bella tragó saliva y jadeó cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello. En todo caso, también era la primera vez que _hablaban_ sobre aquella noche, en realidad, sobre cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido ese día.

-Edward… por Dios, detente- susurró ella, tomando su hombro y alejándolo.

Él sonrió y soltó una risita entre dientes.

-tranquilízate, Bella- volvió a reír –pero tienes que admitir que fue una grandiosa noche.

Isabella evadió su mirada y volvió a posarla en la calle.

-sí, fue una gran noche.

El punto era… –y los dos se preguntaban lo mismo-, ¿fue sólo cosa de una noche?, ¿de hormonas insufladas por el alcohol? O tendrían la fortuna de poder evocar eso de nuevo, de convertirlo en cosas distintas.

_Ahora eran amigos, una noche fueron amantes… ¿podían ser la pareja que deseaban ser?_

Edward la miró, mientras ella insistía en rehuirle. La observó pasar su mano por su pequeño bultito en su vientre y como era que su cabello caoba caía en suaves ondas hasta perderse en su espalda, como un leve sonrojo aún reinaba en sus mejillas. Se preguntó qué ocurriría si en su lugar estuviese otra… o peor, que otro ocupara el sitio que a él le pertenecía.

Frunció el ceño y tomó la mano que reposaba en el asiento, la acarició y disfrutó de su textura. ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuese diferente? Tembló de ira al imaginarse a otro tentándola del modo en el que sólo él podía, haciéndola sonreír o escuchando sus interesantes pláticas.

_Decidió que sí. Decidió que él pondría todo de su parte._

Por su hijo, por él mismo. Porque de algún modo, aquella jovencita se le había colado más hondo de lo que pensaba. Y lo que más le desequilibraba era que no se sentía mal con ello, _al contrario._

_b_n, aki toy de nuevo... ia sé ke tardé horrores, pero la escuela es malvada ¬¬

y los profes tmb... asike espero el capitulo compence...

de nuevo, 1000 grax x sus coments (kienes dejan, son tan lindas ^^), tmb x las alertas, añadidos a favoritos...

no tienen una idea de lo feliz ke me pueden hacer XD

en fin, ia saben ke amo saber ke les parece todo esto asi ke... el botoncito verde no muerde, de veras :P

atte. clarisee


	7. 6 Corazones Decididos

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

**CAPITULO VI**

**Corazones Decididos**

El auto se estacionó fuera del enorme palacio y varias jovencitas del servicio los esperaban afuera de ella; en cuanto Sam ayudó a Isabella para salir, tenían a todos alrededor haciendo cosas –unas sacaban las cosas del maletero, mientras las demás les abrían las puertas a su paso-. Ella refunfuñó, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada, en Mónaco la trataban de forma bastante similar; pero eso nunca le gustó demasiado.

Ella entró en la sala de estar, mientras Edward le decía que tenía que ver que Carmen dejara las cosas donde debía, que tenía importantes papeles que no podía perder de vista en una de las maletas.

-Isabella, querida- le sonrió Esme y le besó la mejilla –me parece que ha pasado tanto desde que los dejé en Italia. Te ves muy bien.

Bella sonrió y agradeció que su aspecto mejorara con el tiempo, ya no tenía tantas ojeras y ya no vomitaba cada mañana. Eso era bueno, eso era… un alivio.

-gracias.

-y mi nieto se ve que está creciendo bastante bien- volvió a sonreír y pasó levemente su mano por el vientre de Bella.

-el obstetra nos dijo que ambos están perfectamente, madre- contestó Edward, entrando en la estancia, después de pedirle a Carmen que dejara todo en su sitio –es un bebé muy sano.

-que fortuna- Esme los invitó a sentarse con un movimiento -. Es tan bueno verlos aquí, en casa, con la familia.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, color marfil, frente a ella. Edward tomó la mano de su esposa, entre las suyas, cuando alcanzó a ver una cierta incomodidad de su parte. Se veía intranquila, igual que él. Era obvio que los dos estaban preocupados por la situación de Alice, ambos sintiéndose en parte responsables.

-espero que Isabella esté preparada para una abuela consentidora- Esme le sonrió con ternura –porque es el primero y no planeo dejarte en paz al menos hasta que hayamos hecho lo que es tradición, tejer un poco de ropa para él y… pensar en el nombre, muero por ver las ideas que tienes, Isabella.

-me alegra que te sientas tan feliz con esto, madre- soltó Edward con voz un tanto tensa y que dejaba claro que no deseaba permanecer mucho tiempo en esa charla banal.

-bueno- Esme suspiró y negó un par de veces –supongo que vienen agotados, es mejor que vayan a descansar un poco.

Ambos afirmaron aliviados de que la reina no deseara mantenerlos por más tiempo ahí. Subieron de prisa hasta la habitación y, mientras Edward se cambiaba de ropa, Isabella tomaba una ducha de forma apresurada. Para estar listos pocos segundos después.

-¿dónde está Alice?- preguntó Bella, al momento que se abrochaba la blusa de seda.

Se sentía inquieta, así que le costaba un poco atinar en el lugar correcto cada botón. Edward tuvo que ayudarla a hacerlo, mientras se deleitaba con la vista de su cuerpo en proceso de cambio. A él le encantaba ver su vientre redondeado y sus ojos brillando del modo en que lo hacían desde hacía cuatro meses. Amaba observarla de ese modo.

-tranquilízate- le pidió con voz suave, ensartando uno a uno los botones en su sitio –Alice está bien y no ha sido culpa tuya.

-lo sé- suspiró y sonrió un poco al ver a su marido trabajar en su blusa –pero no me gustaría que tu madre impusiera su voluntad sobre ella. Alice es… como un espíritu libre, no creo que sea capaz de vivir con lo que ella le diga.

-y no lo hará- Edward frunció el ceño y dejó caer las manos cuando hubo terminado –no permitiré que mi madre vuelva a meterse en este tipo de asuntos, no tiene derecho alguno.

Bella le miró asombrada y con la duda marcada en sus facciones. Acarició su mejilla y le miró intensamente.

-¿no tiene derecho?

Él negó y descansó su rostro contra la mano de su esposa.

-que haya tenido algo de suerte en este asunto- dijo, cerrando los ojos y acercándola a él –no significa que todo lo que diga está bien. Debe comprender que si yo decidí casarme contigo, no fue solamente porque ella lo dijo. Fue decisión mía, no suya.

-¿no te casaste conmigo sólo porque Esme te lo pidió?- ella se desconcertó y al ver sus ojos muy abiertos Edward no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

-por supuesto que no- él negó, frunciendo el ceño –todo lo que he hecho en mi vida lo he hecho porque yo lo he decidido. Bueno, debo admitir que mi madre siempre ha estado metiendo un poco las narices en todo; pero siempre he tenido la última palabra. Después de todo, es mi vida, ¿no?

-supongo…- Bella suspiró y bajó la mirada avergonzada. De cierto modo, a ella si le habían dicho qué hacer y cómo hacerlo siempre, y siempre había acatado sus requerimientos.

La única que vez que estuvo a punto de negarse a alguna de las peticiones que sus padres le imponían, la mismísima reina del Reino Unido había ido a convencerla. Así que ella se sintió un poquito débil. No creía tener la fortaleza necesaria para negarse a alguno de ellos.

-ya no deberás hacer cosas que no desees, Bella- le murmuró, rodeando su cintura con los brazos –de aquí en adelante, todo lo que tú quieras se hará, cada pequeño deseo que tengas será cumplido y… nadie podrá decirte que hacer.

-no sé… no sé lo que quiero, Edward- confesó, sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza –jamás me lo había cuestionado, porque siempre esperan ciertas cosas de mí. Ahora, creo que todo mundo espera que te dé el mejor de los herederos al trono, y que sea la perfecta futura reina. No lo sé, siempre esperan… algo, de mí. ¿Tú qué esperas de mí?

-espero… uhm- fingió pensarlo por un minuto, distrayéndose acariciando el vientre de su mujer –espero que seas feliz, Bella. Nada más.

Ella le besó la mejilla y recargó su rostro en el pecho de Edward, escuchando la nota discordante que daba su corazón. Estaba feliz, más de lo que había pensado que podría estarlo en aquellas situaciones, era feliz. Tenía un amigo y esposo, y venía en camino un bebé. Tenía más de lo que había pedido y más de lo que había imaginado.

-y… si Esme no fue del todo responsable por lo de la boda, ¿por qué elegiste casarte conmigo?- le preguntó, aún con el rostro escondido en su pecho.

-¿cómo?

-sí, has dicho que no te casaste conmigo sólo porque Esme te lo pidió, para que el negocio entre nuestras familias fuese más fuerte, entonces… ¿por qué elegiste hacerle caso?

-porque, de cierto modo, pensé que era la opción que mejor se me planteaba- se encogió de hombros y la encaminó para que se sentaran en la cama –por un lado, tenía a Esme pidiéndome que me casara con esta chica, que sólo había visto una vez, y por el otro, tenía a mi padre pidiéndome que sentara cabeza de una vez, que era lo mejor para el reino que encontrara esposa ya.

Así que, cuando te fui a visitar, después de escuchar que te negabas a aceptar el acuerdo. No lo sé, verte dispuesta a todo por hacer sólo tu voluntad, supongo… que me gustó lo que vi. Eras la clase de mujer que yo mismo hubiese elegido para ocupar un sitio a mi lado. Y, además… aún tenía presente el día de la fiesta de tu hermana.

-¿qué tiene que ver la fiesta de Jane en todo esto?

Edward sonrió de forma ladina y le dio un apretón a su mano.

-ese día… te veías deslumbrante- suspiró y clavó su mirada en la nada, en el recuerdo de aquel día –no te mintió Alice cuando te dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Me pareciste, verdaderamente, hermosa. Para mí, fuiste la estrella de esa noche. Realmente me encanta como se ve el azul en ti.

-bromeas- Bella enrojeció.

-para nada. Así que, cuando vi tu personalidad, que complementaba a tu belleza, fue un agregado que hacía todo más sencillo, que me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Siempre pareciste lo que estaba buscando para mí. Y también mi madre lo creyó, por eso fue a buscarte después.

-no puedo… concebir que, realmente, estés diciendo que soy lo que deseabas para tu esposa- negó con la cabeza suavemente, recordando como Jacob no la había tomado nunca en cuenta para algo como aquello.

-pues… no tengo modo de probártelo- sonrió un poco –porque, bueno, ya estamos casados, linda. Pero, ten en mente que estoy feliz contigo.

Bella tragó la saliva acumulada y se forzó a sonreír.

No era que ella estuviese triste, en ese momento, por el desenlace que estaban teniendo las cosas; pero tampoco deseaba mentirse a sí misma. Ella estaba comenzando a querer a Edward y, sin embargo, no tenía muchas aspiraciones respecto a su relación con él. Estaba más que feliz al saber que podían ser amigos, pero… ¿algo más?

No estaba muy segura de la respuesta, así que se limitó a besar de nuevo la mejilla de su marido, esperando por conocer pronto la respuesta.

***  
Lillian despertó escuchando, el ya conocido, sonido del _holter_ haciendo eco del latido de su corazón. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero sólo podía ver –como a través de agua- una luz muy blanca, rodeada de más blanco. Frunció el ceño e hizo el esfuerzo de levantar las manos para tallarse los ojos, pero las sintió demasiado pesadas, así que desistió de todo intento futuro de hacer lo mismo.

Parpadeó varas veces, creyó oír la plática de alguien. Pero también le resultaba difícil comprender bien lo que decían.

Conocía ese efecto, eran los calmantes mezclados con la anestesia que apenas empezaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo. La última vez no había tardado tanto. Pero era obvio que la última vez no se sentía tan agotada –en todos los aspectos-.

Suspiró y logró sentir los tubos que se introducían a su cuerpo por la nariz. Le provocaban una sensación de asfixia, muy extraña. Era incómodo, pero conocido también. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue girar la cara a un costado.

Las voces pararon y escuchó pasos acercarse a ella. Una figura fina se paro frente a ella –una chica- y le sonrió. O eso pensó, pues la veía entre la bruma de la somnolencia inducida.

-¿cómo te sientes, Lillian?- le preguntó con voz baja, pero suave y clara.

No encontró su voz al instante, así que se limitó a afirmar. Aunque la cabeza le pesaba bastante.

-bien, los doctores hablaran contigo luego- volvió a sonreír –tu madre llamó y dijo que vendría a verte en cuanto saliera de su turno en el hotel.

Lillian afirmó de nuevo. Su cerebro no funcionaba a una velocidad normal, así que le costó un tanto de esfuerzo darse cuenta de que, probablemente, su madre había tenido que pedir permiso en alguno de sus trabajos –cosa que jamás, _nunca,_ había hecho- para poder ir a verla. Eso la hizo sentir bien.

-eres una chica asombrosa, Lillian- la voz pareció subir unas cuantas octavas, probablemente por una emoción desconocida –muy valiente.

-vamos, Alice. Dale la oportunidad de descansar un poco.

Lillian sonrió. Esa voz sí que la conocía. Seguramente Emmett se había quedado en el hospital para ver que saliera todo bien por órdenes de la reina Esme; pero eso también le hizo mucho mejor a la chica. Se sentía como protegida y querida. Cosas que hace mucho no tenía.

Y no era que su madre no la quisiera. Ella se partía la espalda trabajando para ayudarla a salir de toda aquella enfermedad. Pero era lindo saber que había gente que estaba atenta a todo lo que le pasaba.

Después lo sintió cercano a su cabeza y cómo era que la cama comenzaba a erigirse. Así que, de poco se vio más sentada que recostada. Parpadeó de nuevo, intentando aclararse.

-hola, Lilly- le saludó la voz de Emmett a su costado.

-uhm… - le costó bastante localizar las neuronas encargadas de hablar –hey.

-¿qué tan mal te sientes? Del uno al diez.

Ella casi se ríe por el modo en que había utilizado las palabras. Básicamente había intentado preguntarle lo mismo que la princesa Alice; pero él sabía que se sentía terriblemente mal.

-siete- contestó con voz pastosa.

-¿siete?

Afirmó y cerró los ojos, dándose momentáneamente por vencida con el asunto de aclarar la vista.

-no duele tanto.

Emmett afirmó y alcanzó a ver cómo Alice desaparecía por el pasillo. Se preguntó por un momento si aquel rumor que había escuchado de uno de los choferes de su tía Esme sería verdad. Eso de que Alice había comenzado a salir a escondidas con el hijo del conde de Hale. Sí era así, podía hacerse una idea lo terrible que sería la vida con la tía a su lado, arruinándolo todo, todo el tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que ella lograra abrir los ojos. Sabía, por la última vez que había estado en esa misma posición, que la anestesia la mareaba y desorientaban bastante. Y por ello, tardaba un poco en reponerse.

-bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- le cuestionó Lillian, después de un rato.

-¿quieres que me marche?- Emmett hizo un puchero, fingiéndose herido.

-bobo.

-algo, linda- sonrió y tomó la pañoleta color naranja que la enfermera le había quitado –veamos, primero te acomodaré esto- le dijo con suavidad, mientras se la acomodaba con cuidado –ahora, tengo bastante tiempo libre, así que aún no sé a qué hora me iré.

-¿tu prima seguirá aquí por mucho tiempo?

-ella está aquí para mantener informada a Esme, seguirá un rato por dando vueltas por ahí, viendo que todo esté en orden.

-no la vi antes, ¿cómo es?

-linda, pequeña, agradable- se encogió de hombros –es adicta a la moda y las compras –puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir una risa leve, que dejó ver sus hoyuelos –hiperactiva. Es una duende llena de energía. Casi siempre está feliz.

-¿casi?

-bueno, ahora no está en su mejor momento.

Lillian no alcanzaba a comprender qué podía llegar a poner mal a alguien que -bueno debía ser honesta- parecía tenerlo todo. Suspiró y al ver el rostro serio de Emmett, ese que le dejaba ver que no diría mucho más.

-bueno…- le sonrió un poco, levemente, todo lo que su agotado cuerpo le permitió –dejemos ese tema de lado.

-de acuerdo- Emmett se giró al ver aparecer a uno de los agentes de seguridad en el pasillo, tenía pinta preocupada; pero parecía no tener nada que ver con él, en lo absoluto-¿de qué deseas hablar?

-¿me dirás ahora, cómo soy?

Emmett la observó atentamente, esperando que le dijera que lo olvidara, o que llegara la oportuna enfermera de la última vez. Pero eso no pasó, Lillian parecía cada vez más curiosa respecto a aquello que le iba a decir y que no dijo. Sin embargo, él no deseaba descubrirse de ese modo.

-agradable…- soltó después de pensárselo un minuto. No tenía intenciones de descubrir nada más allá de eso.

-¿agradable?- ella frunció el entrecejo, antes de la operación le había parecido que le diría algo… _diferente._

-sí, ya sabes- se encogió de hombros y rehuyó de la mirada penetrante de ella –eres una chica agradable.

-sí, soy una chica agradable- se mordió el labio –que lindo- murmuró sarcástica.

-¿te molestó que te dijera eso?

Ella negó y medio sonrió.

-pensé que dirías otra cosa- confesó en voz baja.

-¿y qué pensaste que diría?- preguntó con voz un tanto aguda, debatiéndose internamente si había sido demasiado obvio.

-no lo sé, otra cosa- Lillian se encogió de hombros, notando que ya le era más fácil moverse. Respiró profundo y habló lo más seria posible –eres mi mejor amigo Emmett. A pesar de que vengas sólo por ganarte ese auto, creo que te he llegado a querer de ese modo. Eres el único que se preocupa por mí, que no sea parte de mi familia.

Emmett apretó las mandíbulas, pensando que eso era lo mejor –que ella lo considerase sólo un amigo- y le evitaba cientos de problemas. Pero, su lado irracional –ese que casi siempre seguía- le dictaba que aquello no estaba del todo bien, que algo ahí estaba mal.

-Esme no es de tu familia y también se preocupa- soltó entre dientes.

-lo sé, pero ella no cuenta- Lillian le sonrió y acarició la mano que tenía más cercana –ella no me conoce como tú. De verdad, Emmett, eres el mejor amigo que me pude topar.

-que linda- murmuró sarcástico, citándola.

Lillian evaluó la tensión de su mandíbula y pensó que, quizá, él no la consideraba de ese modo. De cualquier modo, era tonto pensar que alguien con el rango de Emmett podría llegar a sentir afecto por una persona como ella.

-está bien si tú no sientes lo mismo- le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la misma mano que antes había acariciado.

-eh… uhm… no, no es eso- él suspiró y le sonrió alegremente, o eso intento parecer –claro que eres mi amiga, la mejor.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, estaba cansada.

-creo que deberías dormir más, necesitas recuperarte.

Lillian afirmó y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. Por un sueño en el que las cosas eran mejores. Sin hospitales ni enfermedades, donde todo era perfecto.

Alice entró corriendo a la casa, había recibido las noticias de que su hermano y cuñada había llegado, y era de tontos pensar que no los había extrañado. Después de todo, eran los únicos que parecían felices sin andar metiendo sus narices en su vida, así que era un buen cambio para lo que venía siendo su vida.

Pasó corriendo por las escaleras, preguntándose si ellos podrían ayudarla en lo que tenía planeado, o pensarían del mismo modo que su madre. Realmente esperaba que no fuera así, de verdad, de verdad, quería a Jasper y no permitiría que nadie se metiera en eso. Algunas de las personas del servicio solamente alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado cuando pasaba como rayo por los pasillos, casi tiraba a Kim.

Entró en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su hermano y, solamente, disminuyó el paso hasta estar muy cerca de la puerta. Pero no había ningún sonido que le advirtiera de la presencia de ninguno de ellos adentro.

Respiró hondo y pensó que si ellos estaban haciendo algo indecoroso, al menos, estarían haciendo algo de ruido. Así que con valor –porque sólo Dios sabía con lo que se podía topar- abrió la puerta y entró al recibidor del cuarto.

Entró en ella pensando que, si no fuera por las maletas que estaban en una de las esquinas, cualquiera pensaría que aquella alcoba seguía desierta.

-… no deseo tener que ponerme a tejer todos los días- alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Bella acercándose tras una de las puertas –con Ángela tuve suficiente.

-no te quejes, será mejor eso que tortura de compras con Alice, ¿no?- también oyó a su hermano, burlándose.

Se cruzó de brazos y fingió sentirse ofendida cuando la puerta que llevaba a sus aposentos se abrió.

-así que… mejor tejer que "una tortura de compras" conmigo, ¿eh?- le soltó pretendiendo indignación y poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas –que lindo hermano tengo yo.

Edward la miró por un segundo, antes de contestar. Le pareció que seguía exactamente igual que hacía unas semanas; pero, al mismo tiempo, debía admitir que algo había cambiado sustancialmente. Alice ya no era la misma Alice, y eso se notaba bastante claro en la forma opaca de su sonrisa y en el matiz mordaz en la mirada.

Había algo en ella ahora, que decía que tenía una carga enorme de tristeza; pero también algo advertía que no podías fiarte de ese aspecto frágil. Era como un puma que se estaba dejando acariciar como un gatito.

-Alice…- Edward sonrió y la abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces –perdón por lo que ocurrió en París, no tenía idea.

-no tenías por qué tenerla- contestó ella sonriendo contra su hombro –ese era el punto de que todo fuera un secreto, ¿no?

-debiste decírmelo, pude haber encontrado un modo de vitar que…

-shh- ella se despegó del abrazo de su hermano y levantó uno de sus dedos para silenciarlo –no te culpes, ella se habría enterado de cualquier modo, y yo no fui lo suficientemente buena como para ocultarlo por mucho más. Además, ya va siendo tiempo de que me encargue de mis propios asuntos sin tener que meterte en medio, no es justo para ti.

-eso suena a que ya tienes un plan- dijo Bella a unos cuantos pasos de ambos.

-y lo tengo- Alice sonrió y se sentó en uno de los sofás que decoraban en lugar –pero tengo que pedirles ayuda a ambos, aunque creo que será la última vez.

Tanto Edward como Bella se estremecieron al adquirirle sentido a la última parte de aquella frase. _La última vez_, sólo significaba que parte del plan era que no la volviera a ver.

-dime que es lo que necesitas que haga por ti, Alice- soltó Edward de forma tan serena que se sorprendió él mismo. Estaba casi seguro de que, a partir de ese momento, sería muy difícil poder volver a verla y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sólo por verla feliz.

-gracias, Edward.

bn, espero no haber tardado demasiado... pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir... y aún así tengo un montón de ideas ke me gustaría mostrarles... claro, si kisieran leerlas :P

x el momento, sólo tengo otro fic al ke me gustaría ke le echaran un vistazo... se llama Y SI...? es uno de mis primeros fics... jeje y aún no está finalizado...

en fin... dejo atrás el comercial para dar las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, para kienes leen, dejan rws, se inscriben a las alertas y favoritos... aaaah no saben ke feliz me hacen ^^

ok, creo ke es todo x ahora, así ke... bye.

atte. clarisee


	8. 7 Corazones Confesados

_**Disclamer**_: bueno, obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, sino de la grandiosa S. Meyer... sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**Corazones Confesados**

Jasper Whitlock, vizconde de Hale, hijo único del conde Frederick de Hale, entró en aquel enorme palacete con cuidado, procurando no romper tanto aquella extraña paz que se respiraba en ese sitio. Sólo uno de los sirvientes lo atendió, puesto que los demás estaban ocupados en sus tares.

Se dirigió a los aposentos de su madre, en cuanto se ubicó en su propia habitación.

No sabía exactamente qué esperar; pero definitivamente ver a su pobre madre en cama, pálida y demacrada, no era lo que más gusto le daba.

-madre…

Ella le sonrió y le dirigió una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-no te pongas melodramático, hijo- lo reprendió con voz cansada –sólo pesqué una infección. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el asunto que estoy segura te trajo aquí.

-mi padre… ¿él ha…?- suspiró, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía comportarse ante aquella situación.

-sí, Jasper…- su madre le sonrió de forma cálida, como queriendo hacerle sentir mejor –tu padre se fue del castillo, hace unos días. En realidad, creo que lo eché, pero ese es el punto de tu pregunta, ¿no? Saber si seguía aquí, así que no, la respuesta es no.

-no entiendo cómo fue que se atrevió a hacer algo así- él negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Él tenía en su cabeza la idea de que cuando te casabas, era porque elegías a la persona con quien deseabas pasar el resto de tu vida. Y definitivamente eso de engañarla con otra mujer jamás entraba en aquel plan de _juntos por siempre_. Y quizá, el que su padre estuviese aferrado a la idea de no querer decirles nada al respecto era lo más frustrante de todo. Porque… bueno, él no tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle qué demonios pensaba cuando lo hizo.

-no lo culpes- ella se enderezó con cuidado en la cama-… al menos no del todo.

-¡madre!, no puedes pretender defenderlo después de todo.

-por supuesto que no lo defiendo- ella suspiró y observó a su hijo, esperando que toda esa demencia no le afectara demasiado –pero bueno, hijo, ya sabes las circunstancias en que nos casamos, tu padre y yo. Ni siquiera intento justificarlo, sólo… he estado tratando de darle algo de sentido a todo esto y darme algo de consuelo a mí, diciéndome que no es mi culpa.

-porque no lo es- aseveró Jasper en tono contenido.

-tu padre me ha querido mucho, Jasper- la voz de su madre se volvió más suave –pero no creo que me haya amado como tú piensas que lo hizo. Y por supuesto, lo mismo me ocurre a mí.

-sé que ha sido culpa mía que se hayan casado- soltó Jasper, sintiéndose algo culpable por sucesos de los que él, definitivamente, no tenía poder para cambiar –si tú, madre, no hubieses estado esperándome, podrías haber decidido con quién estar; no tendrías que haber estado atada a mi padre.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, como lo hacía cuando él –siendo pequeño e inocente- decía algo un tanto fuera de sentido que le causaba gracia, cuando niño.

-oh, Jasper, no- ella suspiró de forma cansina y apretó la mano de su hijo –no te culpes por los errores que nosotros cometimos. Además, nuestro matrimonio ya era un hecho antes de ti, y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Pero, de haberlo querido… créeme que pude haberme ido. Te habría tomado y nos habríamos ido muy lejos de aquí.

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste?- Jasper frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo las palabras que le decía su madre –de haberlo hecho, estaríamos lejos de todo este maremoto de locura. No habría medios siguiendo nuestros pasos ahora, ni tampoco tendrías que verte en esta vergonzosa situación.

-porque, contra todo pronóstico, Jasper- los ojos de su madre parecieron transparentarse para él, dejándole ver la honestidad con la que le hablaba –me enamoré de tu padre en estos años. A pesar de todo, se volvió parte esencial de mi vida.

-pero si acabas de decir que…

-dije que tu padre probablemente no me ama como tú piensas que lo hacía y lo mismo ocurría conmigo- Anna Marie de Hale le observó con la firmeza que toda ella poseía, mostrándole de nuevo a la mujer que ella siempre había sido, su madre –le amo más de lo que piensas, por eso todo esto ha sido tan complicado.

-¿y qué planeas hacer, madre?

-buscarla- ella suspiró de nuevo, pero no le titubeó en ningún momento –debo conocerla.

-eso es algo innecesario.

-te equivocas en eso- su madre tomó una taza de té que tenía en la mesilla de noche y tomó un sorbo –deseo hacerlo. Quiero verla y saber cómo eso, qué le pudo haber visto. Quiero saber si tengo motivos para divorciarme de tu padre o será algo que podamos dejar atrás. Si ella fuese… si fuese mejor que yo. Te aseguro que dignamente dejaré a tu padre. Pero si no, te juro que no descansaré hasta que ambos se arrepientan.

-madre, eso no suena lógico- él caminó hasta la ventana y observó el verde paisaje –. Es decir, eso ocurrió hace años y… ahora sé que te sientes herida. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, cortarlo por lo sano? ¿Para qué verla y pretender… venganza? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de torturarte de este modo?

-no has amado nunca, Jasper- le dijo su madre con tono calmo; pero él sabía que si había amado… en realidad, estaba perdidamente enamorado en esos momentos –y jamás te han engañado de este modo. Así que me temo que no comprendes.

-no tengo nada que comprender- bufó y se adelantó hasta la puerta-. He venido para ver si te encontrabas bien y, aparentemente, estas lo suficientemente bien como para aferrarte a una pretensión realmente absurda. Venganza…-bufó de nuevo y salió de aquella habitación.

La verdad es que… no tenía una expectativa clara sobre lo que esperaba en esa situación de su madre. Pero tampoco esperaba que se pusiera como una chiquilla a buscar la revancha de algo que había sucedido hacía años, cuando lo mejor era separarse de aquel hombre –si eso era lo que deseaba- o simplemente dejarlo pasar –en caso contrario-.

Además, la última vez que había hablado con ella por teléfono, había sonado tan desesperada que tuvo que subirse en un avión y volar hasta allá. Bien, era obvio que la desesperación fue momentánea, pues ahora ella tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente ensombrecida como para fraguar planes ridículos para alguien como ella.

Jasper entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

Se sintió un tanto idiota por pensar que su madre podía estar realmente herida ante todo aquello. Pensó que era probable que el amor que decía sentir por su padre fuese, simplemente, el escudo que tomaría para llevar a cabo sus tontas ideas. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo aquello, es que estaba plenamente consciente de que no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

-ni siquiera pretendas hacerme comprender- gruñó Bella, observando el modo en que Alice caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-sólo quiero que llames y compres los boletos a mi nombre…- ella suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro –me encantaría poder no usar mi nombre, pero es necesario… _supongo._

-Alice, de verdad pretendo ayudarte, pero no creo que sea lo mejor…- negó varias veces y se levantó de la cama, donde había permanecido sentada mientras Alice le explicaba esa parte del plan –Esme se enterará y todo será peor. Debemos buscar otro modo.

-no hay otro modo- Alice gruñó por lo bajo, mirando intensamente a su cuñada –de ser así, ya lo habría intentado.

Edward, que había permanecido escuchando las ideas de su hermana desde el otro extremo del cuarto, caminó hasta donde Bella se había quedado parada. Suspiró y la tomó en sus brazos y ella recargó la cabeza en él. Eran ya, movimientos reflejos, cosas que empezaban a salirles naturales, ya no los pensaban, sólo actuaban.

Alice tuvo que girar el rostro. Quizá no fuese tan obvio para nadie más, pero para ella, era la evidencia clara de que ellos estaban en camino a… Suspiró y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más haría falta para que salieran de su burbuja y le prestaran algo de atención, de nuevo.

-sólo hazlo- le pidió Edward a Bella al oído, ya encontraría él una forma de ocultarle esa información a su madre; al menos, por el tiempo necesario para que Alice saliera de ahí sin problemas –yo me encargaré del resto.

Bella afirmó, no era como si no deseara ayudarla; era más bien, el poner en peligro el plan. La verdad, a ella le parecía más sencillo que ella saliera de Londres por carretera, donde era menos probable que alguien cuestionara su identidad. Pero también comprendía que era mejor que se fuera lo más lejos posible y pronto.

-bien, llamaré por la noche- soltó en voz clara y más tranquila –cuando no tenga a ninguna de las chicas del servicio observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Te avisaré por la mañana.

-gracias, gracias… _¡gracias!_- chilló alegremente, abrazándolos a ambos, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Isabella suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la orilla de la cama. Sonrió un poco, esperando que aquella locura terminara bien para la pequeña Alice.

-no te preocupes, mañana mi madre saldrá a visitar a la pequeña del hospital y estará fuera de servicio con el _radar atrapa hijos_-Edward entornó los ojos y sonrió fugazmente –así que ella podrá salir sin problemas. Solamente debemos esperar que el siguiente paso en su agenda de viaje sea un paseo en carro y todo estará arreglado. Es más, espero que ese Jasper la esté esperando donde quiera que aterrice.

-esto suena como los planes para una fuga de la prisión- refunfuñó Bella, dejándose caer en la cama.

Edward se recostó a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho.

-sí, bueno…- se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita ligera –estar bajo el mandato de mi madre, en ocasiones, puede ser lo mismo que estar en prisión.

-no juegues- Bella levantó el rostro para poder verlo mejor, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; aunque era obvio que los dos bromeaban –Esme es encantadora.

-lo es- admitió él con voz monocorde –eso es lo peor, nunca te esperas qué cosa pueda hacer. Siempre tiene esa sonrisa. ¿Sabías que cuando nos castigaba a Alice y mí, siempre sonreía y, de verdad, de verdad, nos hacía sentir culpables…? Digo, no es como si un niño de seis años pudiera culparse por haber caído por accidente en la alberca; pero ella siempre lo lograba.

-parece como si de verdad Esme te lograra hacer sentir culpable por la hambruna en África.

-bueno…- él sonrió de nuevo –ella puede hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

-no te creo…

-créeme, Bella- Edward escondió su rostro en el cabello caoba de su esposa y suspiró –ella puede hacerlo.

-bien, me recordaré siempre estar atenta a todo.

-ese es un buen plan.

Tenía bastante sueño. La noche se la había pasado dando vueltas sin lograr dormir, o al menos las pocas horas que tenía para esa tarea, mientras en su cabeza las ideas iban y venían constantemente y sin darle tregua.

Pero nadie podría reclamarle nada en realidad. No en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Quería, que bajo ningún concepto alguien –quien fuese- se enterara de la verdad. Y es que los medios habían estado hablando y… jamás permitiría que pusieran en juego lo que tantos años le había costado construir.

No era una idiota, sabía perfectamente que cuando se proponían algo, no descansaban hasta conseguirlo. Y ahora, ella era la presa de toda la prensa europea. Todo por un estúpido error cometido hacía tanto tiempo. Casi tanto que –de no ser por una constante en su vida- habría olvidado sin ningún problema.

Había sido toda una aventura –debía ser honesta con ella misma-, el poder disfrutar de aquellos meses de puro gozo culposo, de él; porque, bueno, él podía ser maravilloso cuando se lo proponía y más con todo lo que podía brindar para deslumbrar –y no era solamente dinero-. Él podía ofrecer cariño, sueños por cumplirse, ganas de vivir al minuto, deseos cumplidos y placeres culposos.

Él había sido toda una adicción para una pobre adolescente, una joven inocente y que no tenía nada que perder. Pero ahora, era una mujer que pensaba con la cabeza fría antes que cualquier cosa. Ahora, no tenía el mínimo deseo de estar involucrada en aquel torrente de chismes y habladurías.

Dios sabía que lo único que quería era poder vivir con la familia que ahora tenía, ver felices y sanos a todos y que ninguno preguntara nada más. Sólo eso.

Porque, aunque a los medios no les importe, el pasado era pasado y ahí era donde ella quería que se quedara.

Bella bajó las escaleras con la mayor sutileza de la que fue capaz, buscó a alguien alrededor y esperó a ver que todas las alas cercanas estuvieran vacías. No pudo utilizar su celular porque uno de los trabajadores estaba hablando en el estudio que Edward tenía justo a un lado del cuarto principal –dentro del mismo conjunto que formaba toda su habitación-. Así que, para no correr ningún tipo de riesgo, tuvo que salir de ahí.

Marcó velozmente y le dio todas las instrucciones a la mujer del aeropuerto, siempre viendo sobre su espalda y a todos lados, a la espera de que, en cualquier momento, apareciera alguien que pudiese atraparla con las manos en la masa.

Cuando colgó, suspiró y acarició su vientre. Era demasiado estrés para ella, pero haría lo que fuera por darle la libertad a Alice. Nadie merecía estar recluido y alejado de quien amaba en realidad. Quizá, si ella hubiese conocido el amor antes de casarse con Edward, también hubiera luchado con ahínco, hasta su último respiro, por permanecer al lado de aquel hombre al que hubiera amado.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Ella no amaba a nadie entonces y… ahora, le tenía un cariño especial a su marido, obviamente. Por eso, no le resultaba ya, tan terrible aquel acuerdo. No era lo que esperaba de la vida; pero sin duda era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Caminó de regreso a la cocina del palacio, donde todos estaban preparando las cosas para la cena. Una de las mujeres la observó e hizo una reverencia, para continuar con su trabajo. Ella se limitó a tomar una manzana de uno de los fruteros y salió, caminando a la biblioteca.

Tenía humor de leer un poco. Quizá, sólo quería olvidarse un poco de la realidad. Pretendía borrar de su mente que mañana su cuñada huiría de su propia madre y se encontraría con Jasper Withlock, que su padre, probablemente, a esas alturas estaría cerrando el contrato multimillonario para el que habían requerido sus servicios como esposa y… también quería olvidar un poco, que últimamente no dejaba de soñar con su noche de bodas.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban ahí. Tomó el primer libro que tuvo al alcancé y sonrió al ver que era "Sensatez y sentimiento", lo que le auguraba que estaría desconectada del mundo real por el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la luna ya bañaba toda la biblioteca con una luz mortecina. Se giró y vio el libro tirado en el piso y ella, se encontraba recostada a todo lo largo del sofá. Debía de haberse quedado dormida.

Intentó levantarse y, entonces, sintió el peso de algo más, sobre su vientre. Bajó la vista y observó a Edward dormir, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y uno de sus brazos le cruzaban el vientre.

La luz plateada el brindaban un brillo poco usual, algo diferente –pero no nuevo-. Ella ya había visto esa misma visión con anterioridad, en su noche de bodas. Aunque, esa noche, había sido ella quien se había recostado en su pecho; pero el efecto de la luz lunar sobre su piel, era el mismo.

Él se removió un poco y parpadeó un par de veces. Ella se limitó a acariciar su cabello.

-pensé que nunca despertarías- bromeó Bella.

-¿eh?- frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana, viendo lo mismo que ella había visto antes: la noche sobre ellos. Sonrió un poco, medio dormido aún –venía a decirte que la cena estaba lista.

-pues, aparentemente no lograste tu cometido- contestó ella sonriendo.

-no, lo siento- escondió su rostro en el pecho de Bella –no pude evitarlo, te veías tan tranquila que no pude despertarte y… creo que también me quedé dormido.

-sí, definitivamente te quedaste dormido- bromeó ella, con voz afable –creo que me babeaste la blusa.

-¡eso no es cierto!- gruñó Edward, levantando el rostro para verla reírse.

-que linda- murmuró, medio sarcástico, medio fascinado.

-creo que es hora de movernos- dijo Bella, haciendo un segundo intento por levantarse.

-no… todavía no.

Edward se apoyó a los costados de Bella, elevándose con las manos, para poder ver de cerca el rostro de su mujer. Observar el brillo chocolatoso de sus ojos y el reflejo de su piel cremosa bajo la luna. Quería también, oler su piel de nuevo, recrear aquel aroma que había guardado en su memoria, desde la noche en que la hizo suya.

-Edward…- Isabella tragó en seco, incapaz de decir más, al verlo tan cerca.

-_no digas nada_…- le pidió, tal como lo había hecho aquella noche; acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro sonrojado de su esposa –_mañana… mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras. Mañana…_

Ella sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Edward, recordando la ardiente sensación de aquel día y, dándose cuenta de que sus recuerdos no habían justicia a los choques eléctricos que la poseían cuando estaban así de cerca, así de íntimos.

-no…- soltó con la cabeza nublada, cuando él se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

-¿no?- Edward levantó la cara velozmente, desconcertado. Creyó haber visto el mismo fuego en ella, quizá se había equivocado.

Ella volvió a acariciar su rostro, sonriendo.

-no hablemos mañana- le dijo con voz suave –habla hoy.

-¿qué quieres decir?

Bella se levantó sobre sus codos y posó sus labios en los de Edward, en un beso casto y efímero. No podía, simplemente, ignorar que se sentía atraída por él, eso sería demasiado bobo. El amor… bueno, el amor podía venir después –o no venir en lo absoluto-.

-me gustó esa noche- le confesó y volvió a besarlo fugazmente –me gustó despertar a tu lado –otro beso- me gustó tener tu cuerpo para mí –un beso más –me gustó…

Pero Edward no la dejó terminar, la besó furiosamente, encantado por sus palabras, por su cuerpo, por toda ella.

Había decidido antes que la quería a su lado, pero no había sido hasta ahora que la deseaba tanto como compañera, como amante, como… Sí, la deseaba, la quería. Edward Anthony Cullen, príncipe de Inglaterra, había caído bajo el hechizo de Isabella, y ella ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

* * *

bn, sé ke tardé mas de lo normal... pero wenop, la uni ¬¬ ia saben

además, tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza ke no me dejan escribir en paz...

de vdd, creo ke una de las ideas ke mas me atormentan, será un fic pronto ^^ jajaja, de ser así... me enkntaría contar con sus coments ajaja...

en fin, espero el capi les guste y... agradezco muchísimo los rws, favoritos y alertas... oh! son maravillosas XD

atte.

clarisee


	9. 8 Corazones Esperanzados

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes es mío, obviamente... sino de la genialosa S. Meyer... la historia si, es toda mía ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Corazones Esperanzados**

Esme había salido desde temprana hora para ver el progreso de Lillian, tenía verdaderos deseos de poder verla mejor, de que lo que había dicho su hija –que la operación había sido un éxito- fuese completamente cierto. Tenía un gran aprecio por esa niña, incluso estaba pensando seriamente en acogerla bajo su protección y darle ayuda económica, para que su madre pudiese respirar más tranquila. Tenía gran fe en ella.

Así que, cuando la encontró dormida y respirando con tranquilidad, pensó que lo mejor era dejarla descansar por más tiempo. Así que se puso a hacer su trabajo y vigiló que sus órdenes se llevaran a cabo dentro del hospital.

Encontró al doctor que la cuidaba –un especialista en el tipo de cáncer que se la estaba llevando-, traído desde Estados Unidos, sólo para que la atendiera.

-se encuentra bien, alteza- le sonrió sinceramente –todo parece ir bien con los últimos exámenes.

-¿tendrá tratamiento después de esto?

-sí, seguiremos vigilándola, haciendo resonancias- suspiró cansado –todo lo necesario para que no nos quede alguna duda sobre su salud. Esperamos haber pasado ya lo peor.

-bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

-¿Alteza?

Esme sonrió.

Una de las cosas que nadie sabía –o muy poca gente estaba enterada-, era que aquella chiquilla le había salvado la vida una vez. No en el sentido literal, en el que alguien se interpone entre una bala y tú, o te arroja fuera del camino de un automóvil. No, lo que Lillian había hecho, había sido bastante diferente. Sólo bastó con demostrarle la fiera persistencia que tenía por vivir, el deseo irrefrenable de no darse por vencida.

Para Esme, era todo un ejemplo a seguir. Y eso había sido suficiente para salvarla de sus monstruos interiores.

·o·

·o·

·o·

Edward se despertó, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, anunciando una llamada. Tuvo que estirarse por completo, para alcanzar la mesa de noche en la que lo había dejado –o eso había creído-; pero no lo encontró, así que tuvo que levantarse y buscarlo en el piso, entre toda la ropa que había quedado esparcida por la fina alfombra color marfil que decoraba la habitación.

-apaga eso- rogó Bella desde la cama –por favor.

Edward simplemente afirmó y contestó el teléfono, saliendo del cuarto, para dejarla seguir durmiendo.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó al reconocer el número.

-contacté a Jasper, le informé de los planes de Alice- Charlotte suspiró –él debe estar tomando el siguiente vuelo hacia acá desde Escocia. Edward, la recogeré yo, pero no será aquí. Alice deberá bajar en alguna de las escalas.

-ese "alguna" no me dice nada, Charlotte- Edward bufó, este plan comenzaba a parecerle muy loco e improvisado.

-ella me contactará antes de que tome el vuelo, tengo una amiga que vive en una de las escalas- Charlotte suspiró –le diré donde debe bajar del avión. No te preocupes, me ocuparé de ella, mientras Jasper llega ahí.

-Charlotte, es mi hermana menor- la voz de Edward sonó seria, tensa, nerviosa –te estoy encomendado a mi familia.

-lo sé, Edward- se hizo un pequeño silencio –te juro que cuidaré de ella mientras esté en mis manos.

-es lo menos que puedo pedirte.

-tengo que colgar.

-adiós.

Él suspiró y vio salir a su esposa con un ligero albornoz de seda rosa.

-¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó, poniéndose frente a él –te ves preocupado.

-Charlotte necesita que Alice baje del avión en una de las escalas que realiza el vuelo- se encogió de hombros -, me sentiría más seguro de saber que ella misma es quién la va a recoger, pero lo hará una de sus amigas.

-pensé que tú eras el optimista en este plan- ella le sonrió.

-lo soy…- suspiró –hasta cierto punto.

-supongo que lo mejor es pensar que todo saldrá bien- Bella se sentó en uno de los sofás de la cámara principal de la habitación y acarició su vientre, pensando -. Alice es bastante fuerte y decidida, creo que podrá con esto.

Edward sonrió.

-creo que tienes razón- suspiró y se fijo en la hora que marcaba su móvil -. Debo irme, tengo varias juntas con los miembros del parlamento, con unos inversionistas y, más tarde, deberemos ir a una cena con unos rusos.

-¿hablas en serio?

-te dije que en cuanto pisáramos suelo ingles debería volver a mis ocupaciones.

-lo sé- Bella también suspiró -, pero eso de la cena, ¿es muy necesario?

-me temo que sí, tengo negocios que atender con ellos y todos están esperando por nuestra primera salida oficial, con el embarazo y todo eso. Además, la cena se convirtió en un asunto de mucha gente, ya sabes, nobles y empresarios.

Isabella volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez resignada.

-¿quiénes son?- preguntó, cuando habían salido de la ducha.

-¿quiénes?

Ella rió un poco.

-los rusos, ¿los conozco?

Edward lo pensó un poco, mientras se ponía la camisa color gris.

-creo… que no- después negó con la cabeza y se acomodó el saco negro –no, en realidad creo que no han venido desde varios meses antes de la boda.

-entonces… ¿no estuvieron en la boda?

-no, ellas…- Edward se rascó la cabeza, intentando descubrir si era o no, una buena idea contarle todo lo que seguía de la historia –una de ellas, no estaba… feliz con lo de nuestra boda.

-¿una?- Bella, que había permanecido acomodando los listones que decoraban su blusa de maternidad, levantó la vista confundida.

-es un empresario y sus hijas, una de ellas… Irina, creo, está casada con un conde ingles…- él se encogió de hombros, buscando su móvil –tienen negocios importantes para el país, por eso tengo tratos con ellos.

-¿una?- repitió Bella, parándose frente a él, viendo el modo en que evadía su mirada y la pregunta.

Edward suspiró y miró la hora, era tarde… pero no tan tarde, como para poder escapar.

-no importa, Bella.

Ella arrugó la frente y luego, también se encogió de hombros.

-bien, si dices que no importa, está bien…- luego salió de la habitación –pero no quiero sorpresas en la cena –le dijo, desde el pasillo, con voz tranquila –no me gustaría que le coquetearan a mi marido, en mis narices.

-suenas celosa- él rió y salió tras ella.

-¿no se supone que es así cómo debo sonar?

Edward afirmó, aún riendo y ella negó sonriendo igual.

-eso parece lo que debería hacer una esposa.

-excelente- contestó ella, caminando lentamente a través de los pasillos -, sí hiciera una lista sobre las tareas de esposa y tachara las que estoy llevando a cabo, podría borrar la de "suena celosa cuando tu marido habla de sus ex novias"…

-pero ella no fue mi novia.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-es lo mismo.

Caminaron un tramo de escaleras en silencio y luego él sonrió de nuevo, malicioso.

-también podrás borrar "tener hijos" y "ser capaz de incendiar a tu marido con una mirada"- le murmuró al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Ella se giró y lo retó con la mirada.

-que mentiroso eres- le dijo, intentando descubrir la broma.

-para nada- le dijo con sinceridad y la besó.

De nuevo se entregaron en aquel beso, como sólo ellos podían hacerlo. Como les gustaba hacerlo. Sin ser más que Edward y Bella, complaciéndose con cada gesto y caricia.

·o·

·o·

·o·

-¡venga!- gruñó Lillian, observando el modo en que el doctor intentaba quitarle los catetes de los brazos. Estaba completamente desesperada, quería salir corriendo ya, de ahí.

Tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, por decir, por… disfrutar. Se sentía extraña ahora, sentada con la bata aún puesta y los tubitos de medicamentos todavía incrustados a su cuerpo. Lo que deseaba era poder ir a casa y decirle a su madre que todo estaría bien después de todo.

-recuerda que no podrás hacer esfuerzos ni cosas que puedan exigirte más de lo que puedes dar ahora- le dijo el médico, sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de la joven -, no podrás caminar mucho, ni subir escaleras; tampoco podrás permanecer de pie por mucho ni saltar y correr, como estoy seguro quieres hacerlo. Y no solamente porque será demasiado esfuerzo para tu cuerpo, sino que tendrás molestias, quizá dolor.

-lo sé, lo sé- refunfuñó Lillian en voz baja.

-deberás permanecer en reposo absoluto, mínimamente por una semana.

-sin moverme de mi cama… lo sé- ella suspiró y sonrió. Le era suficiente con salir de ahí.

Todavía no podía creer que saliera al siguiente día de la operación, pero no podían dejarla permanecer por más tiempo en aquella pequeña clínica, había más enfermos y pacientes que requerían el espacio y ella se encontraría bien. Al menos, sabían que la reina la cuidaría, aunque fuese fuera de la clínica.

Una enfermera entró con una silla de ruedas y una pequeña bolsa de una tienda de ropa de marca, muy elegante y cara –por cierto-, Lillian estuvo a punto de preguntar de donde había salido aquello, cuando la reina Esme entró en aquel reducido espacio, contestando todas sus dudas.

-majestad- todos soltaron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia.

-buenos días- saludó ella, caminando directo hacia Lillian -¿cómo te sientes?

-de maravilla- sonrió –aunque creo que es a causa de los calmantes.

-probablemente.

El médico se despidió, dándole a la joven privacidad para poder cambiarse. Su madre sabía dicho que llegaría en poco tiempo y, mientras la enfermera y la reina le ayudaban a mudarse de ropa, por una mucho más presentable, Lillian esperaba impaciente por ver los ojos azules de su mamá y agradecerle todo lo que había estado haciendo por ella, a través de los años.

Esme le había llevado un par de pantalones de mezclilla, artísticamente deslavados, una blusa color azul pastel y un poluver de un tono más oscuro. Las vendas que protegían la herida en su abdomen podían verse a través de las finas telas, pero a pesar de eso, le parecía que tenía buena pinta.

La reina acomodó una pañoleta azul con violeta, en su cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de darle un abrazo casi materno.

-estaremos en contacto- le advirtió la reina, mientras caminaban hacia afuera. Bueno, mientras la reina caminaba y la enfermera la empujaba en la silla -, quiero estar pendiente de tu progreso.

Lillian afirmó, mirando para todas direcciones, esperando ver a su madre aparecer en cualquier momento, eso y… si tenía algo de suerte, a cierto amigo que le había, prácticamente, jurado que iría a despedirse de ella. Después de todo, quizá esa sería la última vez que lo veía.

Una mujer rubia, alta y delgada, cruzó la sala de espera del hospital; dejó atrás a varias personas y se encontró con su hija a mitad del camino. Unos ojos color miel observaron a Lillian con todo el cariño que la niña había deseado sentir en toda la mañana. La mujer se permitió el lujo de abrazar a su hija y medio soltar un par de lágrimas de alegría, porque por fin estarían bien.

-me alegro tanto de que llegara este día- le susurró al oído –lamento haber llegado tarde.

-no importa, mamá.

-me alegra por fin poder conocerla- soltó Esme que, a pesar de haber sido ignorada, lo pasó por alto, al ver a la jovencita sonreír de verdad.

-¡majestad!- la mujer se sonrojó por su equivocación, se limpió la cara y le hizo una reverencia.

-un placer, señora Wilson- le saludó Esme.

-el placer es mío- saludó la rubia y evadió la mirada, enfocando su vista en el reloj-, lamento no poder disfrutarlo por mucho más tiempo, pero sabe que tengo que trabajar- se reprendió mentalmente, al ver que había parecido totalmente grosera y descortés con la mismísima reina -¡Oh!, no quería sonar así de grosera, perdone mi atrevimiento.

-no se preocupe, yo entiendo todo- ella sonrió para infundirle confianza y mostrar que no se había molestado –adiós, Lillian.

-adiós, majestad.

-con su permiso, alteza- la mujer hizo otra reverencia y salió de ahí, llevando a su hija consigo.

Esme sonrió igual y, cuando ambas desaparecieron rumbo a la puerta, pues a ella ya no le correspondía nada más, se dio la oportunidad de ver mejor a la madre Lillian. Era una mujer que, a pesar del cabello revuelto y algunas arrugas en el rostro, parecía tener un porte diferente al común. De hecho, parecía caminar con una galanura bastante fuera de lugar, para una mujer que llevaba un uniforme de mesera.

-Eleazar- llamó a su escolta, que no estaba a más de un metro de distancia.

-¿sí, alteza?

-quiero que consigas toda la información que puedas de la madre de Lillian.

-pero majestad, eso lo hicimos cuando quiso información de la niña- contestó Eleazar confundido.

-no, Eleazar- Esme frunció ligeramente el seño –en esa ocasión me dieron información actual. Yo quiero que investigues _todo_ sobre ella.

-sí, alteza- respondió el hombre, haciendo notas mentales de todo lo que tenía por hacer.

-retírate y haz tu trabajo.

-con permiso, majestad.

Esme sabía que había algo realmente peculiar en esa mujer, y como a ella le encantaba mantener todo en completo control, este no sería un detalle que dejaría escapar. Ella descubriría qué era lo que ocultaba.

·o·

·o·

·o·

Edward llegó un poco tarde al palacio, la última junta había demorado más de lo que tenía previsto y aún debía prepararse para la cena con la familia Denali. También debía buscar un modo de evitar el tema de Tanya con Bella lo más posible, mientras se le ocurría que decir exactamente y…

-¿Emmett?- se sorprendió al verlo sentado en la estancia principal.

El chico levantó la mirada hacia su primo y sonrió.

Edward le caía bien, a pesar de ser bastante más mayo que él; pero usualmente le daba buenos consejos y podía contar con él para guardar secretos. Eso y que había sido, por mucho tiempo, el blanco favorito de sus bromas. Era como el hermano mayor que Félix no era –porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con sus mujeres-.

-Edward, hola- se levantó y lo abrazó, en un contacto varonil.

-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Esme acaba de regalarme un auto.

-¿ya está aquí mi madre?- preguntó Edward, viendo el reloj y cuestionándose mentalmente si Alice ya se habría ido.

-oh, no… ella sólo me dijo que le pidiera las llaves a una de las sirvientas- Emmett se encogió de hombros -, pero me quedé un poco… quería hablar contigo…

Edward afirmó y su vista viajó inmediatamente a las escaleras, tenía que verificar cómo era que estaba Alice y dónde diantres estaba en esos momentos. Pero Emmett tenía esa mirada que ponía cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, a veces eran buenas, otras malas. Sin embargo, siempre que Emmett aparecía para pedir su consejo, solían ser cosas importantes.

-siéntate y hablemos- le apuntó uno de los sofás.

-preferiría hacerlo en un lugar más privado.

Edward frunció el seño, realmente parecía necesitar soltar, sea lo que sea que tenía guardado.

-bien, vayamos a mi estudio.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la enorme habitación que Edward compartía ahora con Bella, misma que contaba con un espacio acondicionado para servir como estudio privado para él. Emmett cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dejó caer en el acolchado sillón que tenía su primo en un extremo.

-entonces…- lo instó Edward, de verdad tenía mucho que hacer.

-conocí a una chica…

-¿ese es el problema?- cuestionó Edward, intentando encontrarle lo grave, ya que se había quedado callado. Mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio.

-no… bueno, sí… es que ella es…- Emmett se levantó y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar –ella ni siquiera debía cruzarse en mi camino, la verdad es que, prácticamente la obligaron a hacerlo… ¡yo no tenía porque demonios haberla conocido!, pero lo hice y… y ahora… no sé, Edward, estoy tan confundido que…

-Emmett, realmente no estoy comprendiendo lo que dices.

Emmett volvió a sentarse, sólo que esta vez lo hizo en la silla frente a Edward. Suspiró y miró sus manos todo el tiempo.

-tía Esme me llevó a esa bendita clínica suya, quería que le hiciera compañía a una chica enferma, ya sabes, esa con la que se encariñó y no puede despegarse de ella- se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia –me dijo que si lo hacía por un tiempo, me daría un auto… como una especie de apuesta. Me conoces, acepté y terminé yendo a verla diario.

Al principio era odioso, de hecho ella me odió desde el primer día, y yo no podía aborrecer más el tener que perder mi tiempo ahí. Pero eso no duró. Ella era demasiado interesante y yo tenía demasiado tiempo como para querer conocerla. Así que, poco a poco nos convertimos en amigos, ya sabes, ella me contaba cosas, yo hacía lo mismo…

Pensé que podría dejar de verla y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, recibiría mi auto y sería el fin de todo este bendito cuento. Pero la operaron, supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Estuvo grave por mucho tiempo y yo estaba feliz por ella; luego cuando estuvo en el quirófano, yo no podía estar más nervioso, creí que moriría de la angustia, Alice tuvo que sacarme de ahí…

No sé lo que me pasa, hoy ni siquiera fui capaz de llevar mi trasero a la clínica para poder despedirme de ella. Probablemente era la última vez que la veía, pero no pude ir. Iba en camino, le iba a decir que era la mejor amiga que había tenido; pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, me di cuenta que no podía decirle eso… que era como mentirle, pero ni siquiera sé porque.

Edward lo observó, mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos en repetidas ocasiones, y sonreía. Era raro ver a Emmett confundido, más cuando se trataba de algo tan evidente. Aunque eso no quitaba que la situación no fuese cien por ciento positiva. En realidad, podía llegar a ser algo malo.

-Emmett…- le llamó, al ver que su primo permanecía con los ojos cerrados –no entiendo.

-¿no lo entiendes?- Emmett abrió los ojos y lo miró con intensidad -¿qué no me escuchaste?

-no, eso sí que lo comprendí, pero no comprendo qué estás haciendo todavía aquí. ¿De verdad no alcanzas a ver lo que yo veo?

Él le miró confundido, el que no entendía era él. Realmente no alcanza a comprender qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirle Edward, ¿qué se suponía que era tan evidente?

-¿Edward?- Bella tocó levemente la puerta y luego asomó su cabeza, sonriendo –llegaremos tarde si no te apuras.

Él le hizo una seña para que entrara y le abrió los brazos, para acomodarla en ellos. Le besó el vientre –que tenía frente a él, gracias a que aún estaba sentado- y luego ella se agachó para recibir un beso en los labios.

-ya voy, sólo dame unos minutos- le dijo sonriendo.

-bien- ella sonrió y se giró para ver al muchacho que los veía con ojos entrecerrados -. Tú debes ser Emmett, ¿no?- le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Él afirmó y tomó la mano de Bella.

Vio como Edward besaba la mejilla de su esposa y le murmuraba algo al oído y algo en su cabeza hizo _clic. _Le dio vértigo y tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y negar un par de veces, antes de volver a abrirlos, para encontrarse con la mirada suspicaz de su primo.

-me pregunto cómo es ella…- inició él –debe ser muy especial para tenerte en este estado, Emmett.

-ella es…- y se quedó callado, recordando cuando ella le había preguntado sobre eso, antes de que la operaran –es…

-¿es?

-es… fantástica, sabe escuchar cuando lo necesitas y da buenos consejos, te deja decir tonterías y se ríe de ellas. Tiene una voluntad de hierro y un valor inquebrantable, creo que no le teme a nada y es fiera y dulce, es… tierna e inteligente. Ella es… bella, tiene unos ojos azules que te dejan helado en cuanto la miras y estoy seguro de que cuando le comience a crecer el cabello será tan sedoso… será rubio, he visto algunos mechones, y su piel blanca, se ve cremosa y es suave, como pétalos de rosa… es…

-Emmett…- Edward volvió a interrumpirlo, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-_hermosa _– murmuró Emmett, antes de levantar la vista y ver a su primo.

-¿qué haces aquí, Emmett?- le interrogó Edward, mirándolo con alegría, porque era la primera vez que veía algo así en él.

-yo… no sé… qué…

-levántate de aquí…- le dijo Edward, poniéndose también en pie y caminando hasta la puerta, la abrió y se hizo a un lado –y ve a hablar con quien realmente debes de hablar, porque conmigo sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo. Yo no puedo ayudarte, Emmett. Soy la persona equivocada.

-¿estás queriendo decir…?

-Emmett, ¿realmente necesitas que te lo diga?

Alice entró corriendo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, dejó la maleta en el piso del estudio y le dio un beso y un abrazo a Edward. Después corrió hacia Emmett, haciendo lo mismo, despidiéndose en susurros de los dos.

-oh, Dios- soltó a un lado de la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas humedecidas –los voy a extrañar tanto…

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Emmett confundido.

-a un sitio donde pueda estar con la persona que amo- Alice sonrió y abrazó por última vez a su hermano, estrechándolo como si se le fuere la vida en ello –júrenme ambos que lucharan por la persona que aman, que seguirán mis pasos y no se dejarán intimidar por nada ni nadie y amarán libremente. Prométanme que amarán.

-te lo prometo, Alice- le contestó Edward sonriendo, medio triste, medio feliz.

-tú más que nadie- dijo ella –porque he visto cosas y si arruinas lo que vi, me encargaré de hacerte pagar.

Él soltó una risita y la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

-me debo ir ya… o no tendré otra oportunidad- le dijo, soltando más lágrimas –hay me despedía de Bella, creo que tendrá que retocarse el maquillaje.

-Alice…- soltó Emmett en voz alta –te llevo.

-¿eh?, ¿estás seguro?

Emmett afirmó y observó las llaves que tenía en sus manos. Alice estaba luchando por ir a reunirse con la persona que ella quería. Eso le hacía sentir casi vacío, porque él creía no tener cómo llenar ese lugar. Pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa, la misma que le había dado vértigo hacía tan poco y exactamente la misma que estuvo a punto de tomarlo por sorpresa el día de la operación en el hospital.

-sí, de todos modos me voy ya- levantó el rostro para ver a Edward sonreír de nuevo, lleno de alegría –creí que Edward podría ayudarme con algo, pero él tiene razón: estoy buscando a otra persona.

-¿y quién es _esa_ persona?- preguntó Alice, mientras los tres caminaban por el pasillo, cuidando que nadie viera la escapatoria de la princesa.

-alguien especial- respondió simplemente, cuando alcanzaron a llegar al garaje.

-¿irás a hablar con Lillian?

Emmett se giró para verla a la cara, ella parecía feliz.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?, acabo de descubrirlo- dijo Emmett, caminando hasta el auto que Esme le había prometido.

-bueno, que tú seas tan tonto como para no haberlo visto antes no es culpa mía- Alice se encogió de hombros y se metió en la parte trasera del mustang rojo -, pero era algo evidente.

-adiós, Ali- le dijo su hermano, besando su frente –dile a Jasper que si no te hace feliz, iré hasta donde están a patear su trasero.

Ella soltó una risa musical y afirmó, cerró la ventana y se recostó en el asiento, para no ser vista por los guardias de la puerta principal.

-llévala con cuidado- le dijo a Emmett –cuida que nadie los vea y… date prisa para buscar a la chica.

Él afirmó y encendió el automóvil con un ronroneo.

Edward los vio salir a toda prisa por el camino hasta la puerta principal y rogó porque estuviera haciendo lo correcto al dejar ir así a su única hermana. Después de todo, él era el único que estaba al pendiente de que su familia fuera feliz, ya que sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con los asuntos reales.

-¿se ha ido ya?- escuchó cómo le preguntaba Bella desde la entrada del garaje.

-sí.

-aún se nos hace tarde, Edward.

-lo sé- suspiró y entró en el palacio, subiendo las escaleras, para prepararse para la cena de esa noche.

Cuando Bella salió de la limosina, tomó la mano de Sam, justo a tiempo para aferrarse a él y no caer, cuando cientos de periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ella, con miles de preguntas y otros cuantos flashes de cámaras le iluminaban el rostro desde diferentes direcciones. Parpadeó varias veces, esperando por su marido, antes de empezar a caminar.

Ella no dijo nada, Edward era el que iba contestando con frases cortas como "está perfectamente", "aún no lo sabemos", "les diremos pronto", "eso espero" y otras cosas así. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta del hotel donde sería la susodicha, Bella pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

-están locos- murmuró, acomodándose el fino moño que se había hecho.

-sólo intentan saber sobre ti y el bebé.

Ella se le quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados, pues le parecía que lo estaba justificando.

-cálmate- le besó la coronilla y sonrió –ya estamos libres de ellos, ¿ves?

Bella afirmó y se alisó el vestido de seda azul que había elegido para la ocasión, caía desde el pecho hasta debajo de la rodilla con fluidez y dejaba una linda vista de su vientre que se redondeaba poco a poco. Tenía un escote redondo y no tenía mangas, sólo estaba acompañado por una delicada gargantilla de diamantes y una estola de elegante tela, fina y cálida.

Edward la observó, mientras le ofrecía su brazo y ella lo tomaba.

Le parecía preciosa, vestida de aquel color que tanto le fascinaba en contraste con la pálida piel de su esposa. Le recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, pero le parecía aún más hermosa la ver su cuerpo albergando a su hijo, el primero.

Él había tomado una decisión, entre juntas y llamadas, había pensado mucho y había puesto todo en perspectiva. La solución a las cosas –porque no podía llamarlo problemas- era más simple de lo que él había supuesto en un principio.

Aquella intrínseca atracción y simpatía que sentía hacía ella, no era sólo cuestión de una amistad con beneficios, no eran tampoco compañeros de cuarto y alcoba, mucho menos simples amantes. Eran mucho más, o al menos, ella significaba mucho más que eso. Tampoco era como si acabara de descubrirlo todo esa tarde, por obra mágica de los astros, era más bien, la constatación de un hecho que, con el paso del tiempo, se venía haciendo evidente.

Él comenzaba a quererla, a desearla, a celarla y a un millar de cosas que le resultaban ajenas y, al mismo tiempo, le hacían sonreír cada vez.

-bien- Bella suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa, que él ahora reconocía, como falsa –hora de la función.

Edward la sostuvo un poco y sonriendo, sinceramente, le acarició el rostro.

-sólo disfruta un poco, ¿quieres?

Bella frunció la frente, ella prefería disfrutar de la comodidad de la privacidad que le brindaba estar en casa y sin un montón de gente que la rodeara. Eso sí que lo podía disfrutar.

-o… no lo hagas- Edward soltó una risita baja –nos iremos pronto, lo prometo.

-bien- Isabella sonrió satisfecha y giró su rostro a la multitud de personas.

-sonríe- le pidió al oído –o parecerá que tu marido no te consiente.

Ella se giró para contestarle con algún comentario sarcástico o divertido, no lo había decidido todavía. Pero en lugar de poder ocupar su boca en reproducir palabras, la utilizó recibiendo los dulces labios de su esposo.

El beso fue un roce rápido, pero tierno.

Bella sonrió al instante y Edward afirmó, como aprobándola.

-bobo- refunfuñó Bella.

-pero así me quieres, ¿no?

Isabella se quedó como paralizada, no sabía exactamente qué contestar. Aunque su lentitud mental no fue tan evidente, pues justo en ese momento apareció una mujer rubia, de cabellos casi plateados que le caían hasta la cintura en bucles estilizados y con unos ojos tan azules que asemejaban zafiros brillando a la luz.

La chica parecía joven y, tras ella, venía caminando un hombre de cabellos negros, largos y rizados.

-bienvenidos, altezas- saludó, con un acento bastante marcado, ella hizo una reverencia y el hombre tras ella también –usted debe ser la princesa Isabella, un placer. Soy Kate Denali y él es mi prometido Garret.

-un placer, Kate, Garret.

-¿prometido?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-sí, ¿no es genial, Edward?

Bella abrió un poco los ojos, al ver la forma tan informal en que le hablaba a Edward. No parecían conocidos de negocios, parecían amigos íntimos.

-me alegra por ustedes, ya sabía yo que Garret terminaría reconocer en algún momento que moría por ti.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada ligera y se sonrieron de forma amistosa.

-oh, Dios- Kate pareció acordarse de algo –mi padre me ha pedido que los llevará con él, inmediatamente llegaras.

-bien, tengo ganas de saludarlo.

Ella sonrió y, tomando la mano de Garret, los guió por todo el salón, hasta llegar donde su padre se encontraba sentado. Volvieron los saludos y presentaciones pertinentes, llenas de protocolo, y luego, como antes, se desvaneció todo eso y sólo quedaron un grupo de amigos entablando una conversación, sentados alrededor de una mesa.

-… así que Irina se fue con Laurent de vacaciones- contaba el viejo Denali, mientras se rascaba el canoso cabello y sonreía –y Kate está por elegir la fecha para la boda. Lo única que no…

-¡lamento tanto la tardanza!

-no hay problema, hija- el hombre canoso sonrió con afecto y Bella tuvo que girarse para ver mejor a la recién llegada.

-oh, altezas… -hizo un reverencia y trató de sonreír, sin conseguirlo por completo –un placer tenerlos aquí esta noche.

La mujer, se dijo Bella, podía parecer modelo de revista. Con el cabello de un rubio rojizo que contrastaba con su piel blanca, le caía en ondas hasta los hombros. Su cuerpo delgado y elegante, estaba enfundado en un vestido rojo impresionante –pero nada vulgar- y tenía un maquillaje que sólo resaltaba el color azul de sus ojos, más claros que los de su hermana.

-mira, Tanya… ella es Bella- le dijo Kate desde el otro lado de la mesa -¿no se ve hermosa con su embarazo?

Y fue cuando Isabella Swan pensó que era capaz de tachar de su lista "conoce a la maldita bruja –con excelente cuerpo- que quiere –porque era imposible, por el modo en que miraba a Edward que se hubiese olvidado de él- algo con tu marido".

Y quizá también podía tachar "no sólo suenas como esposa celosa, sino que realmente sientes celos de tu marido".

* * *

wenop, he resurgido de mis cenizas moribundas para escribir este capi ^^ jajaja

la vdd es ke la escuela me tiene como secuestrada... ¬¬ tontos maestros y sus tontas tareas...

en fin, lamento la descomunal demora, espero sepan disculparme x eso y...

gracias, como siempre, x los rws, las alertas y favoritos... (ia saben ke me encantaria contestarlo, pero no tengo tiempo T_T)

ehm... gracias tmb x hacerme notar mis errores y respondiendo a la pregunta, no no me molesta ke me den crítiks, siempre y cuando sean constructivas y me ayuden a escribir mejor io las acepto con una enorma sonrisa XD

respecto a otra preguntilla ke me hicieron sobre Lillian... ¬¬ no diré nada muajajaja...

y... un peke comercial, tengo 2 historias más "Y si?" y " Mil vidas", la segunda la akbo de colgar... la otra nop, jajaja... si kieren, dense una vuelta x allá, sería lindo ^^

en fin...

besos y abrazos

clarisee


	10. 9 Corazones en Juego

_**Disclamer**_: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a S. Meyer... la historia es tooooda mía ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**Corazones en Juego**

**.o.o.o.**

-ven, bailemos- le pidió Edward, al ver el modo en el que el rostro de su esposa se había puesto serio.

La jaló dulcemente hasta la pista de baile y se acoplaron al ritmo del vals que la orquesta tocaba. Besó su coronilla y sonrió al ver que ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Le besó los labios levemente y, sólo hasta entonces, le devolvió la mirada.

-pareces molesta- le murmuró, sonriendo de lado.

-pues no lo estoy- dijo seria, mirando a otro lugar, a las parejas bailando, a las mesas esparcidas en el salón.

Edward soltó una risita baja y Bella tuvo que contenerse para no darle un puntapié, pues le parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. Le miró, entrecerrando los ojos, y dejó que su frente se arrugara a causa del enojo. Le dio un golpecito en el pecho y desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-¿ves que si lo estás?

Isabella bufó e intentó ignorarlo, mientras él la llevaba con maestría por la pista de baile, balanceándola con delicadeza y deleitándola con una actividad de la que no era totalmente partidaria –ella prefería mantenerse quieta y sin peligro de caer-.

-no estoy molesta- le repitió, deseando que le creyera un poco.

-bien… no estás enojada- concedió, sonriendo –_para nada._

-de cualquier modo, ¿por qué se supone que debería estar molesta?

-por nada… supongo- él se encogió de hombros, intentando que la palabra "celos" no saliera de sus labios.

Y es que había notado la mirada fría que Bella le había dedicado en todo momento a Tanya. No era que le molestara el modo casi repelente con el que se comportaba frente a ella, le gustaba saber que podía evocar eso en ella. Pero tampoco disfrutaba viéndola enfadarse con cada toque accidental o de mera cortesía que la rubia le daba.

Bella clavó de nuevo sus ojos en él y suspiró.

-no sé qué me pasa- admitió –quizá sean las hormonas.

-quizá…- afirmó serio, pensando en las posibilidades.

Ella levantó el rostro, de nuevo, para evaluar su expresión. Lucía más serio que en toda la noche y más de lo que lo había visto en los meses que tenía con él. Parecía también evaluando algo –a ella, más explícitamente- y, sin embargo, parecía que Edward no había podido encontrar las respuestas en su rostro. Quizá no fueran interrogantes simples o sencillas.

-Isabella…- soltó de pronto, en tono casi ferviente –te quiero.

No supo que lo impulsó a decirlo en aquel momento, a lo mejor fue que necesitaba expresar el descubrimiento que había hecho, o… simplemente, quería decírselo, que supiera de sus sentimientos, que los asimilara y pudiera hacerse a la idea. Porque sabía que su esposa no lo quería de ese modo, todavía no.

-eres… un gran compañero, Edward- respondió ella, con voz balbuceante –pero yo… no sé…

-shut- él le colocó un dedo en los labios, impidiéndole continuar –no lo dije para que contestaras nada. Sólo quise hacértelo saber.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron de modo que ni ella logró entender y él permaneció sonriendo exultante, feliz de poder poner sus emociones en palabras. En realidad, estaba feliz de poder sentir lo que él deseaba sentir, cada emoción le pertenecía y ningún acuerdo era causante de eso, al contrario, sólo había sido el mecanismo para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Porque se había enamorado de su mujer, a pesar de las circunstancias, estaba en camino de amarla.

-quiero que sepas que…- siguió Edward, con la sonrisa tatuada al rostro –no me importa como inició esto, o qué fue lo que me llevó a ti. Lo único que me importa ahora, eres tú. Tú y mi hijo, nada más. Y te quiero, Isabella, como no he querido a ninguna mujer antes. Como no he logrado profesar amor por nadie más- suspiró y besó su coronilla, al ver que aún estaba aturdida ante sus palabras –te quiero, por ser la mujer que eres y por ser la que despierta los sentimientos más profundos en mí.

Aunque sus palabras le resultaron un poco incomprensibles, Isabella sonrió como tonta, incapaz de frenarlo. No sabía que decir, así que permaneció callada, pero estaba feliz. Era bueno que Edward hubiese logrado quererla, quizá ella también sentía lo mismo, pero no en iguales proporciones. Era su amigo, su amante, su compañero…

Por otro lado, también su sonrisa fue de arrogancia, antes de que se permitiera besar nuevamente por su marido. Porque, cuando él mencionó lo de ser a la primera a quien quería, todo eco de celos desapareció de sus sistema. Y ella nunca había sido una mujer territorial o a la que le gustara decir que tal cosa es de su propiedad, pero en el momento en que besó a su esposo, lo hizo para que cualquiera se diera cuenta del modo en que aquel maravilloso hombre le pertenecía. Sólo a ella y a nadie más.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Cuando él llegó a su casa, ni siquiera lo pudo creer. Era la viva imagen de su padre. No cabía dudas de quien era hijo, de cuál era su origen. Sus rodillas temblaron, se convirtieron en gelatina y la respiración se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Era como volver al pasado, como regresar al infierno de donde había salido.

-¿quieres hablar con Lillian?- le preguntó, con la voz medio enronquecida por la sorpresa.

-sí, por favor… necesito…- ella lo vio dudar, rascarse la cabeza –hablar con ella.

-necesita reposo absoluto- refutó, intentando que se fuera; mientras evitaba monumentalmente ver el llamativo auto fuera de su casa.

-yo lo entiendo… pero, verá…- su voz se tornó más seria, parecía incluso mayor –le prometí algo y… tengo que cumplir con mi palabra.

-¿mamá?

La voz de Lillian los sobresaltó a ambos.

Ella estaba parada en medio de la pequeña sala, demasiado cerca de la puerta y demasiado lejos de la cama –que es donde debería de estar-. Se veía un poco pálida y cansada, pero parecía sana.

A Emmett le pareció una visión maravillosa, verla con un pijama color naranja y blanco, con algunos patitos estampados en el pantalón. Tenía una pañoleta naranja en la cabeza y sus ojos parecían brillar de modo diferente. Era hermosa y por eso sonrió.

-¿Emmett?- le preguntó, caminando con dificultad hasta la puerta -¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

Algo fuera de él, lo impulso a caminar –ignorando olímpicamente a su madre- hasta ella, impedir que se moviera más, que se pudiera hacer daño. Le parecía tan delicada, tan frágil.

Se detuvo a sólo un paso de ella, demasiado cerca; más cerca que antes.

Era más pequeña que él, pero sus ojos le veían directamente, cuestionándole su actitud y sus acciones con cada destello azulado.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, cuando ninguno dijo nada.

-tenía que verte- Emmett suspiró y sonrió –no pude llegar al hospital y… prometí que te vería hoy.

-no tenías que hacerlo…- Lillian se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia; aunque quería decirle lo feliz que la hacía estando él ahí.

-claro que sí, lo prometí.

Ella afirmó y miró el modo en que su madre la observaba, medio enojada, medio sorprendida.

-ya me viste, ¿quieres despedirte? Bien, adiós.

-no quiero eso- Emmett negó con la cabeza varias veces –sino todo lo contrario.

-¡¿qué?- el chillido de la señora Wilson sonó fuerte y claro, mucho antes de que Lillian pudiese decir algo.

Emmett se obligó a no voltear a ver a la madre de Lillian, estaba seguro de que no aprobaría nada de lo que él diría esa noche.

-Lillian, yo… me he dado cuenta de que…

-¡no!

La mujer lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a enfrentarla.

-no…- repitió más clamada, con voz mucho más fría -. No me importa lo que pienses o lo que digas sobre ella, ni tampoco las promesas que le vas a hacer. No te quiero aquí, no te quiero cerca de ella. Aléjate de mi familia.

Emmett no intentó luchar contra el agarre de ella, al contrario, se mantuvo quieto, escuchando todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Cerró los ojos dos segundos y respiró profundo, él no se detendría por algo tan simple como la oposición de Caroline Wilson, porque todavía faltaba mucho por enfrentar y ella sólo era el primer obstáculo.

-te quiero, Lillian- le dijo, fuerte y claro; mirándola a los ojos –eso es lo que necesitaba decirte.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Era obvio que dudaba de sus palabras, pero el gris de los ojos de Emmett se mostraba claro, trasparente, sincero. Lillian tembló de pronto, al darse cuenta de que, quizá, si la quería como él decía.

-fue. Suficiente- escupió Caroline entre dientes –sal de aquí y deja en paz a mi hija. No necesitamos ese tipo de mentiras aquí.

Fue hasta ese momento en que los ojos de Emmett dejaron los de Lillian para concentrarse en su madre, que aún lo aferraba por un brazo e intentaba moverlo del lugar; pero ella era demasiado menuda y pequeña, en comparación.

-no estoy mintiendo- aseguró, frenando el movimiento de la mujer, posando una mano en su hombro.

-todos ustedes mienten- recalcó ella, descomponiendo el rostro por un escaso segundo –siempre es así, creen que pueden obtener lo que quieren, sólo por ser de la realeza. Lo he visto y Lillian no tiene que pasar por esto. No ahora, ni nunca.

Lillian bajó la vista al suelo, confundida. No había escuchado jamás a su madre hablar sobre la nobleza, nunca mencionaba nada respecto a nobles o caballeros; siempre trataba de evadir ese tipo de temas, aunque siempre la rodeaban en un país lleno de nobles.

-mamá… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, aún tratando de comprender qué diablos ocurría ahí -¿qué tienes contra Emmett? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Caroline se giró para encarar a su hija, que había levantado la vista para evaluarla con aquellos ojos azul cielo que siempre la helaban. Era su hija, sí… pero se parecía tanto en eso a su padre. Se quedó clavada en su sitio. Un día… ella sabía que tendría que hablar. Pero hoy no deseaba hacerlo, hoy deseaba evadirlo todo.

-tienes razón- suspiró y soltó el brazo del joven –pero te lo advertido, hija. Ellos piensan que son dueños del mundo y no son dueños de nada.

Caroline empuñó las manos y salió de la sala, subiendo las escaleras para poder tener unos minutos –horas de preferencia- a solas. Sola con su consciencia y con la realidad que venía a escupirle a la cara.

-oh, Dios- suplicó cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto –ayúdame a proteger a mi hija. Dios, por favor.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice bajó del avión en una de las escalas del vuelo, era brillante el plan de Charlotte, haber decidido no llegar a París, sino a una de las ciudades cercanas era lo mejor. Sabía que sería recibida por una de las amigas francesas de su prima; pero nunca esperó que quien la esperaba cuando bajó del avión fuese el mismísimo Jasper.

-creí que no podrías llegar a tiempo- le dijo, cuando se arrojó a sus brazos.

-tuve un poco de ayuda del jet privado de Peter- sonrió un poco –ya sabes, fue una fortuna que su segundo amor fuesen los aviones, además de las carreras de autos.

-lo sé.

Alice explotaba de felicidad, pero no perdía tiempo evadiendo la realidad por mucho tiempo.

-debemos salir de aquí- soltó en un suspiró –movernos rápido y _desaparecer_.

-sí, movámonos.

La tomó de la mano y la sacó a toda prisa del aeropuerto, que por fortuna no se percataron de tan reconocidas visitas, puesto que la mujer que veía las identificaciones estaba más que dormida –eran más de las tres de la madrugada- y no pareció realmente interesada en verlos bien y notar a la princesa de Reino Unido, bajo las ropas deportivas y los lentes oscuros.

Subieron en un auto rentado a nombre de uno de los amigos de Peter –también hubiese llamado demasiado la atención si lo hacían por ellos mismos- y esperaron que Esme no atara cabos demasiado deprisa.

Charlotte les había asegurado que podría conseguir otro transporte terrestre pronto y que los estaría esperando en Lourdes, donde si tenían suerte, el hermano mayor de Peter les ayudaría a entrar en España, por medio de otro jet, en el que –usualmente- no hacían revisión de las personas que lo abordaban.

Tenían un montón por hacer.

Obviamente no podrían desaparecer por mucho tiempo sin que levantaran sospechas y revuelo. No todo el tiempo desaparece una princesa así. Pero tenían la esperanza de que Jasper pudiera encontrar alguien que le facilitara unos papeles.

Sí, sabían que era ilegal y peligroso. Pero creían que no tenían opción. No cuando sus familias estaban siempre en la mira y, probablemente, Esme ya estuviese moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para regresarla al palacio.

-te amo, Alice- le susurró, a mitad del camino, tomando su mano y entrelazado sus dedos.

Ella sonrió y le besó la mejilla con dulzura.

-esto no valdría la pena de otro modo.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Emmett observó a Lillian, que permanecía parada –sólo apoyada con una mano del sofá- y sin mover un solo dedo; con la vista en el piso y los labios formando una mueca incrédula.

-no sé… -dijo, después de un rato de silencio –no sé qué pensar de todo esto, ¿sabes?

Él afirmó, pero no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué, de todo lo que había pasado, hablaba exactamente.

-Lillian, yo… lo dije en serio.

Ella levanto la vista, lentamente, para clavar sus ojos en los de él –de nuevo-. Se mordió el labio inferior e inhaló aire profundamente, un par de veces. Se soltó del sofá y terminó por sentarse en él.

-Emmett, no sé qué es lo que esperas que te diga- soltó al final.

Emmett la miró, con la vista aún fija en él, con la duda marcada en el rostro y con una mueca de cansancio que lo hacía creer que era mejor dejarla ir a dormir.

-sólo quiero que seas honesta conmigo- se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta a sus sentimientos no tuviese mayor relevancia –que me digas lo que tú sientes por mí, nada más que eso.

Ella afirmó y volvió la vista al pequeño televisor de la sala.

Pareció pensarlo otro buen rato, el suficiente para que Emmett comenzara a pasear la mirada nervioso por toda la habitación, en busca de algo en lo cual volcar su nerviosismo. Vio la pequeña cocina desde ahí y una mesa para cuatro personas de madera barata. También alcanzó a ver toda una pared dedicada al crecimiento de Lillian, fotos de su niñez le mostraban lo feliz que había sido, toda ella le mostraba vitalidad y _garra._

-no siento lo mismo que tú- dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emmett, con voz demasiado seria como para tomárselo a broma.

A Emmett se le escapó el aire de los pulmones y se sintió completamente expuesto y… si, un tanto débil y herido. Pero sabía que existía esa posibilidad, que ella no hubiese logrado quererlo de aquella forma, de que sólo lo viera como un amigo.

-está bien- afirmó lentamente, todavía asimilando la noticia –supongo… que podremos ser amigos y… te visitaré de vez en cuando, ¿no? Algo así… no sé, quizá…

Ella sonrió, iluminando sus ojos azules y negó un par de veces.

-no quiero que seas mi amigo, Emmett.

Él calló de pronto. Lillian tampoco deseaba su amistad y eso… eso si podía matarlo. No tenerla cerca era como… como un castigo por un gran pecado. Se le descompuso el rostro y tuvo que apoyarse en el librero que tenía a un lado.

-bien…- balbuceó con dificultad –supongo que… está bien. No te molestaré más entonces… yo, creo que… me voy y… bueno…

-Emmett, cállate- pidió ella, sonriendo de forma mucho más dulce –no me has dejado terminar.

-¿cómo?

-dije que yo no siento lo mismo que tú- suspiró y soltó una risita bajo el aliento –pero no me refería a lo que me entendiste. Yo… creo que, me he enamorado de ti, Emmett. Creo que te quiero, pero no… no estoy segura de hasta qué punto. Tú pareces tan… decidido. Yo ni siquiera estoy segura de todo lo que siento por ti y…

Y no pudo seguir hablando, porque Emmett había cruzado la estancia con grandes zancadas y había levantado su cuerpo con delicadeza, tomándola por los codos y besándola con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz. Era el primer beso que ella recibía y era el primero que él daba en serio.

Sus labios fueron dulces y las caricias que le repartió en el rostro fueron cálidas, tanto que Lillian casi se sintió desfallecer en aquel momento. La respiración se les aceleró a ambos y ella dejó de sentir dolor alguno. Parecía como si la hubiesen anestesiado. Sólo podía sentir los labios de Emmett y sus manos en su espalda.

.o.

.o.

.o.

La cena había pasado más rápido de lo que Bella admitiría, aunque también tuvo que ver el hecho de que Edward había cumplido su palabra y habían salido de ahí antes de medianoche. Y también con que se la había pasado repasando cada instante y cada palabra que Edward le había mencionado. Deseaba saber qué sentir, pero sólo tenía en el corazón un revoltijo de emociones.

Cuando llegaron al palacio todo permanecía en silencio y estaba oscuro.

A Bella le pareció que, quizá, Esme todavía no se había dado cuenta de la huída de Alice. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que eso no era posible.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- ambos se giraron a la puerta, cuando el grito enfurecido de Esme les llamó.

-¿madre?

-¡¿me puedes decir dónde demonios está tu hermana?- chilló Esme de nuevo.

Por primera vez, le pareció a Bella, verla en serio sintiendo una emoción; siempre la había visto dominada y recta. Ahora era fuego el que salía por sus ojos e ira la que escurría en cada palabra y movimiento que hacía. Incluso tenía puesta una simple pijama y un albornoz mal atado. Era, en ese momento, sólo una madre furiosa.

-¿qué ocurre con Alice?- Edward era buen actor, así que parecía realmente confundido con la pregunta y el estado de su madre; aparentemente, también era algo nuevo para él.

-no te hagas el tonto, Edward- ambos escucharon bufar a Esme con frustración –conozco esa mirada desde que intentabas convencerme de que no sabías quién rompía las cosas en los pasillos cuando jugabas de niño.

-de verdad, yo…

-¡basta!- Esme básicamente caminó hasta él en tres zancadas y lo tomó por los hombros –no pretendas jugar conmigo, porque no tengo humor para eso… ¿dónde está Alice?

-¿Esme?- Carlisle aún seguía vestido con su ropa de diario y parecía tan agotado como su esposa -¿qué pasa aquí?

-tu hijo parece estar aferrado a la absurda idea de que puede negarme saber el paradero de mi hija- Esme soltó a su hijo, pero no dio un solo paro atrás.

-Esme, por Dios- Carlisle suspiró y se colocó entre Edward y ella –compórtate, estoy seguro de que podemos hablar de esto sin afectar de este modo a Isabella.

Todos los que ocupaban la estancia –junto a dos sirvientas que acababan de llegar- se giraron para verla.

Ella ni siquiera había notado el estado en el que se encontraba hasta que su suegro lo mencionó. Tenía una mano sobre su vientre y la respiración se le había acelerado al máximo, sentía su corazón galopar sin control en su pecho y casi sintió vértigo cuando quiso moverse.

-¡oh, Dios!- soltó Edward aturdido en voz baja -¿Bella?

La sujetó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y la atrajo hacia él.

-tranquila, Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Ella trató de respirar hondo. No podía cargar con su propio peso, tampoco con el del bebé; así que dejó que Edward cargara con todo él. La piel se le puso fría y pegajosa por el sudor.

-no… lo sé- murmuró y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de él y suspiró –estoy mareada. Llévame al cuarto, por favor.

-por supuesto.

La tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos, para poder cargarla en vilo. No se giró para hablar con ninguno de los que se aglomeraron ahí, lo único que deseaba era poner en una zona tranquila a su esposa y que todo aquel malestar le pasara, que no fuera nada, que se pusiera bien.

Colocó su cuerpo agotado en la cama y le quitó con suavidad los zapatos, besó sus mejillas y estaba por salir del cuarto, cuando su fina mano aprisionó la de él.

-no te vayas- le pidió con voz muy baja.

-debo mandar a Esme en otra dirección, avisarle a Charlotte…

-no me importa- Bella suspiró y frunció el ceño –no ahora… por favor… quédate conmigo. Me siento… tan cansada.

Y era verdad, la taquicardia le provocó tal debilidad que no se sentía, ni siquiera capaz de mover un dedo. Todavía tenía la respiración agitada y sentía las manos llenas de sudor frío. Pero es que no había podido ver el modo en que Esme se había puesto, ni tampoco como era que atacaba a su esposo. Tal vez había reaccionado mal, quizá no pasaría nada y había exagerado; pero no pudo evitarlo.

Edward suspiró, tal vez podía mandarle un mensaje de texto a Charlotte y también podría evadir la reunión con su madre hasta el día siguiente; después de todo, ella estaba todavía un poco histérica y era mejor esperar a que recobrara la cordura.

Tomó la mano de Isabella en sus manos y le besó las yemas. Acarició su rostro y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-no me iré a ningún sitio.

Se recostó a su lado y atrajo su cuerpo al suyo, protegiéndolo con sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido y cómodo.

-duérmete, Bella. Cariño… princesa, duerme…

Bella afirmó y suspiró, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por el aroma de su marido, del calor que le regalaba su cuerpo. Y durmió, escuchando como le tarareaba canciones de cuna, como si fuese pequeña y él la protegiera.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Anna Marie disfrutó encontrar aquel curioso dato, tanto como si hubiese logrado descubrir la fuente de la vida eterna.

Era algo insignificante en apariencia y, si, tenía un montón de planes que poner en marcha. Principalmente, tenía que comprobar la información que le habían dado. No podía simplemente actuar sin medir con exactitud cada paso.

La venganza le olía deliciosa y cercana. Muy cercana.

-¿estás seguro?- le preguntó a su sirviente, al que le tenía más confianza.

-por supuesto- él afirmó –tuve la fortuna de encontrarlo y desaparecerlo antes de que…

Ella frunció el ceño, se levantó de la cama con cuidado y caminó hasta la ventana.

-antes, ¿que qué?

-antes de que Eleazar pudiera meterse en el asunto.

Anna giró el rostro y clavó sus ojos en Evan, el único al que le confiaba ese tipo de trabajos.

-¿qué tiene que ver el trabajador de la reina Esme en este asunto?

El joven miró al techo, preguntándose cómo explicarle la situación a su señora.

-verá… parece que la reina se a encariñado con la…- se mordió la lengua, pensando si sería buena idea revelar toda la información; después de todo, su señora podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se lo proponía.

-con la…- lo instó con un movimiento, impaciente, de manos.

-con la hija de la mujer.

-¿hija?

.o.

.o.

.o.

Isabella despertó entre los brazos de Edward y se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan mala noche como pensó que sería. El malestar pasó tan pronto y había llegado y parecía haber sido sólo a causa de lo alterada que se había puesto con Esme como loca la noche anterior.

Se bajó de la cama y se metió a la ducha. Se dejó relajar por el agua caliente y salió, lista para empezar un día nuevo y el, muy probable, interrogatorio al que los sometería Esme.

-¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Edward, en cuanto salió del baño.

-mejor, muchas gracias por quedarte anoche conmigo- ella negó suavemente –no sé qué me pasó, pero necesitaba que te quedarás aquí, me sentía muy débil.

-pude verlo- frunció el ceño -. No deberías haberte alterado tanto, Bella. Pudo haber sido peligroso.

-no fue mi intención- ella también frunció el ceño, caminando hasta el guarda ropa –yo no _quise_ alterarme.

-lo sé- sintió las manos de Edward de súbito, posándose en su vientre y su pecho en su espalda –pero me preocupé mucho. En el momento en que comenzaste a empalidecer, creo que… me preocupaste mucho- besó su mejilla y recargó su barbilla en su hombro.

Bella sonrió un poco y dejó que su cuerpo se recargara en el de él. Todavía no pensaba en una respuesta para los sentimientos que había confesado Edward, pero tenía que decir que era bueno en muchas cosas… como en hacerla sentir querida y bien.

Eso ya era algo.

* * *

bn, aqui estoy de nuevo... me hace tan feliz saber cuanto les gusta la historia y ke algunas vayan acertando en lo ke respecta a la trama... sólo ke io no diré nada muajaja XD

de nuevo, agradezco ke lean mis historias, ke me sumen a sus favoritos y a sus alertas ... eso me hace sumamente feliz...

tmb, kiero hacerles le invitación de ke pasen x mis otras historias... sé ke no tienen la misma temática, pero me gustaría ke les dieran una oportunidad, pues las escribo con cariño ^^ ("Mil vidas" y "Y si?")

en fin, las kiero un montón

besos y mordidas

clarisee


	11. 10 Corazones Confusos

_**Disclamer:**_ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de la genialosa S. Meyer... obviamente. Sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

_**Corazones Confusos.**_

_**.o.o.o.**_

Lillian observó por enésima vez el arreglo de flores que estaba tirado en el piso de su cocina –hacía menos de dos segundos que su madre lo tenía en las manos y ahora estaba esparcido por todo el lugar-.

Intentó comprender lo que ocurría, pero se sentía realmente confundida. En especial cuando su madre ni siquiera abrió la tarjeta, simplemente vio el nombre afuera y arrojo el montón de orquídeas contra la pared, dejando que las perfectas flores se estrellaran y esparcieran por el suelo.

-¿qué…?- intentó preguntar de nuevo, pero su madre seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, en las flores regadas y rotas -¿mamá?

El timbre sonó y su madre se quedó completamente quieta, como si aquel sonido fuese totalmente ajeno a ella. Lillian tuvo que caminar lentamente, mientras alguien aporreaba la puerta a golpes y parecía dispuesto a quedarse pegado a aquel botoncito ruidoso.

-¡ya van!- chilló, moviéndose con cuidado.

Los últimos días el médico había ido a visitarla y a informarle que podía dejar el reposo absoluto, pero todavía tenía que mantenerse lo más descansada posible. Su madre, prácticamente, la obligaba a permanecer sentada o recostada todo el día. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que caminaba más de dos metros en todo el día. Lo que era realmente extraño, tomando en cuenta de que su madre seguía paralizada en mitad de su pequeña cocina.

La puerta volvió a ser aporreada con fuerza y ella no supo si debía fruncir el ceño o sonreír.

Eran las cinco en punto, la hora que Emmett había parecido elegir para visitarla desde hacía una semana.

Suspiró antes de abrirle la puerta y le sonrió a su enorme novio.

-hola, linda- le saludó, besándole la coronilla cubierta por un pañuelo verde.

-hola, Emm.

El sonido de los zapatos de Caroline les llamó la atención a ambos, que giraron para ver como la mujer desaparecía escaleras arriba, dando un portazo a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿qué le sucede a tu madre?

Lillian suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-no tengo idea.

Emmett la observó y frunció el ceño.

-no deberías estar levantada…

-y tú no deberías ponerte sobre-protector. El médico dijo que podía caminar un poco.

-sí, pero no dijo que exageraras con eso.

Y así, sin más, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón.

-eres tú quien exagera…

-quizá- él sonrió y le besó la mejilla –pero es algo inevitable, no quiero que te ocurra nada…

-no me pasará nada… ya todo está bien- ella sonrió radiante, queriendo trasmitirle toda la fe que ella contenía.

-sí, ahora está todo bien.

Pero Emmett no sólo se refería a la salud de su flamante novia, sino de todo en general. Parecía que todo estaba tomando el lugar que correspondía, en el que encajaban todas las piezas del rompecabezas, cayendo en el sitio indicado.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella suspiró y miró por encima de su vaso, de un lado a otro de la mesa. Nada, de nuevo.

Otra noche de silencio sepulcral en aquella bendita noche. Desde hace días era lo mismo, siendo la hora en que todos se encontraban, era la más incomoda y en la que todos evitaban hablarse, tocarse y mirarse.

Bueno, al menos Carlisle –cuando podía acompañarlos- tenía la decencia de intentar mantener las cosas civilizadas.

-… así que tuve que ir a por el jefe de ese sector- negó con la cabeza, no por lo que estaba diciendo, en realidad, se estaba dando por vencido. Otra vez.

Isabella le sonrió, como venía haciéndolo noche tras noche. Como para decirle: gracias por intentarlo.

Suspiró de nuevo y se llevó el último trozo de cordero a la boca.

-bueno- dijo cuando terminó y sin tener absolutas ganas de quedarse al postre, hizo intento de levantarse –si me disculpan, me siento muy…

-sabes que la encontraré, ¿no?- dijo con voz gélida Esme.

Isabella suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla. Sabía exactamente lo que venía –de nuevo-.

-déjala en paz- murmuró Edward, mirando en cualquier dirección, menos a quien iba dirigida la exigencia –ya te dije que ella no sabe nada.

-no estoy hablando contigo…- Esme bufó –Isabella, ¿lo sabes? Porque ella regresará aquí. Te lo aseguro y no podrá encontrar modo de marcharse así de nuevo. Será duro para todos. Así que… ¿por qué no nos evitamos todo esto?

-_Esme…_- el nombre de su mujer le salió a Carlisle distorsionado de sus labios –deja ya esto.

-¿te parece que lo que está ocurriendo está bien?

-me parece que estás sobre actuando- Carlisle frunció el seño y suspiro –en el momento en el que mi esposa decida hacer acto de presencia, quizá, pueda ir a buscarme al estudio- arrojó sobre la mesa la servilleta de tela y salió del comedor.

Todos permanecieron quietos, por la sorpresa, por el tono tan cansado y controlado de Carlisle, porque, en realidad, todos estaban un poco agotados de aquella rutina –aunque era la primera vez que terminaba así-. Las muchachas del servicio sólo atinaron a bajar la cabeza cuando el rey salió de ahí completamente furioso.

Esme salió enseguida, con pasos firmes y sin mirar atrás o emitir palabra. Pero era obvio que no iba a seguirlo al estudio. Hacía varios días que ella también se había cansado de muchas cosas, incluyendo ser buena con la gente.

Bella suspiró por enésima vez esa noche y giró su rostro para ver la profunda línea que atravesaba la frente de su esposo.

-estarán bien…- se murmuró a él mismo, como queriendo buscar alguna clase de explicación, de consuelo –eso creo.

Isabella extendió su mano hasta tomar la de Edward entre la suya.

-lo estarán- sonrió un poco –_todos._

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice bajó la vista a sus ropas. No se parecían en nada –y eran exactamente iguales- a lo que siempre usaba. Eran de telas cálidas y suaves, pero no costaban miles de euros, ni tampoco tuvo que entrar en una de esas tiendas de las que tanto disfrutaba.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los bordes de su suéter de lana, sintió la textura entre sus dedos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en acostumbrarse a usar los pantalones de mezclilla que estaba usando.

Sintió la fina lágrima que le recorrió la mejilla.

No hizo afán en quitarse del rostro, necesitaba sacarla. Miles de lágrimas no lloradas le pedían que dejara correr esa, en representación de todas las demás.

Así que respiró hondo y sonrió. Se recargó en la barandilla del barco y observó el mar en calma por el que se abría camino el enorme barco en el que estaban cruzando para llegar hasta su siguiente parada.

Se sentía asombrosamente bien poder externar lo que sentía de ese modo. Dejó que el sol calentara su rostro y no se preocupó de que la gente en el barco pudiese verla.

-¿estás bien?- la voz de Jasper era dulce, tan dulce que le hizo sonreír de inmediato.

-por supuesto… mejor que nunca.

-¿segura?

-¿es tan difícil verme así?- abrió los ojos, para contemplar los hermosos ojos de su casi marido -¿feliz?

-no… es la visión más gloriosa- le sonrió –pero estás llorando…

-no te preocupes de eso, es sólo una pequeña oportunidad de respirar para mí, ¿sabes?

-lo sé- la apretó contra su pecho y pensó que lo mejor era llevarla dentro, la noche caía y era posible que la temperatura también empezara a caer sobre ellos.

-vamos dentro.

Alice afirmó y cerró los ojos, antes de que el sol se perdiera en el horizonte.

Era extraño, sentirse libre de… sentir.

.o.

.o.

.o.

La puerta sonó por tercera vez ese día y Lillian tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante el recuerdo de la primera visita que habían tenido en su casa esa mañana, cuando su madre se había puesto totalmente irracional por un arreglo de flores.

-yo abro, no te muevas.

Emmett se levantó con gracia y fue hacia la puerta, escuchó como alguien –una mujer- saludaba desde fuera y pedía ver a su madre.

-lo lamento, no está disponible para visitas- dijo Emmett, claramente recordando el modo en que su madre había huido escaleras arriba –un virus…

-oh, querido… su estado de salud es exactamente lo que menos me importa ahora- la voz fría de la mujer le recordaba algo a Emmett… una pose que había visto antes, una cadencia que le recordaba cosas, como sí… estuviese escuchando a alguien más –tengo un asunto demasiado importante que hablar con ella.

Lillian se levantó del sofá, desesperada porque la mujer se fuera de inmediato. Por algún motivo, no tenía ganas de saber qué demonios venía a hablar con su madre.

Caminó con pasos lentos hasta el pasillo que daba a la puerta y se irguió en toda su estatura, cuando logró esquivar a un Emmett un poco molesto –no debería estar levantada según su criterio-.

Cuando logró levantar la vista y enfrentar a la de la mujer –bueno, no pasaba de los 23 años, seguro- se sorprendió al verla retroceder un par de pasos, con los ojos clavados en ella, abiertos de sorpresa y una de sus delgadas y elegantes manos cubriéndole la boca.

_Bien, perfecto_, se dijo mientras la veía volver a su temple, _por lo menos la había visto tambalearse por su sola presencia._

-¿qué quiere?- gruñó, sosteniéndose de la mano que Emmett le tendió.

-tú eres igual… -la mujer frunció el ceño y luego pareció observar por primera vez a Emmett –y tú, estoy segura de que eres hijo de Elizabeth.

-¿y usted es…?- insistió Lillian con la línea del interrogatorio.

La voz de su madre los sobresaltó a todos.

-ella es Margareth, una visita no grata en mi hogar- Caroline frunció el ceño y avanzó, hasta colocarse delante de la pareja –así que espero te vayas, Mag.

-diablos- la aludida murmuró y volvió a clavar la vista en Lillian -¿cómo has podido ocultar _esto_ todo este tiempo?

-en serio Maggie, vete.

-¡rayos!, no- fijó los ojos en Caroline y negó varias veces –él debería haberlo sabido… él querría haberlo…

-ni siquiera te atrevas, Mag.

La pequeña figura que era aquella mujer tembló un poco, quizá por rabia o sorpresa, no estaba cien por ciento segura.

-es idéntica a él…

-¡sal de aquí!- chilló Caroline, sintiendo el miedo, la agonía y la ira atravesándole el cuerpo –no te quiero ver nunca jamás cerca de mi vida o la de mi hija… MI hija, Mag.

Maggie parpadeó y dejó sus ojos vagar de nuevo a la jovencita. Su pecho se aceleró de reconocimiento: sus ojos. Aquellos ojos de color azul cielo que siempre había visto en su espejo –sus malditos ojos- observándola desde el rostro de otra. Sus ojos reflejados en aquel rostro perfecto.

-ella lo sabe- soltó al fin, soltando un largo suspiro y acomodándose el abrigo –quería verlo antes que ella. Pero lo sabe, Carly. Y estoy totalmente segura de que no se lo tomará bien.

-¿y cómo demonios lo sabe?

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el lujoso automóvil que la esperaba –ella siempre se entera de estas cosas.

Cuando el auto partió, Lillian observó la forma en que su madre estaba perdiendo el temple con el que había corrido a esa mujer de su casa. Se estaba viniendo abajo.

-¿qué está pasando?- preguntó cuando Caroline quiso huir de nuevo al piso de arriba.

-nada que deba preocuparte.

-madre, ¿qué está pasando?

Caroline le observó con ojos rojos y llorosos.

-son sólo… personas de mi pasado- explicó en voz baja, controlada –que no deben preocuparte. Probablemente se olviden de mí, como debió haber sido.

Y sin más, se marchó de la sala, dejando a Emmett y a Lillian cuestionándose sobre lo ocurrido.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Sonrió de nuevo, mientras el médico monitoreaba a su bebé, por medio del ultrasonido, y le dejaba escuchar el dulce sonido de sus rápidos latidos.

Era el momento en que le diría cuánto había crecido y si estaba todo bien o no. Era el momento que esperaba poder compartir con su marido. Pero eso no era posible ahora.

Como él se lo había advertido, al llegar a Londres, miles de asuntos urgentes requirieron su atención y muchas otras situaciones de negocios y simples formalidades volvieron su agenda algo demasiado inaccesible como para que pudiera estar ahí. Así que se aferró al dije de esmeralda que le había obsequiado antes de volver, el recuerdo de que él deseaba estar presente, a su lado.

En su lugar, tenía que conformarse con la compañía de Carmen, quien sonreía a la pantalla desde una silla alejada de todo. Después de todo, era simplemente una trabajadora, no una amiga… y por supuesto, no era Edward. Suspiró e intentó prestarle atención al médico de nuevo.

-bueno, parece estar muy bien- le sonrió el obstetra –en realidad, puedo decir que está más que bien. Pero debo advertirle que por la situación que ocurrió pocas semanas después de concebirse, lo del accidente… es mejor que no se ponga en situaciones estresantes o que la pongan al extremo. ¿Me entiende, alteza? Manténgase tranquila.

-perfectamente- sonrío un poco y el hombre terminó con lo del ultrasonido.

-bueno, la próxima cita será dentro de un mes- el medio sonrió con sinceridad y las arruguitas de sus ojos se pronunciaron más –pero ya sabe que si se presenta algo, deberá llamarme inmediatamente.

-enterada- Bella se levantó de la camilla y Carmen la ayudó a quitarse el gel trasparente del vientre.

-bueno, alteza… debo irme. Una enfermera vendrá para terminar el trámite.

-gracias doctor Foreman.

El médico de mediana edad y cabellos canos, salió por la puerta, para darle paso a una enfermera que le entregó sus ropas y le ayudó con los últimos detalles, para poderla acompañar hasta la puerta del hospital.

El auto ya las esperaba afuera y Sam las llevó hasta el palacio, donde Esme la estaba esperando para hablar con ella.

Bella suspiró. Esto no tenía buena pinta.

-¿qué te ha dicho el médico, Isabella?

La aludida recorrió la habitación, pensando que hubiese sido mejor haber ido a la clínica a ver a Edward… o cualquier otra cosa que la hubiera alejado de ese pequeño espacio cerrado con su suegra.

-ha dicho que ambos estamos bien- trató de sonreír –y que debo evitar las situaciones que me sobresalten o estresen.

-uhm…- Esme afirmó, sentada en aquella pequeña estancia –son buenas noticias.

-las mejores.

-Isabella, debes comprender que esto no es sólo por el bebé, ¿no?

Bella suspiró y dejó la aguja y el caro estambre, con el que estaba tejiendo para su hijo, en la mesa a su lado.

-me imagino a dónde quiere llegar- fijó su mirada en el ventanal que tenía frente a ella, en el jardín de fuera y la poca gente de servicio que caminaba por ahí.

-¿y bien?

-no tengo nada para decirle respecto a eso- se encogió de hombros y se giró para enfrentar a la madre de su marido.

-sabes dónde está mi hija- afirmó, jamás preguntó. Ella lo aseguraba.

-no sé dónde está Alice, majestad- hacía varios días que las formalidades habían vuelto a ser el pan de cada día en el palacio. Al menos con ella. Ya no podía verla como la dulce Esme que había conocido en Italia –y sé que sería ridículo intentar engañarla. Así que no lo intento. Pero no sé dónde está… también estoy preocupada.

Y sin más por decir, se levantó del sillón color avena y salió de la estancia.

Se estaba comenzando a sentir muy agotada con esa situación.

Habían pasado varias semanas, así que en definitiva no conocía el paradero de Alice. De hecho, dudaba que alguien pudiese localizarla ahora. Ni siquiera Charlotte sabía hacía donde se dirigían ella y Jasper. Las noticias escasearon después de los primeros tres días, hasta convertirse en nulas.

Tenía de los nervios a Edward y ella lo comprendía perfectamente. Después de todo, era su única hermana y se estaba exponiendo de forma terrible.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama y, antes de que lo razonara, ya estaba dormida.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice bajó del auto rentado y observó por primera vez la que sería su casa por –ella esperaba- mucho, mucho tiempo.

No era nada comparada con el palacio en el que había crecido, y al mismo tiempo lo era todo. Porque aquí no se sentía atada en lo absoluto, se sentía libre de hacer lo que deseaba y quería. Además, estaba al lado del hombre que amaba y eso era suficiente para hacerla sonreír todo el tiempo.

-bueno… sé que es pequeña- le dijo Jasper, colocándose a su lado –pero estaba en condiciones y el dueño aceptó rentármela sin aval.

Alice le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-a mi me parece perfecta.

-Jenks me dio los papeles ayer- siguió hablando Jasper –son de muy buena calidad. Creo que pasarían por auténticos a cualquier examen. Aunque no sé mucho de eso.

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa –a pesar de saber que eso era completamente ilegal-, porque sabía que este era el único modo que tenía de iniciar la vida que ella quería vivir.

-empezaré con el trabajo mañana- Jasper suspiró –y…

-estaremos bien.

-al principio será difícil, Alice- él negó un par de veces y bajó la mirada –no estás acostumbrada a nada de esto.

-sólo porque tú hayas vivido por ti mismo por unos años cuando fuiste más joven, no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo igual ahora- le besó de nuevo la mejilla y acarició su mandíbula –todo cuanto podamos darnos será grandioso y lo único que me haga falta. No necesito nada más.

-¿estás segura?

-¿tienes que preguntármelo?- ella hizo un mohín divertido y lo arrastró a la casa, jalándolo de la mano.

El pequeño pueblo la que habían llegado tenía muy pocos habitantes tres mil y tantos –o pocos- y todos ahí se conocían. Ninguno tenía idea de quienes eran gracias, en parte, a que Jasper nunca fue de los predilectos de la prensa y de que se había teñido el cabello de color castaño, además de que siempre portaba un par de anteojos –sin aumento-. Alice tuvo que dejar crecer su cabello –aunque no era suficiente- y usaba, por el momento, una peluca que le caía hasta media espalda de tonos rojizos y lentillas de color café muy oscuro.

Jasper había logrado encontrar un empleo en la tienda de víveres más grande que había como encargado de uno de los departamentos y ella empezaría a buscar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Ambos bajaron las maletas después de haber visto todo el interior y agradecieron que sus vecinos estuviesen a varios pares de cientos de metros, eso les daba la oportunidad de pensar qué más necesitaban, además de una historia que pudieran creer y que ninguno ahí pudiese poner en duda.

En cuanto lograran acomodarse, mandarían las primeras señales de vida a las personas que importaban en la que habían dejado atrás.

Alice, por ejemplo, tenía que hacerle llegar a su hermano la noticia de que estaba feliz y bien.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella bajó las escaleras y observó a las visitas que acababan de entrar por la puerta, acompañadas de su marido.

-buenas tardes, alteza- dijo Kate, sonriéndole desde el recibidor, antes de que Carmen la acompañara con los otros hasta la sala.

-Kate, un placer verte de nuevo- intentó sonreír de regreso, pero no podía olvidar la última vez que la vio.

-Bella- Edward subió el par de escaleras hasta ella y le besó la mejilla, sonriéndole con abierta alegría.

-Edward, que sorpresa que hayas traído a las Denali- soltó a tono de broma, pero bastante en serio –si me hubieses avisado, por lo menos podría haberme vestido mejor.

Mejor como… menos blusa de maternidad y más vestido fino; algo que lograra, al menos –un poquito-, eclipsar el impresionante vestido en color vino que portaba Tanya, quien le sonreía desde la puerta.

-no creo que lograras verte más hermosa que en este momento- le contestó su esposo, sin dejo de broma, totalmente en serio.

-es verdad- Kate sonrió y oprimió la mano de Garret –el embarazo hace que una mujer se vea realmente preciosa, ¿no te parece, Garret? Siempre parece que tienen un brillo muy especial y dan un aire de… no sé, perfección o algo así.

Isabella no tuvo más remedio que agradecer y sonrojarse un poco, antes de salir tras ellos y acompañarlos hasta la sala de estar.

-sonríe un poco- le pidió Edward al oído –parece que te he traído a una par de brujas, en lugar de algunas amigas mías.

Ella se giró para verle. Estaba cansado, se le veía en cada una de sus facciones. Cansado y molido.

-bien, sólo porque te agradan- suspiró –pero tengo que hablarte sobre otras cosas.

-¿qué cosas?

Bella sonrió abiertamente.

-Alice me mandó un correo electrónico.

* * *

ok, he tenido retrasos imperdonables con mis fics, pero... wenop, ke les baste saber ke en estos momentos estoy tendida en mi cama sin permiso para moverme T_T no han sido días fáciles, asi ke... perdón x demorar tanto... prometo publikr en mis otros fics durante el día (a kien le interese darse una vuelta ^^).

besos, abrazos y mordidas...jojo

clarisee.


	12. 11 Corazones Dañados

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

Corazones dañados.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Las noticias de su hermana eran prometedoras y, básicamente, todo lo que él esperaba escuchar después de las semanas de ausencia. Todo un alivio.

No había logrado contener la alegría en todo el día. Incluso su madre lo había notado y había insistido en obligarlo a decirle el motivo de su felicidad. Obviamente se negó en redondo a confesarle que su hermana –única princesa de Inglaterra y la duquesa preferida de los paparazzis- estaba instalada en un pequeño pueblo en Washington, América. Mucho menos que había tenido que recurrir a comprar papeles falsos y estaba trabajado como ayudante de la única costurera del lugar.

-se ha comunicado contigo, ¿cierto?- le dijo su madre, con expresión gélida –lo ha hecho, no tengo dudas sobre eso.

-pues te equivocas- contestó indiferentemente, bebiendo su copa de vino -. Alice tiene semanas sin dar señales de vida…- suspiró y entornó los ojos, buscando a su esposa entre la multitud de cuerpos en aquel abarrotado salón –y aunque lo hiciera, no te lo diría, madre. Lo lamento, pero has cosechado lo que has sembrado.

Y se alejó caminando de ahí, hasta que encontró algún invitado con el cual distraerse un poco y evadir la omnipresencia de su madre.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-este es otro ejemplo- le explicó la mujer, poniendo sobre el escaparate otra muestra –está hecho con una técnica de la que el artista se siente muy orgulloso.

Bella observó con atención el frágil corazón de vidrio que la chica que tenía frente a ella le mostraba. Era una pieza muy singular. En aquella cena especial, había visto decenas de muestras del trabajo que diferentes artistas habían creado, muchos de ellos extranjeros, otros tantos locales; el punto era, que ninguna otra pieza la había enganchado tanto.

No era más que una escultura realizada majestuosamente con vidrio esmerilado. Un corazón de tamaño regular, que se fundía con el movimiento de lo que parecía una ola –que usaba como soporte- y que tenía la forma fluida del líquido. Era sutil en sus detalles, pequeñas líneas que contorneaban los finos caminos entre el vidrio, dibujaban arabescos en su interior, al igual que el mismo vidrio fundiéndose con el dibujo.

Era algo extraordinario.

-creo que es su mejor trabajo- insistió la joven, sonriendo con sincera admiración.

-el vidrio es un material algo extraño para trabajar, ¿no?- preguntó ella, sintiendo verdadera curiosidad. Ese corazón tenía un efecto raro en ella, algo pasaba con él.

-lo es…- la edecán sonrió –pero eso es lo que lo hace más especial. En especial que el cristal sea esmerilado… no lo sé, parece que trasmite perfectamente lo que nuestro propio corazón es, ¿no le parece? Una bruma confusa- la chica soltó una risita y se giró para atender a una pareja que también se había acercado a observar.

Observó de nuevo el corazón.

"_Obra: NIEBLA. Escultor: Franklin Pears. ·"Afortunadamente, en el fondo… siempre es diáfano"·"_- leyó atentamente las palabras escritas por el mismo artista y frunció el seño.

¿Qué quería decir? Si es que quería decir algo realmente.

-princesa- la voz aguda y suave de Tanya la hizo arrugar la frente.

La verdad es que tenía poca paciencia en lo que respectaba a la mujer. A penas hacía dos noches que acababa de verla sentada en los sofás del palacio, hablando alegremente sobre sus múltiples viajes y alguna que otra aventura –que incluía en ocasiones saltos en bongie- en parajes extraordinarios. Se podía decir que tenía una vida interesante y divertida, pero no le importaba nada de nada.

-Tanya- sonrió un poco, intentando mostrarse impasible –un placer verte de nuevo.

-sin duda, princesa, el placer debería ser mío- su cabello rojizo hizo un ágil arco cuando giró el rostro hacia la pista de baile -. Todo un acontecimiento esta presentación, ¿no le parece?

-eso creo- Bella suspiró.

La mujer no le agradaba. Punto.

Era como… algo instintivo, meramente venido de las entrañas. La forma en la que su mismísimo cuerpo la repelía era algo totalmente alejado de la usual indiferencia y adaptación que ella tenía respecto a otras personas; vamos, en casa siempre había estado rodeada de gente a la que debía parecerle encantadora y, obviamente, más de la mitad de esas personas nunca fueron de su agrado. Pero el hecho era, que con Tanya era algo irrefrenable e insorteable.

-mire, la verdad es que tengo algo importante que decirle- Tanya exhaló largamente –y me gustaría hacerlo en un lugar más privado. No sé, ¿la terraza?

Isabella frunció una ceja, claramente evasiva a la invitación.

-a pesar de lo que piense de mí- Tanya sonrió, mostrando los dientes perlados –no tengo intenciones de herirle o algo así. Eso sería digno de una película, ¿no le parece? Pero, vamos, somos adultas, ¿no le parece que podemos hablar sin contratiempos, de mujer a mujer?

-de mujer a mujer…- repitió Bella en voz muy baja, pensando qué sería tan importante como para que, realmente, lo externara.

Salieron, caminando entre la pequeña y selecta multitud que llenaba el exclusivo salón. El viento frío le golpeó el rostro y le aclaró la mente. También le hizo temblar un poco, pues dentro el ambiente era muy cálido, pero ahora el ligero vestido de seda negra no le cubría demasiado del gélido otoño que estaba sobre Londres.

-entonces…- dijo, caminando hasta la orilla más aleada, donde el sonido de la fiesta era menor -¿de qué deseas hablar conmigo?

-es sobre Edward…

-por supuesto- Bella soltó mientras entornaba los ojos, obviamente no esperaba hablar sobre el problema de la hambruna en los países del tercer mundo, ¿no?

Tanya miró lejos de ella, hacia el lugar donde cada uno reflexionaba sobre cosas importantes –sobre él, sobre lo que crees que siento por él y sobre lo que tú misma sientes por él.

-¡vaya!- su tono ya era medio sarcástico –son muchos temas de conversación.

-no pretendo hablar demasiado- la rubia sonrió un poco y se colocó lo suficientemente lejos como para que Bella no se sintiera incomoda -. Pero si lo suficiente.

-bien.

-sé que le han dicho lo que siento por Edward, el amor que le profeso es intenso y fue difícil hacerme a la idea de que le tendría que ver casado- a pesar de estar hablando de algo que le resultaba completamente desagradable, su voz permaneció tranquila y alcanzó a sonreír un poco -. Tendrías que imaginártelo: le quiero muchísimo, más en aquellos días. Así que me volví loca. Me tuve que ir, no podría haber estado sentada en esa iglesia viéndolo hacer algo que… bueno, pensé que él no deseaba del todo.

"Pero supongo que las cosas nunca son como no las esperamos y, después de mi viaje me encontré con un Edward mucho más feliz del que conocí. Esa es la parte buena- Tanya volvió la mirada a ella, toda seriedad, nada de burla u otra cosa desagradable. Estaba siendo totalmente franca -. Porque permítame informarle, alteza, que ese hombre está enamorado de usted hasta las trancas. Y él es feliz de ese modo. Pero no lo será así por siempre.

Tanya arrugó la frente y entrecerró los ojos.

-el amor que él pueda sentir por usted, no le bastará para siempre. Edward necesitará más…

-¿y planeas dárselo tú?- preguntó Bella, sintiendo que, probablemente, ese era el punto de toda la conversación.

-no estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo que yo puedo o no puedo darle a él- la rubia soltó un largo suspiro -, contra todo lo que piense de mí, yo soy capaz de reconocer una derrota. Edward está mucho más feliz ahora, como dije. Debe saber que él jamás había podido sonreír con tal alegría o reír con el eco de una placidez tan genuina, él… creo que Edward está casi al límite de algún tipo de explosión de emoción. Y eso también es igual de bueno para mí… me gusta verlo así, aunque no sea yo quien lo haya logrado.

Se quedó callada por un momento y luego otro, y otro más. Isabella pensó que, quizá, era todo lo que tenía por decir, sólo que Tanya exhaló entre dientes y pareció limpiarse una lagrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla.

-que vergonzoso…- murmuró, con los ojos enrojecidos –no se suponía que me pondría así. Pero no quiero que se confunda, a pesar de todo lo que me duela, prefiero verlo así cientos de veces: casado y con usted.

Tanya tragó ruidosamente y agitó las manos, en un intento de que las lagrimas acabaran. Y ella, bueno, no estaba segura de que hacer en ese caso.

-y tampoco…- los claros ojos de Tanya se clavaron en los suyos, eran acerados –no puedo permitir que esa felicidad que lo tiene hasta este punto se le agote, no quiero que le explote en la cara; porque así como sé que él está al borde, usted… tú ni siquiera has podido avanzar a su lado en esto. Quieres a su hijo, tal vez aprecias a Edward, pero él se merece más, mucho más de lo que le estás dando… ¡diablos! Él se lo merece todo, a pesar de que no le conozcas, yo si lo hago, he estado a su lado por demasiado tiempo y se merece todo lo que una mujer le pueda dar…

-así que si deseas ser el alma caritativa que se lo dé- Bella sonrió con ironía, a pesar de que las palabras de Tanya todavía le calaban una a una en el cuerpo -, que linda, de verás. Todo lo que no le doy, estoy segura se lo quieres dar tú…

-¡por supuesto!- ella no gritó, pero dejó callada a Isabella –es un hombre que cualquiera estaríamos dispuestas a hacer feliz y ese es precisamente el problema… porque él sólo te ama a ti y tú eres incapaz de hacerlo. No es justo y no me refiero a lo que yo pueda sentir Isabella. No es justo para él.

Tanya se fue, la dejó ahí. Pensando.

Isabella suspiró y observó de nueva cuenta la ciudad. Después de todo, Tanya podía llegar a tener razón en algo: no amaba a Edward, y lamentablemente, esa era la parte más importante en todo este asunto.

Su vida había sido elegida por otros siempre, ahora era elección suya amar al hombre que tenía a su lado y… no podía. No todavía. Y eso la estaba matando.

Se recargó contra la barandilla y suspiró, cuanto no estaría dispuesta dar para que la elección fuese tan simple como parecía. Ahora su vida era otra, no la que ella había soñado desde pequeña y, tampoco la que sus padres habían previsto –para ellos el arreglo que encontraron fue mucho mejor-.

Intentó pasar el aire hacia sus pulmones con más dificultad, estaba jadeando y eso no era bueno. Ponerse a recordar el pasado siempre la ponía mal y este no era el mejor momento para alterarse.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una punzada, un aguijonazo que le atravesó el abdomen, partiéndola en dos sin piedad. Y después de eso… nada.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-no quiero, no te lo permito- Lillian suspiró –no hay modo de que hoy me vengas a decir que no puedes hablar conmigo. Te exijo que hables, madre; porque esas personas en la sala juran que me conocen y dicen saber quién es mi padre.

Caroline la observó largo rato, sin decir nada –otra vez-. Estaba aferrada a la idea de que si no decía nada, no pasaría lo que por tantos años había temido. Que aquella mujer se hubiera equivocado de casa, de familia… que hubiera borrado la mirada horrorizada que le había dado al verla de nuevo.

Sin duda, la mujer de Frederick tenía un porte impresionante –siempre lo había tenido- y una franqueza en la mirada que dejaba claro sus pensamientos mucho antes de formularlos en palabras. Así que fue evidente que cuando había visto a Caroline supo a la perfección en qué momento se habían cruzado sus vidas y cómo, pero lo más importante fue que reconoció a velocidad de vértigo a Lillian.

-¡Dios!- Lillian se tragó el grito de frustración y volvió la vista a la puerta que las separaba de la sala, donde había llegado la extraña visitante –no vas a decirme nada, ¿no?

-no… puedo…

-pues la mujer que está en la sala parece decidida a hacerlo por ti.

Su madre también observó la puerta, como si fuera capaz de atravesarla con la mirada.

-vete con Emmett- soltó de pronto, con voz muy baja, casi imperceptible -, llámalo y dile que venga por ti. Por favor, déjame hacer esto sola.

Lillian quiso replicar. Lo que la mujer de la sala le podía brindar era una respuesta a la cuestión más importante que le había estado rodeando toda su vida; su madre, al contrario, buscaba alejarla de la verdad. Pero de alguna forma, sintió que lo mejor era retirarse por ese momento, darle el espacio suficiente a su madre, que ella arreglara las cosas por ahora.

-bien… pero tendrás que hablar conmigo luego- sentenció, comenzando a marcar el número de Emmett.

-por supuesto.

-bien.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-¿dónde está Bella?- preguntó Edward, observando a la gente que estaba en el salón.

-ehm… la última vez que la vi estaba viendo algunas de las esculturas- le contestó Kate con voz insegura, casi preocupada -, pero eso fue hace un rato…

Edward frunció el seño y Garret también comenzó a buscar a la princesa con la mirada, casi con la misma desesperación del príncipe.

-creo…- dijo, no estando seguro de seguir hablando –que la he visto salir a la terraza.

-¿sola?- la voz de Edward tomó una nota aguda, desconocida para él, preocupada.

-no… no lo sé.

Edward suspiró y, soltando la copa que traía en la mano y dejándola en la mesa, caminó entre la multitud para atravesar el lugar y llegar hasta las puertas dobles que llevaban hasta la terraza. Ni siquiera comprobó si Kate y Garret lo habían seguido o se habían molestado por haberlos dejado así.

El frío viento lo recibió, dándole directo a la cara.

Pero eso no fue lo que le dejó helada la sangre.

-¡Bella!- casi chilló cuando la vio sentada en el suelo de mármol, con la piel pálida y los parpados caídos -¡Dios!, ¿estás bien?

Alcanzó a levantar un poco el rostro, mostrándole unos labios casi transparentes, y negó una vez; fue a penas un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿está ella bien?- la voz de Kate sonó a sus espaldas, pero no le hizo el menor caso.

Al contrario, se agachó para poder levantar en brazos a su esposa. Su piel estaba gélida, casi por debajo de la que había en el ambiente –o eso le pareció- y parecía incapaz de mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos abiertos.

El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así –aunque la primera no había sido tan terrible-, pero sin duda era la primera que se preocupaba por un riesgo más grande que un desmayo.

-Edward…- murmuró, cuando logró levantarla y acomodarla contra su cuerpo –duele…

Y, con el corazón en la garganta, bajó la vista hasta su vientre.

Se le detuvo la respiración en el mismo momento en que ella soltaba un jadeo profundo. Una mancha de un profundo rojo carmesí estaba tiñendo su vestido, justo en el sitio que menos deseaba encontrarla.

-¡oh, Dios!- Kate definitivamente chilló, tapándose la boca, no pudiendo esconder el desconcierto y la preocupación.

-una… -Edward tragó con fuerza, moviéndose de prisa, metiéndola por una puerta diferente; agradecería luego que esa terraza siguiese todo el segundo piso del lugar –una… ambulancia.

Garret ya estaba en eso, marcando por su teléfono móvil.

Edward logró tenderla en un sofá, en una estancia más pequeña y vacía. Se sentó a su lado y observó con creciente agonía y frustración como la piel de Bella empalidecía cada vez más. Tomó su mano, rezando porque todo fuese un error, algo sin importancia y no lo que estaba temiendo.

-he llamado a su médico- le dijo Garret, en cuanto colgó por teléfono –creyó prudente mandar un auto especial. No quiere armar escándalos, de poder evitarlo. Es mejor para ella.

-tal vez debería llevarla hasta allá…

-no… no podemos moverla si no sabemos qué es lo que ocurre.

Edward suspiró y terminó por afirmar.

Dios, le resultaba tan difícil mantenerse tranquilo.

La que estaba en ese sofá era la mujer de la que se había enamorado y lo que, probablemente, estaba en riesgo era su hijo. Perder a alguno de ellos –o ambos en el peor de los casos- era la cosa más aterradora a la que tenía que haber hecho frente alguna vez.

El médico llegó sólo diez minutos después, escoltado por guardias reales; tenía todos los artilugios necesarios para ponerse a trabajar y no se molestó en preguntar nada, simplemente se enfocó en hacer su trabajo.

Se mantuvo en silenciosa concentración mientras verificaba el estado de la princesa. Tenía la mirada de todos puesta sobre él; el príncipe, era quien más nervioso le ponía y no precisamente porque lo estuviese siguiendo a cada paso y movimiento que realizaba, sino por el profundo desasosiego que parecía estárselo comiendo vivo.

Sabía –instintivamente- que si mostraba algún tipo de turbación el príncipe se pondría peor, estaba claro que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Y eso, en definitiva, no ayudaría en nada. No en la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

-bien…- soltó con un suspiro y tomando a Edward del brazo, le murmuró lo que tanto temía escuchar –el transporte que me trajo es bastante discreto, estoy seguro que nadie notara nuestra salida y es mejor para la princesa que sea trasladada de inmediato al hospital, la hemorragia… no estoy seguro de la gravedad; pero es indispensable que ella vaya al hospital ya.

La palabra "ya" bien pudo haberla dicho gritando y seguiría retumbando en la habitación del mismo modo. Todos se habían quedado callados al escucharla, demasiado quietos. Todos esperando por la resolución de él.

-entonces que el coche nos espere- dijo, mientras la levantaba con cuidado –y que despejen el camino, no quiero que nadie note esta salida. También quiero llegar en el mínimo de tiempo –se volvió hacia Garret –diles que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, pero no le informes a nadie la gravedad de él.

-por supuesto.

Salió con Bella en brazos y con un par de guardias que les abrían el camino por pasillos desiertos y cuartos vacíos. El doctor se puso a llamar por celular, explicándole a quien fuese con quien hablaba, que tenía un paciente _realmente_ importante al que debían esperar en no más de diez minutos.

Edward tuvo el mayor cuidado al momento de colocar a Bella en el asiento trasero de la camioneta que los esperaba y pensó, colocándose con cuidado a su lado, que toda la alegría por las noticias de Alice no era suficiente para darle calidez a su corazón. Amaba a su hermana incondicionalmente, pero el miedo que lo estaba corroyendo de un modo espantoso e irrefrenable.

Dios, ese día había empezado tan bien.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-¿qué ha pasado aquí?- le preguntó en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

Lillian echó un vistazo a la sala –donde sólo se alcanzaba a ver la pequeña mesa y un florero de plástico con el último ramo que le había regalado Emmett- y suspiró. Ella no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero pronto sabría qué demonios pasaba con todo aquello.

-mi madre necesita espacio- murmuró, mientras se cerraba el abrigo hasta el cuello.

-hay un carro con chofer justo tras de mí, Lilly.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a enfocar el lujoso sedán negro que estaba aparcado en su puerta, con un hombre de uniforme impecable. La mujer había entrado acompañada por ese hombre y luego lo había despachado al sitio en el que había permanecido alrededor de tres horas.

-lo sé- suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras Emmett le acomodaba una gorra de lana en la cabeza –pero no tengo una mejor respuesta… todavía no. Vayámonos, ¿sí? Llévame a pasear un rato y cuando vuelva quizá mi madre se digne a hablar conmigo.

-ok, pero tendrás que explicarme luego de que va todo esto.

Emmett le cogió la mano y la hizo caminar hasta su auto.

En cuanto encendió el motor se dio cuenta de que no tenían ningún destino definido.

-¿a dónde?

Los ojos pálidos de Lillian se clavaron en el parabrisas, era obvio que solamente deseaba evadirse por un rato.

-sólo maneja… por favor.

-bien.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Podía escuchar el sonido de las maquinas a su alrededor, el ir y venir de las personas, incluso el constante goteo del suero que tenía unido a su brazo. Pero, sobre todo, podía escuchar su corazón, su propio pulso atronándole en la cabeza, su respiración silbándole en la garganta. Y la luz clavándosele en el rostro.

Había tenido todo el proceso demasiado claro, desde el momento en que los espasmos desde el abdomen la doblaron por la mitad, hasta cuando había sido transferida a la camilla del hospital en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de emergencias.

Tenía todavía los rostros bien claros del personal médico que se había encargado de ponerle la bata, el suero, los analgésicos, el respirador –porque estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de histeria- y otros quienes se encargaban de otras tantas cosas que abarrotaron una de las salas de urgencias.

Una de las enfermeras le suplicó que tuviera fuerza, que se mantuviese tranquila. Pero era difícil cuando ella podía ver la mancha roja en su vestido hacerse más grande y de un color más profundo.

De hecho, no la había notado hasta que estaba en la camilla –Edward no le había dicho nada- y llevó sus dedos a rozar la zona sólo por puro instinto, después de sentir otro aguijonazo desde dentro, hasta verlos teñirse de rojo.

Dios, como le había dolido el vientre.

Y ahora, después de haber sido checada, revisada, de haberle hecho ultrasonido y otros exámenes al flujo sanguíneo que había perdido; estaba recostada sobre una de las camas de una habitación privada.

Estaba agotada y sentía el cuerpo más pesado de lo que recordaba haberlo sentido antes. Por eso permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no porque realmente estuviese dormida; necesitaba estar consciente, oír lo que le decían a Edward y temían que ella escuchase –pero no alcanzó a escuchar nada-.

-¿Bella?- preguntó la voz de Edward, aunque le pareció más un murmullo lejano.

-descansa- sitió la suave caricia de su tacto en el rostro –descansa. Todo está bien.

-¿el… bebé?- logró sacar con voz pastosa.

-shh- la mano de Edward le recorrió desde la sien hasta la mandíbula -, no te preocupes por nada, está bien. Los dos están perfectamente.

-¿seguro?- giró la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada, hacia donde creía que provenía la voz de su esposo.

-completamente.

Y sólo hasta entonces pudo permitirse dormir. Sólo hasta saber que él estaba todavía en su vientre pudo dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

hello gente bonita jeje :P sé ke he tardado horrores... lamento la terrible, espantosa demora, pero he tenido mil inconvenientes ke no m habían dado la oportunidad ni de escribir ni de publikr...

en fin, espero disculpen eso y tmb espero no hacer ke la espera sea tan larga de nuevo... y agradezco tmb sus rws, favoritos y alertas... me hacen muuuy feliz

(visiten mis otros fics C: jajaja)

besos y abracines:

clarisee


	13. 12 Corazones Encausados

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

Corazones encausados.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward se tendió a su lado y le pasó su brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho; recargó su mejilla en su cabeza y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

Acababa de despertar y se sentía todavía somnolienta. Era como si no lograra despertarse del todo y estaba segura que era a causa de los calmantes. Aunque también debía ser en parte el simple cansancio, puesto que no podían darle medicamentos muy fuertes a causa del bebé.

-perdóname- soltó de pronto Edward, afirmando su agarre –perdóname, Bella.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Edward lo había hecho todo bien –siempre- y jamás podría reprocharle su forma de actuar, mucho menos en el último par de días. No entendía por qué motivo debería perdonarle una falta que no había cometido.

-¿por qué? No has hecho nada…- la voz le salió más ronca de lo que deseaba, por falta de uso.

-debí haber estado contigo, debía evitar que Tanya hablase contigo, debí…

Isabella levantó el rostro y le cubrió los labios con su dedo índice. Observó su rostro consternado y lleno de temor, y sintió un estremecimiento dentro de su pecho. Ese era el hombre con el que se había casado, con el que había decidido compartir su vida y con el que tendría un hijo. Un hijo que se gestaba en sus entrañas y tenía tantos deseos de vivir que ni el miedo de su madre, ni el golpe de un caballo sobre él habían podido detenerlo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y logró contenerlas a penas, estaba segura de que si se ponía a llorar Edward alcanzaría un nuevo nivel de histeria y llamaría a los médicos.

-y yo debí cuidarme más…- Bella ladeó el rostro y pasó su dedo para acariciar la piel oscurecida bajo sus ojos –y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No necesito un marido enfermo.

-no estoy enfermo.

Bella sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho, aspiró su aroma y pensó que no había otro lugar mejor para estar.

Y entonces, como un haz de luz que se abre paso entre la bruma, ella sintió verdadero amor por su esposo. No cariño fraternal como antes, no deseo ni amistad. Sintió un profundo sentimiento de amor.

Quizá no lo que hacía que estuvieses locamente enamorada; pero era un amor puro y simple, mucho más de lo que se había permitido sentir en todos aquellos años. Sin duda, mucho más de lo que había sentido por otro hombre.

-Edward…- murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro –te quiero.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Esme observó el informe y enarcó una ceja, desvió la mirada a la ventana y se preguntó cómo era que no lo había podido prever.

Era obvio que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza; pero jamás pensó que podría escapársele algo así. En especial siendo algo tan evidente.

Caminó un par de pasos, paseándose de un lado al otro del estudio de su marido, pensando bien en qué debía hacer. No era un asunto simple, sino más bien complejo y que necesitaba de medidas completamente razonadas, porque… ya había muchas familias de buen nombre en juego. Ella sabía que sería peligroso inmiscuirse sin más.

-¿majestad?- la voz de Eleazar la trajo de vuelta al estudio, donde debía tomar decisiones. En especial antes de que Lady Anna cometiera una tontería.

-necesito que me comuniques con Lord Frederick, conde de Hale- se detuvo justo frente al ventanal, observando los jardines, maquinando el siguiente paso… -a la brevedad.

-alteza- Eleazar hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Si era cierto que Lillian era la hija ilegitima de Frederick, eso ponía el asunto de Alice en otro lugar. No eran sólo las habladurías sobre el posible amorío del Lord, ahora tendría que escuchar las verdades sobre el mismo y el producto de aquel escandaloso amor.

Un fruto que, por cierto, se había ganado su aprecio.

Así que… ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer?

El teléfono del estudio sonó y ella levantó la bocina al segundo toque.

-Lord Frederick en la línea dos, alteza- le avisó la voz de Eleazar y, haciendo el enlace, espero por la voz de aquel hombre, de aquel viejo conocido…

-Esme…- la voz del conde le pareció demasiado animosa, demasiado sarcástica –hace años que no tenía el honor y privilegio de escuchar tu voz.

-será porque te has vuelto un tema delicado, querido Freddie… -Esme suspiró y se sentó tras el escritorio de caoba de su marido -¿quién hubiera dicho que terminaste por acostarte con Caroline?

Se escuchó un suspiro entrecortado del otro lado de la línea, logrando que Esme comprobara que le había tomado por sorpresa, que ella tenía razón, que todo lo que Eleazar había descubierto era cierto.

-¿qué sabes tú de ella?

-oh, Freddie… -ella sonrió, pensando que hacía muchos años que no charlaban. Una lástima la situación por la que volvían a hacerlo –sé mucho más de lo que imaginas…

.o.

.o.

.o.

-Dios, no tenías que venir- soltó Bella, sintiendo que se sonrojaba –estoy bien.

-eso no te lo crees ni tú, querida- Jane le sonrió y se sentó en la silla a un lado de su cama, cambió al bebé de brazo y suspiró -. Tengo una vaga idea de lo que te trajo aquí y no es nada bueno.

-¿y cuál se supone que es la razón por la que estoy aquí?

-he escuchado que Tanya habló contigo esa noche.

Bella entornó los ojos y suspiró, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban. Pero lejos de lo que todos creían, no había sido Tanya la que le había provocado todo aquello. Buen Dios, la mujer sólo había cruzado un par de palabras –muy certeras, por cierto- con ella, eso no tenía porque colocarla en la primera de la lista de culpables por su infortunado estado.

-no puedo creer que ese rumor haya llegado a tus oídos- se tapó los ojos con la mano que estaba conectada al suero -, Tanya no tuvo nada que ver con esto, ¿entendido?

-perdóname, hermanita- Jane se quitó un mechón castaño de la cara –pero jamás he dicho que Tanya fuese la que provocó este episodio de terror.

-entonces, ¿qué se supone que dijiste?

-que se me ha dicho que Tanya estuvo contigo antes de que todo esto sucediera- Jane siguió meciendo a su pequeña bebita –. El punto al que yo iba es que, de todo lo que ha ocurrido todo este tiempo, el hecho de que estés en este estado de estrés constante es malo para el bebé. No debes olvidar que tu embarazo es difícil y no debes exponerte a todo lo que está ocurriendo en tu vida.

-¿y qué está ocurriendo en mi vida?

-que no sabes lo que sientes, querida- Jane sonrió –como es usual contigo.

-¿perdón?

-sí, desde que eres una niña eres demasiado terca como para que realmente veas lo que todos los demás vemos, en especial si no se trata de lo que tú deseas ver- suspiró de nuevo y sonrió al ver que la pequeña había caído en brazos de Morfeo -. Vamos, debes admitir que siempre tardabas un poco en darte cuenta de que tus sentimientos existen. En el peor de los casos, siempre te dejabas todo dentro y nunca exteriorizabas ni sentimientos ni nada… eres terca y demasiado tímida.

-no te entiendo ahora, juro que no…

-me refiero a que siempre prefieres tragarte los problemas y las cosas- Jane negó y bajó el rostro –creo que eso es lo que te ha provocado todo esto.

-¿crees que esto me pasa por no soltar nada?- Bella frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros –podría decir que no… pero con todo lo que está pasando en palacio no sería una sorpresa.

-me ha dicho Edward que su hermana se ha escapado…- Jane miró la puerta cerrada, frunciendo la boca –me parece que la princesa Alice fue demasiado imprudente, pero respeto el motivo por el que lo hizo.

-tuviste suerte, nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo con tu boda.

-lo sé y les estoy muy agradecida por eso- Jane dejó por fin al bebé, aparentemente se había dormido del todo punto, es que también sé que la reina Esme ha estado un tanto… enfadada al respecto y les ha hecho la vida imposible en el palacio a todos.

-¿eso te lo ha dicho Edward también?

-no…- Jane sonrió como una niña haciendo una travesura –a veces es bueno hablar con la servidumbre que trabaja contigo, tienen los mejores cotilleos.

-¡Jane!

-¿qué?, algunos son agradables…- pareció pensar en cuales de los sirvientes eran más encantadores al momento de cotillear –Carmen tiene un gran don como narradora y hace un chocolate delicioso.

-no deberías relacionarte así con los sirvientes de un palacio que ni siquiera te pertenece…

-no, pero de haberlo hecho tú, sabrías muy bien cómo es que se ha movido e impulsado por años…- Jane suspiró y negó divertida –fue ella quien me dijo con quien se había fugado la princesa, me comentó que escuchó a la reina gritarle a los sirvientes por horas, para que le dijeran cómo había logrado escabullirse.

-¿sabes con quién se fue Alice?- Bella negó y se puso una de las manos sobre los ojos –se supone que era un secreto que se quedaría en el palacio…

-Carmen sabe exactamente a quién contarle lo que me contó, sabía que yo no iría por ahí, soltándole la verdad a los medios o a otros nobles. En todo caso, ella también sabe todo lo que te ha atormentado estos meses.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso?

-las dudas que tienes sobre lo que sientes por Edward.

Bella desvió la mirada. El punto era que ella sabía que sentía por Edward. El problema era que no sabía cómo lograr amarlo… en todo caso, ella jamás había amado antes, ¿cómo saber si lo amaba si no tenía un punto de comparación en el cual basarse?

.o.

.o.

.o.

-no… puedo creerlo- Emmett se llevó una mano al cabello, vagamente consciente de que Lillian había saltado de su asiento, quedándose parada en medio de la sala.

-yo… - Caroline no tenía mucha idea de cómo continuar o qué decir.

La verdad es que ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer después de que Caroline les había confesado el nombre del padre de Lillian, un dato que había guardado celosamente por muchos años y sólo había salido a la luz por la repentina llegada de su mujer; que no sólo había llegado a tocar la puerta, sino que deseaba conocer a Lillian. La pregunta que todos tenían era: ¿para qué?, ¿qué interés podía tener ella en querer conocerla?

-¿realmente habla del conde Frederick de Hale?- preguntó Emmett -¿el marqués y conde que está casado con lady Anna Marie, ahora condesa de Hale?

Caroline se limitó a afirmar y él sólo pudo volver a meter los dedos entre su cabello, como si pudiera hacer a sus neuronas entender la nueva situación. Lillian no sólo tenía un padre, sino que tenía un padre que era de la realeza, era hija ilegitima de un noble. Lillian era una noble por derecho de nacimiento.

-eso significa que Lillian es… podría ser la baronesa de Iddilgesh, podría compartir el titulo de su hermano…- Emmett abrió los ojos al ver todas las implicaciones –Lilly… tienes un medio hermano.

-Dios…- Lillian suspiró y, después, se desvaneció frente a sus ojos; cayendo en redondo al suelo.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó su marido en cuanto se situó junto a ella en la cama.

-mejor…- Isabella suspiró –todavía no alcanzó a comprender qué fue lo que me pasó.

-una sobrecarga de problemas, eso fue lo que pasó…- Edward también suspiró y le tomó una mano entre las suyas –desearía jamás haber salido de Italia. Desde que llegamos aquí todo se ha vuelto problemas.

Bella sonrió de forma dulce al ver el rostro preocupado de su esposo.

-ya te lo he dicho en la mañana: no te culpes. De cualquier modo, no podríamos haberlo hecho de haberlo querido. Tienes muchas obligaciones aquí.

-a veces odio ser quien soy…

-yo también.

Edward sonrió y volvió a colocarse a su lado en la cama.

Desde que se había ido de ahí por la mañana, no había logrado sacarse a su mujer de la cabeza y su "te quiero" susurrado al oído. Cada vez que lo recordaba una sonrisa boba se le instalaba en la cara y no tenía intención de borrarla en algún tiempo.

Su vida estaba plagada de problemas, pero esas palabras se habían convertido en un remanso de alegría que podía darle la paz de la que carecía últimamente.

Su esposa le quería…

-estuve tan asustado por ti- le dijo, acariciando su vientre –por ustedes…

Bella cubrió su mano con la suya y soltó un breve suspiro.

-yo estaba preocupada de no poder soportarlo… de que no pudiesen hacer nada…

Edward se removió y recostó su cabeza el regazo de Bella, escuchando atentamente a través de su vientre. Ahí estaba su hijo, su sangre, su carne… combinados para crear vida con la de ella.

Sintió los delgados dedos de Bella acariciar su cabello y la escuchó tararear en voz baja una canción de cuna. Estaba tratando de tranquilizarlos –a todos- y hacer que se relajase un poco.

Un leve movimiento, justo bajo su oreja le hizo sonreír más abiertamente. Su bebé le había pateado, había mostrado vida. Su hijo estaba vivo. Su hijo era un luchador. Justo lo que necesitaba ser para poder vivir lo que le tocaría.

-¿sentiste eso, amor?- le preguntó en voz baja a su mujer, sin menores ganas de moverse de su posición.

-lo sentí, Edward… lo sentí.

Ella parpadeó, sintiendo una lágrima traicionera deslizarse por su mejilla. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que ese momento lo recordaría siempre.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Charlotte la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el palacio –jamás cuestionaba las fuentes, pero sin duda la información siempre era certera-, y cuando le había avisado del ingreso de emergencia al hospital de Bella se había preocupado demasiado. El bebé había estado en riesgo y ella también, no importaba si ya había pasado la emergencia, aún existía el riesgo.

-¿qué te dijo tu prima?- le preguntó su vecina, que le había llevado una tarta como obsequio -¿está mejor tu cuñada?

Alice sonrió y afirmó. En aquel pequeño paraje de Norteamérica nadie sabía la totalidad de la verdad sobre ella o su marido, sólo pequeños fragmentos que retorcían hasta hacerlos sonar de lo más cotidiano y no levantaran sospechas.

-me alegra que tu hermano Tony no siga preocupado- siguió la mujer, una morena bastante simpática que tendría a misma edad que la hermana mayor de Isabella -, porque el año pasado, cuando tuve al pequeño Thomás y estuve hospitalizada por dos semanas, Richard se puso como loco… Por cierto, Jonathan y tú, ¿no planean tener hijos pronto? Digo, sé por experiencia que cuando se es recién casado se hacen muchos intentos –soltó una carcajada por su comentario y siguió untando mermelada al pan que preparaba.

La aludida se ruborizó ante la pregunta tan fuera de contexto y salida de la nada, además de bastante personal.

-no, él y yo aún no decidimos nada de eso.

Ella le miró extrañada, pero se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su labor.

-Richard y yo tampoco habías hablado de eso y luego un día: ¡bam!, me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso de dos meses- dejó la cuchara con la que untaba y dejó el pan en un plato, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse meticulosamente los dedos -… así fue como llegó Megan. Y después no pudimos parar- otra carcajada feliz y salió al patio a llevarles los postres a los niños.

Alice la siguió de cerca, pensando en lo que le había dicho, algo en sus palabras había logrado trastornarla, algo… su alarma interna se lo recordó con total claridad: _¡bam!, me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso de dos meses. _¿Hace cuánto que no había tenido su período?

.o.

.o.

.o.

Esme sonrió por lo que había logrado en tan poco. ¿Cuánto había sido?, ¿dos, tres horas? No importaba en realidad, lo que de verdad era admirable era que… como siempre, ella se había salido con la suya, había obtenido lo que quería, justo del modo como deseaba.

O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció cuando Frederick bajó la escalerilla del jet privado que había llegado con él, desde Roma, donde había ido a refugiarse un tiempo de todo el desastre de vida que había provocado por un desliz hacía varios años.

Desliz que ella se encargaría de arreglar, porque… porque ella era la reina Esme de Inglaterra y las cosas, siempre, se hacían para complacerla. Y este desastre involucraba muchos de sus intereses.

-Freddie- lo saludó con un asentimiento leve, cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta para que él entrara –tardaste más de lo previsto.

-lo lamento, tuve que dejar una reunión importante.

-me imagino que nada que no pudieras abandonar por tu hija- ella sonrió y logró ver el desconcierto que todavía le provocaba aquello pintado en la mirada. Esme dirigió una ojeada al paisaje que atravesaban y suspiró -. Querido Freddie, no habrás pensado que los actos que se comenten con imprudencia jamás tienen consecuencias…

-no es eso Esme, y lo sabes.

Ella afirmó, comprendiéndolo como cuando jóvenes e inocentes se hablaban de los retos, de las cosas que no podían alcanzar, de todo aquello que deseaban y no podían tener. Quiso, por un segundo, regresar a todo eso; pero sólo fue un segundo, porque ella ya no era como antes y él tampoco y ahora, tenía que arreglar todo lo que había hecho.

-Caroline no estará feliz de verte, ni Anna.

Él rió con una carcajada carente de humor. Esme la conocía perfectamente, era la que, de muchacho, les dirigía a todos cuando estaba en reuniones importantes que lo aburrían. Se le hicieron unas arruguitas en los ojos –que jamás le había visto- y recordó que ya no eran los mismos de antes.

Suspiró de nuevo. Su amigo de la infancia, aquel niño rubio de ojos azules, se había convertido en un joven imprudente, para dar paso al hombre que tenía a un lado. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado en aquellos años que no le había visto? ¿Cuánto le había modificado la vida, su esposa, su hijo…?

-no espero que Anna me perdone nunca…

-estoy segura de que no lo hará.

Frederick se tornó serio y frunció el seño.

-yo también- desvió la mirada y la concentró en los autos que pasaban a sus lados -. Lo único que espero es verla y a Jasper, estar de algún modo con ellos y… quizá, ser el padre que ambos merecen.

Esme también frunció el seño. Lillian lo había necesitado por demasiado tiempo y él no había estado, tendría que recompensárselo. No importaba lo que ella tuviera que hacer, se encargaría de que Lilly fuese recompensada.

-ella tuvo cáncer, Frederick… se merece más que unas pocas horas de tu tiempo.

Él se giró sorprendido, eran demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

-yo la traté en la clínica de Edward durante todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que era tu hija…- y luego sonrió, en realidad, su hija era muy parecida a él- tiene tus ojos.

* * *

espero ke como son tan lindas, vuelvan a disculpar mi horrorosa demora... pero wenop, la uni ¿ke otra cosa puedo decir?

tmb espero ke no se decepcionen y me digan ke tal va... la vdd es ke creo ke el final está cerca... y wenop, en cuanto a mis otros fics los dejé en pausa, kiero escribirlos todos bn y darles igual importancia a todos asi ke... de uno x uno XD

en fin, i´m sorry de nuevo y... jo, las kiero tanto ^^

atte.

clarisee


	14. 13 Corazones Aclarados

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Corazones Aclarados. **

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella se levantó de la cama con cuidado y cruzó la habitación, observando lo que ocurría tras la ventana. Vio a la gente pasear por los jardines que había afuera, enfermeras y doctores caminando, algunos niños que corrían por ahí, algunas parejas que hablaban.

Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Estaban las palabras que le había dicho a Edward, aquel "te quiero" que aunque no era del todo amor era más de lo que imaginaba sentir. Y también estaba todo lo que le había dicho Tanya y su hermana, dos personas que le habían dicho que debía buscar lo que sentía, descubrir que sentía por un marido que se suponía debía amar. Y no lo amaba.

Suspiró. Dios, como deseaba poder amarlo sin más.

En sus fantasías infantiles el amor era fácil y sencillo, como un flechazo que te decía a quién amarías por el resto de tus días, sin mayores complicaciones. En su vida, el amor no estaba dentro del acuerdo; sería más bien, una ganancia añadida.

Amar a Edward sería, realmente, lo mejor para su vida. Sería estar con alguien amable, dulce y que la quería, que amaba al hijo que crecía en su interior. Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente lo hacía?

Frunció el ceño y se recargó contra el marco de la ventana.

No sabía por qué no podía amarlo, lo único que sabía era que lo quería mucho más allá del cariño fraternal o de amigos que esperaba sentir en su matrimonio. Pero quería amarlo. Lo deseaba de verás.

-¿Bella?

La voz de Jane la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su hermana estaba parada justo en la puerta, observándola con curiosidad.

-Jane, ¿no te has ido a descansar un poco?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

-no he podido dejarte, en espacial ahora que Alec me ha hecho jurarle que no te perderé de vista hasta que él llegue.

Eso sorprendió a Isabella, su hermano era bien conocido por no aparecerse en sus vidas a menos que ocurriera algo relativamente importante –bodas, bautizos, funerales- y que fuera a verla por su estadía en el hospital era una exageración.

-¿por qué habría de hacer eso? Ya estoy bien.

-todos estamos preocupados, es la segunda vez que te ingresan al hospital durante tu embarazo y ninguno quiere que ocurra algo malo- Jane sonrió y se alisó la falda color perla -, además, eres nuestra hermana pequeña; déjanos consentirte un poco y preocuparnos por ti.

-pero sigue siendo algo innecesario- tomando aire profundamente, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y continuó con su atenta observación a los jardines -, estoy bien.

-estarás bien cuando nosotros y el médico digamos que estas bien. No cuando tú lo digas. Ahora… mira esto,- Jane se encogió de hombros y sacó de su bolso una revista, mostrándole la portada. Era una imagen tomada por unos paparazzis, así que era obvio que esa publicación no podía ser muy fidedigna- ni siquiera sé cómo pudieron obtenerla.

Isabella tomó la revista con curiosidad y sorpresa. Pasó las hojas no pudiendo creer cómo era que habían podido acceder a todo eso.

-¿de verdad?- le preguntó después de un rato, al ver como su hermana afirmaba soltó una carcajada baja –oh, padre se querrá morir en cuanto se entere.

-yo creo que mamá está en el dilema de matarlo o advertirle que no se deje ver ante papá- Jane volvió a sonreír -; pero debo admitir que la elección ha sido muy interesante.

-¿crees que realmente lo quiera?

-¿crees que alguien estaría dispuesta a todo esto de lo contrario?

Bella afirmó y volvió la atención a la fotografía de James con una camarera pelirroja, que según la publicación se llamaba Victoria y a la cual tenía tomada de la cintura en ademán completamente posesivo, mientras besaba una de sus mejillas; estaban en una calle poco transitada, y ella todavía portaba su uniforme sobre una figura delgada y estilizada.

-es bonita.

Jane afirmó también y sonrió más abiertamente.

-espero que sea en serio. ¿No crees que se ven bien juntos?

-sin duda- Bella observó el brillo que despedían los ojos de su hermano y la sonrisa verdaderamente sincera que portaba la chica, algo que no se podía actuar de ninguno forma -. Se ven enamorados.

-oh, si…- Jane sonrió abiertamente-si que se ven.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice frunció el ceño y se dijo que era mejor no moler a golpes el cronometro. Se repetía una y otra vez que era necesario saber el tiempo con exactitud y el reloj roto no ayudaría en nada.

-respira, Alice- le dijo en voz baja Jasper -. Todo estará bien.

Ella afirmó y cerró los ojos. Tenía tantas ganas de que todo aquello terminara.

La verdad era que no le importaba tener hijos con Jasper, lo que le importaba eran las circunstancias en las que los tendría, de estar embarazada en ese momento. Toda la mentira, el estar alejados de sus familias. Su hijo no tendría la oportunidad de acceder a todo aquello que merecía y le pertenecía por derecho.

Porque, una cosa era decidir una vida para ella y otra muy distinta tomar esa clase de decisiones por alguien más.

Porque, definitivamente, no era correcto ocultarle a nadie su verdadero origen… y ellos tendrían que hacerlo.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Lillian observó al hombre que acompañaba a la reina Esme como vio también a la mujer que había hablado con su madre hacía tan poco, con una mezcla de reconocimiento y extrañeza. Tenía una sensación de vértigo constante desde que su madre se había dignado a decirle la verdad y, ahora, esa sensación estaba en aumento.

-Emmett, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí- fue lo siguiente que dijo Esme, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su sobrino. Aunque su tono fue ligero, había una reticencia tras sus palabras, aquello la molestaba.

-sólo vine de paso- soltó él, intentando pasar desapercibido y que la inquieta mente de su tía lo dejara fuera de lo que estuviese planeando. Nada de daños colaterales.

Caroline, que había permanecido sentada tras la pequeña mesa del comedor se levantó con movimientos mecánicos y que le parecieron extraños y antinaturales. Tragó en seco el nudo que se le había atascado en la garganta y vio de forma impotente como su peor pesadilla observaba a su hija con abierta curiosidad.

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le cuestionó con voz fría y calculada, como si llevara años practicando aquella pregunta, aquella situación –dijiste que me dejarías tranquila, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada.

Frederick conde de Hale, la observó imperturbable, con aquellos ojos azules como hielo que la dejaron helada. Dio un paso para separarse de Esme y estar más cerca de la mesa. Su cabello estaba más largo, canoso, y bajo sus ojos tenía las muestras del cansancio y a un lado las arrugas de los años que no había compartido juntos.

-¿por qué Caroline?- le exigió, con la misma voz que años atrás le había hablado cosas dulces al oído -¿por qué lo hiciste?

Caroline lo observó y sólo le regaló una mirada fugaz a su hija. Que Dios la perdonara por lo que había hecho todos esos años; pero definitivamente era lo mejor para su hija. Para la única persona que le importaba en su vida.

-porque no tenías derecho a saberlo.

-¡¿no tenía derecho a saber que tengo una hija?- el silencio que los rodeó les dijo que aquella platica debería ser en privado; pero también le dijo a Caroline que no podría soportarla si fuese así.

-¡me dejaste en cuanto tuviste oportunidad!- se recordó llena de angustia y con todo su futuro trastocado, pero él ya tenía diseñado cada aspecto de él, sin ella –Ni siquiera pasó una semana antes de que anunciaras tu compromiso con Anna, me engañaste a mí y le has mentido desde siempre a ella. Así que déjate de reproches ridículos y explícame qué demonios haces en mi casa.

-parece que ninguno tendrá la amabilidad de explicarle a Lillian que él es su padre- soltó Esme, en voz baja y con un control envidiable.

Lillian, que ya se temía una noticia similar, simplemente se dejó caer en uno de los sofás e intentó que la respiración le continuara regular.

Su cerebro trataba de comprender el hecho de que la reina Esme, no sólo parecía conocer a su padre, sino que también lo había llevado hasta su casa. Además, parecía que su madre le había ocultado a él el embarazo y él había escapado a un matrimonio en menos de lo que tarda un respiro.

-nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me has ocultado por años la existencia de mi hija, Caroline- insistió Frederick, girándose para ver por primera vez con cuidado a su hija, la única que tenía -. Así que tú eres Lillian. Yo soy Frederick de Hale… ah, tu padre.

La joven se limitó a observarlo. ¿De verdad pretendía que le saludara así sin más?

-ella es Lillian- siguió Emmett, al ver que nadie parecía cómo abordar la situación; tampoco era como si él tuviese un amplio conocimiento sobre ese aspecto –y aparentemente es tu hija. Creo que la discusión que puedas tener con la señora Caroline podría realizarse después, lo importante es que conozcas a tu hija, ¿no?

Frederick observó con atención a Emmett McCartney y enarcó una ceja.

-¿eres el hijo de Elizabeth?- preguntó, intentando encontrar una trivialidad a la cual aferrarse –¿la duquesa Elizabeth?

Emmett reconoció el intento de Lord Frederick por afianzarse a algo de la realidad que conocía, afirmó una vez y decidió acompañar a Lillian en el sofá.

-entonces… ¿te llamas Lillian?- respiró profundamente y pensó que era lo mejor para empezar.

Ella se limitó a afirmar. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar en todo aquello, era como un torrente de cosas que debía comenzar a comprender, pero no podía.

-y tu eres el hombre que dejó a mi madre- sí, resultaba ser mordaz; pero era un hombre al que no conocía y que distaba mucho de quién se imaginaba que podía ser -. Estás casado y he visto en las revistas y televisión que los paparazzis están acechándote en búsqueda de la mujer con la que están seguros de que engañaste a tu mujer.- frunció el ceño y toda la comprensión de la situación real le dio de golpe -Lo que implica que están tras mi madre. Tu estúpida vida va a traer caos a la mía. Mi madre tiene razón, ¿para qué viniste?

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella suspiró y cerró su computadora portátil. Frustrada nuevamente.

Con lo de la boda, el embarazo y otras miles de cosas que tenía que hacer como nueva princesa, no había tenido tiempo de seguir con su tesis y había dejado de lado otros asuntos que no había recordado poner atención.

Tenía su vida pasada completamente en pausa. La había transformado en algo nuevo y en lo que no había lugar para todo aquello.

Eso era su vida ahora, no había lugar para lo que ella era antes, para lo que siempre la había identificado.

Dios. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida por causa de la revelación. Ella misma estaba en pausa, perdida en aquel torbellino de novedades. ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella que estaba entusiasmada con sus estudios?, ¿y la que quería conocer el mundo, perderse algunos días en Bali?

Iba a ser madre, iba a ser reina –en un futuro no tan lejano-, iba a ser la esposa de Edward –de verdad-, iba a convertirse en una persona que jamás había pensado que iba a ser.

Dios, ¿dónde quedaría ella misma?

Quería a Edward. Ya lo había dejado claro; pero todavía no lo amaba lo suficiente como para que todo eso no le importara.

Se estaba perdiendo a sí misma.

-¿Bella?

La voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-te ves mucho mejor.

-me siento mejor- contestó suspirando y acomodándose en la cama.

Su cerebro seguía revolucionado por todos los descubrimientos que estaba haciendo sobre sí misma. Pero los tranquilizantes la estaban dejando noqueada.

-¿cómo ha estado todo en el palacio, tus padres?- preguntó, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a adormecerse -¿has tenido noticias de Alice?

-en el palacio todo va normal… es decir, con mi padre ocupado todo el tiempo y mi madre enfurecida casi siempre- suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello –de Alice aún no sé nada y… Han llamado tus hermanos, llegan mañana.

-¿James también?

-sí, me dijo que quiere presentarte a tu futura cuñada, supongo que son buenas noticias.

Ella sonrió.

-lo son.

El silencio que siguió fue tranquilo, un momento de cómoda reflexión entre ambos.

-¿Edward?

-¿qué ocurre?

Ella giró su rostro lleno de sueño –a causa de los medicamentos- y lo observó con detenimiento. Tenía muchas ideas recorriéndole la mente.

-necesito un tiempo para mí…- soltó en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras sentía los parpados cerrársele por voluntad propia –necesito… recordar quién soy.

-¿a qué te refieres, Bella?- lo vio borroso, moverse en la silla. La voz tensa.

-tengo miedo, Edward…- bostezó y comenzó a perder la consciencia –de perderme a mí misma antes de la llegada del bebé… yo- cerró los ojos y le costó bastante trabajo abrirlos de nuevo –de no saber quererme para lograr amarte… de confundir todo… Tengo miedo…

Levantó la mano y la extendió hacia él, hasta que sintió su mano tomar la suya. Sonrió ya más allá de la consciencia.

-te quiero Edward…- murmuró, esperando que él alcanzara a escucharla, a comprenderla –pero quiero saber qué más siento por ti… por todo.

-está bien, Bella… está bien.

Sintió los dulces labios de Edward sobre su frente y fue lo último que logró registrar. Su vida se había vuelto algo tan cansado.

* * *

ok, ok... tarde como siempre, pero ia saben ke no lo hago a propósito ^^ ... pero wenop, espero les guste este capi y... como ia estoy en vakciones espero poder actualizar con mas regularidad XD

en fin, si no publico nada mañana... les deseo Felices Fiestas... Feliz Navidad!

besos y mordidas, abrazos navideños y Hermanos Cullen de regalo

atte.

clarisee


	15. 14 Corazones Acelerados

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Corazones Acelerados**

.o.

.o.

.o.

-debes estar bromeando- susurró conmocionada, observándolo bajar sus maletas por la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal.

No había dejado que ningún empleado lo hiciera porque nadie estaba enterado aún de la decisión que había tomado. Una que le provocaba un terror paralizante, porque temía que ella jamás volviera a su lado. Pero también sabía que no podía tenerla con él con sus miedos y dudas, él había aprendido a quererla, a desearla como mujer y comenzaba a amarla; para ella todo era diferente y definitivamente no podía dejarlos a ambos en esa situación insostenible.

Si lo que necesitaba Isabella era tiempo y espacio, él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

-en el hospital dijiste que necesitabas espacio, que necesitabas tiempo para pensar porque tienes miedo- Edward se detuvo y suspiró -. En este caso, creo que tienes razón, Bella: necesitas alejarte de toda esta demencia.

Se detuvo justo en medio del recibidor y bajó las dos maletas en el suelo.

El palacio se encontraba básicamente solo, ya que Esme y Carlisle habían tenido que salir a un evento benéfico y los familiares de Bella acababan de partir el día anterior –después de ver a Isabella salir perfectamente bien del hospital-; además, era el día de descanso de una buena parte del personal de servicio.

Así que el silencio los rodeo con toda su potencia.

-quieres deshacerte de mí, ¿no?- reclamó ella, observando aquel derroche de detalles para su despedida.

-no seas injusta, eres tú quien pidió esto- volvió a suspirar y se llevó las manos al cabello, despeinándolo en el acto –. Te prometí darte lo que tú desearas para ser feliz. Y además estoy de acuerdo con ello. Bella, necesito que estés conmigo porque deseas estar aquí. Olvida lo del trato que firmaron nuestras familias, los deberes que tienen nuestros títulos, nuestras obligaciones como esposos y futuros padres… olvídalo todo Isabella y dime, para ti, ¿qué queda entre nosotros?, ¿qué más te une a mí?

Ella se quedó quieta, la respiración medio atascada en la garganta. _¿Qué le unía a aquel hombre maravilloso?_ No lo sabía; pero tenía un hueco de desasosiego en el estomago sólo de imaginarse yéndose realmente.

-te quiero…- la voz se le quebró una vez y se dio cuenta de que no era sólo porque él estuviese pidiéndole que se fuera, sino por el hecho de que no era capaz de encontrar algo mejor que responder -¿no te basta con eso?

-yo también te quiero, Bella- la tomó entre sus brazos y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, donde siempre quería que estuviera; pero eso no era lo mejor para ellos ahora. Lo mejor era tomar decisiones, tomar las riendas de sus futuras vidas. Era un sacrificio para un bien mayor o… o el final de una historia que no debía siquiera escribirse -. Pero creo que ambos nos merecemos algo más grande que simples _"te quiero"_ dichos como se los decimos a cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

-no puedo decirte te quiero de la forma en que se lo digo a mis hermanos, porque no te quiero así- Bella suspiró y se llenó los pulmones de la esencia de Edward.

Sabía tontamente que quería a Edward de forma bastante alejada de la fraternal, pero debía admitir que estaba igual de alejada del amor entre amantes. Pero tenía miedo, igual que lo tenía de quedarse y perderse.

Sacó la cabeza de su escondite y lo observó bien.

La decisión estaba tomada entonces, y ella deseaba recordarlo bien.

-entonces, llama a Sam- controló su respiración y aquel entrenamiento que había recibido desde que tenía pañales salió a la luz: una noble siempre luce hermosa, siempre perfecta y jamás muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos ni pensamientos -. Debo salir de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y el valor me falle.

-te llevará a una propiedad que compre en Whitby- soltó Edward en voz baja, haciendo lo mismo que ella pretendía: actuar normalidad y desapego -, será perfecta para ti, para que pienses y seas tú misma antes del parto, porque no importa lo que decidas, ese día estaré contigo.

-estoy de acuerdo.

La voz le salió desapasionada, sin pizca de algo de interés o algún sentimiento. Le resultó extraña y… familiar al mismo tiempo. Era el tono y ritmo que siempre usaba cuando estaba en su antiguo hogar, el que siempre se esperaba que utilizara.

Edward también había cambiado eso. Ahora siempre sentía cosas, tenía pasión por otras. Podía permitirse ser ella. Más que nunca en esos momentos podía decir que con él ella era siempre ella misma.

Edward le besó la coronilla y, afuera, un relámpago surcó el cielo, el trueno le siguió de forma terrible y la tormenta comenzó a caer, mojándolo todo. Lágrimas de cielo derramadas por ellos. O eso le pareció a Isabella cuando Sam tomó las maletas de manos de su marido y las colocó en el portaequipaje de la limosina que la llevaría a su nueva casa.

Se mordió los labios, intentando controlarse, controlarlo todo.

-te quiero, Edward- levantó el rostro para poder ver su cara, siendo cubierta por la fina lluvia.

-yo te amo, Bella- Edward le sonrió como si no pasara nada, como si aquello no fuera una despedida. Tocó su rostro con adoración, reconociendo sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus sienes.

-me encantaría poder decirte lo mismo- tomó sus manos y las besó suavemente, antes de meterse en el auto.

No quería mirar atrás y arrepentirse. Así que cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que Sam pusiera el carro en marcha.

-cuídala, Sam- fue lo último que le pidió Edward, antes de volver al palacio y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Se sentía destrozado y vacío.

Nada lo había preparado para sufrir por aquella perdida, porque nadie le había dicho que podía enamorarse de Isabella Swan, la mujer con la que sólo se había casado por un pacto entre las familias de ambos; porque nadie lo había alistado para tener al lado a una mujer fuerte, firme, amable, sincera, hermosa en todo sentido… una mujer que sería perfecta para él.

Oh, el dulce dolor que la distancia le provocaba a los corazones perdidamente enamorados, a los corazones que amaban con locura, más allá de los límites y mucho más allá de lo que él pensaba que la amaba.

Porque, dulce Señor, la amaba.

.o.

.o.

.o.

La habitación la estaba abrumando, olía raro, los muebles se amontonaban a los lados de un sinnúmero de libros de leyes y otros asuntos de esa clase, le daban una sensación de ahogo terrible y lo peor era que aún no se sentía completamente convencida de estar ahí. De toda esa situación.

-no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- susurró, frunciendo el entrecejo y clavando sus ojos azules en el reflejo que le daba el enorme ventanal que estaba tras el escritorio del abogado.

Frederick observó a su hija de nuevo.

Las cosas habían sido una locura los últimos tres meses –quizá desde hacía dieciséis años-. Anna había intentado ponerse en contacto con Caroline –incluso había llegado a Londres con intención de buscarla- pero él intervino, casi suplicando que regresara a casa. No funcionó del todo. Jasper todavía no aparecía y la relación con Lillian era casi igual que al principio de todo –no lo deseaba a su alrededor-.

La suya siempre fue una situación difícil, enamorarse de la sobrina sin título de un noble era como enamorarte de una vagabunda sin hogar, en su mundo, y el amar a Caroline se convirtió en su ruina.

La había conocido un verano y pensó que podría hacer las cosas bien.

Pero era débil y sus decisiones siempre eran tomadas por otros, así que el compromiso con Anna fue anunciado antes de tiempo –por un desliz de ebrio adolescente- y creyó perdida con Caroline toda oportunidad. Al menos hasta que, seis años después, Anna le gritara que no lo quería, que prefería morir a seguir con él. La oportunidad de libertad que estaba esperando.

Había cumplido con el deber que tenía para con su familia y su título: les había dado un heredero y jugó a "la familia feliz" el tiempo suficiente como para no provocar escándalos. Amaba a su hijo, pero no podía vivir a través de él por siempre y tenía una mujer maravillosa que buscar.

Todavía recordaba los meses que pasó viviendo fuera de su palacio, cuanto tardó en encontrar a Caroline y todo el esfuerzo que llevó a cabo para convencerla de que le diera otra oportunidad; también recordaba los meses que había vivido con ella –mientras los trámites de divorcio llevaban su curso-, lo feliz que había sido por esos efímeros momentos.

Al menos hasta que su burbuja de felicidad había sido reventada por Anna –otra vez-, con un embarazo imprevisto –otra vez-; como toda la prensa se había enterado a esas alturas de la situación de su matrimonio y su inminente ruptura –pero con suerte había podido proteger a Caroline de aquella locura-, él se imaginó lo terrible que sería para ambos que un bebé viniera a un mundo como el suyo sin la protección de un padre. Terminó con Caroline y la última oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz.

Argumentó que había tenido un tiempo para pensar y que, siendo Anna la persona más maravillosa y perfecta en el mundo, no podía dejarla ir. Los papeles del divorcio habían sido firmados unos días antes, así que toda la faramalla de una segunda boda fue lo que Anna obtuvo al regresar a su lado.

Lo que nunca imaginó, fue que Anna perdería al bebé a las pocas semanas –y que terminaría internada en el hospital todo lo que se suponía duraría su segunda luna de miel- ni tampoco llegó a pensar que Caroline también estaría embarazada, de una niña que sin dudas era la viva imagen de él.

Frederick, sin temor a equivocarse, había cometido más errores en su vida de los que se le podía tolerar a una persona; pero quería enmendar las cosas del modo en que creía era mejor para los implicados –quizá no lo mejor para él, Caroline o Anna, pero si para sus hijos-. Así que ahora estaba ahí, en las oficinas del registro civil, esperando que el abogado llegara con los papeles que le permitirían darle sus apellidos a Lillian, reconocerla como su legitima hija y que ella fuera capaz de acceder a su herencia, tener derechos sobre las propiedades y títulos. Todo aquello que se le negó y merecía.

Lillian no estaba muy feliz, Caroline prefería tragarse un petardo a punto de estallar; sin embargo, ambas sabían que el cáncer podía volver como había hecho antes y no tenían ni fuerza emocional ni económica para afrontar algo así de nuevo. Así que si papi estaba dispuesto a darle derechos, un acceso a las cuentas familiares y ese tipo de cosas, las dos estaban dispuestas a hacer sacrificios.

O al menos eso fue lo que le dejaron claro cuando propuso la idea, hacía casi tres semanas.

_-¡que te quede claro, Frederick!- le había espetado Caroline con el rostro más serio y amenazador que podía conjurar –esto lo hago por ella, porque lo necesita y lo merece; pero te mataré si intentas alejarla de mí._

_-jamás lo haría, Caroline- había respondido en voz baja, observándola desde el sofá de enfrente._

_-qué bueno que no planeas hacerlo- Lillian soltó con voz clara y firme –porque no pretendo convertirme en tu hija, me faltaste toda la vida y no puedes borrar eso; preferiste a otra mujer antes que a nosotras y aunque me explicaste la situación, son cosas que jamás podré olvidar, ¿de acuerdo? Hago esto porque, a pesar de todo, he descubierto quien soy y pareces dispuesto a hacerlo oficial. Nada más. Es cuestión de identidad, no de afecto._

Para él, había sido suficiente con eso. Por lo menos tenía un punto del que partir para poder comenzar a ser quien realmente deseaba ser.

-disculpen la demora…

Un hombre bajo y corpulento, vestido de traje gris, entró en la habitación. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre muy cansado, con el cabello cano y todas las arrugas que surcaban su rostro; además de que el traje se mostraba gastado y arrugado.

-pero he debido hacer unas cosillas antes de poder traerles los papeles- sonrió un poco y les pasó la carpeta con ellos –solamente tienen que firmar los padres y todo estará listo. ¿Señora Wilson?

Caroline, que había permanecido de pie y lo más alejada posible de Frederick, caminó hasta ponerse junto a su hija, acaricio el cortísima cabello que comenzaba a poblar la cabeza de Lillian y tomó la pluma. Firmó en cada lugar requerido y regresó la herramienta a manos del hombre.

El siguiente fue Frederick, quien suspiró aliviado después de haberlo hecho. Esto era el inicio, se decía, de la vida que estaba dispuesto a recuperar: la suya.

-muy bien, parece que a partir de hoy eres Rosalie Lillian Whitlock- le dijo el abogado, terminando de revisar los papeles.

-aunque no puedes compartir el título- le dijo Frederick -, desde ahora eres Rosalie Lillian de Hale.

La aludida suspiró. No estaba segura de qué estaba haciendo, pero si sabía que sus problemas a penas estaban comenzando.

-¿Rosalie?- susurró. Aún no podía creer que Caroline le hubiese puesto ese nombre, después de todo, se trataba de su abuela. Aunque ella parecía tener una justificación perfectamente razonable: _tu abuela era un sol. _

-bien, supongo que es todo- Lillian suspiró y se levantó del asiento -. Le prometí a Emmett que lo vería en cuanto esto terminara.

Y salió de la oficina antes de que alguien se atreviera a decir nada.

.o.

.o.

.o.

La campana de horno sonó y Bella corrió a sacar el pollo que estaba preparando.

Ángela la observó desde su lugar, picando verdura en el desayunador, y negó un par de veces.

-¿qué estás haciendo, Bella?

La morena levantó los ojos del pollo para observar a su prima. Enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-cocino.

-sí, pero… ¿por qué lo haces?- dejó de lado el cuchillo y fue su turno para enarcar una ceja.

-porque una vez le prometí a Edward que le cocinaría algo- respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros.

-Bella, yo no te pregunté eso…- Ángela suspiró. Usualmente era una prima agradable que no se metía en la vida de nadie y prefería mantenerse al margen de todo el drama; pero desde que había ido a hacerle compañía a Isabella tenía un montón de cosas que decir -, me refiero a que es la primera vez en tres meses que Edward vendrá aquí. Ya sé que no deja de llamarte por teléfono, pero también sé que sólo son llamadas para saber sobre tu salud y la del bebé, con suma cortesía te está complaciendo en lo que quisiste… Bella, él viene por una respuesta, ya no puedes eludirlo más tiempo, el parto está programado para que sea dentro de dos semanas. El tiempo se te agotó. Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Porque déjame decirte que no podrá tenerte paciencia eternamente, en algún punto se cansará, te mandará los papeles para volver a ser libre y volará, Bella. Y lo peor es que sabes que ese hombre te ama y no estás haciendo nada al respecto.

Sé que terminaste tu tesis hace semanas, encontraste las cosas que buscabas… o algo así. Ya no tienes el pretexto de no saber quién eres porque creo que a estas alturas lo tienes más que claro; así que me gustaría saber qué rayos está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo…

Bella entornó los ojos y se concentró en acomodar al ave otra capa de vino, el olor le gustaba. No podía recordar la última vez que había cocinado para alguien… Había sido en Mónaco sin duda y debió haber sido para su hermana, quizá hasta era mucho antes de que se anunciara su matrimonio.

-no me estás escuchando…- Ángela suspiró –perfecto- refunfuñó y se levantó de la mesa para desaparecer por las escaleras.

Por supuesto que Isabella la había escuchado. Se sentó en la misma silla que Ángela había dejado libre y reposó su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Tenía tres meses viviendo en Whitby, en una casa más pequeña de lo que esperaba, con la única compañía de su prima –que había llegado casi corriendo en cuanto le comunicó lo que había pasado-, la señora Parker –cocinera y sirvienta- y su propio chofer para poder moverse a donde quisiera.

Sin duda había sido revelador vivir sola. Conociéndose de nuevo –reconociéndose-, era como si te pararas frente al espejo para ver tu reflejo después de un accidente terrible y descubrir una fea cicatriz: sabes que eres tú el que está ahí, pero te pareces más a un desconocido.

Probablemente la culpa la tenía ella, por jamás ponerse a buscar las cosas que realmente quería o le gustaban y esperar hasta estar casi casada para buscarse; pero ahora se conocía. No del todo –tenía el presentimiento de que nunca podría conocerse por completo-, pero lo suficiente para poder ver todo en perspectiva.

Hizo una mueca y observó el reloj avanzar. Edward llegaría en dos horas y todavía tenía cosas por hacer.

Se levantó y comenzó con lo que había dejado pendiente.

Conocerse era una cosa, los sentimientos era un campo muy diferente. No estaba lista para saber qué sentía, jamás había sido necesario en su vida que se enfrentara a eso. La última vez que se había puesto emocional fue en el funeral de su abuela y –dado que la adoraba y era encantadora- jamás tuvo confusión respecto al dolor que se suponía que sentía.

Ahora, la situación con Edward era muy diferente, porque el amor no estaba en el plan inicial. Tampoco estaba presente en el fugaz "noviazgo" que protagonizaron y mucho menos en las semanas siguientes a la boda. Estuvo bastante lejos cuando concibió a su bebé y ni siquiera se asomó cuando él se pasaba horas enteras fuera de casa…

No, el amor no era lo que ninguno de ellos buscaba y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Edward, diciéndole que la amaba y haciendo todo cuanto tenía en sus manos para que funcionara.

Ella no tenía experiencia en amar a las personas. Jamás amó a nadie que no perteneciera a su familia –ni siquiera a Jacob-, así que carecía de un punto de referencia con el que hacer comparaciones.

¿Qué sentía por Edward?

Seguía resultándole difícil definirlo. Era más sencillo decir que sentía cuando no estaba, porque había estado tres meses sin él…

Había un vacío constante a su alrededor –sobre todo en las noches-, nadie con quien compartir lo que había hecho, los logros que alcanzaba, las cosas que veía, la gente que conocía. Ya nadie la veía como él, que parecía ver un verdadero tesoro en ella; tampoco había persona que fuera capaz de tranquilizarla cuando se alteraba o jugar y decirle cosas al oído. Le faltaba su calor alrededor.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice observó de nuevo a Jasper, éste intentaba realizar la mezcla perfecta para que resultara la tonalidad de verde que habían elegido. Tenía algún tiempo viviendo allí y querían empezar a hacer de ese un hogar real.

Se mordió y el labio y suspiró.

-sé que no me dirás nada, pero… ¿no tienes deseos de conocerla?- no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero tenía la esperanza de que si preguntaba la suficiente cantidad de veces él cedería y le respondería con honestidad.

-no…- bufó y se quitó un mechón de cabello –no tengo intención de conocerla.

-pero, Jasper… es tu hermana.

-en realidad, es la hija de mi padre… no mi hermana- dejó la brocha a un lado y se levantó para verla –y como ya te he dicho: que sea hija de mi padre no la convierte en nada mío.

Siempre decía lo mismo, desde que hacía unas semanas habían empezado a divulgarse las noticias de que Lord Frederick había engendrado a su hija en el periodo en el que había estado separado de su mujer y que, después de reencontrarse con ella, había decidido darle su apellido y, con ello, todos los derechos a los que podía acceder.

A Alice le había parecido que Lord Frederick había tomado la decisión adecuada; pero Jasper parecía no opinar lo mismo.

-y tampoco importa cuántas veces te lo digas a ti mismo- refutó ella, encogiéndose de hombros -, no la borrarás del mundo y ella seguirá siendo tu hermana.

Jasper salió de la habitación, no le gustaba discutir con Alice –mucho menos en su condición actual- y caminó por el pasillo hasta alcanzar las escaleras; pero antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente logró escucharla gritar: ¡_aunque huyas, es tu hermana!_

La verdad era que tampoco entendía mucho por qué motivo le importaba tanto, después de todo, era decisión suya el ponerse o no en contacto con esa muchachilla que decían era algo así como su medio hermana; en lo que a él respectaba, era una completa desconocida.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-así que ahora eres oficialmente la hija del conde, ¿eh?

La rubia asintió. Honestamente, no le había podido profesar ninguna clase de amor padre-hija al hombre; sólo tenía un montón de resentimiento y sentimientos negativos para él, lo cual no era en absoluto algo positivo para la relación que él esperaba formar.

-sí, ahora soy Rosalie Lillian Whitlock… -frunció el seño –eso suena muy raro, extrañó el apellido de mamá.

-suena más extraño que utilices tu primer nombre- él se pegó a la barandilla y le dio la espalda a la ciudad, viendo el perfil de Lillian -¿por qué jamás lo usas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-no lo sé, supongo que como siempre supe que era el nombre de la abuela de mi padre proyecté en él lo desagradable que me resultaba toda la situación.

-pero es un nombre bonito… ¿te importa si te llamó así?

-¿Rosalie?

Emmett sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda, aprovechando su altura para recargar su barbilla sobre su rubia cabeza.

-no. Rose.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward llegó puntual, a pesar de que una fuerte tormenta comenzaba a tomar forma afuera. Sam también se introdujo en la pequeña casa –comparada con el palacio- y desapareció en el salón de estar para los empleados.

Ángela lo saludó a él y al rey Carlisle en cuanto entraron al comedor, donde ella ayudaba a Tia a terminar de poner la mesa.

-¿y la reina?- preguntó inocentemente.

Ambos hombres se limitaron a darse una mirada significativa y encogerse de hombros.

-supongo que está indispuesta- propuso Isabella, entrando al lugar.

Edward bajó el rostro y afirmó, mientras Carlisle se limitaba a ver la lluvia golpear por la ventana.

-me temo que lleva mucho tiempo indispuesta- soltó Carlisle por fin, medio suspirando –. Me temo que ya no recuerdo la última vez en la que estaba bien… o la última en que parecía ella misma. De cualquier modo, me temo que hoy no nos ha acompañado.

-lo lamento.

-oh, no. No tienes por qué, Esme ha decidido no seguir con nosotros y perderse de a poco en una búsqueda infructuosa, así que…- la voz de Carlisle se desvaneció en la última frase, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

-¿Por qué no cenamos?- soltó Ángela para romper la tención –Bella ha cocinado unos platos maravillosos.

-¿Bella?- cuestionó Carlisle, apartando la silla de Ángela para que tomara asiento, mientras Edward hacia lo mismo por su esposa -¿tú cocinaste, linda?

La aludida sonrió y afirmó, colocándose la servilleta en el regazo.

-creo…- contestó ella, mirando los cubiertos y el plato de fina porcelana –que una vez le prometí a Edward cocinar para él. Me pareció que esta era una oportunidad perfecta –y sonrió a su suegro, evitando aún mirar directamente a su marido.

-bien, estoy impaciente.

La cena consistente en el delicioso pollo, un poco de patatas asadas y condimentadas y una ensalada ligera de verduras, pasó rápida entre comentarios divertidos sobre las vidas de cada uno, desde las pocas pero extraordinarias anécdotas alegres en las distintas cámaras que contaba Carlisle o las que contaba sobre la clínica Edward, algunas cuantas sobre los vecinos que narró Ángela y las que contó Bella sobre todo lo demás.

Los cuatro se retiraron a la sala de estar para tomar una última copa antes de subir a las habitaciones. Así que cuando Ángela y Carlisle se disculparon, dejándolos solos, ninguno tuvo ya en qué escudarse para, por fin, hablar.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de uno de los sofás color marfil que había en el lugar. Edward paseó la mirada por toda la estancia, los colores claros per cálidos los había elegido con mucho cuidado cuando supo que ella había aceptado el compromiso; quería un lugar al cual escapar y que pareciera un hogar. Bueno, sin duda era acogedor; en cualquier otra ocasión.

Ahora le parecía que los dos únicos largos y delgados ventanales del lugar hacían que todo el lugar pareciera más pequeño, casi era una sensación claustrofóbica. ¿Y por qué, por todo lo sagrado, parecía que ella deseaba que él fuese quien iniciara todo aquello?

-bien…- soltó en voz baja, suspirando -¿qué has pensado?

Directo al grano, no habría otras oportunidades para hacerlo de modo diferente. Y que Dios lo ayudara, había agotado toda paciencia que poseía al verse atrapado –por su propia promesa- en Londres, con una madre que parecía enloquecer a cada momento, una hermana que tenía tiempo sin ponerse en contacto y unas insulsas, escasas –su único remanso de alegría entre el caos- y ridículas llamadas por teléfono que le permitían ponerse en contacto con ella.

Isabella levantó el rostro del té que bebía y observó el oscuro semblante de su esposo por primera vez, ojeras bajo los ojos y un cuerpo más delgado ¿Habría estado enfermo? Jamás lo mencionó.

-yo…

Antes de cualquier palabra pronunciada, el teléfono de Edward sonó con tono insistente. Ambos intentaron ignorarlo, pero a los pocos minutos se dieron cuenta que quien estuviese marcando no dejaría de llamar.

Edward lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón y, frunciendo el seño, contestó:

-¿sí?...- y en cuanto las palabras del locutor le llegaron a su esposo, su rostro blanco palideció tanto que pareció haberse vuelto trasparente, casi verde –entiendo… ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?...- su voz se volvió más aguda, más demandante; parecía querer gritar –pero dime, ¿dónde está ahora?...-suspiró y se llevó una mano, nerviosamente, al cabello –voy para allá…- y colgó.

-¿qué pasó?

Edward la observó, como si en realidad ella no estuviese allí, como si se tratara de un lejano espejismo.

-mi madre… debo volver a Londres de inmediato…

Y salió disparado de la sala hacia las escaleras, solamente para bajar poco después con Carlisle acompañándole y con Sam que salió corriendo en medio de la tormenta para encender el auto y llevarlos de vuelta.

Cuando el automóvil se perdió de su vista, Isabella se preguntó qué rayos había ocurrido y qué, por todos los cielos, era lo que iba a hacer.


	16. 15 Corazones Colapsados

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**Corazones Colapsados**

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice se comenzó a pasear nerviosa de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. No podía pedírsele que tuviera paciencia, era un momento angustioso, en un estado que la mantenía sin el dominio de sí misma. Se esforzó por contener una nerviosa arcada que la obligaría a salir corriendo al baño.

-Alice, debes tranquilizarte…- no era la primera vez que se lo pedía, pero tampoco era que lo escuchara mucho -. Recuerda que debes mantenerte bien o podrías afectar al bebé.

Se detuvo por fin, a unos pasos de donde estaba él. Suspiró y torció el gesto al ver el reloj. Caminó de nuevo, pero se paró para sentarse junto a Jasper.

-no puedo esperar más tiempo, son demasiadas horas de diferencia y…- se llevó una mano al cabello, que ya era mucho más largo de lo que recordaba alguna vez haberlo tenido, en un gesto de nerviosismo y ansiedad –Edward me pidió que llegara lo más pronto posible… Y además, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasará una vez que llegue allá ¿Mi madre estará bien? ¿Podremos salir de ahí una vez que todo haya acabado? ¿Qué cosas encontraré, Jasper?

-recuerda que tu hermano también te pidió que te tomarás las cosas con calma…

-¡no puedo!- medio gruñó entre dientes, soltando un sonoro suspiro –no tengo forma de tomarme con calma que mi madre está en cuidados intensivos lejos de mí.

Jasper la abrazó, no sabiendo exactamente que decir o hacer, sentía que sólo podía consolarla por el momento. Pero ella tenía razón, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que encontrarían al llegar a Londres.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-no hace falta que vengas…- le repitió por el teléfono –ya la estabilizaron y nos dijeron que tomará tiempo.

Isabella suspiró y recargó la frente en su palma.

-pero… no tienes porque estar solo, podría… podría ayudarte quedándome a cuidarla y… -su voz se fue apagando, no por falta de entusiasmo, sino por la situación misma.

No podía concebir la idea de Esme en tan mal estado, llena de tubos y aparatos. De hecho, no podía creer el accidente que le había pasado; todavía no podía comprender cómo era que se había caído de aquellas escalinatas y mucho menos todo el daño que se había hecho.

-Bella, no te preocupes- escuchó como Edward se acomodaba el auricular y hablaba con alguien al otro lado de la línea -. Mi madre está estable por el momento y tú tienes que descansar.

Ella sabía que no debería, que no tenía derecho; pero el pensamiento la corroía, le ensombrecía el juicio y le revolvía las ideas desde que, apresuradamente, Edward había salido de su casa en Whitby hacía cinco días. Así que los soltó en voz baja, esperando –internamente rogaba- que él no la escuchara:

-no me quieres ahí- susurró.

Pudo oírlo respirar contra el teléfono, cada aliento profundo que tomó antes de responder, cada segundo que agonizaba por la réplica.

-Bella… no creo que sea lo más conveniente para nadie…- llevaba días sin dormir, comiendo casi nada, enloquecido entre las enfermeras y doctores, entre todo el barullo del hospital que parecía un caos. Su cerebro definitivamente se había fundido en aquel caos. No pensaba con coherencia, no razonaba las acciones, estaba cerca del colapso.

-¿conveniente?- bien, ella tampoco había tenido muchas horas de sueño; estaba angustiada… sin saber realmente a causa de quién –soy tu esposa… ¡¿cuál es el inconveniente? ¿A quién le resulta inconveniente?

Edward se pasó una mano por los ojos cerrados y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en la pared tras él. ¿Por qué su esposa había elegido este momento para pelear?

-a ti, al bebé… - suspiró y observó la momentánea tranquilidad de la sala de espera –ni siquiera podrías ver a mi madre…- guardó silencio unos segundos, como intentando descubrir el modo correcto de expresarse con aquel maldito sopor que lo mantenía con el cerebro completamente dormido -. De cualquier forma, los tres meses acabaron Isabella y no has decidido nada. ¿Qué papel harías aquí? ¿El de esposa devota? ¿El de nuera dulce y sacrificada? Es obvio que no deseas ninguno, así que…

Bella se quedó paralizada.

Tenía razón, no era la primera vez que hablaban después de que se fuera y el tema no había sido tocado; temía por ello, no tenía respuestas y eso la convertía en un ser despreciable –completamente egoísta- a sus propios ojos: manteniendo al hombre que había confesado amarla en perpetuo suspenso. Era aparente que su paciencia había alcanzado su límite.

Como ella no dijo nada, Edward continuó hablando:

-te amo, Bella; pero ahora necesito más que una compañera de casa amable- a Isabella le pareció escucharlo luchar por hablar, ¿eso había sido un sollozo? -. Siempre he necesitado más de ti, pero creí que sería suficiente con mis sentimientos para sostenernos a ambos. Obviamente me equivoque. Pensaba que podía esperarte por siempre, ser paciente porque sabía que valía la pena; pero no puedo - suspiró de nuevo y el silencio que siguió fue más prolongado -. Como sea, no podría verte ahora sin romperme en pedazos y mi familia me necesita fuerte. Mi padre y Alice me necesitan para sostenerse.

-pero…- intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa; pero no salió nada después de eso.

-quédate en Whitby… quizá podamos hablar después para arreglar todo para el parto. Te amo, Bella- y colgó.

Isabella colgó el teléfono en un movimiento de autómata y lo dejó en la mesa con la misma falta de consciencia. Observó como las gotas golpeaban violentamente contra los cristales de la cocina –la misma tormenta que había iniciado el día que Edward había ido a cenar- y todo le pareció lejano: la mesa, las sillas, el piso de madera color miel, las paredes de colores claros y cálidos, las cortinas crema con bordados dorados, la calle que se extendía fuera…

Sólo comprendía el sonido del _toc, toc, toc_, constante de la lluvia contra las ventanas; sus oídos amplificaron el sonido, inundaron su cerebro medio adormeciéndola, hasta que le pareció escuchar algo más. Un sonido discordante y agudo acalló el de la tormenta y en un momento de completa perplejidad se dio cuenta de que eran sus propios sollozos los que escuchaba.

_Dios, ¿qué había pasado?_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Rosalie, _Rosalie_, **Rosalie**…

Por la mente de Anna el nombre de dejaba de paseársele por enfrente, cada vez con mayor intensidad, con mayor vehemencia, como una cantaleta terrorífica de la consciencia y los remordimientos que sabía no tenía. Enloqueciéndola.

Rosalie, _Rosalie_, **Rosalie de Hale**…

Estando sentada frente a la chimenea de aquella casa se preguntó por enésima vez cómo demonios había pasado. ¿Cómo aquello por lo que había peleado se le venía abajo? Se le iba entre los dedos, se le desmoronaba como un castillo de arena… le golpeaba el rostro a bofetadas iracundas y agudas, dolorosas, humillantes.

Rosalie, _Rosalie_, **Rosalie Lillian de Hale**…

Leyó de nuevo el titular, como intentando convencerse de que se había equivocado o confundido y, si lo leía de nuevo, diría otra cosa, cualquier cosa que no fuese tan humillante. Pero seguía diciendo lo mismo: _"Un final de cuentos. Lord Frederick, conde de Hale, reconoció frente la ley y todos a su hija Rosalie Lillian, ahora de Hale"._

Por sus dedos seguía paseándose la copa de coñac que se había servido hacía no recordaba cuanto y en la otra tenía el cigarrillo que debería tener varios minutos consumiéndose sin fumarlo.

Recostó su cabeza en el sofá y observo el abismo, aquel artículo era lo más ridículo, absurdo, estúpido y lacerante que alguien pudiese escribir para ella; lo planteaba todo mal, contaban una historia que no pasó, que no podía ser así. Una historia que había trabajado por ocultar y que ahora podía estar en manos de cualquiera con dos euros en la bolsa.

Cada palabra era como realizarse una herida punzante… cada una de ellas.

¿Por qué no podían dejarla oculta?, ¿por qué tenían que exponerla así?

_Después de que, hace unos meses, toda la sociedad inglesa y europea nos enteráramos de la impactante noticia de que Lord Frederick, no sólo había estado con otra mujer, sino que también había engendrado una hija, esta reportera se tomó la labor de buscar el fondo y la realidad de la noticia. _

_Debo mencionar que no fue un trabajo sencillo, pues todos los implicados guardaron tal mutismo que parecía que la joven había salido de la nada; pero por fortuna logramos tener algunas fuentes infalibles que estuvieron cerca cuando todo ocurrió._

"_Fue algo que ninguno planeó, ni mi hermano, ni Anna y mucho menos Caroline (la madre de la niña)- nos mencionó Lady Margareth Whitlock, después de que nos recibiera y accediera a la entrevista -, el matrimonio de mi hermano estaba teniendo problemas, demasiados…"_

_Aparentemente fueron los suficientes como para que se interpusiera una demanda de divorcio por parte de Lord Frederick, quien daba como justificante el tener "diferencias irreconciliables"; puesto que su esposa Lady Anna no sólo era sumamente controladora y celosa, sino que fue una mujer impuesta por su familia._

"_La condesa siempre esperaba lo peor de él- nos confesó una antigua trabajadora de la mansión -, nunca los vi tener una conversación medianamente civilizada… le aventaba cosas y le gritaba, en especial cuando el conde le hacía comentarios respecto a que él jamás hubiera querido eso para él; aunque todos sabíamos que se refería a la situación de sus celos, ella siempre lo veía como algo mucho más personal._

_Muchas veces intentó hacerle regalos, comprarle cosas bonitas sólo porque sí, nos pedía hacerle cenas esplendidas sólo porque ese día llovía o salía el sol. Pero ella siempre lo tomaba como una afrenta, le decía que era su consciencia que llena de suciedad le pedía que la compensara de algún modo…"_

"_Frederick nunca vio a Anna como una posible candidata para casarse, siempre la apreció; pero mientras mis padres la colocaban ante sus narices como una mujer perfecta, él estaba ocupado enamorándose de Caroline, quien tuvo oportunidad de aparecer en alguna que otra gala o reunión por uno de sus tíos. El punto fue, que nuestros padres ya habían elegido y no era a favor de Caroline…"_

_Por primera vez y en exclusiva, podemos aventurarnos (después de varios comentarios crípticos y respuestas evasivas) a suponer que Lady Anna no sólo intentó ganar el amor de Lord Frederick con cualquier maña que se le ocurría, sino que tuvo éxito con un embarazo que obligó a Lord Frederick a dejar a la señorita Caroline y casarse con ella._

_Después de años, las diferencias parecen haber sido demasiadas y el rompimiento del que todos sabemos sucedió; pero lo que nadie logró saber fue que durante los meses en que el conde vivió fuera de Irlanda estuvo reviviendo su romance con su amor de la juventud, la señorita Caroline Wilson. _

"_Él la amaba, es lo único que puedo decir –dijo su hermana, al cuestionársele los motivos de tal decisión -; pensó que podría hacer lo que siempre había deseado…"_

_Pero los planes del conde se vieron eclipsados por un segundo embarazo de la condesa, que al enterarse se les hizo creer a los medios había regresado con ella por "el gran amor que le tenía"; la verdad era que Caroline Wilson también esperaba un bebé, pero jamás lo mencionó, puesto que el Lord fue despachado en cuanto pensó en volver con su esposa._

_Por otro lado, las tres semanas que la condesa permaneció en el hospital medio mes después, fue a causa de un aborto causado por una carga de estrés extrema._

"_Anna nunca pensó en lo que pasaría cuando él volviera, sólo creyó que lo necesitaba a un lado –nos cuenta Lady Penélope de Austria, hermanastra de la condesa -. Así que la convivencia entre los dos fue mucho más complicada de lo que pensó que sería. Ya no se amaban y sólo los ataba un bebé que se fue. Luego de eso… yo dudo que haya quedado algo"._

_Pero parece que el destino le tenía al conde una sorpresa, puesto que hace tres meses se ha encontrado con su hija Rosalie Lillian.; una joven a la que su madre sacó adelante trabajando tiempos extras y, probablemente, rezando plegarias cada noche, puesto que al investigarla se supo que acaba de terminar con un fuerte y terrible tratamiento contra el cáncer, que incluyó dos operaciones quirúrgicas de alto riesgo._

_Rumores mencionan inclusive que Lady Anna se enteró mucho antes de la situación y decidió guardar silencio, incluso hay vecinos de la familia Wilson que aseguran haberla visto llegar a la casa semanas antes de la llegada del conde. Esta reportera se pregunta: ¿cuál fue la intención de Lady Anna, acallarlas, amenazarlas, chantajearlas o simplemente ir a saludar?_

_Fuera cual fuese el motivo, es obvio que no funcionó del todo, pues para ser justos con la pobre jovencita de 16 años (cumplirá años en algunas semanas) su padre terminó con los trámites para darle no sólo su apellido, sino todo un panorama de nuevas posibilidades para acceder, siendo el primero el aparente noviazgo que entabla con Lord Emmett, hijo de la Duquesa Elizabeth…_

Y las palabras seguían, pero no importaba, no decían la verdad, no vivieron lo que ella.

Esa estúpida reportera no había vivido con la certeza de que el hombre que le habían dicho toda su vida que la desposaría terminaría enamorado de otra, ni tampoco con la incertidumbre de saber hasta qué día lo tendría a su lado. Con la locura de tener que ser perfecta cuando su cordura se estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

Tampoco contaron las cientos de veces que ebrio le decía que deseaba desaparecer, irse con Caroline y no volver.

¡Tenían un hijo! Y eso jamás lo detuvo de repetir en sueños el nombre de aquella mujer, ni tampoco de mencionarlo una que otra vez mientras poseía su cuerpo.

Sí, le había hecho creer a su hijo que no sabía nada, que había descubierto todo cuando los medios decidieron hacer un escándalo; pero ella sabía la verdad y se la tuvo que tragar por años.

La puerta del salón se abrió con el sonido sordo de la pesada puerta de madera lacada.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí.

La voz baja de Frederick le hizo volver a revivirlo todo.

Rosalie, _Rosalie_, **Rosalie**…

¿Por qué, entre todos los nombres, tenía que ponerle esa mujer Rosalie a su hija? Esa era la mayor y más dura de las bofetadas, casi la sentía arder contra la piel, recordándole lo humillante que era toda esa situación.

-he intentado comunicarme contigo en estos meses, pero Penélope me dijo que preferías no hacerlo- él siguió hablando y ella se limitó a seguir observando la nada.

Rosalie, _Rosalie_, **Rosalie de Hale**…

¿Por qué Rosalie?

-creí que necesitábamos hablar- Frederick suspiró –quiero arreglar las cosas Anna, pero debes saber que lo nuestro ya no tiene compostura… quiero estar ahí para Jasper, pero también me necesita Rosalie…

Rosalie, _Rosalie_… ¡ROSALIE!

Anna lo encaró entonces, todas las emociones bullendo bajo la superficie de rostro inexpresivo.

-¡¿Por qué Rosalie?- soltó con voz pastosa por las horas que había pasado sin hablar -¿por qué tu maldita amante la llamó Rosalie?

Frederick observó el rostro de su esposa y aquellos ojos anegados de lágrimas y comprendió la razón por la que lo cuestionaba; pero no sabía cómo contestar para no alterarla.

-la abuela siempre le agradó a Caroline- respondió con simpleza, esperando cualquier explosión de su parte.

Pero Anna se levantó del sofá y salió del lugar, dejándolo completamente solo.

_Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie…_

Ese era el nombre que ella había elegido para su segundo bebé, aquel que perdió y que provocó que le fuera imposible volver a embarazarse otra vez.

_Rosalie, Rosalie_… su bebé iba a llamarse _Rosalie…_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward no paraba de preguntarse qué demonio se le había metido en la cabeza para hacer lo que había hecho.

No podía concebir la idea de que había, básicamente, terminado su relación con Bella. Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiesen iniciado una en algún momento; pero la amaba y antes de esa fatídica mañana, por lo menos tenía la certeza de contar con su voz si la llamaba. Ahora ya no podía.

Le había dicho que no podía esperarla por siempre –que era verdad, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo- y que se quebraría si la veía; pero la verdad era que él deseaba verla, lo deseaba más que casi cualquier cosa. La necesitaba tanto.

Alice entró a la sala de espera y le pasó un vaso lleno de café.

No se dio cuenta de quién era hasta que levantó el rostro para agradecerle el gesto; porque tenía meses sin verla y porque su apariencia era muy diferente –cabello hasta media espalda y de un tono más bien rojizo, y ropa deportiva común-, a su lado Jasper tenía el cabello bastante corto y castaño.

-hola, Edward.

Fue todo lo que la dejó decir, antes de abrazarla tan fuerte como le fue posible.

Se sentía solo y necesitaba a su esposa, pero el ver a su hermana después de tanto y aparentemente bien era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en días.

-Alice, me has hecho mucha falta.

Ella le acarició el cabello y le pasó los cafés a Jasper, quien les dio la oportunidad de tener un tiempo a solas y salió al pasillo para preguntarle a una de las enfermeras la situación general.

-aquí estoy…- le besó la cabeza y le levantó el rostro que había ocultado en el hueco de su hombro - ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

-ha pasado todo, Alice… -negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar suspirando e invitándola a ocupar un lugar a su lado.

-"de todo" son muchas cosas.

-nuestra madre se cayó por las escaleras del palacio… - se calló de golpe y meneó la cabeza, todavía incrédulo –está en coma, no ha despertado y nadie sabe si lo hará… huesos rotos, lesiones en la cabeza, una costilla perforó un pulmón. Todavía no entiendo cómo fue posible que sufriera tantos daños… y… y…

-¿dónde están Bella y papá?- lo interrumpió al ver que no seguía.

Algo dentro de él se le comprimió al oír el nombre de ella. Cuánto la anhelaba.

-papá está arreglando unas cosas, no había querido moverse de aquí; pero lo convencí para que hoy lo hiciera- se pasó una mano por el cabello –lo necesitaba. Despejarse y pensar en otras cosas.

-¿y Bella?- insistió, al ver que evadía la cuestión.

-ella… ella está en Whitby.

-¿y qué hace allá?

Edward inhaló profundo entre dientes y se levantó, empezó a pasear por el lugar.

-me pidió tiempo para estar sola… dijo que quería pensar y para ver cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí- se detuvo y la observó -; pero no me ha dicho nada, así que no puedo verla ahora, no puedo lidiar con el hecho de que mi esposa no comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo, mientras ruego para que mi madre despierte. En estos momentos no puedo pretender que todo está bien. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Estoy por resquebrajarme, Alice.

Ella sonrió de forma consoladora y tomó una de sus manos.

-ay, Edward…

Él suspiró y se compuso, el momento de debilidad había sido ese y ya había sido suficiente; dentro de poco llegaría su padre, él tendría que entrar para vigilar el sueño de Esme y debía mantenerse en control frente a Alice. No podía dejarse caer, no en ese momento.

Se levantó y caminó para saludar a Jasper y tomar el café que le ofrecía.

-entonces… -dijo, sólo para cambiar un poco de tema y salir del foso oscuro en el que se había sumido -¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo les ha ido haya?

Jasper sonrió y atrajo a Alice a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

-estuvimos en América- contestó con voz calmada, acariciando distraídamente el vientre de su mujer -, en un pueblo pequeño de Washington… trabajamos en el pueblo y… fue bastante bueno, no nos faltó nada y rentamos una casa lo suficientemente grande como para vivir con comodidad.

-la verdad es que era como un sueño, Edward- Alice suspiró –jamás estuve tan feliz y con lo de…- sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió más abiertamente –¡Oh, Edward tenemos noticias grandiosas!

-¿qué noticias?- no estaba seguro de poder reponerse a más noticias.

-¡vas a ser tío!- y la pequeña figura de su hermana se le arrojó a los brazos, llena de entusiasmo y vitalidad; mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar el hecho de que su hermana, su _hermanita_ pequeña iba a ser madre.

Sonrió y la abrazó con calidez.

-muchas felicidades, Alice…- le murmuró al oído y se preguntó cómo se resolverían las cosas; porque era obvio que con un bebé en camino la situación de fugitiva de su hermana no era lo más apropiado.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Rosalie suspiró y observó de nuevo las puertas del ascensor. El corazón le latía desbocado por algún motivo y sentía un grave escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. No quería subir, no deseaba entrar en ese bendito hospital y mucho menos ir hasta el piso en el que sabía estaba Esme.

Y por causa de eso se sentía una persona terrible, porque la mujer que la apoyó tanto en sus momentos más difíciles estaba ahí arriba, en un estado que preocupaba a todos –incluyendo a Lady Elizabeth, quien los acompañaba- y los había obligado a ir a verla.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo grande ocurriría. La pregunta era que es su vida qué más le podía pasar.

Emmett sintió su inquietud y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en un gesto de apoyo; mientras Elizabeth intentaba ignorar aquello. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que su hijo –aquel que jamás tomaba nada en serio- se había decidido a formalizar -¡formalizar!- una relación con la hija recién reconocida del conde Hale. Aún lo continuaba procesando, pero era palpable que le hacía bien a Emmett, sólo por eso lo toleraba.

Las puertas se abrieron por fin y les dieron paso a una estancia con una estación de enfermeras y más allá varios pasillos discurrían en todas direcciones.

La madre de Emmett preguntó sobre Esme y les indicaron el camino a la sala de espera.

El sentimiento de que algo de proporciones descomunales ocurriría se intensificó cuando doblaron el pasillo para encontrar la puerta de la sala de espera para los pacientes en la UCI –unidad de cuidados intensivos- y observaron a toda la familia de la reina sentada en los sofás de color chocolate con leche.

-hola, Eli- saludó primero Carlisle, parándose para saludar a Elizabeth –Emmett, ¿cómo has estado?...- el cuerpo de Emmett la protegió parcialmente de las miradas de todos, hasta que éste hizo espacio para que su tío la saludara a ella. El rey la observó con curiosidad un segundo, pero recompuso el semblante y sonriendo la saludo: -¡vaya!, mucho gusto jovencita; todo el mundo habla de ti ahora, Rosalie, ¿cierto?

Entonces, unos ojos tan azules como los suyos se elevaron para observarla con fijeza, dejándola prácticamente paralizada.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Ángela le quitó el control de la televisión y apagó el aparato.

Amabas llevaban varios minutos escuchando las noticias que iban dando un resumen casi minuto a minuto sobre el estado de la reina; pero ella sabía que Bella sólo estaba prestando atención a medias. En realidad sospechaba que llevaba mucho prestándole mediana atención a todo lo que la rodeaba.

-¿por qué lo apagaste?- le preguntó tras parpadear y ver que habían pasado varios segundos en silencio.

-porque, por algún motivo que desconozco del todo, te lo has pasado sin hacerle caso a nada- se puso frente a ella con los brazos en jarras -¿qué pasa?

-nada.

-_Bella_… ni siquiera intentes engañarme, porque te conozco perfectamente.

Isabella suspiró y evadió su mirada, se mordió un labio y pensó cómo contestar a esa pregunta. _¿Qué había pasado? _Nada que no se esperara y todo cuanto había temido. Sólo que no sabía por qué lo sentía todo tan intensamente.

-es Edward, ¿verdad?- murmuró Ángela al ver la reticencia de su prima para hablar.

La aludida se limitó a afirmar, pero siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿te dio un ultimátum?, ¿te dijo, por fin, que no podrías seguir posponiendo lo inevitable?- la interrogó, esperando hacerla despertar de algún modo si la pinchaba lo suficiente -¿te dijo que te ama, pero no podrá esperarte para siempre?, ¿te dio acaso la libertad que creías ansiar desde que te dijeron lo de la boda, pero que ahora no sabes qué hacer con ella?- ¿por qué su prima estaba tan ciega? Honestamente, todos cuantos estuvieran a su alrededor veían lo que ocurría, ¿por qué ella no?-… ¿qué hizo, Bella? ¿Te dejó al fin?

-¡Sí!- el grito con el que contestó le pareció externo a Isabella, su voz como si no fuera su voz y el sentimiento que la impulsó a hacerlo como algo totalmente ajeno a ella –dijo que no podría verme porque no sé lo que siento por él y… y Edward ya no puede soportarlo.

Ángela suspiró, medio apenada por la situación; pero ya había llegado la hora de que alguien despertara a Bella de una vez por todas.

-¿y qué sientes, Bella?

Ella se le quedó mirando, como repudiándola por ponerla a pensar en eso. ¿Cómo quería que le dijera lo que sentía justo ahora, cuando había tenido semanas –semanas completas- para pensarlo y no había obtenido respuesta? ¿Cómo esperaba que lo hiciera ahora, cuando toda la realidad la venía a golpear por encima de ella?

-Edward… - susurró tan bajo que fue imposible que Ángela la escuchara, sólo para ella, cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto, la hora en que siempre hablaban por teléfono. Esa había sido la rutina desde siempre, era su puerto seguro, lo que esperaba todos los días y ahora sabía que si llamaba él no estaría del otro lado de la línea –_Dios_, se fue…

Ángela vio el momento justo en el que Isabella se quebraba, la vio llevarse una mano a la boca y romper en un sollozo angustiado, mientras que sus ojos observaban confundidos a su alrededor. Ella dejó salir el aire que había contenido y se arrodillo frente a ella, apoyándose en el reposabrazos del sofá.

-¿qué sientes, cariño?- le preguntó con un tono más bajo, suplicando a los cielos que por fin viera claro.

-me… duele… tanto- contestó, dejándose llevar por las lágrimas.

Le dolía… aquella ausencia era como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas y la obligaran a caminar por encima del fuego, todo al mismo tiempo; pero ni así hubiera podido alcanzar aquel nivel de dolor.

Era tan lacerante aquel dolor que le provocaba dificultad para respirar y fuerzas para que su corazón continuara latiendo.

Siempre lo vio como algo seguro, ahora no lo tenía… ¿cómo podría sobrevivir con aquella ausencia, con aquel hueco en su propia y sangrante alma?

-Bella… ¿qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Ángela en voz baja.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué iba a hacer?

* * *

bn... en el capi pasado no tuve oportunidad de escribir aki nada (jaja)... pero hoy gracias al insomnio si ^^ ... wenop, les traje otro capi ia ke he estado inspirada y... pues la vdd es ke ia se va a acabar... cuantos capis? no lo sé, uno o dos y el epilogo...

espero poder escribir uno más antes de ke el lunes regrese a la uni y tmb para ver si puedo seguir cn mi short fic "mil vidas"(nop, no lo he olvidado)... asi ke sólo me resta agradecerles x sus rws... ke me hacen sumamente feliz XD

atte.

clarisee


	17. 16 Corazón Esmerilado

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Corazón Esmerilado**

.o.

.o.

.o.

Con el corazón reverberándole en los oídos Rosalie dio un paso hacia atrás en un intento, más bien pobre, de salir de ese sitio antes de que terminara pasando cualquier cosa. Pero el brazo protector de Emmett le impidió seguir avanzando cuando se posó sobre sus hombros, aunque lo deseaba profundamente.

-shuu… respira- le susurró al oído y sintió verdaderas ganas de arrancarle el brazo y salir corriendo.

Alice se levantó con salo ágil y le tendió la mano, seguido por Edward.

-vaya, es un placer verte fuera del ambiente del hospital- soltó Edward, sonriéndole con amabilidad –y tan sana.

-gracias…- murmuró y evadió la mirada de todos.

En estos meses había aprendido a ver el lado negativo de ser el centro de atención, en especial en una situación como la suya.

Alice se acercó a Jasper y lo levantó con el mínimo esfuerzo de una mirada que advertía degollamiento y dolor. Éste tuvo que suspirar y caminar hasta la jovencita que estaba parada en medio de la pequeña multitud.

Era rubia, su cabello era corto y se quebraba sobre su barbilla, tenía la piel blanca con toques de rosa en los labios y mejillas; era más pequeña que él –y que cualquier hombre en la habitación-, pero dudaba que fuese demasiado baja. Sus ropas parecían salidas de una tienda de segunda mano y se preguntó por qué su padre no le había comprado nada mejor.

Ella parecía nerviosa, fuera de lugar y tremendamente apenada. Él se sentía así y –debía admitirlo- un poco enojado y medio celoso y furioso.

La verdad cruda y llana era que su padre siempre había parecido sentirse mareado en el matrimonio con su madre y todo lo que eso encerraba –o al menos lo notó después de unos años-, lo que lo ponía en una situación incómoda, siempre en medio de los dos. Bueno, y tampoco era como si aquel hombre le hubiese mostrado algo de afecto.

¡Era su hijo, por Dios! Y parecía que esta desconocida era la respuesta a cada una de las plegarias que lanzaba al cielo cuando ni su madre ni él lo miraban.

Esa chica era todo lo que Frederick había pedido, toda ella una copia a calca de las cosas que le gustaban de él y que Jasper había perdido a favor de su herencia materna, incluyendo el tono dorado de sus cabellos. Quizá el tenía un color similar, pero ella –Rosalie Lillian- tenía el color exacto.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella respiró hondo y se levantó del sofá, tomó el bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ya no podía vivir más en esa casa, no importaba cuan perfecta, acogedora y bella fuese esa casa, ese ya no era su lugar, porque ella ya no pertenecía ahí.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando se subió al automóvil y pensó que no había hecho algo tan difícil en toda su vida como lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sintió nerviosa, con las rodillas temblándole y miles de mariposas bailando a su propio son en su estomago.

Vio las casas de Whitby desaparecer y quiso dejar con ellas todo aquel episodio de su vida; era el momento de empezar algo nuevo, algo lejos de la tristeza, nerviosismo y ansiedad que la había mantenido sujeta desde su boda irracional con Edward.

Suspiró y observó el camino. Era tarde, pero no lo suficiente de frenarla. Tenía que hacer esto, iniciar una nueva vida.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Todos en la sala observaron con iguales niveles de tensión el cortísimo intercambio de palabras entre Jasper y su media hermana Rosalie.

Él le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, intentando salir de aquella situación sin la necesidad de decir ni media palabra; pero Alice le dio un codazo en un costado, haciéndole ver que no sería tan sencillo. Suspirando logró soltar un "hola" –con un tono que, incluso a él, le sonó demasiado duro- y le dio un apretón corto y firme.

Rosalie estaba pálida y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, en cuanto su mano fue liberada.

-hola…- murmuró, viendo todo, menos a él.

No quería ver la acusación en su rostro ni el rechazo en él. Era obvio que muchos de ellos pensaban que ella sólo había aceptado llevar el apellido de su padre por mera cuestión económica y, probablemente, no estuviesen tan alejados de la realidad; pero eso no implicaba que deseara quitarle cada centavo que tenía y sólo había aparecido para eso. En cualquier caso, no había sido ella quien lo había buscado.

-¿alguno quiere un poco de café?- preguntó Alice, saliendo al rescate de la situación –Jasper puede ir por ellos; además, estoy segura de que Emmett será amable y lo acompañará.

-me parece muy bien- soltó Emmett, dejando al lado de su madre a Rosalie y saliendo del lugar, seguido de Jasper.

Hasta ese momento ella no pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Realmente odiaba que la gente pensara lo peor de ella y era un alivio que Emmett se llevara de ahí a un hombre que a leguas se percibía su incomodidad hacia ella.

Emmett caminó por los pasillos rápidamente, sin detenerse a ver si Jasper lo seguía o no.

Si tenía que hablar con honestidad, le había molestado demasiado que Jasper no pudiera comportarse de forma más diplomática; en lo que a él respectaba, detestaba que la gente mirara de manera tan hiriente a Rose, más cuando ella era quien menos culpa tenía en todo aquel asunto. Ya le gustaría a él, que todos vieran de la misma forma a Lord Frederick; pero se limitaban a hacerlo con Lillian.

-me gustaría que dejaras de comportarte como un asno frente a ella- murmuró a Jasper, pero sin voltearse a verlo; limitándose a seguir el camino a la cafetería del hospital.

-no me estoy comportando así…- suspiró –en todo caso, no sería problema tuyo. Mantente fuera de esto.

-ahí es donde te equivocas- Emmett negó con la cabeza y frenó su avance. Sólo tenía unas pocas palabras que decirle y podría continuar como si nada de aquella pequeña conversación hubiera ocurrido -. Todo lo que preocupe a Rosalie tiene que ver conmigo, porque ahora está conmigo; además, aunque en los últimos exámenes el cáncer se haya mantenido fuera del radar no significa que permitiré que algo la sobresalte en medio de su recuperación… Y por si no te lo has imaginado, toda esta locura con los medios y la gente hablando a sus espaldas la tiene al borde de un colapso, no necesita verte odiarla así sin más…

-mira Emmett, de verdad, no tengo intención de hablar de esto contigo ni con…- la interrupción de Jasper hizo que Emmett estrechara los ojos y continuara como si él no hubiese abierto la boca.

-… ella no pidió venir al mundo, Jasper- soltó con voz más dura de la que había querido emplear; era raro ser él quien trataba de hacer comprender las cosas, cuando usualmente era a él a quien sermoneaban sobre el bien y el mal -, mucho menos pidió ser la hija ilegitima de un noble o la hermana de un idiota que no es capaz de comprender que quien cometió un error fue su padre, no ella. Así que si no la deseas cerca, mantén las malditas distancias; pero evita ser tan malditamente hostil con ella, porque lejos de lo que puedas imaginar, su vida ha sido un infierno que no merecía y no te necesita para empeorar las cosas- tomó aire profundamente, serenándose, y continuó con el camino.

Jasper se rezagó unos cuantos pasos, aún reflexionando respecto a lo que Emmett le había dicho.

Quizá esa chica no había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido con su padre y su familia; pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que ella representaba todo aquello, todo lo negativo y todo lo que le faltó a su padre… todo aquello que jamás tendría con su madre y él y que siempre quiso.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward estaba sentado frente a uno de los pasillos, lejos del caos que la familia estaba provocando a causa de la repentina llegada de le media hermana de Jasper al lugar. Quería el silencio, anhelaba tanto la idea de poder perderse en un lugar oscuro y callado; algo que reflejara mejor su estado de ánimo.

Recargó sus codos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza en sus palmas.

Quería gritar. Eso era lo que quería.

Quería perderse un rato bien grande hasta que la peor parte de su vida se arreglara y pudiera volver y ver todo arreglado. Quería a su madre despierta, a su hermana junto a él sin miedos, a su padre como el hombre cálido que siempre había sido; pero sobretodo –y no le importaba que lo llamaran egoísta por ello-, quería a Bella…

La quería a su lado… su sangre la clamaba, su cuerpo rugía por ella, su mente no paraba de atormentarlo por su ausencia… la quería ahí, con él. _¡No!..._ No sólo la quería, la deseaba, la exigía a quien quiera que pudiera dársela, la demandaba… la reclamaba.

Tenía plena consciencia que no podría volver a amar así otra vez, que jamás tendría la posibilidad de sanar y volver a empezar. No, él sólo podía amarla así a ella, sólo podría soñar con ella, sólo podría venerar su cuerpo.

_Dios_… era deprimente.

Las enfermeras andaban de un lugar a otro por esos pasillos, los médicos jamás paraban de pasar y había tan poca gente con la que distraerse –que no portara uniforme- que casi lo mareaban.

Su vida se estaba viniendo abajo, no importaba como lo viera, eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse, necesitaba ponerse bajo control antes de regresar con todos y aparentar normalidad.

Sintió el roce de tweed sobre la piel de sus manos, no recordaba que alguno de sus familiares llevara puesta esa tela. Pero no hizo caso cuando sintió una delgada mano femenina en su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos. Probablemente Alice se había puesto un abrigo para ir a despedirse.

Levantó el rostro, quería desearle buenas noches y decirle que esperaba que Jasper pudiera superar toda la situación; pero no pudo decir nada, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta… no supo que pensar.

El delicado rostro de su esposa se veía pálido y su cabello estaba desordenadamente atado con un listón; el abrigo que había rozado sus manos –y que ahora veía era color gris- estaba abierto a causa de su vientre sumamente abultado, mostrando que ella portaba una sudadera naranja bajo él, tenía puestos unos pantalones cafés de pana y unas deportivas blancas. No parecía haberse esforzado mucho al elegir la ropa… pero estaba ahí.

Sus ojos la recorrieron con avaricia, queriendo llenarse de su imagen, de la vista de Isabella ahí: de pie y con él.

-¿qué…- frunció el entrecejo, confundido –qué haces… aquí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿cómo está Esme?- evadió la pregunta con otra, ladeando la cabeza para verlo mejor.

-estable…

-¿cómo pudo pasarle todo eso por caer de las escaleras?- le interrumpió, pasando del cabello a su sien.

-parece que salió corriendo de su habitación…- se encogió de hombros. Había repasado la historia muchas veces, pero seguía sin ver cómo había ocurrido todo aquel desastre -o eso es lo que han contado Sue y otras dos sirvientas.

Bella afirmó y observó el pasillo a su espalda, pero su mano jamás abandonó la caricia dulce y tentativa que posaba sobre su sien y mejilla.

-¿qué han dicho los médicos?

Edward suspiró. Necesitaba un respiro, no más preguntas. Y sin embargo, el tono suave y la voz dulce de Bella parecían infligirle alguna clase de calmante. Bajó la vista hasta el piso y le explicó lo que el médico había dicho la última vez que habían hablado: Esme se encontraba estable, la costilla no estaba del todo rota –sólo astillada- pero había sido suficiente para dañar levemente el pulmón y sus otras heridas ya habían sido tratadas. Su madre estaba bien, salvo el hecho de que aún no despertaba.

-… así que estamos esperando- tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y volvió a observarla con atención-. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

Isabella fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta y siguió con las caricias suaves, intentando poner en orden lo que tenía que decir.

-¿cómo estás tú?- le preguntó al fin, cuando Edward pensó que no diría nada más.

Él suspiró, era obvio que deseaba evadir la pregunta, después de todo, bien podría decirse que sonaba como si su presencia no le alegrara, pero necesitaba saber lo que la había motivado a llegar hasta ese hospital en aquella situación, más cuando ya le había otorgado la oportunidad de salir del atolladero que era su matrimonio.

En cualquier caso, le respondió con un suspiró: -bien, estoy… bien.

Bella tomó aire profundamente y le cogió la cara entre sus manos, sus delgados dedos adueñándose de sus mejillas, quijada y sienes.

-me dijiste que tienes que mantenerte fuerte por Alice y Carlisle… -sonrió levemente, una pequeña elevación en la comisura de sus labios -, pero yo no soy ni Carlisle ni Alice y quiero saber cómo estás realmente.

-ya te lo dije por teléfono…- no quería recordar las palabras que le había dicho, pero estaba seguro que entendía el punto: no podía verla sin desmoronarse. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Bajó el rostro, quitando las manos de su rostro con las propias y dejándoselas a los constados, frunció el entrecejo y suspiró. Nada de aquello debería estar pasando, toda su vida había estado perfectamente programada y no había cosas que se salieran de control. Ahora su vida estaba patas arriba, con su familia, con su matrimonio… con todo lo que le importaba.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que se consideraría cortes en una conversación; pero ninguno parecía tener prisa por romperlo.

-me dijiste… que no debía venir…- murmuró ella, sentándose en la silla a su lado.

La vio, observando atentamente el pasillo que se extendía frente a ellos, jugando con el borde de su abrigo y mordiéndose el labio con persistencia.

-pero viniste… -Edward exhaló y convirtió sus manos en puños. Odiaba no poder hacer más para mantener el control de sí mismo –aún cuando te lo pedí, viniste… ¿por qué?

Escuchó un leve quejido, como una protesta acallada por parte de ella; pero no se aventuró a mirarla. El tiempo de las valentías había acabado y terminado por consumirle cada partícula de energía que poseía, ya sólo le quedaba la cautela y esperar por el siguiente golpe.

-porque... _al final, siempre es diáfano_... -murmuró para ella, citando al artista de la escultura con vidrio esmerilado que había visto en la exposición de arte, antes del caos; sólo hasta ese momento comprendía las palabras, pero supo que Edward no la entendería, así que lo intentó de nuevo: -eran las ocho y no llamaste…- soltó Bella con voz suave.

-¿cómo?... – arrugó la frente de nuevo, incapaz de comprender lo que quería decirle –no lo sé, supongo que lo olvidé. No tenías que venir hasta acá por eso y…

-eran las ocho y… no llamaste- repitió con voz más fuerte, impidiéndole continuar, volviendo la cabeza para observarlo con fijeza -. Siempre llamabas a esa hora y yo… Cuando el teléfono no sonó, me di cuenta de que ya no lo haría más, de que se había terminado todo y que era culpa mía…

-no es culpa tuya, Bella…

-la verdad es…- continuó ella, como si él no hubiese dicho nada –que me acostumbre tanto a tenerte que no había pensado cómo sería que no estuvieras ahí.

"Algo que debes saber es que cuando nos casamos ninguno sentía amor por el otro. Sin sentimientos, no hacía falta plantarse nada; pero cuando me dijiste que me amabas, debía enfrentarme al hecho de que había sentimientos que no podías decir _tal vez o después_, esto era un todo o nada, un sí o un no. Edward, yo no estaba preparada para eso.

"Jamás he amado a ningún hombre, sólo he podido quererlos un poco. Nunca di nada más que un poco de mí a todos y… amor, el amor que tú me das es tan completo que… yo no sabía si podría darte algo similar.

"Me asusté en la pérdida de mi misma, en el ser madre tan pronto y… tenerte a mi lado, queriéndome así, yo… fue algo demasiado grande para poder abarcarlo todo… No lo vi, hasta que me di cuenta de que el teléfono no sonaría jamás, de que habría una ausencia en mi vida, en mi rutina, en…-suspiró e intentó tragar sin éxito el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- y que el sonido de tu voz era lo único que quería. _Dios,_ por un segundo creí que moriría si no te escuchaba de nuevo… Creí que moriría sin ti.

Edward creyó ver un atisbo de esperanza, un halo de luz en medio del caos; pero se impidió aferrarse a él hasta que fuese un rayo, no una simple alucinación de una mente cansada.

-¿qué me estás diciendo, Bella?- se obligó a preguntarle, conteniendo todos los sentimientos que estaban a punto de explotar.

-te estoy diciendo que te amo.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice observó por enésima vez la cama en la que estaba acostada su madre, había cientos de aparatos médicos que ella no conocía y otros que había visto sólo en las películas. Pasó la mano por la barandilla de hierro y sintió el frío del metal contra su piel.

Quería decirle a su madre que despertara y volviera a hacer lo que siempre hacía, que deseaba verla de nuevo, andando por el palacio con toda la majestuosidad que ella emanaba con sus movimientos elegantes; también tenía ganas de decirle que extrañaba su voz, el tono dulce y, a la vez, impreso de autoridad que la tranquilizaba cuando niña.

Pero no podía, las palabras no podían salir de sus labios; cada una de ellas se le quedaba atascada en la garganta y se sentía malvada.

No podía creer el tamaño del resentimiento que había crecido en su interior desde el momento en que la había traído de vuelta –casi a rastras- desde París. Cuando toda su esperanza de un futuro mejor le había sido arrebatada y le había obligado a salir huyendo para poder permanecer con el hombre que amaba y que, ahora, sería el padre de su hijo.

Un hijo que probablemente jamás sabría de dónde provenía, porque estaba segura de que Esme seguiría siendo Esme y no permitiría nada de aquello…

Toda su vida perfecta –un tanto etérea y efímera- en Forks, Washington, había sido un sueño idílico. Una utopía que se le había borrado al haberse accidentado su madre.

No podía ser tan egoísta como para no ir a verla, la quería, le preocupaba. Pero sería deshonesta si no admitía que temía el momento en que despertara y le dijera que debía quedarse ahí, de nuevo, encarcelada en sus reglas y normas absurdas.

Suspiró. Tampoco podía expresarle sus miedos. Sabía que la escuchaba, así que no sería positivo para su recuperación que despotricara en su contra. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, y a esa le siguieron otras.

-¿cómo…- su voz tembló irremediablemente –cómo logras estar ahí acostada, madre? Parece que estás dormida y, aún así, estás controlando la vida de todos. Mi padre está muerto de miedo… y Edward, mi pobre hermano… ¿sabes todo lo que provocaste con ese matrimonio?... Por supuesto que no… no lo sabes, ¿verdad?... Isabella, ella no estaba lista… y Edward, él ha sufrido tanto…

Sollozó, sentándose en la única silla al lado de la cama. No quería reclamarle nada, pero era cierto que era la única ocasión que tendría para hablarle con la verdad. Con toda la verdad.

-él la ama y… Bella no sabe cuánto lo quiere…- se limpió el rastro de lágrimas, aunque no se detuvieron -… y luego está Rosalie… ¿cómo pudiste meterte también en su vida?¿No se te ocurrió cuanto lastimarías a su madre?... no, nunca te fijas en esas cosas… jamás… Jamás tomas en cuenta nada que no sea lo que te conviene a ti… Mamá, cuando despiertes… cuando abras los ojos me iré… antes de que puedas hacerme más daño, me iré, mamá…

Un movimiento leve atrajo su atención. La mano de Esme comenzó a temblar un poco y parecía querer moverse de modo más amplio.

Alice saltó de su lugar y se acercó para ver cómo el cuerpo de su madre cobraba vida…

* * *

volví... recuerden ke advertí ke entraba en la uni... jaja, así ke es algo así como un milagro ke pueda subir capi en tan poco tiempo; pero estaba inspirada y no tenía la suficiente tarea como para alejarme del teclado asi ke...

en fin, en fin... agradezco muchísimo cada rw ke me mandan... son como vitaminas ke me ayudan a seguir mi día ^^, en especial xke me hacen sentir un nexo especial con cada una... cada idea ke tienen y cada emoción ke despierta mi historia en ustedes... gracias x eso... y...

wenop, wenop, también agradezco mucho mucho las alertas y favoritos... ah, me hacen sumamente feliz, de vdd...

ahora... me voe, recuerden ke sólo keda un capi, el epilogo y se acabó... puff... ke extraño se siente ^^, pero espero seguirlas viendo en mis otros proyectos, cuando los retome... eso sería grandioso XD

las kiero.

atte.

clarisee


	18. 17 Corazones de Cristal

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**Corazones de Cristal**

"_El corazón siempre esconde lo que siente, incluso de ti mismo; es como intentar mirar a través de un cristal esmerilado que no te permite ver hacia dentro, sólo es un vago atisbo._

_Sólo los valientes se atreven a jugársela por lo que alcanzan a ver, por ese retazo de verdad absoluta. Los demás, ni siquiera se atreven a echar un vistazo._

_El amor es así… sólo los valientes se juegan su corazón de cristal en ello. Lo mejor es, que siempre salen ganando."_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Esme logró hacer que sus ojos se abrieran justo en el momento en que se percataba de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

Le dolía la cabeza y, bueno, el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía un extraño vértigo que la mareaba si intentaba moverse y sentía un tubo en la nariz; incluso alcanzó a oler el aroma de un suelo desinfectado con algún producto fuerte y a medicamentos, como el bolso de medicinas que recordaba que cargaba su abuela de cuando ella era pequeña.

Giró el rostro y observó a… ¿esa mujer era Alice?

Cerró los ojos y frunció el seño. No podía enfocarse bien y no ayudaba el hecho de que su… -¿hija?- bueno, esa chica parada ahí la viera con cara de pánico total.

Suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo: abrió los ojos con un parpadeo rápido y miró a su alrededor.

La joven tenía un leve parecido con su hija, sólo que jamás había visto esa expresión en ella: los ojos profundos, sabios y curtidos, el gesto tenso, paralizado y estudiado, y su cabello largo de un color que no era el suyo.

-¿Alice?

La mujer se alejó de un saltó y clavó sus ojos en ella, levantó el rostro con gesto de superioridad, defensivo.

-ya… has despertado- dijo en voz baja, tensa y poco natural, inanimada.

Esa no podía ser su Alice, aunque sonaba como una Alice sin vida.

-avisaré a todos. No te muevas, estás malherida.

Y salió con una magnificencia digna de una emperatriz, definitivamente como una princesa: elegante, altiva y sin emociones.

¿Qué le había pasado a su hija?

.o.

.o.

.o.

La certeza de encontrar la belleza de la vida en sus ojos era… su único impulso en ese momento. No importaba cuan duros eran aquellos momentos, todo podía sobrellevarlo ahora.

No se dejaba engañar, sabía que las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien; pero ahora, ahora tenía a su esposa a su lado, a su mujer y compañera, con la que estaba seguro viviría toda la vida feliz; sin importar lo obstáculos, sin importar que viniera por delante… _Dios_, la eligió desde aquella fiesta de compromiso, la reclamó desde que le plantó cara a su madre, la deseó desde la noche de bodas, la quiso cuando le dio la oportunidad de ser padre y la amó en cuanto la vio a los ojos, de verdad.

Se levantó de la silla, tomándola de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo, acarició su cara con lentitud, extasiándose con la textura de su suave piel; llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de su cabello y sus pupilas saborearon las delicadas formas de su ser. La había extrañado _tanto_.

-¿estás…- Edward negó con la cabeza, no quería apresurarse, sólo deseaba que ella fuera feliz -… estás segura, Bella?

Su esposa sonrió y afirmó, recargando su rostro contra la caricia de sus manos.

-totalmente.

Edward respiró de nuevo, aunque no había notado el momento en que había retenido la respiración.

-te amo, Bella- murmuró, acercando su cuerpo, intentando llenar de sensaciones sus sentidos para creerse que era real y estaba ahí, con él, en uno de los momentos más complicado de su vida.

-yo también, Edward- se abrazó a él, aferrándose a su presencia.

Edward observó fascinado los labios rojizos que tanto había extrañado y sonrió, se apoderó de ellos con un movimiento rápido y la besó tan profundamente como pudo, trasmitiéndole todo aquello que sentía por ella.

-¡Edward!- la voz venía del pasillo, varios pasos lejos de ellos y era la de Emmett, que venía corriendo hacia ellos –Esme despertó.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Alice se dejó atraer al abrazo que Jasper le proporcionaba, al pequeño refugio que eran sus brazos. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó escapar un sollozo leve. La verdad es que estaba tan asustada que no podía pensar con claridad y quería huir de ahí antes de que su madre pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

Edward llegó corriendo detrás de Emmett, y que para sorpresa de algunos –muy grata, en realidad- llevaba a Bella tomada firmemente de la mano.

Eso… bien, le daba un chispazo de esperanza, de que todo saldría de lo mejor; aún cuando su madre se lo impidiera. Si era necesario, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a escapar y esconderse de nuevo; aunque eso implicara esconderle a su hijo su origen.

Carlisle entró inmediatamente después de que los doctores checaron a Esme y les dieron la autorización para pasar a verla.

El cuarto del hospital era un lugar bastante austero e iluminado gracias a las lámparas que desprendían una luz blanca y extraña, al igual que la que entraba por un ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared que estaba al otro extremo. La cama podía parecer completamente elegante si no se contaban las barandillas de metal.

Carlisle suspiró cuando vio el rostro de la que había sido su esposa por casi la mitad de su vida –o más- que tenía la mirada pérdida y su boca formaba una línea tensa en su rostro. Estaba despierta, sí; pero no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría ahora.

Durante esos días había estado entrando en un caos total de confusión en sus sentimientos. La mujer que había caído por las escaleras no era con la que él se había casado, ni de lejos de quien se había enamorado; pero era su esposa y la quería…

-Esme…- murmuró, llamándola cuando vio que no caía en su presencia.

Los ojos color miel de ella le miraron con la confusión surcando sus facciones. Por un momento le pareció frágil, le pareció pérdida y totalmente abierta y humana; por un momento pareció haber visto a la Esme que, siendo aún muy joven, había aceptado el compromiso con un heredero a la corona inglesa y todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba, con miedo, ilusión y fascinación.

Esme había sido un alma diferente a las otras y había sido una bocanada de aire fresco entre las demás nobles e hijas de empresarios que sus padres había paseado por sus narices. La había amado _tanto_.

-Carlisle…- su vista viajó hasta la puerta y su turbación aumentó -¿qué le pasó a Alice?

Él no entendió muy bien su pregunta y, definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba escuchar en aquellos momentos.

-no le ha pasado nada, Esme.

-claro que sí…- frunció el seño y torció el gesto –la he visto, Carlisle. Ella no parece la Alice de siempre.

Carlisle comprendió lo que quería decir ahora; claro que Alice ya no era como la recordaban, la vida a la que Esme la había empujado la había transformado en alguien demasiado diferente, había vivido cosas que no podría haber vivido de otro modo y vio cosas que la modificaron desde dentro.

-Esme, ¿qué esperabas que ocurriera después de todo?- la cuestionó, sentándose junto a la cama.

Los ojos de Esme desprendieron una luz extraña, diferente.

-no esperaba verla así- sus hombros cayeron –toda su chispa se apagó- finalizó en un susurro bajo.

-la obligaste a irse de nuestro lado, a ocultarse de nosotros…- no quería recriminar sus acciones, de verdad que era lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos; pero, honestamente, en todas las peleas que habían tenido en todo ese tiempo jamás pudo decirle, realmente, lo que quería –Esme, la obligaste a temerte.

Ella bajó la mirada y escuchó un suspiró desganado.

-pero lo arreglé todo, Carlisle- se mordió el interior de la mejilla, en un gesto que ya resultaba extraño en esta Esme -; quería que regresara con nosotros sin los medios y la gente hablando sobre su relación y lo hice…

-no te entiendo.

Esme no levantó la mirada, pero cambió la posición; vagamente le recordó a cuando –hace muchos años- ella intentaba decirle algo complicado. Ahora, no le importaban sus reacciones y siempre terminaba por dejarlo turbado.

-yo no quería que el escándalo rodeara a nuestra hija, Carlisle; así que cuando me enteré de que Lillian era la hija de Frederick pensé que era mejor que todo estuviese claro y que los medios tuvieran una historia feliz… algo que olvidarían después de un tiempo, ya que odian los finales felices- se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño ante el movimiento -. Quería que regresara con Jasper y pudieran andar por la calle sin que alguien pudiera hablar a sus espaldas.

-¿querías eso?- murmuró, intentando comprender lo que su esposa le decía.

-¿por qué lo dudas?

-porque…- él se pasó una mano por el rostro y bufó –porque casaste a nuestro hijo con una mujer que no le amaba, aunque no debería culparte de ellos ya que yo también me beneficié; después obligaste a Emmett a ir a esa clínica de hospital, le prohibiste a Alice a salir con Jasper, acosaste a Edward y Bella con información todo este tiempo… y no voy a mencionar las cosas que has hecho _por la corona. _

Esme arrugó la frente y pareció haberse despertado un poco más, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

-la verdad, Carlisle… es que no puedes decir que he hecho algo _mal_- enarcó una ceja y mantuvo un gesto serio, más parecido al de la Esme que recordaba de estos tiempos, alejada de quien había sido -_. _Todo lo que mencionas son simples tecnicismos para lo que de verdad hice.

-¿de qué mierda estás hablando ahora?

Esme sonrió y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, habían aprendido a convivir durante esos años y jamás le había soltado una sola palabra así. Creía… creía que la última vez que le había dicho algo así tenían, quizá, como dieciséis años.

-me encanta tu elocuencia, amor- sonrió.

Es decir, Esme Anne, reina de Inglaterra, sonrió con toda la frescura que había borrado de cada uno de sus rasgos; cada poro de su piel destelló como no lo había hecho hacía mucho y las marcas de la edad en su piel se esbozaron de forma suave, colmándola de una belleza que parecía haber perdido.

Esme, era Esme… la Esme de Carlisle, otra vez.

-¿amor?

Esme se encogió de hombros y gimió de nuevo, tendría que recordarle que no podía moverse con libertad sin lastimarse.

-sé que parece que todo lo he hecho sin pensarlo bien y sólo para complacer mis propios deseos; pero… ¿es que no te fijaste como miraba Isabella a Edward en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana hace algunos años?

"Y sobre la información, ¿no estabas tú también desesperado? Tal vez seas más prudente y menos directo que yo, Carlisle; pero yo sabía perfectamente que ellos sabían dónde estaba… me sentía impotente al tener la información tan cerca y no poder hacer nada al respecto. No podía permitir algo así.

"En cualquier caso, Alice se fue… pero ahora todo está arreglado. Ella volvió y Lillian, por fin, puede disfrutar de todo lo que la vida le negó y, por si no lo notaste, parece que tu sobrino va completamente en serio con ella.

"Perdóname, Carlisle, si no he logrado que todos aprecien lo que he hecho; pero me parece que no está del todo mal. En todo caso, ¿lo habrías hecho tú?

Carlisle observó a su esposa y se detuvo a pensar con objetividad las últimas actividades que había hecho Esme, todas ellas con una visión desde fuera de todo el caos que se había suscitado estando en medio. Y bueno, tenía que darle crédito al no parecer tan terribles vistas así.

Pero eso no quitaba que hacía unos años que su matrimonio, con todo ese _aquí mando yo, _se habían convertido en una caída libre hasta el suelo, muy cerca de impactar… realmente _muy_ cerca.

-Esme…- murmuró su nombre y, negando un par de veces, salió de la habitación.

Las cosas no eran como alguna vez habían sido, ni tampoco podrían volverse atrás. Quizá… con un poco de tiempo y serenidad podrían resultar en algo positivo; pero ahora, justo en ese momento, Carlisle pensaba que su esposa ya no era de quien se había enamorado. Aunque también era posible que no fuera quien creía empezar a odiar.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Jasper salió al pasillo, un poco después de que Alice pidiera estar sola y de que Edward decidiera bajar a la cafetería con Bella, que se estaba quejado de un leve dolor de espalda –resultaba bastante bueno verlo con ella-. El aire en la pequeña sala de espera le había parecido viciado y demasiado espeso como para permitirse respirar con facilidad. Después de todo, observar el rostro jovial de su medio-hermana era suficiente para ponerlo en un estado de total confusión.

No pensaba encontrársela pronto, en realidad no pensaba verla nunca.

Pero ella estaba ahí y parecía realmente frágil –como había mencionado Emmett-, aunque tenía esa mirada acerada en los ojos de quienes han visto la muerte de frente y regresado vivo de ello. No había duda de que Rosalie era más fuerte que cualquiera en esa habitación y eso era, por mucho, desconcertante.

No esperaba ver en ella las marcas de la lucha por la vida que Emmett había mencionado.

-sé que no esperabas encontrarla aquí- la voz de la madre de Emmett lo trajo de vuelta la realidad.

Jasper se giró para observarla, pero no sabía exactamente como continuar esa conversación; no podía creer que todo el mundo deseara hablar sobre sus problemas familiares cuando Esme estaba tan mal.

-también sé que preferirías que ninguno de nosotros se metiera en esto, en especial yo que no tengo derecho algo, ya que casi no te conozco- suspiró y elevó la mandíbula con la magnificencia de la realeza -; pero he visto lo que esa joven le ha hecho a Emmett y ha sido como un pequeño milagro para ambos… y sé que es difícil para ti ver esto desde una óptica diferente.

-no sé a lo que se refiere.

-mi padre, Lord Alistar de Bradford tuvo un amorío durante la mayor parte del matrimonio con mi madre- explicó con voz calmada, intentando que él la comprendiera -; esa mujer vivió en una casa que él le compró y tuvieron dos hijas, Renata y Heidi, las dos son más chicas que Esme, mi hermano Charles o yo… pero no las conocimos hasta hace diez años, cuando él murió y les dejó una parte de su herencia.

"Yo tenía 26 años y me sentía ultrajada y herida, era mi padre y jamás tuvo la decencia ni el honor de hablarnos con la verdad al respecto… y luego, al verlas a ellas, lo pude ver reflejado a él. Heidi, ella era una copia en calca de mi padre y todo lo que ninguno de nosotros pudimos ser: todo lo que él quería que fuésemos. Y lo mejor de todo, es que vivían con el lujo de nuestras vidas pero sin enfrentarse a la ruda prensa.

"Mi padre fue con ellas, lo que jamás se permitió ser con nosotras, porque ellas podían ser libres de ser como deseaban ser… Renata es maestra y tiene un hijo ahora, Heidi se convirtió en abogada; al menos lo fue hasta que le detectaron fibrosis pulmonar. Tenía sólo 23 años y nadie pudo decirnos por qué o cómo la había contraído, era demasiado joven.

"Heidi sufrió por cuatro años más, salía y entraba de los hospitales, necesitaba descansar casi todo el tiempo para evitar agitarse y duró los últimos meses atada a un tanque de oxigeno.

Se giró para verlo y Jasper logró reconocer dolor en los ojos de la mujer, verdadero dolor.

-fue… la cosa más triste que pude presenciar, porque estuve ahí, ¿sabes?- exhaló un largo suspiró y posó su mirada en la nada, recordando-Me sentía extraña cuando nuestra madre nos pidió que fuésemos a visitarla al hospital la primera vez, pero ella dijo que había perdonado a mi padre y que ni Heidi ni Renata tenían culpa de nada. La verdad es que no comprendía eso, pero estuve al lado de Heidi, quizá no fui del todo amable al principio; pero aprendimos a convivir.

"Nadie lo sabe, Jasper. Es el secreto que ha guardado nuestra familia, incluso Emmett piensa que esas semanas en las que me ausenté fueron para hacer otras cosas. Pero, al final… cuando Heidi no podía ni siquiera hablar, Esme y yo estuvimos ahí, también Charles. Junto a su madre y hermana, estuvimos a su lado hasta el último momento.

"Es ahora, cuando miro en perspectiva todo, que fui una egoísta y arrogante. Pude haber aprovechado los años en los que estuvo sana para conocerla, para que nos convirtiéramos en lo más parecido que podíamos a hermanas; pero estuve tan furiosa por lo que hizo mi padre que no me permití sentir nada por ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

"Ahora intento no hacer lo mismo con Renata, Esme o Charles. Ya no puedo dar la vida de ninguno de ellos por sentado.

Elizabeth suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos, intentando controlar algunas rebeldes lagrimas que se empeñaban por salir. Era la verdad de su vida, las culpas que había decidido cargar por los errores que ahora no podía reparar. Todos tenían sus demonios y fantasmas, los de ella se reducían a su arrogancia.

-siento lo que le sucedió…- inició Jasper con voz vacilante, no queriendo que sus palabras le calaran más hondo; no podía permitírselo.

-no te equivoques, Lord Jasper, conde de Hale- la voz de Elizabeth se tornó más seria -. Tú siempre serás el hijo de tu padre, eso no podrá quitártelo Lillian; pero ella no sólo es la hija de él, es tu hermana y, por lo que sé, ha estado demasiado cerca de la muerte como para que tomes el riesgo de no verla otra vez. Quizá sientas que traicionas a tu madre dándole a Lillian el lugar que merece y que tu padre ha reconocido es suyo, pero ella lo superará algún día y tu terminarás preguntándote en contra de quién estaba realmente dirigido tu coraje… ¿es en contra tuya realmente el agravio?, ¿tienes derecho de juzgar a Frederick o las acciones de Lillian?, ¿eres verdaderamente capaz de evadir el hecho de que en esa habitación hay una niña que necesita de la familia que se la ha negado por tanto tiempo?, ¿serás capaz de ver su muerte como un evento simplemente infortunado pero que no te afecta? Porque, déjame recordarte que ni tú ni yo somos eternos.

Ambos guardaron silencio un minuto, quizá un poco más. Elizabeth debía serenarse y Jasper deseaba que las palabras se hubiesen perdido, en lugar de metérsele como hiedra a la cabeza.

-sólo piénsalo…- murmuró Elizabeth, comenzando a caminar de regreso a la sala de espera –y toma la decisión de la que estés seguro no te arrepentirás.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella se quedó dormida unos cuantos minutos, mientras el automóvil los llevaba de regreso al palacio.

Resultó que Esme estaba mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado después de la caída y, ahora, todos se permitían respirar y descansar un poco, lo que incluía a su agotado esposo.

Tenía su cabeza recostada contra su pecho y le acariciaba el cabello mientras dormitaba un poco; lo escuchó soltar un suspiro contra su vientre redondeado. Ella también tenía ganas de suspirar -de cansancio, de sueño… de felicidad-. Sonrió y se recargó por completo contra el asiento del coche.

-¿cómo te sientes, Bella?- preguntó bostezando y enderezándose poco a poco.

-bien…- sonrió y entreabrió los ojos que había dejado cerrados hacía un rato –creo que dormiré por días enteros, pero estoy bien.

-¿días enteros?

Ella afirmó y aprovechó que Edward se había erguido para reposar contra su pecho, acomodándose entre sus brazos y respirando el aroma del que se había privado por demasiado tiempo.

-duré mucho tiempo durmiendo sola- explicó con la nariz metida en el hueco de su cuello -, ahora quiero aprovechar el calor de tu cuerpo para poder dormir calientita. Te extrañaba por las noches.

-yo te extrañaba por las noches, por el día… cada mañana y a cada ocaso- terminó Edward riendo bajito.

-qué bueno que no tengamos que volver a separarnos así, yo…- Bella se calló de pronto y tomó aire profundamente, su esposo la sintió tensarse en sus brazos y como era que le enterraba las uñas en los brazos.

-¿Bella?

La vio arrugar la frente y apretar las mandíbulas; se le aceleró el pulso de preocupación y esperó hasta que la tensión se alejó de su cuerpo para atraerla protectoramente de regreso a sus brazos.

-¿qué pasa?- la pregunta le salió con voz ronca y preocupada.

-debemos ir al hospital…- contestó, agarrándolo del brazo y apretándolo, mientras sentía otra punzada atravesarle la columna.

_¿El hospital?..._

La comprensión golpeó de pronto el cerebro de Edward y lo hizo enderezarse en el asiento y oprimir el botón para comunicarse con Sam; le dio las instrucciones de manera rápida y la limosina dio un giro en U que, definitivamente, estaba prohibido en esa zona.

-es muy pronto…- murmuró Isabella asustada, aún faltaban dos meses para la fecha que le había dado el doctor.

-pues eso parece no importarle a nuestro bebé- intentó bromear Edward para aligerar la preocupación de sus facciones.

-Dios, ¿por qué tenía que heredar la terquedad?- soltó Bella, siguiendo la broma -¿no podía ser paciente y esperar un poco…?- se sofocó al sentir otra contracción y juntó los dientes tan fuerte que rechinaron.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, Bella estaba pálida y un manto de sudor ligero le cubría el rostro. Ninguno alcanzaba a comprender cómo era que, de pronto, ese pequeño dolor de espalda del que se quejaba se hubiese convertido en las potentes contracciones que ahora lograban doblarla por la mitad.

La introdujeron en silla de ruedas a una de las habitaciones y le hicieron varias pruebas para comprobar la dilatación y cómo es que se encontraba su ritmo cardiaco.

Después de varias horas y de que parte de la familia se trasladaran al piso en el que Bella estaba internada, ella estuvo tendida y lista para dar a luz al primer fruto del amor que se tenían.

Esme esperó por noticias en la habitación, acompañada por Carlisle que se mantenía en contacto constante por teléfono; Alice permaneció en la sala de espera del ala de maternidad, mientras su tía Elizabeth y Emmett se habían quedado en la del ala donde estaba Esme. Jasper… Jasper había sido interceptado en un pasillo por Alice, que lo había obligado a entrar en una habitación vacía a la que Emmett había llevado a Lillian, obligándolos a hablar.

-así que tu nombre es Lillian…- soltó después de un largo momento de silencio.

Ella afirmó, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-no puedo…- suspiró y se atrevió a acercase un paso –no puedo actuar como si fuera tu hermano ahora, no sería… ¿normal?- negó un par de veces –Todos parecen creer que eres agradable y… no sé lo que has vivido; pero… yo no puedo simplemente ser lo que ellos esperan que sea para ti, ¿entiendes? No te conozco y no puedo… ni quiero pretender un cariño que no es real…

-entiendo…- Rosalie exhaló un largo suspiró y se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa –yo tampoco te tengo aprecio, a pesar de que se supone que la sangre debería llamarte y ese tipo de cosas; pero he comprobado con tu padre que no siempre es así.

-¿mí padre?, ¿qué acaso no es tuyo también?

Rosalie se mordió el labio y terminó por afirmar, Jasper no tenía que saber cuan profundo era el rechazo que le profesaba a su progenitor.

-eso no significa que lo quiera como tal- se encogió de hombros -, al igual que tú, yo tampoco puedo sacarme sentimientos de donde no los hay. Y eso, definitivamente incluye lo que no puedo sentir aún por Lord Frederick.

-así que, estamos de acuerdo con eso- susurró Jasper, recargando su cuerpo contra la pared, mientras Lillian se sentaba en la cama.

-no he pedido que apareciera, ¿lo sabías?- confesó Rosalie, mientras quitaba algunas pelusas de la cobija que cubría la cama –No lo estaba buscando, simplemente apareció y… a pesar de que no lo quiero como un padre, admito que fue bueno saber de dónde provengo. Es _lindo_ ver que tengo una… familia; aunque no la quiera como tal, ni ellos a mí.

Jasper se limitó a guardar silencio, no podía mentirle y decirle que era bienvenida en la familia; así que se guardó todo lo que debía guardarse para él y esperó hasta que el silencio en la habitación dio por terminada la conversación.

Justo cuando Lillian salió de ahí, Emmett se acercó para avisarle que Bella acababa de dar a luz a una niña –Alice había tenido razón- y que podrían verla un rato después; aunque ella no entendiera por qué debería entrar a hacerlo.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Renesmee Carlie nació la mañana del 10 de septiembre, haciendo a sus padres las personas más felices del mundo. Y a pesar de que tuvo que permanecer por varios días en una incubadora, cuando se la tendieron en brazos a Bella por primera vez y pudo sentir su peso y calor contra su cuerpo, tuvo la certeza de que todo estaría bien, de que cada cosa en el transcurso de su vida la habían llevado a ese momento.

Había sido un matrimonio difícil, un embarazo aún más complicado; pero ahora, la tenía entre sus brazos y daría la vida por protegerla. _Dios, era hermosa_.

-eres la bebé más hermosa de la Tierra- le murmuró Edward, acariciando la escasa pelusilla cobriza que tenía por cabello, provocando que abriera los ojos para reconocer al poseedor de esa voz, impactándolos con unos enormes ojos cafés.

-hola…- la saludó Bella con voz impregnada de cansancio –bienvenida, Renesmee. Bienvenida a tu familia.

Edward sonrió y besó la coronilla de ambas. Sus mujeres, su familia y lo que siempre protegería en el futuro.

No importaba cómo había pasado, lo único que importaba era que había ocurrido para llegar a este punto exacto de su existencia, en la que lo tenía todo cuanto quería y más. Mucho más.

Era feliz, completamente feliz. A pesar de que el amor se les quiso esconder tras los cristales esmerilados de sus corazones.

-te amo- le dijo a Bella, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-yo también te amo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera repetir el beso, su pequeña hija soltó un llanto que requería toda su atención.

* * *

y bueno, sé ke volví a tardar mucho, pero la escuela y las enfermedades no se llevan nada bn (jamás las mezclen) jajaja... la vdd es ke estuve bastante mal y x eso estuve en tratamientos y cosillas así, pero weeeeenop, no hay excusas... además de todo y para rematar (y ke conste ke es de lo unico de lo ke no tengo culpa) la página fuchifucienta ke no me dejaba subirlo ¬¬

como sea, aki está el último capitulo, espero les haya gustado (al igual ke la historia), sólo keda el epilogo y espero... realmente espero ke me sigan cn mi fic "Mil vidas" cuando termine éste... sería fantastico contar con ustedes ^^

bn, antes de irme... doy, como siempre, mil y un gracias a todas las ke se toman su tiempo para leer la historia, para las ke dejan rw, las ke me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos... sin ustedes yo no sería más ke una chik sin nada ke hacer y muchas cosas ke nadie kisiera escuchar. Gracias x todo el tiempo ke se han tomado al leer la historia y... mmm... bn, dejaré el resto para el epílogo.

las kiero...

clarisee


	19. Epílogo

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**.O.**

**.O.**

**.O.**

Por los pasillos de la casa se escuchaban las risas infantiles de una pequeña y varias de varón, rebotaban contra las paredes inmaculadas y se transportaban por cada recoveco, proveyéndolo de vida.

La vitalidad del lugar se respiraba en el aire y había un montón de cosas que se veían completamente diferentes, a pesar de ser exactamente las mismas de hacía sólo un par de años.

Edward caminó por la escalinata principal para llegar al pasillo que conducía a la recamara principal, donde lo esperaba Isabella con una sonrisa cansada.

A veces le resultaba agotador ir y venir de la clínica al palacio –desde que había tenido su master en psicología infantil también colaboraba lado a lado con Esme y Edward- y aún ahí tener a los niños corriendo de un sitio a otro, era fantástico y agotador.

El vestido azul con el que recibió a su marido fue todo un obsequio para él. De suave seda que caía graciosamente por la silueta de su mujer, ligero y fresco; tenía el cabello en un recogido elegante y que le dejaba sólo un par de mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro de porcelana y rosas.

-hola- la saludó, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-¿cómo te fue?

-perfectamente, todo está arreglado.

Bella sonrió con satisfacción y él disfrutó de observar la leve arruga que formó en su rostro con aquel gesto.

Volvió a besarla con lentitud y disfrutando cada momento. Tenía una debilidad por todas aquellas pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a surcar su rostro, eran la prueba factible de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, las noches de desvelo, de preocupación y pasión, las tardes de caminatas, las discusiones, las peleas fuertes, las reconciliaciones… todo estaba marcado ahí.

Años y años, esbozando un intrincado y perfecto mapa de vivencias en su hermoso rostro.

Marie Esme Ann atravesó la puerta a la carrera y casi chocó contra el banquillo que había utilizado Bella al arreglarse, se reía estruendosamente mientras su hermano Anthony Jackson entraba tras ella, amenazando su vestido nuevo con un helado de chocolate.

-¿quién te dio eso?- Bella alcanzó a quitarle el dulce antes de que arruine vestidos, trajes o alfombras.

El pequeño miró al piso y se encogió de hombros.

-así que no dirás quien fue el cómplice en tu travesura, ¿eh?

-nop.

-bien- Isabella suspiró dramáticamente y dejó el helado en la mesa de noche –supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Sue si no sabe nada.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron asombrados y negó un par de veces.

-Sue no sabe nada… no le preguntes a ella- y los inocentes ojos del pequeño niño de seis años se convirtieron en unos ojitos traviesos.

-yo vi que _ed _helado _eda_ de _Edwad,_ mamá- dijo Marie, en voz confidente, mientras se acercaba a ella –y se lo dio a él. _Pada_ que me _ensuciada_ el _vedstido_ que me dio la _abuedita_ _Edsme, _dijo que se iba a _ved_ más bonito de café.

Y la pobre de Marie mostró la mancha de chocolate en la parte trasera del vestido rosa palo, obviamente las piernas de una niña de cuatro años no eran lo suficientemente largas para escapar de su hermano mayor.

-así que Edward le dio el helado…- interrogó Isabella observando a su esposo intentando contener la risa ante la situación; porque la mayoría de las veces el cerebro conspirador de planes para la desgracia de sus hermanas y mente instigadora de las travesuras era Edward y Anthony sólo era el hombre (niño) de acción.

Marie afirmó y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando por un vestido nuevo.

-supongo que Alice estará feliz de ponerle otro vestido encima- Edward suspiró al verla desaparecer.

-o quizá la que lo haga sea Mary Ann- reflexionó Bella, pensando en la hija pequeña de Alice quien heredó su adicción a la moda.

-bien, momento de moverse- dijo Edward, mientras tomaba de la mano a Anthony y avanzó hasta la puerta –todos nos esperan.

Bajaron la escalinata hasta las ventanas francesas que daban a la piscina y al enrejado que los separaba de la playa. Caminaron por el piso de madera que rodeaba la zona y fueron hacia la escalinata de piedra, desde donde lograron ver a toda la familia reunida alrededor de un asador de carnes y unas cuantas mesas con sombrillas enormes cubriéndolos del sol. Algunas antorchas comenzaron a encenderlas los sirvientes conforme el sol iba cayendo.

Era extraño y, de alguna manera reconfortante, estar en medio de aquel ajetreo, varios niños corrían alrededor de las mesas y un pequeño bebé estaba intentando llamar la atención de su padre, jalándole el rubio cabello.

Jasper sonrió y le quitó la pequeña gorra azul que tenía en la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, Edward- sonrió y observó como Anthony salía corriendo tras Marie -. Esme llamó y dijo que no tardarían mucho, acababan de aterrizar.

Edward sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su tercer sobrino.

-hola, Mike…- miró a Jasper y frunció el ceño -¿dónde está Mary Jane?

-Alice la tiene haya arriba- apuntó con la cabeza al pequeño muelle de madera que estaba a varios metros de ellos –estaba tomándoles unas fotos a Renesmee y a Camile. Por cierto, James también llamó desde el hotel y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, Victoria se torció un tobillo y tuvieron que hacer escala en el hospital.

-¿un tobillo?- Emmett se acercó a ellos, era sorprendente cuanto podía hacer por un hombre doce años. En especial desde que se había reformado y convertido en un notable hombre de negocios que ahora era.

-sí… creo que dijo que habían estado haciendo esquí acuático y se cayó cuando terminaron el paseo- el bebé comenzó a golpear su mejilla para atraer su atención de nuevo y Jasper se limitó a tomarle la mano para poder seguir hablando -, no lo sé. Tendrán que preguntarle cuando… ¡hey!, ¡Matilde, ten cuidado con tu prima!

La pequeña hija de Jasper y Alice se paró en seco al ser encontrada _in fragantti_ demasiado cerca de hacerle una travesura a Marie, dejó caer los puños de tierra que tenía entre las manos y corrió donde estaba su hermana mayor, Cinthya.

-no entiendo por qué todos parecen estar en contra de Marie- murmuró Jasper, observando los ojos culpables de Matilde.

-es el pago por ser la más pequeña del grupo- contestó Emmett -; pero bueno, es hora de comer, mi genial suegro Frederick hace unas hamburguesas a las brasas de-li-cio-sas.

Todos rieron y caminaron hasta las mesas que ya tenían bastante comida para acompañar lo que Lord Frederick asaba al fuego.

Rosalie estaba parada al lado de su padre y ayudaba a Emily a untar aderezo en los panes para las hamburguesas, mientras su madre picaba tomate y cebolla para acompañar la comida y Jane comenzaba a armar las primeras.

-Lily, pásale los otros panes a Jane y dale a Fred la otra charola con carne- le pidió su madre, al momento que tomaba una charola llena con hamburguesas recién hechas.

Rosalie obedeció, dándole a cada uno lo que les faltaba y esperando por la siguiente charola. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el vientre redondeado, se sentía particularmente cansada; después de la visita al médico y de haber ido de compras con Alice y Mary Ann, le parecía que esa madre e hija eran particularmente inagotables cuando se trataba de ropa y zapatos.

Observó como Alice regresaba con Camile –la hija de Jane- y Renesmee, quienes parecía venían cantando algo en francés.

-son lindas chicas- murmuró su padre, alejándose del asador.

-sí…- suspiró de nuevo, llenando sus pulmones del afecto familiar que se podía palpar en el ambiente.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí, era un alivio poder disfrutar de aquellos momentos.

En especial desde que hacía años no había existido ninguna posibilidad de que una reunión así pudiese darse. Isabella y Edward habían estado separados, Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido de los radares, Esme se había vuelto loca con eso y ella acababa de salir de una de las luchas más fuertes de su vida, encontrando un padre en el camino que ella no había pedido.

-¿qué nombre le pondrás al bebé?- le cuestionó su padre.

-no lo sé- frunció el ceño y miró el modo en que Emmett comenzaba a devorar las primeras hamburguesas -, Emmett tiene la extraña idea de querer llamarlo Zeus o algún nombre aún más peculiar.

-¿qué nombre te gusta a ti, Lily?

Rosalie observó de nuevo a su padre. Aquel hombre había demostrado en todos esos años lo que realmente valía para él y aunque lo había hecho un poco –demasiado- tarde, les había mostrado a sus hijos lo que verdaderamente les importaba. Dejando de lado los años de abandono en los que habían vivido ella y Jasper, ahora su relación era más… cordial. Ambos sabían que no podía ser perfecta, pero estaba bien.

-no lo sé… me gustaría llamarlo Freddie.

Él sonrió lleno de emociones que lo hacían sentir vivo de nuevo y agradecer mil veces la intervención de Esme; sin que ella hubiese metido las narices donde no la llamaban, probablemente este tipo de charlas jamás ocurrirían.

-¡hey!- los saludó Alice a todos y caminó hasta las mesas -¿alguien sabe por qué Alec no ha salido de la casa?

Emmett rió y se encogió de hombros.

-probablemente esté muy ocupado mostrándole la casa a su invitada.

Media hora más tarde, llegaron James y su flamante esposa Victoria –aunque nadie podía creer que esperaran tanto para casarse- y Esme acompañada de Carlisle –que habían podido cancelar algunas citas para estar ahí-.

Todos comenzaron a comer, mientras los niños correteaban por el lugar, salpicándose de agua y llenándose de arena; las pláticas cambiaban desde el último partido de la Champions Legue hasta la política externa de Mónaco, Londres o París, desde el último desfile de modas en Milán hasta la última vez que uno de ellos había perdido la consciencia por el alcohol –en la despedida de soltero de Emmett o Rosalie-.

-… y entonces me caí- terminó de explicar Victoria, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando tristemente la férula que le habían puesto.

-fue demasiado gracioso, la mitad de los turistas terminaron rodando en el piso a carcajadas y el instructor no podía respirar mientras llamaba a emergencias- bromeó James, tomándola de la mano.

-exageras, como siempre- resopló y se giró para ver a Esme -. Entonces, ¿cómo les fue con el viaje que hicieron a Marruecos?

-bastante bien- Carlisle suspiró y se limpió con una servilleta.

-visitamos a algunos políticos y después nos la pasamos haciendo turismo- comentó Esme sonriendo y sacando algunas fotografías que habían tomado de los destinos turísticos que habían visto.

-ese país tiene muchos lugares bastante interesantes- acordó Jane, mirando las fotografías.

-y definitivamente unos muy lindos para festejar su… ¿qué?- preguntó Alice enarcando una ceja -¿tercera, cuarta boda? Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Edward soltó una risita al ver que en una de las fotos aparecían los dos vistiendo indumentarias que parecían parte de algún ritual de casamiento.

-quinta, Ali- contestó Esme, encogiéndose de hombros.

-espera, ¿la cuarta fue cuando se casaron según la tradición hindú?- Jasper parecía bastante confundido mientras intentaba que su hijo se mantuviese quieto en su regazo.

-no, esa fue la tercera… la cuarta, creo que fue con un sacerdote en algún lugar de Asia del norte…- Emmett frunció la nariz al no recordar el lugar exacto.

-un sacerdote en Bután- indicó Carlisle sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Edward se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y sonriendo ante la peculiaridad de eso; era realmente extraño ese nuevo pasatiempo que sus padres habían encontrado: casarse.

Después de que pasara un tiempo del nacimiento de Renesmee y cuando Carlisle y Esme habían hablado las cosas por fin, como debieron hablarlas desde el inicio y su madre aceptó que se estaba extralimitando en algunas cosas; ambos aceptaron tener enormes desperfectos y que tenían todavía mucho que vivir juntos.

Bien, ellos habían estado a punto de divorciarse antes de eso; pero era realmente impresionante el modo en que ellos parecían amarse ahora, yendo por el mundo a cualquier sitio en el que pudieran reafirmar lo que sentían. En la opinión de él, era condenadamente bueno que su relación terminara así. Eran felices.

Isabella recargó su espalda contra el pecho de Edward y sonrió ante aquella atípica conducta entre los nobles: asando carne al aire libre y dejando –aunque fuera por poco tiempo- los protocolos. Suspiró de alegría, eso era lo que ella había querido desde el principio: una verdadera familia y no sólo la pretensión de una.

Edward recargó su cabeza contra la de ella y sonrió.

-¿te gusta, verdad?- le preguntó en un susurro que sólo ella escuchó.

-sí… es perfecto.

Renesmee jugaba en la playa con sus hermanos y primos, sus hermanos y cuñados estaban ahí, su suegra y su esposo –su amado-. Todo estaba perfecto.

FIN.

* * *

Bien, ahora sí... esta historia se acabó :C

agradezco muchísimo a cada una ke se tomó el tiempo de leer mi historia, a las ke tmb se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un rw cn sus dudas y sentimientos sobre el fic (siempre me alentaban a seguir), a las ke me pusieron en alguna alerta o favorito...

de vdd muchas gracias a todas, más ke nada, x regalarme un poco de su importantísimo tiempo para dar a conocer esta historia...

y aunke esta historia llega a su fin, de vdd, de vdd, espero verlas en mi mini-fic "Mil vidas" (el link está en mi perfil) y ke me permitan seguirles llevando más historias hasta sus pantallas de compu ^^

cn mucho cariño y agradecimiento:

clarisee


End file.
